Saint Facebook
by Valyndra
Summary: Post Hadès, ne prend pas en compte SoG, Omega et les films. Tous les chevaliers ont été ressuscités ! Mais qu'est-ce qui manquait au Sanctuaire ? Oui de la matière grise, mais encore ? Facebook ! Découvrez les chevaliers d'Athéna sous un nouveau jour ! Du rire, de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la bêtise, des vacheries... Le bonheur quoi ! Cover de Petit Vlad, Merci ! - EN PAUSE -
1. Chapter 1 : Un Joyeux petit bordel

**Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue sur Facebook Sanctuary, un Facebook à peu près comme le nôtre mais réservé à nos chers chevaliers d'Athéna ! Voici le premier chapitre ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya et Facebook ne m'appartiennent pas, seule la fic m'appartient.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un Joyeux petit Bordel.**

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** a rejoint Facebook Sanctuary.  
 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** est devenu ami avec **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Shura du Capricorne** et **80 autres personnes.**

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Premier gold mort, dernier ressuscité. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Ironie du sort :) ….

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah c'est pour ça que tu as pris tout ce temps pour créer ton compte ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Eh oui !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je me disais aussi, c'est pas normal que **Camus** ai créé un compte avant toi Ayo'.

 **Camus du Verseau** : C'était à but purement professionnel.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est bon l'Iceberg, arrête de te trouver des excuses nulles ! Regarde la Sainte Nitouche s'en ai créé un aussi et elle ne se cache pas derrière des prétextes foireux.

 **Shaka de la Vierge :** La Sainte Nitouche te dit d'aller vérifier ta façade.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ma façade va très bien, merci.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Hem, ça dépend, si tu parles de ta gueule non ça ne va pas trop.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Ayoros du Sagittaire** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** , **Shura du Capricorne** et **Dokho de la Balance** aiment ça.

 **Deastmask du Cancer** : Connard !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Enchanté moi c'est Aiolia.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Milo** , **Shura** , faux frères !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Sort et vérifie la façade de ton temple. Tu auras peut-être cette fois une bonne raison de te mettre en colère.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié sur **son mur** : MA FACADE ! QUI ? QUI A OSE FAIRE CA QUE JE LE DEFONCE !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Bingo.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DM, je t'entends hurler depuis mon temple...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Kanon** , **Aiolia** , arrêtez de rigoler comme des hyènes bordel !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Désolé bro, mais c'est juste trop drôle xD

 **Aiolia du Lion** : XD XD XD XD XD XD

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Quelqu'un a écrit sur les façades du temple de DM « Bienvenue chez Deathynounet, décorateur d'intérieur, parfumeur, maître feng shui ».  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire est mort de rire**.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je vous hais ! Je retrouverai celui qui a fait ça !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oh tu sais c'est pas dur de le retrouver.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est soit quelqu'un qui a un certain mépris pour les règles et la hiérarchie soit ton égal. Avec en option un contre-branlage complet de tes vagues d'Hadès.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Aiolia** c'est quoi ce langage !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Pardon grand frère.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : 'Lia, t'es un lion ou un chat de salon en fait ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ta gueule Milo !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Tu sais **Deathmask** , ça pourrait très bien être moi... Après tout c'est moi qui t'ai prévenu.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pour cela il faudrait que tu arrête de dormir et que tu sortes de ton temple.  
Et puis tu es incapable d'avoir des idées pareilles.  
 **Tout les Saints d'Or aiment ça.**

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Eh je médite, je ne dors pas ! Mais pour le reste, ce n'est pas faux.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Eh puis tu as du le savoir en « discutant avec Bouddha » je suppose...

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ah non pas du tout, j'ai vu passer le coupable dans mon temple avec tout l'attirail quand je suis parti me faire du thé.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'EST QUI ?! C'EST QUI BORDEL !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Réfléchi une seconde le crabe. C'est quelqu'un qui a besoin de descendre le sanctuaire pour accéder à ton temple.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **DOKHO, MILO, SHURA** !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : EH ! Que tu exclue **Camus** , je comprends, mais pourquoi **Aphrodite** et **Ayoros** ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Parce qu' **Aphrodite** est trop précieuse pour se souiller les mains avec de la peinture, Parce qu' **Ayoros** était chez **Mu** , parce qu'il n'y a que vous pour faire ce genre de coups, et parce que je vous connais putain de bien !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ralalala... J'ai passé ma matinée à nettoyer ma statue d'Athéna. Tu peux vérifier, elle est reluisante.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Elle est toujours reluisante ta statue Shura.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Perso je nettoyais mon appart'.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Milo qui nettoie son appart, mais où va le monde ?  
 **Tout les Golds aiment ça**.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bon je sais pas ce qui vous prend à jouer les femmes de ménage, mais en tout cas merci de votre coopération.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Dokho** t'es mort.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Tout doux mon petit.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non en fait je m'en contre-fous de tes raisons. Arène. Maintenant.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Je t'attends gamin.

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** : Voir des idiots se taper dessus est toujours aussi divertissant...  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire aime ça.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tu as donc la capacité de rire ? Première nouvelle.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Hahahahaha, mais dis moi **Aphrodite** , tu es un sacré plaisantin.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Il n'y a que **Camus** pour parler comme ça...  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : …. Ou le **Grand Pope** !  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Grand Pope** : Vous me dérangez dans mon travail les mômes !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ben si vous êtes si occupés, qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur Facebook ?

 **Grand Pope** : Cela ne vous regarde pas !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Les gars, c'est louche ça !  
 **Tout les blagueurs relous aiment ça.**

.

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié sur **son mur** :

Du travail, encore du travail...  
 **Grand Pope** aime ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe **Mu** ?

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je viens de recevoir les armures de 2 idiots couverts de bleus !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Et de poussière !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Alors ça va DM ? Pas trop humilié ?  
 **Dokho de la Balance** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : TG **Milo** !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : **Deathmask** , j'ai fait des gâteaux tu en veux ? Histoire de se remonter le moral.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Aldébaran** , ou la gentillesse incarnée.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Il a déjà un remonteur de moral Aldé.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'arrive Aphro.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Aldé comme je passe par ton temple, je vais te piquer quelques gâteaux.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Par contre tu prends une douche avant !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Wouh ils vont faire des cochonneries !  
 **Tout les obsédés aiment ça.**

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Je vais refaire l'isolation de mon temple...

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Moi de même...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Moi aussi...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je l'avais dit !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Pas besoin d'être devin **Milo**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Eh ben quelle santé !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je suppose que ça va mieux DM !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Dokho de la Balance** et **tout les relous** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Woh le chat de salon au lieu de te mêler de nos affaires, t'as pas une lionne qui t'attend ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Deathmask** , ne détourne pas le sujet, c'est de vous qu'on parle là ;)  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : La ramène pas trop le maître fengshui !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : L'affiche ….

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Quand même les gars vous auriez pu leur laisser le temps de refaire l'isolation !  
 **Tout les concernés aiment ça.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Non c'est plus drôle comme ça !

 **Deathemask du Cancer** : Termine ton ménage toi, avec le bordel de ton appart, t'en as pour une semaine facile.

 **Aiolia du Lion** a posté plusieurs photos sur son mur, avec, **Aphrodite des Poissons** , **Milo du Scorpion** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** , **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Deathmask du Cancer** et **Ikki du Phénix**.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Tout les bourrins du Sanctuaire.  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** , **Camus du Verseau** , et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : QUOI ?!

 **Mu du Bélier** : Rectification : Tout les bourrins du Sanctuaire excepté **Aphrodite**.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Belle gueule **Deathmask** !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Plus belle que la tienne, le vieux.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : POOOOOOOOOOOO, ça clash dans les commentaires !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : On est BG quand même !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Surtout moi !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : La ferme, c'est Aphro le plus beau.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : O.O

 **Aiolia du Lion** : DM tendre, qui fait un compliment à quelqu'un, mais où vas le monde ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oh et encore pour savez pas tout hein !

 **Camus du Verseau** : On en sait assez de part votre discrétion galactique.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** et **Kanon des Gémeaux** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ne reporte pas ta frustration sur nous le glaçon, ce pas de notre faute si tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle !

 **Camus du Verseau** : En général, on évite de parler de ce dont on ignore, le maître fengshui !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : O.O O.O O.O

 **Dokho de la Balance** : **Aphrodite** arrête tu vas avoir des rides !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et arrêtez avec ce surnom ! Vous faites chier !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je suis heureux d'être aussi éloigné de ton temple **Aphrodite**.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.


	2. Chapter 2 : Les amazones s'en mêlent

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous/toutes !**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et vos messages, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Titanic492 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai répondu à tes messages privés :)**

 **SagaxKanon : Tant mieux si ça t'as fait rire, c'était le but ;)**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Je ne sais pas si on peut porter plainte contre ce genre de "mal " x) ! Pour la fanfiction, je l'ignorais complètement et je songe à changer de titre !**

 **Lune De Neige : J'aime ton pseudo ! Je trouve que ça fait mystérieux tu vois ... Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir ! Et oui une suite est prévue ^^ Pour les personnages de spin-off, je compte en intégrer, mais pas ceux de tout les spin-offs genre pas Soul of Gold ou bien Omega, vu que ça ne rentre pas dans le contexte. Mais Pour ce qui est d'Hadès ou Poséidon, bien sûr qu'ils apparaitront, petit à petit ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les amazones s'en mêlent.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié **une photo** sur son mur, Avec **June Du Caméléon** , **Shunrei Xin** , **Seika Kido** , **Shaina Du Serpentaire** et **Grand Pope**.

 **Milo Du Scorpion** : Essayage de robes les filles ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Non, une partie de pétanque **Milo**.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Milo ou l'art de poser des questions inutiles xD !

 **Milo Du Scorpion** : Tiens vous avez enfin fini avec Deathynounet ? On peut retirer nos boules  
 **Dokho de La Balance** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Milo** , un peu de tenue je te prie.  
 **Mu Du Belier** et **Shaka de la Vierge** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Tu veux te faire retirer tes boules **Dokho** ? Ça peut se faire tu sais.

 **Milo Du Scorpion** : Boules Quiès punaise, erreur d'envoi !

 **Dokho de La Balance** : Je ne te connaissais pas ce genre de passions **Deathmask**.

 **Shura Du Capricorne** : On pourrait rajouter ça à tes nombreux titres DM !  
" Bienvenue chez Deathynounet, décorateur d'intérieur, parfumeur, Maître fengshui, émasculeur En chef du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. "  
 **Milo Du Scorpion, Dokho de la Balance, Aldebaran du Taureau, Kanon des Gémeaux** et **Saga des Gémeaux** aiment ça.

 **Milo Du Scorpion** : Aldé ?!

 **Aldébaran Du Taureau** : Ben Quoi, c'était drôle ! Et puis Deathmask n'a toujours pas enlevé les graffitis de Dokho, à croire qu'il veut les laisser là.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Tu crois mal Aldé.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Suis-je le seul à me demander ce que fait Le Grand pope dans un essayage de robes, avec des jeunes filles n'étant même pas majeures ?  
 **Tout les esprits mal tournés** aiment ça.

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Je suis majeure **Shaka** au cas où tes siestes de 5 heures à respirer de l'encens au cannabis te l'auraient fait oublier.

 **Shura Du Capricorne** : **Shaka** je sais pas quel public tu visais dans ton commentaire, mais je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas attiré celui auquel tu t'attendais.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Si vous vous teniez un minimum au courant de ce qui se passe dans le sanctuaire vous sauriez que La princesse **Saori** est conviée à un dîner très important demain soir. Le **Grand pope** a donc tenu à être courant des moindres détails.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : **Grand Pope** espèce de voyeur !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mais on se tient au courant !

 **Mu Du Bélier** : Mouais, surtout des histoires de fesses et des bagarres.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Mais elle a déjà des tas de robes ! Au moins 200 !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Au vu de ta connaissance de cette profusion vestimentaire, je suppose que tu les as toutes essayées **Deathmask**.

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : S'il te plaît ma Xin' ne fait pas ta Camus.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Faire son Camus est une expression maintenant !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Punaise, j'en peux plus **Shunrei** tu m'as tué !

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Moi En tenue de meuf ! Haha, retourne bosser ton attaque de bulles de champagne Shunrei.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ah ouais DM ?

.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié **une photo** sur son mur, Avec **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.  
 **Tout Le monde se fout de la gueule de Deathmask**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA PUTAIN JE L'AVAIS OUBLIÉE CELLE LÀ !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Les 18 ans de DM :')

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Grosse Soirée !  
 **Tout les fêtards-alcoolo lattant Du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ouais enfin ceci dit **Milo** , tu devrais pas trop la ramener non plus, parce que vu comment t'étais sapé...  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Je me suis ennuyé à mourir à votre soirée, vous étiez tous ivres. Surtout toi **Milo**.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mdr **Camus** menteur ! Dis plutôt que tu dis ça pour te donner une contenance alors que tu étais Le plus ivre de nous tous !  
 **Tout Le sanctuaire est choqué**.

 **June du Caméléon** : J'y crois pas.

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Une légende détruite.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Quel légende je te prie ?

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Ben celle de **Camus** le coincé !  
 **Tout les dévergondés** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Bordel il fait froid d'un coup...  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons, Ayoros Du Sagittaire, Milo du Scorpion, Saori Kido Athéna** et **Grand Pope** aiment ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : En tout cas le Rose p*te te va très bien au teint DM. Qui a choisis cette merveille ?  
 **Milo du Scorpion, Kanon des Gémeaux** et **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Mu Du Bélier** : **Shaka**...

 **Dokho de la Balance** : O.O Choqué !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Oh déesse ...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : ... Un autre mythe détruit !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aldébaran Du Taureau** : Je sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve ça tellement beau La solidarité de couple, j'ai envie de pleurer.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Aldé en mode cassage ! WOUHOOOOUHOOOUUU !

 **.**

 **Ayoros Du Sagittaire** a publié **quelque chose** sur son mur :

Tiens c'est bizarre qu' **Aiolia** n'ai pas commenté le post de La déesse, pourtant il avait de quoi faire.

 **Camus Du Verseau** : Et **Marine** n'a rien ajouté et n'apparaît pas sur la photo.

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Ils sont occupés et sont très bien là où ils sont.  
 **June du Caméléon, Saori Kido Athéna, Shunrei Xin** et **Seika Kido** aiment ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : ;)

 **Ayoros Du Sagittaire** : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Une partie de croquet.

 **Milo Du Scorpion** : Franchement Ayo', pas besoin d'être Zeus pour imaginer ce qu'ils font.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mdr Shaina !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ayo' des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment vierge d'esprit ou bien si tu le fais exprès.

 **Ayoros Du Sagittaire** : Quoi ?

 **Ayoros du sagittaire** : Oh

 **Mu Du Bélier** : Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre ...

 **Ayoros Du Sagittaire** : ...Je suis malaisant n'est-ce pas ?

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : Malaisant puissance 10.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Hey, Le chat de salon...  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : ...est de retour !  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais vous avez fini de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis c'est quoi votre délire de toujours terminer les phrases de l'un et de liker le commentaire de l'autre ?

 **K** **anon de Gémeaux** : C'est un pouvoir spécial ...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : ... Le pouvoir des Gémeaux mouahahahahaha !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : -.-"

 **.**

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Marine de l'Aigle** :

Toujours bon pour ce soir ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Bien sûr !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Vous allez faire quoi si je puis me permettre ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Trois fois rien

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Une petite sortie dans un Night Club

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Histoire de passer une soirée loin de cet asile de fous.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Les fous t'emmerdent Le vautour.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Quel Night Club ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Mdr **Shura** en mode stalkeur.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Le Sensual Diva.  
 **Tout les mecs en manque de fille bavent**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : MAIS C'EST UN NIGHT CLUB LESBIEN !

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Et donc ? Ça te pose un problème ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : À moi non, mais j'en connais à qui ça risque de pas plaire :P  
 **Aiolia du Lion** et **Shura du Capricorne confirment.**

 **Mu du Bélier** : Hem, je veux pas paraître indiscret mais qu'Aiolia se sente visé ok, mais pourquoi Shura ?

 **Milo du Scorpion :** Bien vu petit mouton, y'a un truc à creuser là !

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : **Marine** chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là bas ?! Notre histoire est-elle un mensonge ?! Tu ne m'aimes plus ?!

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : T'façon Elle t'as jamais aimé.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Deathy ! Ça ne se dit pas !

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : J'ai une dérogation particulière : Je suis Deathmask donc je peux tout dire et tout entendre si ça me chante.

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : Et si je te dis " ferme ta gueule " tu l'entends ?

 **Mu Du Bélier** : L'amitié, La solidarité, La politesse, Le raffinement sont partis se faire voir chez Hadès.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : T'façon ils en ont bien besoin sous terre.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Calme toi **Aiolia**. Bien sûr que je t'aime.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais pourquoi tu vas là bas alors ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Pour ne pas être entourée de mecs relous dans votre genre.  
 **Tout les relous du sanctuaire font la gueule**.

 **.**

 **June du Caméléon** a publié **une photo** sur son mur.

 **Shaina Du Serpentaire** : Tu me fais peur avec ce fouet **June**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Junie en mode sauvage ! Grrrrr

 **June du Caméléon** : **Milo** , ce n'était qu'un entraînement.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Laissez, il a un penchant maso.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Shhhhhhhhhhhhhut fallait pas dire bordel !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tu t'es trahi toi même bro.

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié des photos sur son mur, Avec **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Thétis la Sirène**.  
 **Tout les mecs en manque** aiment ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : THÉTIS ?!

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Coucou **Kanon** , ça faisait longtemps.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ensemble ?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ça se voit, on danse, on boit, on discute, on passe une bonne soirée quoi.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Attendez, vous vous êtes données RDV ou bien vous vous êtes croisées par hasard ?

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Par hasard Kanon.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Mais Thétis ? Tu es lesbienne ?

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Mais non crétin, je suis bi, si je suis là c'est parce que j'accompagnais une amie qui elle est lesbienne. Elle est rentrée chez elle pour pécho, donc je me suis un peu retrouvée seule.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est comme ça qu'on s'est croisées !

 **June du Caméléon** : L'alcool aidant ;)  
 **11 alcoolos** aiment ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : **June** où es-tu ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Ça ne vous regarde pas !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Tu n'es pas majeure ! Et je ne sens pas ton cosmos dans le sanctuaire. Où es-tu ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Écoutez, si ça peut vous rassurer je ne fais rien de mal. Alors si maintenant chacun pouvait retourner à ses occupations ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est ouf à quel point vous pouvez être lourds. Quand vous allez vous soûler la gueule entre mecs je sais pas où, on vient pas vous faire chier avec des interrogatoires à la con.  
 **Toutes les femmes du sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **June du Caméléon** a publié **quelque chose** sur son mur : Je vous hais **Dokho de la Balance** !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Désolée Junie, j'étais inquiet c'est tout ...

 **June du Caméléon** : INQUIET ?! Depuis quand vous vous préoccupez des chevaliers de bronze ?! Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Je me préoccupe de Tout Le monde Junie.

 **June du Caméléon** : Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Junie calme toi, ce n'est pas grave :)

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Ah parce que lui il a le droit de vous appeler Junie et pas moi ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Parce que je connais **Shun** depuis longtemps, parce qu'on est très proche et parce que c'est mon copain bordel !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ouiiiii un nouveau couple !  
 **Toutes les commères** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Aphro arrête de t'exciter sur ça

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Viens plutôt t'exciter sur moi.  
 **25 obsédés** aiment ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Amis de la poésie, bonsoir, aujourd'hui nous recevons **Deathmask** et sa subtilité déjà légendaire.  
 **Shaka de la Vierge, Mu du Bélier, Aldebaran du Taureau** , et **Milo du Scorpion** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Je cherche toujours une idée de nouveau titre ^^**

 **Petite parenthèse pour les noms de famille de Shunrei et Seika : En chinois " Xin " (prononcé en gros Shin) a le sens de foi. Mais selon la manière dont on le prononce, il peut aussi vouloir dire " coeur ", d'où le " ma Xin " de la part de Shaina !  
Pour Seika, j'ignorais si elle avait un nom de famille connu et puis je me suis rappelée qu'elle était la soeur de Seiya qui est sensé être le fils de Matsumasa Kido, donc théoriquement ils s'appellent tout les deux Kido...**

Vouala !

 **A la prochaine pour de nouvelles stupidités !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Un sanctuaire mal luné

**Coucou Tout Le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 :3 !**

 **Alors merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **...**

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

 **sagadesgémeaux : Haha contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! Oui, girl power !**

 **Pas de soucis pour l'autre fic !**

 **Lune des Neiges : Ouiii la guerre des clans je l'ai lu mais y'a très longtemps xD Pour ce qui est d'intégrer les femmes, oui c'était ce qu je voulais faire assez rapidement, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pour DM, oui je le vois tellement faire ça ! Avec Aiolia, Milo, Kanon et Shura, la bande du Sanctuaire haha xD Tu m'as donné une idée pour un prochain chapitre à propos de DM qui chante ! Dans ce chapitre, ça va batailler aussi, pour des raisons peu originales, je l'accorde x) !**

 **Ryoka Nemuri : Merci beaucoup ta review me fait plaisir ^_^ !**

 **Undertaker : Mais bien sûr qu'ils ont fb, ça réduirait drastiquement le potentiel lolesque de cette fic ;) Pour Camus, oui je voulais faire quelque chose d'assez original, comme Shaka qui choisi une robe putacière xD**

 **SagaxKanon : Au contraire, à lire avant d'aller dormir, on s'endort hilare :D Les dieux seront introduits prochainement no soucis ;) Evite de décéder de rire avant ça serait dommage xD Ouiiii j'avais pensé à mettre cette phrase ne jouez pas avec les Gémeaux, mais j'ai zappé durant l'écriture ! Et oui il y a des références à CDZ Abrégé (Je me prosterne devant State alchemist ! ) PS : Une petite partie de ce chapitre risque de réveiller la twincest qui semble être en toi (cf ton pseudo si je ne m'abuse ) ;) !**

 **Camilo : Pour les bulles de champagne, oui c'est une référence à CDZ abrégé ;) ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir ! Oui, viens, perd toi sur internet, regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas La review de l'amour 3 ;) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un Sanctuaire mal luné.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a créé le groupe :  Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

Tout les chevaliers rejoignent le groupe.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié dans le groupe  Chevaliers du Zodiaque :

Mes chers chevaliers,

Je voudrais que nous nous retrouvions tous ce soir Pour un banquet. Comme je vous convie tous et pas simplement les chevaliers d'Or Ou les chevaliers divins, nous organiserons ce banquet aux arènes.

Ce banquet a pour but de resserrer les liens entre chevaliers, quels qu'ils soient, mais aussi de vous parler d'une affaire très importante.

Vous êtes donc tous convoqués ce soir. Personne n'est dispensé.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée et vous dit à ce soir.  
 **37 lèches cul** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ça va encore finir en beuverie ça ...  
 **Tous les alcoolos du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Moi qui voulait passer une nuit caliente avec mon poisson...  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Zoophile.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu te permets de dire ça parce que ton signe astrologique n'est pas un animal c'est ça ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Exactement !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Incestueux.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : SAGA ?! POURQUOI T'AS AIMÉ MON COMMENTAIRE ?!

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais je déconnais moi, s'il vous plaît dites moi pas que vous pratiquez l'inceste !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Tu sais ce que dit le légendaire adage **Deathmask**...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est toujours mieux en famille !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Je meurs.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Bon débarras !

 **Shiryu le Dragon** : Si j'avais su qu'il fallait lui dire que ses voisins pratiquaient l'inceste pour le tuer, je me serais pas emmerdé à le balancer dans le puits des âmes, il y serait allé lui même !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Mais t'es un fragile en fait DM !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Jamais je ferais ça sérieux.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Sûr que quand on a quelqu'un en vue, ça le fait pas trop :P  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Saga ta gueule ! On en parle toi de la personne que t'as en vue ?  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Non en fait c'est bon...

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Et puis Aphro arrête de liker nos commentaires, ça devient malsain !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Oh c'est bon DM, tu auras des milliers d'autres occasions de passer ce genre de nuits...  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Jaloux Le vieux ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Encore faudrait-il que j'ai quelque chose à jalouser.

 **Milo du Scorpion, Kanon des Gémeaux, Shura du Capricorne** et **Aiolia Du Lion** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : POPOPOOOOOOOOOOO !

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : Tu perds de ta prestance maître, fais attention...

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Toi fais attention à tes arrières petit minet.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'était chelou comme tournure.  
 **52 esprits mal placés** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Aiolia n'est pas un petit minet, et ce pour mon plus grand bonheur.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Je confirme.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : QUOI ?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Shaka** , tu voulais dire quoi là ?!

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Je disais juste que je confirmais qu'Aiolia n'était pas un petit minet.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC MON GARS ?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Et après c'est moi que tu interrogeais pour savoir si j'étais lesbienne ou pas ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE AIOLIA DU LION !

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oh le con il a ken avec Shaka !

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : Mais quoi, mais non !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : T'es un grand malade mec !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : TOI LE PSYCHOPATHE LA RAMÈNE PAS !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : C'est qui que tu traite de Psychopathe Marine ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es Kanon !

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : Chérie calme toi enfin ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ou putain la réponse de merde

 **Shura du Capricorne** : T'es dans la merde jusqu'au casque mec

 **Camus du Verseau** : Garde tes remarques scatophiles pour toi **Shura**.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Le glaçon on t'as pas sonné non plus !

 **June du Caméléon** : **Marine** , calme toi, calme toi ! C'est sûrement un malentendu !  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** et **Aiolia Du Lion** aiment ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Pourquoi tout cet énervement contre moi ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : T'as couché avec mon mec ?

 **Shaka de la vierge** : Mais pas du tout enfin ! Les chats de salon comme Aiolia ne sont pas mon genre.

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : Arrêtez de m'appeler chat de salon !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OMG je savais que t'étais gay **Shaka** !  
 **Ikki Du Phénix** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Intéressé Milo ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Milo** , ferme ta putain de gueule de Scorpion !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Oh, c'est parce que j'ai dis " je confirme " ?  
Je disais ça par rapport au bruit que vous faites et des meubles détruit que je vous ai vu jeter " discrètement " il y a quelques semaines, après vos retrouvailles.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oh...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ah...

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : L'affiche...  
 **Tout les voyeurs du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'aigle** : Je suppose que je te dois des excuses Shaka...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : À toi aussi Aiolia...

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : ...

 **Aiolia Du Lion** : T'as quand même mis ma parole en doute ! T'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je m'excuse Aiolia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

 **Aiolia Du lion** : Faut que je réfléchisse...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Vous avez gâché mon post ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de gamins !  
 **Grand Pope** aime ça.

 **.**

Message privé de **Shaina du Serpentaire** à **Marine de l'Aigle** :

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Marine t'as abusé sur ce coup là ! Pourquoi tu t'es mise en colère comme ça sans aucune preuve tangible ? D'habitude c'est moi la sanguine du groupe !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je sais pas Shaina, je me suis emportée, sur le coup je ne réfléchissais pas, j'ai vraiment cru qu'Aiolia m'avait trompé avec Shaka ...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu ne répète à personne ce que je vais te dire d'accord ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Juré sur la tête de Zeus.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'ai appris quelques jours après sa résurrection qu'il avait eu une liaison avec un chevalier...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Alors que vous étiez ensemble ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non non, à l'époque où on commençait à se connaître, où j'étais encore le Maître de Seiya.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ce chevalier était un homme.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : ... Écoute, je peux comprendre que ça te travaille cette " liaison " mais es-tu sûre de cette histoire ? Qui t'as dit qu'il avait eu une aventure avec un homme ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : ...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Promet moi de ne pas rire.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Je ferai mon possible.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Deathmask.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : ET TU L'AS CRU ?! Marine je t'ai connue moins naïve que cela !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Shaina, ton baraquement est à 500 m du miens et je t'entends rire...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Désolée Marinette, mais je suis persuadée que DM a dit ça juste pour te faire chier.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Aller, oublie ça et va t'excuser.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oui maman.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** : N'empêche, si on fait le compte, **Shaka** t'es le mec qui cache le mieux son jeu !  
Voyeur, drogué, gay, et travesti à tes heures perdues !  
 **Tout les relous du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Je ne répondrai pas à ça tout simplement parce que tu n'attends que ça pour lancer un débat inutile et qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est dingue à quel point **Shaka** parle mieux que toi **Milo**.  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Mu du Bélier** et **Shaka de la Vierge** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non mais lol quoi Le maître fengshui qui se la ramène !

 **.**

 **Shaka de la Vierge** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Au risque d'être enquiquinant, je pense aussi refaire mon isolation.  
 **Tout les Pervers** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Quoi le petit minet et sa chérie font une partie de croquet ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Plutôt un combat de boxe.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ils se disputent.  
 **Tout les Pervers** sont déçus.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Tu sais les deux ne sont pas incompatibles...

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tout Le monde n'est pas maso comme toi Milo.

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Milo** , à quoi es-ce que tu pense d'autre à part le sexe et l'alcool ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : À toi.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : MILO MAIS WHAAAT ljfbdnlshbeldighsnsofhzbslbcbd

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : **Shura** , au lieu d'écrire n'importe quoi, viens m'aider à voir comment va Camus !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Crevez c'est moi qui irai le voir !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié sur **son mur** : C'est La première fois que je vois autant de Golds dans le temple du Verseau !  
 **Tout les golds** aiment ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Même DM y est, c'est louche !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est parce qu'Aphro y est.

 **Aldebaran du Taureau** : Genre !

 **Hyoga Du Cygne** : Comment va mon Maître ?!

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Il est mort.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Mais ferme ta gueule le crabe au lieu de dire des horreurs comme ça !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Il va bien **Hyoga** , juste quelque peu sonné.  
 **Hyoga du Cygne** aime ça.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Si j'avais su que je pouvais mettre mon Maître hors jeu de cette façon sans le tuer durant la bataille du Sanctuaire, Déesse je l'aurais fait !  
 **Shiryu Du Dragon** aime ça.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : **Hyoga** espèce de tapette.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : La tapette te dit merde le crabe !

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** : Je vais bien, ça va !  
 **Personne ne le croit**.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mais bien sûr !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Retournez dans vos temples !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non.

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié sur son mur : **Saori Kido Athéna, Grand Pope** , l'isolation que vous avez fait faire n'est pas top.

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : QUOI LE GLAÇON FAIT UNE PARTIE DE CROQUET AVEC LE SCORPION ?!

 **Shura du Capricorne** : À moins que toi tu simules une énorme dispute pendant que tu fais l'amour avec Aphro, non.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : EH bien c'est à dire que...  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : ... J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir.

 **Ayoros Du Sagittaire** : C'est la journée des engueulades aujourd'hui ...

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié sur le mur de **Camus du Verseau** : Bon mon cher voisin, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit avec **Milo** et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais si tu pouvais dégeler un peu l'atmosphère, je caille moi !  
 **Tout les voisins plus ou moins proches de Camus** aiment ça.

 **Ayoros Du Sagittaire** : " et je ne veux pas Le savoir " non mais sérieux c'est sûrement un des trucs les moins crédibles que j'ai entendu de ta part Aphrodite !

 **Deathmask Du Cancer** : Et puis avec ce froid j'peux plus aller voir mon poisson, ce caractériel de Verseau a gelé le sol de son temple.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : **Deathmask** ou bien le chevalier divin qui se fout de l'armure d'or.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Gné ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Je veux dire par là que tu te fous de la gueule de Camus parce que dès qu'il est pris par ses émotions il gèle les alentours, mais toi t'as le caractère Le plus pourri du sanctuaire ! En permanence.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Même moi j'ai meilleur caractère comparé à toi crabie !  
 **Toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Woh la vipère on t'as pas demandé ton avis !

 **Shaina du Sepentaire** : Je n'ai besoin d'aucune autorisation pour donner mon avis, et encore moins de la tienne !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu es bien insolente, femme !  
 **Tout les machos** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Dixit Le mec qui se La ramène pour tout et rien, qui jure en permanence, qui s'en balance de la politesse et qui insulte son partenaire de " sale morue desséchée " pendant le coït !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez très discrets tout les deux ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ben voilà, tu sais pourquoi je le sais.

 **Aldebaran du Taureau** : L'affiche...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Aldé arrête avec cette remarque !

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais finalement je suis content d'être Le premier temple, loin de cette bande de fous.

 **Tout les chevaliers calmes du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié sur le mur d' **Artémis BrightMoon** : Merci pour cette nouvelle Lune pourrie, cousine !

* * *

 **Voilà Pour ce chapitre 3 !**

 **Fort en disputes c'est vrai !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial !**

 **En attendant, J'espère que celui là vous a plu !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Sanctuaire IRL N1

**Chapitre 4 : Le Sanctuaire IRL N°1.**

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un quatrième chapitre hors de Facebook, qui raconte le banquet organisé par Saori. On y apprend plusieurs choses. Une partie du chapitre est plutôt sérieuse, c'est à dire plutôt dénué d'humour, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il refait surface plus tard ;) Ce chapitre est particulièrement long comparé aux 3 précédents ! (7 pages Open Office O.O)**

 **Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **SagaxKanon : Oui tiens s'il te plaît ! Ce chapitre devrait donner un petit peu de répit ;) Oui j'adore ces deux personnages aussi, quelle sexyness.**  
 **Je connais toutes les répliques de CDZ abrégé ça fait presque peur xD Oui DM en mode fouteur de merde, mais il sait faire autre chose que ça, cf ce chapitre xD**  
 **J'adore lire vos reviews et je prend encore plus de plaisir à vous répondre :) !**

 **Aspros-chan : Merci beaucoup ! Oui ça clash sévère xD Non Kiki n'a pas encore Facebook, Mu ne veut pas u.u Pas pour l'instant haha ;)**

 **Undertaker : Les golds ont du souci à se faire ! Perso j'aimerais beaucoup être sur leur chat, je trouve des fois Facebook bien ennuyeux x) Saga a un côté psychopathe ( Cf la domination du monde, le gaspillage de chevaliers etc) qui va avec sa schizophrénie x) Mu es très chanceux en effet ! Je vais essayer de publier un par jour, mais je ne suis pas sûre de toujours tenir le rythme ! Ce chapitre là va te permettre de rester en vie x)**

 **Nyxiera : Merci beaucoup ! Oui BrightMoon m'est venue comme ça, mais au début de voulais intégrer Séléné et pas Artémis, mais c'est Artémis qui est venue au final :3**

 **Camilo : J'approuve ta proposition de 9ème prison pour les gens décédés de rire, je vais lui soumettre ! Oui j'adore le Camus-Milo donc incontournable dans cette fic :3**

 **Lenassei : J'aime les gens discrets :3 Oui les fics facebook ont un côté un peu "bordélique" assez drôle x) ! Tu vas avoir des explications sur le pourquoi du comment de leur dispute !**

 **Lune des Neiges : Faudrait que je les relise ! Oui Marine a été naïve sur ce coup là ^^ Perso j'adore l'idée que June, Marine et Shaina soient proches, même si au début, les deux grandes veulent s'entretuer x) Le surnom d'Aphro est juste abusé, car il est tout sauf une morue desséchée, mais bon, c'est pour le contraste xD**  
 **Mu va révéler une de ses faces cachées ici haha !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews de l'amour 3 ;) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Sanctuaire IRL N°1, Le banquet.**

Milo leva les yeux sur la voûte céleste. Le ciel était dégagé et pur. Il parcouru longuement sa constellation puis s'attarda sur celle du Verseau qui lui paraissait plus froide que jamais.

Il soupira et se gifla mentalement pour la centième fois depuis sa dispute avec Camus.

Quel idiot il avait été de lui dire « A toi » ! Comme si Camus allait lui sauter dans les bras après qu'il lui ai annoncé ça...

Malgré tout, c'était sorti tout seul. Oui il pensait quelques fois à Camus. Quelques fois. Souvent. Bon d'accord, presque tout le temps. Et ça le rendait fou.

Durant cette dispute, ils avaient abordés tout les sujets qu'ils voulaient éviter depuis leur résurrection. La froideur de Camus à son égard, son suicide face à Hyoga durant la bataille du Sanctuaire, la pseudo trahison de Camus durant la guerre contre Hadès...  
Camus lui avait asséné qu'il agissait comme il le désirait et ne rendait de comptes à personne. Oui il s'était suicidé pour permettre à Hyoga d'atteindre le septième sens. Oui il avait rejoint cette bande de pseudo traîtres durant la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Et oui il évitait particulièrement Milo depuis leur résurrection.  
Mais le scorpion se doutait-il simplement que la dernière pensée qu'il avait eu avant de mourir de la main de Hyoga avait été pour lui ? Qu'il avait été le plus dur à convaincre à enfiler le surplis lors de la guerre contre Hadès ? Que lorsqu'ils se sont affrontés Milo et lui, tout son être lui disait qu'il était désolé de passer pour un traître ? Qu'il l'évitait depuis leur résurrection car la présence de Milo causait un étrange malaise en lui qu'il voudrait taire.

Milo avait le cœur en charpie. Malgré ce que pouvaient dire les mauvaises langues, il n'avait pas eut tant d'aventures que cela. Depuis qu'il aimait Camus, il n'avait touché à personne. Une telle abstinence pouvait paraître incroyable (sauf peut-être pour Shaka), mais c'était bel et bien le cas.

Depuis combien de temps ne voyait-il plus le chevalier des glaces comme un simple ami, mais comme l'homme avec qui il voulait partager sa vie ?

Si Deathmask lisait ses pensées, il se foutrait de lui, le traitant de niais et de frustré. Quel emmerdeur ce crabe quand il s'y mettait !

Décidant qu'il était temps d'aller aux arènes pour un banquet auquel il n'avait nullement envie d'assister, il se leva et marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'au Colisée du sanctuaire.

Le Colisée se trouvait au milieu du Sanctuaire. Il fallait donc se rendre au temple de la Vierge pour emprunter le court chemin tortueux qui menait aux arènes.

En chemin, il croisa Dokho, qui avait l'air d'être de très bonne humeur. « Tant mieux pour lui » se dit Milo.

Ils marchèrent tout deux en silence jusqu'aux arènes. En arrivant il virent que la quasi-totalité des Saints d'Or étaient là. Il manquait Aphrodite et Deathmask, et bizarrement, Milo ne se soucia absolument pas de ce retard.

Depuis combien de temps l'Ordre de la chevalerie d'Athéna ne s'était pas réuni dans un contexte de paix ? Milo n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Essayant de dissimuler au mieux son air maussade, il s'approcha de l'immense table dressée pour l'occasion et s'assit à côté de Kanon qui semblait radieux et qui entama la conversation.

\- Salut mec ! Lui dit-il en lui tapant amicalement le dos.  
\- Yo' Kanon, lui lança Milo avec un sourire peu convainquant.

Kanon remarqua aussitôt son air maussade et se pencha vers lui.  
\- Milo, ça va pas ?  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas, confirmant les craintes de Kanon.

\- C'est à cause de Camus, c'est ça ?  
Nouveau silence. « Qui ne dit rien consent » se rappela mentalement Kanon.

\- Milo, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit avec Camus, et contrairement à ce qu'Aphrodite a pu faire croire, moi je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais il ne faut pas rester sur une dispute Milo.

Kanon lui tendit un verre que Milo pris lentement. Il s'apprêta à le porter à ses lèvres quand Kanon l'arrêta.

\- Depuis quand Milo oublie-t-il de trinquer ? Lança-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
\- Depuis maintenant, lui répondit Milo avec un sourire forcé.  
Il burent quelques gorgées de leur verre.  
\- Tu sais Milo, essaye de te sortir ça de la tête au moins pour ce soir. Cette soirée, même si certains y viennent sans grande conviction, est importante dans la reconstruction sociale du Sanctuaire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu parles bien dit-donc quand tu veux ! Lui lança Milo avec un sourire cette fois non feint. Cependant Kanon était lancé dans un délire que Milo avait du mal à suivre.  
\- Architecturalement, le Sanctuaire n'a pas été long à reconstruire. Les bâtiments se reconstruisent mieux que l'âme mon scorpionounet. La tienne m'a l'air tourmentée mais pas irrémédiablement brisée.  
Il lui prit la main et la contempla :  
\- Je vois, je vois... Un avenir radieux, néanmoins ponctué ça et là d'orages et d'éclairs... Sûrement un coup de Zeus. Je vois... je vois aussi une vie tranquille et heureuse, cependant remplie de débiles mentaux, dont la plupart sont tes amis.  
Milo ricana en écoutant son ami s'emballer dans des interprétations louches. Il n'y connaissait visiblement rien à la chiromancie.  
\- OH ! Mais je vois aussi que tu vas avoir des enfants ! Des tas de petits enfants ! Je vois … OH Mon Dieu Milo dans mes visions TU ES ENCEINT !  
En effet, il n'y connaissait rien.  
Kanon avait hurlé les trois derniers mots, si bien que tout les chevaliers qui les entouraient regardaient le duo avec une hilarité difficilement dissimulée.  
\- Eh bien, Milo, tu nous avais caché ça ? Demanda la voix reconnaissable entre mille de Deathmask.  
\- Raah non barre toi le crabe ! Lança Shaina.  
\- Le serpent à sonnette je t'ai rien demandée ! Lui renvoya-t-il.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Serpent ?  
\- Je sais pas et je m'en fous !  
Alors que la plupart des chevaliers se demandaient si la soirée allait déjà virer à la bagarre à peine 21 heures passées, le reste regardaient le duo amusés et savaient parfaitement que cette pseudo dispute n'était pas sérieuse. Shaina et Deathmask aimaient s'affronter verbalement, surtout pour la forme et la galerie, mais aussi par habitude. Ces deux caractères de feu adoraient se mesurer l'un à l'autre et cela faisait toujours des étincelles.

Soudain Saori Kido apparu, relâchant un peu de son cosmos pour apaiser les deux excités.

Le silence se fit rapidement. Les retardataires étaient arrivés, et tout le monde se tourna vers la déesse, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Saori scruta l'assemblée avec un regard indéchiffrable. Elle avait délaissé sa traditionnelle robe blanche de coton dépourvue de tout froufrous ou nœuds pour une robe blanche vaporeuse. Une fine ceinture dorée ceignait sa taille et de longues lignes verticales de perles dorées plus ou moins grosses ornaient la jupe de la robe. Elle avait jeté au placard les manches gigots pour de fines bretelles elles aussi dorées, formant un décolleté discret. La jeune fille était restée sobre au niveau des bijoux, et portait un collier et de légères boucles d'oreilles en or dont le pendentif représentait les ailes de la déesse Nikè. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux mauves en un chignon négligé, dont s'échappaient plusieurs mèches. Tout les chevaliers étaient surpris du changement qui s'était opéré en la jeune fille. Ils sentaient tous qu'elle avait grandit, qu'elle avait pris de la maturité. Son maintien et son regard étaient différents. Elle était différente.  
\- Mes chers chevaliers, commença-t-elle, les raisons de votre présence à tous ce soir sont nombreuses. Je vous remercie d'être venus, même si au fond vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
\- Incroyable, elle sait faire de l'humour... murmura Deathmask, qui récolta un coup de coude d'Aphrodite.  
\- Je ne vous ai pas menti sur Facebook en disant que cette soirée avait pour but de resserrer les liens entre les chevaliers. Bon nombre d'entre vous ne vous êtes jamais croisés, et il est temps de remédier à cela.  
Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis repris.  
\- Cependant, une des raisons toute aussi importante qui m'a poussée à organiser cette soirée est de vous expliquer les circonstances et les raisons de votre résurrection à tous.

Elle su à ce moment là, qu'elle avait capté l'attention de tous.  
\- Après la guerre sainte contre mon oncle Hadès, le Sanctuaire était dévasté. Toutes les guerres successives qui ont ravagé le Sanctuaire en si peu de temps l'on rendu bien trop désert et vide de vie. Tout de suite, la culpabilité m'a envahie. Je me sentais terriblement coupable de votre mort à tous. Mais par dessus tout, j'étais en proie à une grande colère. Un sentiment profond d'injustice me aviez été sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'égoïsme et de la folie des dieux. Et je ne pouvais le supporter.

Elle fit une autre pause, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

\- J'ai donc demandé une chose à mon père que je savais difficile à obtenir : Votre retour à tous.

Au début, mon père était contre. Non pas que cela soit impossible pour lui de ressusciter un humain. C'était une question de diplomatie et d'assurer une certaine cohésion entre des dieux déjà bien divisés. Si il vous ressuscitait, il serait très sûrement contraint de ressusciter les guerriers d'Hadès et de Poséidon. Nous avons donc discuté d'un traité de paix avec Poséidon, qui comme vous le savez maintenant est toujours en vie, et Hadès, ressuscité par Perséphone peu après son retour.  
Un frisson parcouru la foule. Hadès était donc revenu à la vie et ils l'avaient ignoré ? Et de quel retour parlait Athéna ?  
\- Il nous fallait trouver un accord pour éviter que d'autres guerres ne se reproduisent. Je ne vous cache pas que cela n'a pas été facile. Mais Perséphone a su se montrer très convaincante auprès de son époux. Un matin, Hadès est arrivé plus lumineux que jamais, ce qui m'a rappelé l'époque où nous n'étions pas ennemis. Zeus a été clair : Pour tous vous faire revenir, plus aucun affrontement ne devraient avoir lieu.  
Un silence religieux régnait sur l'assemblée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix timide se fasse entendre.  
\- Déesse... Vous avez mentionné le retour de Perséphone... De quel retour parliez vous ?  
La déesse sourit légèrement.  
\- Merci de poser la question Mu. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Perséphone est la fille de Déméter. Cette dernière n'a jamais vraiment réussi à accepter l'amour entre Hadès et sa fille.  
C'est pour cela qu'il y a environ 1000 ans, elle a emprisonné sa fille dans son Sanctuaire. Pour qu'elle ne retourne plus avec Hadès.  
\- Somme toute un classique de la belle-mère jalouse et insupportable, marmonna Deathmask à voix basse, récoltant un autre coup de coude d'Aphrodite.

\- Plusieurs fois Hadès a tenté de libérer sa femme, par la diplomatie, par la force, mais Déméter réussissait toujours à garder sa fille. Cependant, jamais dans cette histoire Zeus n'est intervenu, provoquant une immense colère à Hadès. Il se sentit trahi par son frère. Zeus a voulu en quelque sorte réparer ses tort en rendant Perséphone à Hadès. Perséphone est une femme bienveillante et brillante. Avec elle de nouveau aux côtés d'Hadès, je peux vous garantir qu'il ne sera plus notre ennemi.  
Des sourires fleurirent petit à petit sur les lèvres des chevaliers.  
\- Votre résurrection n'est que justice, mais est aussi une marque de paix. La marque d'une ère nouvelle !

Cette dernière phrase confirma la réflexion de tous concernant la soudaine maturité de la jeune fille. Le silence fut brisé par de légers rires, des soupirs de soulagement, des accolades, et finalement par un Deathmask hilare, criant « Bon, on est là pour faire la fête oui ou non ?! ».  
Une clameur d'approbation lui répondit, et la fête commença, plus joyeuse et légère que chacun ne l'espérait.  
\- Tu m'as l'air heureux Angie, lui murmura à l'oreille Aphrodite, pendu à son cou.  
Deathmask le regarda avec un faux air réprobateur.

\- Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler Angie, ma poiscaille...  
Le chevalier des roses lui fit alors une fausse mine contrite qui s'acheva en un éclat de rire.  
\- … Sauf toi, termina-t-il en l'embrassant, provoquant des vivas, des gloussements, et des remarques plus ou moins fines.  
\- J'en connais ce soir qui vont encore mal dormir, lança Kanon sur un ton égrillard, qui fit ricaner son frère.  
Les jumeaux regardèrent Saori, Camus et Shura en rigolant très finement.  
Aphrodite, ayant surpris la scène entre les Gémeaux, murmura à son amant quelques mots à l'oreille.  
\- Avec plaisir ma Sirène, lui répondit-il d'un ton lubrique. Mais avant, excuse moi un petit instant.  
Deathmask se détacha momentanément d'Aphrodite pour aller prendre deux coupes de champagne au buffet, s'approchant ainsi des jumeaux moqueurs.  
Alors qu'il saisissait les deux flûtes, il se pencha vers les Gémeaux.  
\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne isolation mes lapins, leur lança-t-il d'un air entendu.  
Les deux hommes cessèrent aussitôt de rire, leurs visages s'étant décomposés sur place.  
Deathmask les laissa plantés là à prendre conscience de leur malchance nocturne et retourna à son poisson, qui l'attendait, lascivement appuyé contre une colonne. « Déesse qu'il est magnifique » pensa Deathmask. Il lui tendit sa coupe de champagne et ensemble ils trinquèrent.  
\- A la paix, lança Aphrodite.  
\- A nous, lui répondit le Cancer avec un sourire que peu lui connaissaient.

Au loin, Milo observait ses deux amis s'embrasser langoureusement, se fichant complètement d'être en public.  
« Ces deux là ont un penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme ». En effet entre leurs ébats volontairement très bruyants, leurs démonstrations d'affections en public frôlant souvent les préliminaires, leurs apparitions complètement nus à la fenêtre d'Aphrodite après leurs ébats, le sanctuaire était gâté.  
Milo voudrait pouvoir faire autant la fête que ses amis, être libéré de son tourment mental.  
Il cherchait depuis trente minutes à accrocher le regard de son Verseau. Oui, son Verseau.  
Il saisit un shot de tequila et l'avala en un éclair, pour en reprendre tout de suite un autre.  
Au loin, il repéra Aiolia et Marine, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, se fixant à tour de rôle.  
Cette scène, bizarrement, fit glousser Milo. Ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils leur suffisaient de quelques minutes de plus pour de nouveau s'embrasser sans aucune pudeur comme les deux autres animaux marins. Alors que son regard allait de son troisième shot au couple qui essayait de s'ignorer, une tape vigoureuse heurta son dos, lui faisant renverser son verre sur le sable de l'arène.  
\- Aldé punaise, contrôle ta force !  
\- Désolé mon vieux ! Lui répondit le brésilien avec son accent si particulier.  
\- T'as vidé ma tequila … maugréa Milo.  
\- Y'en a plein d'autres des shots de tequila ! Et puis l'alcool c'est mal.  
\- Mouais, alors tu m'expliques ce que tu fais avec cette bouteille de vodka ?  
\- C'est pas pour moi, c'est …. euh...  
\- Oui, c'est pour qui ?  
\- C'est... c'est pour Camus !  
La mâchoire de Milo se fracassa sur le sol. Camus. Camus qui buvait. Son Camus qui buvait !  
« Non, ressaisis toi Milo, ce n'est pas possible, c'est tout sauf crédible ».  
Mais l'image du Camus ivre à la soirée des 18 ans de Deathmask restait actuellement ancrée dans son esprit. « Mon Camus... il est devenu alcoolique ? Mon Camus est alcoolique ! ».  
Milo sauta sur Aldé pour le saisir par le col de la chemise et le secouer comme un prunier.  
\- Camus est alcoolique c'est ça ? Avoue ! Avoue !  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles Milo ! Entre toi et lui, c'est toi l'alcoolique !  
\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ça ! Alors pourquoi tu lui apporte cette bouteille et pas simplement un verre ?!  
\- Roh, désolé j'ai dis le nom de la première personne que j'ai croisé du regard, mais c'est bon, c'est pour moi !  
Milo arrêta aussitôt de secouer Aldébaran. Quelques pas plus loin, Mu et Shaka (les yeux toujours fermés) les observaient (si si c'est possible selon lui). Mu avait un sourire en coin qu'il contrôlait difficilement. Ce que Milo pouvait devenir insupportable dès qu'on mentionnait le nom de Camus !  
Vivement qu'ils soient ensemble ces deux là …  
Cependant ça n'en prenait pas vraiment le chemin. Mu, son mojito à la main, s'éloigna de Shaka pour aller voir Aphrodite, jugeant que dans ce genre de moments là, la Reine des commères était indispensable.

Heureusement pour Mu, il n'eut pas à déranger le couple dans un baiser passionné. La nature faisait le travail à sa place. L'appel des poumons.  
Il tapota l'épaule d'Aphrodite, faisant se retourner ce dernier.  
\- Bonsoir Aphrodite !  
\- Oh bonsoir Mu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Sûrement pas Deathmask, vu son regard, je serais actuellement mort, répondit le Bélier.  
\- Oh oui, il a les yeux revolver...  
\- Ah ça oui ! Lança Mu avec un petit rire nerveux. En fait, je viens te voir pour te parler du code 19. Aphrodite tilta à cette évocation.  
\- Il faut absolument faire quelque chose Aphrodite ! Là ça devient urgent !  
\- Je te l'accorde, lui répondit ce dernier en jetant un œil aux concernés. Il va nous falloir faire preuve de ruse mon petit mouton !  
Mu le regarda avec un air faussement mécontent.  
\- Je ne suis pas un petit mouton !  
\- Plus tard Mu, plus tard ! On a du pain sur la planche, asséna Aphrodite avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. La marieuse passait à l'attaque.  
\- Bon, il faut aussi s'occuper d'Aiolia et de Marine ! Là ça devient ridicule. Bon, je m'occupe de Milo, tu t'occupe du glaçon.  
Sans attendre l'approbation de Mu, Aphrodite s'en alla vers Milo.  
\- Milo ! Je ne suis toujours pas venu trinquer avec toi ! Quel mal-élevé je fais !  
\- Je croyais que tu ne buvais plus pour garder un teint parfait.  
\- Qui t'as dis une stupidité pareille ?  
\- Toi.  
\- Oh, je blaguais voyons, tiens, santé ! Dit-il en prenant à la va vite le premier verre se présentant à lui.

Milo le regarda d'un air sceptique, puis se dit qu'après tout, une fantaisie de plus ou de moins, Aphrodite n'en était pas à ça près.  
\- Alors que penses-tu de cette soirée Milo ? La petite Kido m'a bluffée moi ! Quel changement ! Où est la petite fille gâtée insupportable ? Qui va bien pouvoir subir un bashing général maintenant ?  
A l'évocation du bashing dont la petite princesse à son grand père avait fait les frais, Milo se mit à ricaner franchement.  
Aphrodite décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
\- Mon scorpionounet, je vois bien que tu n'es pas aussi vif que d'habitude. C'est Camus c'est ça ?  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'on s'était dit.  
\- Tu es très premier degré Milo ! Bon écoute moi bien, ça se voit comme le nez au niveau de la figure que tu l'aimes. Alors pourquoi par Athéna tu restes sur cette engueulade ? Ce n'est pas une fatalité ! Au lieu de le regarder avec cet air désespéré, va le voir ! Tu connais Camus, ce n'est pas lui qui va venir te voir pour te déclarer sa flamme.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Enfin Milooooo... Tu as beau être très moqueur et pervers, tu reste parfois d'une cécité impressionnante, lui confia Aphrodite, avec un faux air découragé.  
Cependant, quelque chose s'était réveillé en Milo. Aphrodite avait raison. Kanon avait raison. Il ne devait pas rester comme ça les bras croisés, à se morfondre !  
Au loin, il vit Camus discuter avec Mu, et une expression de déception se peignit sur son visage : son Camus parlait déjà avec quelqu'un. Aphrodite ayant remarqué ses regards, lança un appel télépathique à Mu « Mon petit bélier, ne te retourne pas vers moi. C'est bon de mon côté, Milo semble n'attendre que tu laisses Camus pour venir lui parler. Comment ça se présente avec Camus ? »  
« Il a l'air un plus apaisé que tout à l'heure. Je l'ai un peu observé, tu avais raison, ça se voit qu'il en pince pour notre scorpion. ». L'échange terminé, il s'éloigna poliment de Camus, prétextant devant aller voir Aldébaran pour lui parler d'une affaire de voisinage.  
Un sourire difficilement dissimulé se peignit sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite.  
\- Aller Milo, va ! Camus est seul ! L'invectiva le poisson.

Le Scorpion ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il marcha à grandes enjambées vers Camus, lui tapotant l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. Milo accrocha enfin le regard de glace de son Verseau. Une épaisse glace sous laquelle, le scorpion le devinait aisément, se cachait un feu ardent.  
\- Camus... Je... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus, de t'avoir jugé... Je suis affreusement désolé...  
Alors que Milo s'excusait pour absolument tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, Camus tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire attendri.  
C'est vrai, tout à l'heure, ils s'étaient disputés comme des chiffonniers. Camus reconnaissait sans peine qu'il était fautif lui aussi. Il voyait bien depuis leur résurrection que Milo voulait lui parler, mettre au clair tout ça. Et lui, comme un lâche il le fuyait. Il avait peur. Oui le chevalier des glaces avait peur, il était un humain après tout. Peur d'affronter le regard de Milo. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que les autres chevaliers pensaient de ses actes. Seul l'avis de Milo avait au fond de l'importance pour lui.  
\- Camus, je voudrais qu'on se reparle … Comme avant ta mort... Avant notre mort... Cette distance entre nous, je la trouve insupportable...  
Voyant que Camus ne l'interrompait pas, Milo se lança.  
\- Camus, je... hem... ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais... hem... voilà... je …. Je t'aime mon Camus.  
L'expression faciale de Camus changea alors. Un léger et tendre sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Verseau. Il se pencha alors vers le Scorpion et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, frais, mais plein de promesses.

Au loin, Aphrodite, Mu et Deathmask les regardaient, un air de triomphe sur leur visage. Qui aurait cru que le doux et calme Bélier avait un penchant pour les ragots et pour jouer les entremetteurs ?  
\- Opération 19, réussie ! Clama Aphrodite avec un immense sourire.  
Quelques pas plus loin, de nombreux chevaliers plus ou moins sobres se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse. Le trio observa notamment Shura et Shaina, qui dansaient dos à dos avec leurs verres à la main. Un rire grivois s'échappa de la gorge de Deathmask :  
\- Le puceau a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied à ce que je vois !  
Ce fut au tour de la mâchoire de Mu de se fracasser sur le sol.  
\- Comment ? Shura n'a jamais ….  
\- N'ai pas peur petit mouton ! Exprime toi, lança Deathmask avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Shura n'a jamais... eut de relation sexuelle ?  
\- Haha Aphro, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Shaka !  
Mu tira la langue à Deathmask.  
\- Très mature, petit agneau.  
\- Toi le maître feng shui ne la ramène pas, niveau maturité, en général tu voles pas haut !  
\- Je suis mature ! A ma façon.  
\- Je confirme, ajouta Aphrodite avec un clin d'œil.  
Le couple d'eau commençait à se jeter des regards lubriques, qui mirent Mu mal à l'aise, le faisant déguerpir.  
Marine et Aiolia se lançaient maintenant des sourires timides, leurs joues rosissant à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre.  
\- Oooooh, on dirait des adolescents ces deux là ! Commenta Aphrodite avec un ton légèrement surexcité, digne d'une fangirl.  
\- Nos chers amis ont l'air d'être en bonne voie mon poisson, dit Deathmask en jetant un coup d'oeil aux couples. Camus et Milo s'embrassaient maintenant sans aucune pudeur, Marine et Aiolia s'enlaçaient, chacun ventousé à l'autre, et Shaina et Shura dansaient un rock endiablé collés-serrés.  
\- M'accordez vous cette danse, ma beauté fatale ? Déclama Deathmask d'un ton faussement aristocratique en tendant sa main vers son amant.  
\- Avec plaisir mon chevalier insoumis, lui répondit le Poisson en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline pour lui saisir la main.  
La soirée promettait maintenant d'être endiablée.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le Banquet sur Facebook !

**Hellllooooooooooo ! On retourne sur boobook !  
Bon, on part du principe que les chevaliers ont des téléphones, et que sur ces téléphones il y a Facebook. Et que leur opérateur téléphonique est Sanctuphone. Ouais je sais c'est nul comme nom.**

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

 **Ryoka Nemuri : Merci beaucoup, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Oui la suite était mignonne. Etait xD Cette suite est un peu moins mignonne xD Ouiii l'opération 19 réussie !**

 **Camilo : J'ai essayé de mettre un peu de moi dans cette fic, parce que oui je fangirl à mort sur certains couples, et sur Saint Seiya en général xD Oui il était temps pour Camus et Milo !  
Pour ce qui est de Saori, GIVE ME THIS OSCAR PLEASE ! Plus sérieusement, j'aime bien le côté bashing que subit Saori, mais justement je trouve ça un peu répétitif et je préfère la voir jouer un rôle plus.. mature et intelligent ^^ Encore Merci :) !**

 **Lenassei : Oui, de la guimauve, c'est bon la guimauve ! Que demander de plus ? Mmmmm, que j'ai toujours de l'inspiration xD !**  
 **Je pense que je ferrai de temps en temps des chapitres en narration classique, car c'est plus pratique pour expliquer par exemple certains états d'âmes des chevaliers, développer certaines choses etc. Oui, merci beaucoup collègue d'études o/**

 **SagaxKanon : Merci beaucoup ! Du rire au larmes, y'a que ça de vrai :') Oui, j'aime bien laisser les gens un peu frustrés à chaque chapitre, c'est mon petit côté sadique :') Milo est maso, moi je suis sadique ! Oui je vais introduire les dieux prochainement !**

 **Undertaker : Mdr pour l'opération 19 c'est à dire mettre Camus et Milo ensemble, je cherchais un nom de code x) J'ai pris les positions des signes du zodiaque de Camus et de Milo, donc ça fait 11 + 8 = 19. Ouais je sais, quand l'inspiration fout le camp et te dit de te débrouiller par toi même xD  
Alors pour les pairings c'est AioliaxMarine, AphroditexDM, ShuraxShaina, CamusxMilo, DokhoxShion/GrandPope, ShunreixShiryu, JunexShun. Pour Saga, Mu, Aldébaran et Ayoros, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va finir ! **  
**Non je ne suis pas cruelle ! C'est de leur faute, ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire ce genre de remarques. Et puis ils jouent les débiles, mais ne le sont pas vraiment ;) Les enfers arrivent bientôt, no soucis ! Et oui, ça va même être le gros bordel xD !**

 **….**

 **Et maintenant, c'est parti, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le banquet sur Facebook.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié sur le groupe  Chevaliers du Zodique : A BOIRE  
 **Tout les alcoolos** adorent ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DM... Tu as déjà à boire dans tes mains.

 **June du Caméléon** : Et ça y est il est déjà bourré.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Il est à peine 22h30 !  
 **June du Caméléon** aime ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : Notons qu'Aphrodite a dit « dans TES mainS » et pas « dans TA main ».

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Oui, monsieur a de la tequila dans une main et la sangria de **Shura** dans l'autre.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Je me disais bien que quelqu'un avait chapardé ma bouteille !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Woh les mioches, il m'en faut bien plus pour être bourré !  
 **Tout ceux qui ont une super descente** aiment ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : **Shura** sait faire de la sangria ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Intéressé petit mouton ?

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je ne suis PAS un petit mouton !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Shushu, retourne danser.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion :** **Shura** s'est transformé en charmeur de serpent !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : J'aurais plutôt dit que le serpent a charmé le charmeur.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : N'empêche y'a un de ces choix en matière de boissons...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : ...C'est l'hallu totale !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : La petite Kido nous a...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : … tout simplement galactiquement bluffés !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Punaise mais vous êtes ridicules vous deux !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Woh hé, le chat de salon, te la ramène pas ! Parce que votre embrouille avec Marine...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : … c'était tout simplement d'un ridicule galactique !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Vous allez arrêter avec vos références constantes à vos attaques ?  
 **Tout ceux qui se sont pris des Galaxian Explosion au visage** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié sur le groupe  Chevalier du Zodiaque :

My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't, my anaconda don't want, non unless you got buns on !  
 **Tout les dévergondés** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Shaina** , t'es bourrée.

 **June du Caméléon** : Ça fait deux fois que tout les dévergondés aiment ton statut...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Buns ? D'où tu parles de miches le serpent à sonnettes ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tu comprend l'Anglais DM ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mdr, DM parler Anglais, et puis quoi encore xD Il utilise l'application Sanctutrad !  
 **Tout les flemmards de la traduction** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et d'où t'écoute du Nicki Minaj ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oh j'adooooooore Nicki !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Moi aussi j'adore Niquer.

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Deathmask** , tes remarques sont des tue-l'amour.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OH MON DIEU ALORS C'ÉTAIT VRAI SHAINA EST LESBIENNE !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Le cliffhanger !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Tintintintin !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mais... mais …  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** adore ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : DÉ-CEP-TIOOOONNNNNN.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : D'où tu as un anaconda **Shaina** ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : C'est vrai ça **Shaina**...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OH MON DIEU ALORS SHAINA EST UNE TRANSEXUELLE !  
 **Tout ceux qui fantasment sur les futanari** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : TU M'AVAIS CACHÉE ÇA !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : **Marine** , **Milo** , calmez vous sur les majuscules...

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : En attendant, **Shaina** ne répond toujours pas.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Nous laissant dans l'incertitude la plus totale !

 **June du Caméléon** : Les gars, au risque de soulever une question gênante, pourquoi vous tenez tant à savoir ce genre de choses ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Pour savoir si pendant tout ce temps là on s'était fourvoyé..

 **Mu du Bélier** : C'est à but purement professionnel !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Oui, c'est exactement ça **Mu** , c'est pour le travail !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Moi parce que je kiffe les futanari.  
 **June du Caméléon** aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : June ?! D'où tu aimes un statut de Deathmask ?

 **June du Caméléon** : C'est le seul qui a donné une réponse honnête.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Un plan à trois en vue crabie ?  
 **Tout les adeptes de threesome** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Les hommes, où l'art de se monter le bourrichon sur une citation de chanson...  
 **Toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire** approuvent.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : J'ai écris ça parce que j'avais cette chanson dans la tête, et parce que je suis l'amazone du Serpentaire ! Cf l'anaconda.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu sais quel est le sens d'anaconda dans cette chanson ?  
 **Tout les pervers du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Bien sûr. Mais vas-y, je te laisse le privilège de le dire.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ça veut dire biejsdklhegfhdjk  
 **Tout les pervers** sont déçus.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : CAMUS !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Arrête d'être vulgaire le maître.  
 **Mu du Bélier** et **Shaka de la Vierge** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Le trio des coincés du cul se la ramène ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Au vu de la manière dont Camus et Milo s'embrassaient, je doute que Camus soit « coincé du cul » comme tu le dis.  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** et **Deathmask du Cancer** aiment ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Le trio des voyeurs !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : N'oublie pas le **Grand Pope** !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Pour DM il serait plutôt dans la catégorie exhibitionnistes.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu parles en connaissance de cause le glaçon ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : Disons que c'est difficile de faire autrement quand on habite à 500 m de chez Aphrodite.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tiens d'ailleurs il est parti bien vite le grand Pape. Il est où ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Aucune idée.  
 **Tout les curieux** se demandent où est le Grand Pope.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Wooooh ça sent le truc louche...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tiens, pour une fois que Saga ne termine pas ta phrase et vice versa.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : … Il faut absolument creuser ça !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je vous déteste !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Comme d'habitude, les post partent en couilles !  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Saori Kiodo Athéna** : Merci beaucoup les enfants *ironie* !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : LES ENFANTS ?! MAIS VOUS ÊTES LA PLUS JEUNE !  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** approuve.

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié sur le groupe  Chevaliers du Zodiaque : Mmmmm, quelqu'un aurait-il vu **Shura** ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Il est parti faire un tour dans le bosquet à deux pas.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Pourquoi ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pour aller se pendre.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** veut étrangler **Deathmask**.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Mais t'as fini avec tes phrases à la con ! Entre **Camus** qui est mort, **Marine** qui n'a jamais aimé **Aiolia** et maintenant **Shura** qui est parti se pendre, c'est quoi ton délire, tu veux notre malheur à tous ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Shaina**...Ma raison de vivre, après **Aphrodite** et les pâtes carbonara... C'est de vous faire chier.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oh, merci le crabe, on avait pas deviné !

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Viens de trouver le Grand Pope dans la salle du trône..., Avec **Shunrei Xin,** à **Temple d'Athéna.**

 **Camus du Verseau** : En soit ce n'est pas étrange de le trouver dans le temple **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Il y a des choses que l'on aurait aimé ne pas voir **Camus.**  
 **Tout les curieux** veulent savoir ce qu'ils ont vu.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : JE VEUX SAVOIR

 **Shunrei Xin** : Moi je saaaaaaaais !  
 **Tout les curieux** vont la harceler.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : JE VEUX SAVOIR BORDEL DE MERDE  
 **Camus du Verseau** pète intérieurement un câble.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Disons que... hem... le Grand Pope était en bonne compagnie...

 **Mu du Bélier** : OH MON DIEU NON

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : IL FAIT UNE PARTIE DE CROQUET ?!

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Techniquement, il a été ressuscité dans un corps plus jeune que le tien **Saga**.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Mais même, ça fait trop bizarre d'imaginer le vieux jouer avec son maillet.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Très fin Kanon, comme toujours.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Surtout quand c'est avec un autre vieux.

 **June du Caméléon** : DOKHO ?!

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : JE LE SAVAIS ! JE-LE-SAVAIS !  
 **Toutes les commères du Sanctuaire** sont en mode fangirl.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Petite question mes petits mioches : Que faisiez vous au temple d'Athéna, dans la salle du trône, alors que tout le monde est aux arènes ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Euuuuuh...  
 **Shiryu du Dragon** est gêné.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Je pense que tu touche à une question sensible DM.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Le croquet, le sport officiel du Sanctuaire.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié sur le groupe  Chevaliers du Zodiaque :

That's a night is gonna be a good night !  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Warm, wet and wild !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tonight, give me everything tonight !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : It's raining man !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Hey ! Hey ! You ! You ! I wanna be your girlfriend !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Suavemente, besame !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : And you're gonna hear me roaaaaaaar !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Party rock is in the house tonight !

 **June du Caméléon** : Live your life and stay young on the floor !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Tonight, we are young !  
 **June du Caméléon** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : I'll melt you down like Ice Cream !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Oppan Gold Saint's style !  
 **Tout les golds** aiment ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Jumpstart my heart with your love.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** adore ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Tik Tok on the clock, but the party don't stop, no !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Can't get you out of my mind !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : This is how we do, yes !

 **Hyoga du Cygne :** I believe I can fly !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : We will we will rock you !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Like a Virgin !  
 **Tout le monde** se fout de sa gueule.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : 'Cause you were born this way baby !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Every move is magic !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : What makes you beautiful !

 **Grand Pope** : I'll do it every where, On the bed, on the floor, on the couch.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** fait une crise cardiaque.  
 **Dokho de la Balance** adore ça.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de prix ? L'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur... Mais voir les coincés du cul danser de façon obscène complètement ivres sur la piste ça surpasse tout !  
 **Tout les coincés du cul** l'emmerdent.  
 **Tout le reste du Sanctuaire** approuve.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mon Camus est encore plus séduisant avec quelques verres dans le nez !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : On avait remarqué. C'est dingue ce que Monsieur glaçon peut-être entreprenant avec quelques grammes dans le sang !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu Mr. Freeze !

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Aiolia** **Deathmask** le glaçon/Mr. Freeze vous dit d'aller vous faire voir.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** est choqué.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : PAR BOUDDHA

 **Mu du Bélier** : CAMUS QUI JURE

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : ON TIENT UN SCOOP LA !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Vous aussi, calmez vous sur les majuscules...

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié un lien sur le groupe Chevaliers du Zodiaque **: watch?v=EPo5wWmKEaI  
Aphrodite des Poissons **et **tout les excités** adorent ça **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Message caché ;) ?

 **Milo du Scorpion :** MDR à ce niveau là c'est tout sauf un message caché Aphro !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : " Excuse me,  
And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And baby I'ma make you feel so good tonight "  
 **Grand Pope** et **Aphrodite des Poissons** aiment ça **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Eh ben, ils sont chauds nos aînés !

 **Aiolia du Lion :** Je les défonce tous.  
 **  
Marine de l'Aigle :** Mouuui. N'oublie pas que je dois encore me faire pardonner ...  
 **  
Aiolia du Lion :** Ça va se faire très vite ça ;)

 **June du Caméléon** : Rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de croquet pour remettre tout le monde d'accord.  
 **Tout les fans de croquet** aiment ça.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Tu parles en connaissance de cause June !  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** hallucine.

 **Albior de Céphée** : Qui.. que ... QUOI ?!

 **Grand Pope** : June, rappelle moi quel âge tu as ?

 **June du Caméléon** : 15 ans.

 **Grand Pope** : Mais... tu n'es pas majeure !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Moi ça me choque pas.

 **Grand Pope** : Sauf mon respect **Deathmask** , tu n'es pas une référence !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est l'âge de la majorité sexuelle chef !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Si **Marine** va se faire pardonner auprès d **'Aiolia** avec une partie de croquet... Suis-je le seul à me demander comment elle va s'y prendre avec **Shaka** ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Shaka** , si tu la touche, je te démonte, trésor du ciel ou non.

 **Marine de l'Aigle :** Mon Liooooon. **  
Aiolia du Lion** aime ça **.  
**

 **Shaka de la Vierge :** Tu es trop femme pour être mon genre Marine.

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié sur le groupe  Chevaliers du Zodiaque **:** Te amo, te amo, she says to me (8) **  
Shaina du Serpentaire** adore ça **.  
**

 **Marine de l'Aigle : Shura,** au risque de casser ton délire, au départ cette chanson est chantée par une femme, pour une femme **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Shura est une femmelette, donc la différence est pas énorme.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** veut ENCORE étrangler **Deathmask**.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : **Deathmask** espèce de Connard !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Toujours là quand il faut ma biquette !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Après une nuit de folie à danser au raz du plancher, il est temps de passer à une nuit de folie à danser au septième ciel !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **tout les couples** aiment ça.  
 **Tout les célibataires** sont frustrés.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Je vais me casser en enfer, comme ça je vous entendrai plus.  
 **Tout les golds** et **Rhadamante de la Wyverne** aiment ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : KANON

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : KANON

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : KANOOOOOOOOOOOOONN !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Ouiiii ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : EST- CE QUE JE PEUX TE DEMANDER POURQUOI LE PTÉRODACTYLE A LIKÉ TON COMMENTAIRE ?!  
 **Rhadamante de la Wyverne** l'emmerde.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Non tu ne peux pas.  
 **Rhadamante de la Wyverne** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Est-ce que moi je te demande pourquoi ton fantasme c'est de faire du pole dance avec le bâton de Saori ? Non ! Bon alors lâche moi la grappe !  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** est choquée.  
 **Tout les autres dieux** sont morts de rire.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : T'as de sacrés numéro chez toi Athy !  
 **Tout les marinas** aiment ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Julian la ferme !

 **.**

 **Kilian le Padawan** : Facebook, me voilà muahahahahaha !  
 **Tout ses complices** adorent ça.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sea, Sex and Sun

**Chapitre 6 : Lendemain de soirée : Sea Sex and Sun.**

 **Quoi de mieux qu'un petit tour à la plage privée du Sanctuaire pour dé-soûler ?  
Un merveilleux programme ! Mais difficile à mettre en place... Avec cette bande d'attardés mentaux !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lenassei : Oui, les futanaris XD Le « c'est pour le travail » est une référence à WTC ! Quelle punchline périmée quand même xD**

 **Undertaker, sagadesgémeaux, SagaxKanon, Camilo : Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension !  
J'ai voulu faire un chapitre plus long du coup (Il fait 13 pages Word sans les réponses aux reviews xD)**

 **Nyxiera : Oui, l'arrivée de Kiki ! Je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux Kilian le Padawan xD**

 **Merci à pour vos encouragements toujours plus nombreux ! N'oubliez pas de laisser la review de l'amour :) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et accrochez vous à vos neurones !  
**

* * *

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a créé le groupe  La Famille.

 **Tout les Chevaliers d'or** rejoignent La Famille.

 **Tout les Chevaliers de bronze divins** rejoignent  La Famille.

 **Toutes les Amazones** * rejoignent La Famille.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** rejoint  La Famille.

 **Grand Pope** rejoint La Famille.

Le groupe La Famille est passé de groupe public à groupe fermé.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille :  
D'où ces tarés sont ma famille Aphro ?  
 **Les tarés** l'emmerdent.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non mais tu te fous de notre gueule ! C'est pas nous qui décorons notre temple avec des macchabées !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Aiolia, à chaque fois tu tombe dans le panneau ! Il cherche juste à t'énerver !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Cf sa raison de vivre...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Prend exemple sur mon **Camus** ! Il est calme et réfléchi !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Il est aussi beau, intelligent, fort, diablement sexy et est une véritable bête de sddfgnhvbn

 **Milo du Scorpion** : CAMUS !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Ton commentaire aurait presque pu paraître mignon si tu n'avais pas voulu le finir sur un ton salace.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Camus** du Verseau, chevalier d'Or de la bienséance.  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Au fait, quel est le but de ce groupe, c'est quoi le projet ?  
 **Tout les perplexes** aiment ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Quel mal-élevé tu fais **Aphrodite**...  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : …Tu n'as même pas donné d'explications !  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais je vais me les faire ces deux là !  
 **Toutes les fans de yaoi-threesome-twincest** aiment ça.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !  
Alors déjà, on se calme mes lapins.  
Les jumeaux, vous allez me faire le plaisir de fermer vos grandes et insupportables gueules de Gémeaux.  
Aiolia tu vas gentiment retourner au panier.  
Ensuite, que quelqu'un capture ces tarées de yaoistes, c'est une espèce trop dangereuse pour qu'elle soit laissée en liberté.

Le « but » de ce groupe comme tu dis Dokho est en gros d'organiser plus ou moins tout ce qui nous passe par la tête, que ce soit sorties, repas, soirées etc.

Et le premier qui se fout de mon initiative se verra intégralement dévoré par mes roses piranhas.

Ai-je bien été clair ?  
Des questions ?  
 **Tout le monde** se soumet.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié sur son mur : N'empêche, Aphrodite sait se faire obéir quand il veut.  
 **Toute** **La Famille** approuve.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon canasson, soit on a la prestance, soit on l'a pas.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : La prestance d'un bonbon pour les yeux !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Écoute moi bien petit poney, **Aphrodite** est MON bonbon pour les yeux.  
Et pas que pour les yeux d'ailleurs.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : **Deathmask du Cancer** , un des plus grands poètes de notre temps.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié dans le groupe  La Famille :  
Je propose un pic-nic ce midi sur la plage !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Un pic-nique ?  
 **Tout les relous** aiment ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : La plage privée ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais quelle question ! Évidement !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ….

 **Mu du Bélier** : Quel mauvais pressentiment ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Je sais pas, comme si ça allait partir en live !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Oh, ben ça changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude hein.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Non tu comprends pas ! Comme si ça allait partir en live dans le mauvais sens du terme !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Avec des morts atroces, des bains de sang, des explosions galactiques et des zombies ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : T'es con **Mu** !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : **Saga** , j'veux pas y aller, j'ai peur !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Kanon** , arrête de faire l'enfant !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : **Marine** , il ne fait pas l'enfant, C'EST un enfant.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Woh le toréador premier prix j't'ai rien demandé !

 **June du Caméléon** : **Kanon** , ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aimerait la croire.

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille :  
Bon, qui apporte quoi ? Je me propose pour m'occuper de l'entrée ! Je pourrais par exemple faire une salade chinoise simple avec des carottes, du soja, du chou, des cacahuètes et des feuilles de menthe !  
 **Tout les végétariens** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ça manque de viande tout ça.  
 **Tout les carnivores** aiment ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tout le monde n'est pas un charognard comme toi **Deathmask**.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le charognard ?!

 **Camus du Verseau** : Non, et à vrai dire là tout de suite je m'en fiche.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Moi je sais pourquoi il s'en fiche :P  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Moi aussi.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Moi aussi !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : On vous ajoute à notre liste de voyeurs les latinos !  
 **Tout les voyeurs** aiment ça.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Ouiii ! De nouveaux membres !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** a honte.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : ….. C'est mon frère ça .. ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Bon, pour revenir au sujet de départ, je pourrai faire des Dimsun à la viande.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Des quoi ?!

 **Shunrei Xin** : Des Dimsuns, ce sont des amuses-bouches chinois !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Encore du made in China !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Théoriquement, « Made in... » veut dire « Fait en ... ». Or là on est pas en Chine mais en Grèce. Donc ça serait plutôt « Made in Greece ».

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Ton application de traduction s'est suicidée **Deathmask** ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Le piaffe congelé, je t'ai rien demandé !  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Isaak du Kraken** , **Hyoga du Cygne** et **Crystal Knight** détestent ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens me voir mon chou.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Je t'interdis de traiter mon élève de cette manière espèce de rustre !  
 **Tout les chevaliers des glaces** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Wooooh, Mr. Freeze s'énerve ! Woooouh j'ai peur !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille :  
 **Camus** va te faire foutre !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Déjà fait.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Eh ben, vous ne perdez pas de temps tout les deux.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Jalouse ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oh non !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : If you know what I mean ;)

 **Mu du Bélier** : Bon, vu que personne ne semble disposé à demander pourquoi Deathmask est aussi en colère, je me me dévoue : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Mdr d'après toi **Mu** !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : **Deathmask** et **Camus** se frittent dans le post précédent, **Aphrodite** propose à Deathmask de passer chez lui et Deathmask est en colère contre Camus.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Oh je vois.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Une patinoire sauvage est apparue !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Trois patinoires.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Quoi ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : J'ai gelé le sol de mon temple mais aussi les escaliers menant à mon temple et ceux menant au temple d'Aphrodite.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aiment pas ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : Ouiiii, patinage !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : June, passe moi ton fouet.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Alors comme ça on passe du côté maso de la force **Deathmask** ?  
 **Grand Pope** et **Milo du Scorpion** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est pour étrangler Camus, donc plutôt le côté sadique de la force.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** déteste ça.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** adore ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : Il en est parfaitement Hors de question !

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur le groupe  La Famille :

Bon... **Aphrodite** tu as proposé un pic-nic, mais dans tout ça, l'organisation avance pas d'un poil.

Donc soit vous vous bougez, soit on annule, parce que là vous faites plus vous engueuler pour des raisons puériles qu'autre chose et ça commence à devenir sérieusement agaçant !

Et le premier qui fait une remarque désobligeante prendra cher dans sa tronche !

 **Toute** **La Famille** est choquée.  
 **Shiryu du Dragon** aime ça.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ça c'est ma **Shunrei** !  
 **Shunrei Xin** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bon moi je vais faire des pizzas.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je vais faire des gâteaux.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Et moi une paella !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Avec Seika on pourrait faire des Makis !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Ah bah vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Je ferrai ma salade et mes dimsuns.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je m'occupe du Barbeuc' !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Avec **Aiolia** , **Mu** et **Aldébaran** on s'occupe d'acheter les viandes !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** adore ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase :** Avec les Bronzes divins on s'occupe de l'aspect technique ! Cf Parasols, chapiteau, tables, chaises etc...

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Je m'occupe de notre **Pope** et de **Saori**.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Ils ont encore besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Je m'occupe de les faire sortir de leurs bureaux.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Gné ?

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Très spirituel matou.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **Shura du Capricorne** aiment ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Le **Grand Pope** a contaminé la petite **Kido** : Elle est devenue un bourreau de travail !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** hallucine.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Pendant toutes ces années j'ai été une gamine insupportable qui ne faisait rien à part geindre, prier et brandir son sceptre quand il fallait. Donc désolée de vouloir rattraper mon retard, preux chevaliers !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** hallucine encore plus.

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié dans le groupe  La Famille : J'suis pas sûr que je vais venir finalement…

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi **Mu** ?

 **Mu du Bélier** : Désolé mais j'ai trop peur que le soleil me grille les rares neurones qui me restent.

 **Shaka de La Vierge** : Développe.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Trop de débilité en trop peu de temps.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J't'emmerde le mouton.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : C'est bizarre que tu te sois sentis visé, le maître. Pourtant **Mu** n'a spécifié personne.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mdr cassé par la blonde xD !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Un problème la chèvre ? Tu veux qu'on en parle des cris que tu poussais ce matin ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Oh Mon Dieu alors c'était vrai, **Shaka** est vraiment un voyeur !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Non, je voulais rendre visite au Grand Pope et pour cela il me faut bien passer par son temple.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'était quels genre de cris ?  
 **Tout les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Des cris de chèvre.  
 **Tout les pervers** sont déçus.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Je parie que tu t'attendais à autre chose **Deathmask**.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Je te hais Shaka.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : C'est un plaisir de t'avoir comme compagnon

 **Shaina du Serpentaire :** QUOI ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Shura du Capricorne** ! Tu sors avec **Shaka** ?!

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mais pas du tout !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Shaina** , calme toi, calme toi ! Ne t'emporte pas comme moi je l'ai fait !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'est la deuxième fois que **Shaka** fout la merde avec des commentaires ambigus.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Et en plus, on dirait qu'il fait exprès de laisser les gens s'embrouiller avant de répondre !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Erreur d'envoi ! Je voulais dire « compagnon d'armes » !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** est rassurée.  
 **Shura du Capricorne** est pris d'une envie de meurtre.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Je suis à peine en couple que toi **Shaka** tu viens foutre le bordel ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : …Alors on est en couple … ?  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **toutes les commères refoulées de** **La Famille** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Je pensais que c'était évident ! Tu as l'air déçue …

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oh non je ne suis pas déçue ! Loin de là ! C'est juste que pour moi justement ce n'était pas si évident que ça :)  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oooooooh c'est trop mignon ! Tout mes vœux de bonheur les enfants, je bénis votre couple !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Aphrodite** , le prêtre fraudé du Sanctuaire.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié dans le groupe  La Famille :

Cooking, cooking, I am cooking fishes.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Message caché le maître ?  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Caché, caché...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : APHRODITE ARRÊTE DE JOUER AVEC MON COMPTE !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mééééééé-euh :(

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Je me disais bien, c'est trop bizarre que DM poste un statut en Anglais, surtout un statut traitant de cuisine...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mmmmm … DM, t'avais pas dit que tu allais faire des pizzas ? Pourquoi tu parles de poissons là ?  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oh

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je vois...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est pas des **Poissons** au sens culinaire que tu cuisines n'est-ce pas … ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Muahahahaha t'as tout compris mon p'tit chat !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Grrrrr !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait !

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** : Bon, vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez, mais on se retrouve à 12h sur la plage privée ! Et 12h c'est pas 12h30 ou 13h ! Donc vous arrêtez vos parties de croquet TOUT DE SUITE et vous vous mettez au travail !

Que tout ceux qui ont prévu de cuisiner quelque chose me retrouvent dans les Cuisines communes du Sanctuaire dans 15 minutes !  
ET QUE ÇA SAUTE BANDE DE GAMINS !  
 **Shunrei Xin** aime ça. **  
Tout le reste de** **La Famille** a peur.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Notre petite **Seika** a du caractère !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** était à **Cuisines communes du Sanctuaire** , avec **Deathmask du Cancer** , **Shunrei Xin** , **Seika Kido** , **Shura du Capricorne** et **Aphrodite des Poissons.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** : C'était en effet pas des Poissons que tu cuisinait DM...  
 **Tout les souillés des cuisines** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Lave toi les yeux à l'acide ça ira mieux après ma biquette !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** était à **Plage Privée du Sanctuaire** avec La Famille.  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Il fait beau, il fait chaud ^_^ !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Tous à l'eau !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Non merci **Milo**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Alllller mon **Camus** , viens, elle est bonne ! En plus tu as un corps de rêve !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : **Milo** , arrête de baver.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non mais ce corps, cet homme, tout cela, n'est-ce pas... excitant ?

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Je dois reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas mal, maître.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** hallucine.  
 **Camus du Verseau** est gêné.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Écoute moi bien le piaffe, tu touches à MON **Camus** , je te transperce avec mon aiguille !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime cette possessivité.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Mais je ne fais que dire ce que tu voulais que je dise ! Que Camus était beau !

 **Seika Kido** : De toute façon vous êtes tous beaux/belles ! **  
Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est vrai que **Shura** est belle !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tous beaux, tous beaux... sauf DM !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Aiolia du Lion** , **Milo du Scorpion** et **Kanon des Gémeaux** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est plus fort que vous, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous taper sur la gueule !

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille :

Voir les chevaliers des glaces se prélasser au soleil comme si ils avaient toujours fait ça !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Une preuve de plus que **Camus** cache bien son jeu !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Milo tu avais raison, Camus es un hombre muy … caliente !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** veut le transpercer.  
 **Camus du Verseau** est encore plus gêné.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Shura** , toi aussi tu vas te faire pénétrer par mon dard !  
 **Tout les pervers de** **La Famille** **(c'est à dire quasiment tout le monde)** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Désolé **Milo** mais je suis hétéro !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Hahahahahahaha très drôle, super marrant !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié dans le groupe  La Famille : A MANGER  
 **Tous les morfales** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Patience mon crabie, **Milo** a presque fini avec les merguez et le bœuf !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **tout les carnivores** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mdr non ça fait 20 minutes que j'ai fini, mais je remettais toujours de la viande sur le barbeuc' pour lui faire croire que j'en étais toujours au même point.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **tous les carnivores** veulent le défoncer.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Sale petite enflure !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Camus** mon cœur, j'ai été content de te connaître...

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille :

Viens de voir **Deathmask** courir après **Milo** en voulant le taper avec un pieux de parasol !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Sont pas sortables ces gosses...

 **.**

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Viens de voir **Camus** courir après **Deathmask** avec une pince pour Barbecue !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : On ne s'attaque pas à mon crabie sans le regretter !

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Viens de voir **Aphrodite** ligoter **Camus** contre un arbre avec les racines de ses roses pour pouvoir le chatouiller !  
 **Tout ceux qui ont toujours voulu savoir si Camus était chatouilleux** aiment ça.  
 **Tout les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : SM, le retour !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Lâche le tout de suite sale morue !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : QUI SALE MORUE ?!

 **Milo du Scorpion** : TOI ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ?!

 **Milo du Scorpion** : NON JE SAIS PAS ET JE M'EN FOUS COMME DE MES PREMIÈRES SANDALES !

 **Camus du Verseau** : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !  
 **Tout le monde** la boucle.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Camus** ? Mais t'étais pas ligoté y'a deux secondes ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : Je suis un chevalier d'Or **Marine**. Ce qui signifie que ce ne sont pas des petites racines qui vont me retenir ou me faire du mal.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** boude.

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a créé un album intitulé « **Les amours, les amis, les conneries »** dans le groupe La Famille

 **Seika Kido :** J'adore !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : De même !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Cette partie de volley était juste géniale !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Et la bouffe super bonne ! Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ^_^ !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Les filles, vous êtes magnifiques.  
 **Toutes les amazones** aiment ça.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** , **Shura du Capricorne** , **Shiryu du Dragon** et **Shun d'Andromède** veulent le torturer.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna :** Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! **  
Toute** **La Famille** transpire.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : C'est sûr que ça doit changer du bureau du Pope avec clim à 18 ° !  
 **Grand Pope** regrette son bureau.

.

 **Kilian Le Padawan** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur :  
** Heureux d'avoir convaincu Maître Mu d'aller à ce pic-nic haha ! **  
Tout ses complices** approuvent.

 **Milo du Scorpion :** Qu'est-ce que t'as préparé comme sale coup gamin ?

 **Kilian le Padawan** : Roh ça va celui là n'est pas méchant, mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Tu veux que je vienne ?

 **Kilian le Padawan** : Non merci, **Kanon** est déjà sur le coup ! **  
**

 **Milo du Scorpion :** Ok, vous pensez même plus à moi !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : **Milo** , arrête de faire ta crise de jalousie puérile !

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille :  
Préparez vous, je crois qu'on va avoir de la visite les gens...

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : ? Je ne vois personne.

 **Mu du Bélier** : NON , SANS BLAGUE !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Hahaha super marrant ! Bon esprit ! Bien ouèj ! Tssssin...

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Oh les gars regardez ! Un jacuzzi !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : NON SAGA NON !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Mais quoi y'a aucun danger regarde bhijenkfzds,oifklzsndgiejkszeonjsd

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Quel boulet...

 **June du Caméléon** : Chéri, j'ai du mal à choisir qui est le plus boulet de l'histoire là...

 **Shun d'Andromède** : C'est que la question mérite d'être posée...

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Non mais y'a que **Saga** pour faire ça quoi, foncer en mode « Yolo tout va bien ».

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : En attendant on connaît direct le coupable.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ah ça pour le coup c'est pas dur !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Mais il se passe quoi putain !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Hem... Faisons preuve de tact.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Mon oncle a enlevé ton frère.  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** est pris d'une envie de meurtre.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Bravo pour votre tact déesse – ironie – .

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Merci beaucoup **Aldébaran** – ironie – .

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Mais je vais le défoncer le bouffeur de plancton !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : **Kanon** , calme toi, je suis sûre que **Saga** va bien !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Mais comment il a osé faire ça quoi !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : **Kanon** , on va arranger ça !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Me confondre avec mon frère quoi ! Il a osé ! IL A OSÉ LE BÂTARD !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : =.=''

 **.**

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :  
Je crois que je viens de commettre une bourde...  
 **Tous les marinas** sont morts de rire.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié sur le mur de **Julian Solo Poséidon** :  
Mais t'es con toi ma parole ! Non mais VRAIMENT super con ! T'es... T'es le ROI des cons !  
 **Tout les marinas** approuvent.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'ai le droit de faire un jeu de mot sur le mot con... ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Chevalier **du Cancer** ce n'est pas le moment !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oké oké ...

* * *

 *** - Pour ce qui est des Amazones, J'inclue Shunrei et Seika dedans, même si elles ne sont pas des chevaliers, elles ont une certaines force psychologique, qui à mes yeux, font d'elles des guerrières. Voilà, c'est ma façon de voir les choses ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Je pense que cela sera plutôt un jour sur deux les chapitres à partir de maintenant !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Diplomatie en Toc

**Chapitre 7 : Diplomatie en toc.**

 **Salut à tous, Ô fans Saint Seiyesques !**

 **Je suis désolée du retard ! J'avais une panne d'inspiration...**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent : OUI j'ai placé le « N'est-ce pas...excitant ? » de Milo, oui j'ai osé et pour ça, champomy pour tout le monde !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lune De Neige : Ce sont tous des cachotiers ! Ce sanctuaire est un asile de fou... x) Contente que j'arrives à te donner une autre image de ces persos là, c'est aussi le but ! Et ouiiii un Shura/Shaina, c'est un pairing que j'aime beaucoup et que je ne vois pas souvent ! Je sais pas, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble !**

 **Lenassei : C'est vrai que ces remarques ont forgé l'histoire des internets !**

 **OMG tu as découvers mon projet secret ! Je vais poser un copyright sur cette catégorie porn, même si je suis sûre qu'elle existe dans les hentais.**

 **Et oui, ça va finir en fête du slip cette affaire xD !**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Et si, j'ai osééééé, muahahahahahaha ! Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Nyxiera : Oui, Kiki qui arrive ! Julian is a so big genius ! C'est pas possible d'être con à ce point xD**

 **Camilo : Oui, j'ai osey ! Merci de ta review, j'essaye de changer un peu et d'aborder différentes situations :) Et oui, ça va être le gros bordel !**

 **SagaxKanon : Camus es un hombre muy caliente ! Hahaha, c'est un des passages que j'ai préféré d'ailleurs x) J'imagine trop Shura et son sang espagnol bouillonant sortir ce genre de phrases x) !**

 **Ne meurs pas tout de suite ! Je vais appeler Shiryu pour te délivrer et faire du change à Eaque pour qu'il te laisse revenir !**

 **Titanic492 : Le sanctuaire va finir par sombrer dans la débauche et la débilité profonde !**

 **Un moyen comme un autre d'affaiblir un bastion hein xD Oui le POLE DANCE, ça m'est venu comme ça, je me suis dit « il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui dans l'idée souillerait bien Saori et foutrait la honte à Saganounet » et puis ça m'est apparu ! Oui, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire le chapite 4, l'ambiance festive tout ça tout ça !**

 **Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup !**

 **Seiya288 : Je ne pouvais pas faire de fanfic Saint Seiya sur un ton aussi léger sans y mettre quelques références !**

 **Undertaker : Tu as battu les golds ! Permet moi de te remettre ce trophée de la personne la plus ressuscitée, ce certificat de non admission aux Enfers avant un long moment, et cette bouteille d'ouzo ! Tu vas le connaître son jeu de mots, t'inquiète ;)**

 **Ryoka Nemuri : Mais si, Saori n'est pas si conne ! En tout cas, dans ma fic elle ne l'est pas !**

 **Tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Reste en vie è.é**

 **Tooran : CDZA c'est la vie ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser la review de l'amour ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Diplomatie en Toc et autres conneries...  
**

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** a publié dans  La Famille :  
Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que ça allait partir en live ! Mais bien sûr personne ne m'a écouté !  
 **June du Caméléon** est désolée.  
 **Tout le reste de La Famille** se sent penaud.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Ça va, vous allez aller le chercher ton frangin ! Et puis il n'y a pas mort d'hommes !  
 **Tout ceux qui aiment relativiser** approuvent ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Toi le poulet grillé je t'ai rien demandé !  
 **Ikki du Phénix** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Les Bronzes divins** aiment ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : **Shun** espèce de traître !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Désolé grand frère mais c'était drôle !

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille :

Bonjour à tous,

Je m'adresse ici aux chevaliers d'or : Quatre d'entre vous m'accompagneront chez Poséidon pour récupérer notre chevalier au saladier.

J'ai choisi **Kanon** , **Mu** , **Camus** et **Shaka** pour m'accompagner. Voyez cela comme une mission diplomatique. Je ne tolérerai aucun incident ou bavure. Nous partons demain matin.  
 **Camus du Verseau** est frustré.  
 **Mu du Bélier** s'en fout.  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** a détruit deux colonnes de son temple en ayant ouvert les yeux de stupeur.  
 **5 Lèches-cul** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Vous allez rester combien de temps chez Poséidon ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Deux bonnes semaines, le temps de faire du tourisme. Pourquoi donc ?  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** est mort de rire.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** est mort tout court.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : R'aller, **Milo** , soit pas frustré !

 **Shura du Cancer** : Deux semaines d'abstinence pour notre Scorpion, woula, ça va être dur !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Comme ma bedjsfkldzes,

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Aphro !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Arrête de toujours être vulgaire mon cœur.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Camus** , sors de ce corps !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Pour info, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas un excité du slip.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **les excités du slip** l'emmerdent.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Milo** , **Saori** faisait de l'humour, **Camus** ne va pas être parti bien longtemps !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** et **Camus du Verseau** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Les gens, ça commence à devenir lassant vos insultes sexuelles...  
 **Tout les blasés** aiment ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : **Marine** , ne joue pas les donneuses de leçons...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Woh le voyeur va réparer tes deux colonnes !

 **.**

Message privé de **Saori Kido Athéna** à **Julian Solo Poséidon**.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : J'arrive demain matin à la première heure. Soit ponctuel car sinon je risque de rapidement perdre patience. Tu en profitera pour t'expliquer avec Kanon, car après tout c'est lui que tu voulais enlever au départ. Bien que j'ai dis à mes chevaliers de bien se tenir, je ne te garantis rien sur la stabilité émotionnelle de ton ancien marina. Le fait que tu l'ai confondu avec son frère l'a rendu hors de lui. J'ai mis deux heures pour le calmer. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Et puis ce n'était pas plus simple de venir toi même ou de le convoquer ? Non, c'est bien trop compliqué pour toi, enlever les gens comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est tellement plus simple. Mais après il faut gérer ce que ça engendre derrière.

Donc demain matin, 7h dans ton palais, et je forcerai les portes de ta chambre si tu as la moindre minute de retard !

Vu par **Julian Solo Poséidon**.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Et surtout ne prends pas la peine de répondre !

 **.**

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :  
Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu à un pic-nic entre amis organisé par un poisson. Alors que je me suis absenté à peine 30 minutes du rendez-vous des festivités, je découvre que l'ancien dieu marin que j'ai servis pendant plus de dix ans s'est incrusté pour m'enlever. Il a enlevé mon frère jumeau. VDM.  
 **Tout les marinas** compatissent.

 **Mu du Bélier** : J'adore la première phrase xD « Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu à un pic-nic entre amis organisé par un poisson ». Tout est normal.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d' **Athéna** , lieu légendaire renfermant les 12 maisons du zodiaque, chacune gardée par un chevalier d'or. Douze Chevaliers d'Or, qui en ont décidément beaucoup trop pris.  
 **Tous les Golds** boudent.  
 **Tous les autres chevaliers** se marrent.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ne nous insulte pas de cette manière **Seiya** ! Ou bien Bouddha te le ferra regretter.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Wouaw, je sais pas ce que t'as fumé mais c'est de la bonne.  
 **Tout ceux qui pensent que Shaka se shoot à l'encens** aiment ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Pfff Ikki tu files un mauvais Karma sérieux !  
 **Tout ceux qui s'en battent les couilles du karma** se foutent de sa gueule.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : « Ne nous insulte pas de cette manière » ? Parce qu'on a le droit de vous insulter mais d'autres manières ?  
 **Tout les pinailleurs qui aiment jouer sur les mots** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié **des photos** sur **son mur** ,avec **June du Caméléon.  
June du Caméléon **adore ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : J'ai passé un magnifique moment avec toi mon cœur  
 **Shun d'Andromède et tout ceux qui adorent la guimauve** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Vous êtes trop chou ! A vous aussi je bénis votre union !  
 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** et **26 autres personnes** pensent qu'Aphrodite s'y croit trop.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a créé un groupe de conversation privée nommée « Sauvetage et Diplomatie ».

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a ajouté **Shaka de la Vierge** , **Camus du Verseau** , **Mu du Bélier** et **Kanon des Gémeaux** à la conversation.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Bonsoir chevaliers, vous savez quel est l'objet de cette conversation.  
Je tenais à vous préciser quelques points sur notre mission diplomatique de demain.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Déesse, puis-je vous poser une question avant ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Bien sûr Mu.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Pourquoi nous avoir choisi nous ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Car chacun d'entre vous possède des compétences qui peuvent être utiles dans ce genre de missions : vous possédez tous des techniques défensives, qui permettent d'immobiliser l'adversaire ou bien l'éloigner de soit. Je pense notamment à ton Mur de cristal, l'Autre Dimension de Kanon ou bien le Cercueil de Glace de Camus. Bien sûr il est hors de question d'utiliser vos capacités chez Poséidon.  
Vous êtes aussi tout les trois des personnes calmes et patientes, ce qui est utile dans le cadre d'une mission diplomatique.

Pour ce qui est de toi Kanon, les raisons de ta venue me semblent évidentes. C'est toi que Poséidon a cherché à enlever au départ. Vous devez vous parler et qu'il t'explique pourquoi il voulait te ramener au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Je sais que tu veux sûrement hurler sur Poséidon, mais s'il te plaît retiens toi.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Non, tout compte fait ne te retiens pas Kanon.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Pour revenir à mon message de départ, je voulais vous préciser de venir avec votre armure. Vous la porterez sur vous. Nous arriveront à 7h demain matin chez Poséidon. Je ne veux pas y passer plus de 3 jours. Nous nous retrouverons à 6h50 dans le treizième temple. Mu nous téléportera.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : D'autres questions ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : Non.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Non.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Non.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Non.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Très bien, rendez vous demain et soyez ponctuels !

 **.  
**  
 **Seika Kido** a publié des photos dans l'album « **Les amours, les amis, les conneries** », à **Jardin d'Athéna**.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **Aphrodite des Poissons** détestent ça.  
 **Tout le reste de La Famille** est mort de rire.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : MAIS LOL J'AI TROUVÉ PLUS TORDU QUE MOI

 **Camus du Verseau** : Toi tu élèves des scorpions dans ton vivarium, eux ils simulent des combats de Pokémon avec des crabes et des poissons...

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Attaque trempette !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : L'attaque la plus inutile du monde...

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : JE SAVAIS que tu étais Zoophile DM !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Occupe toi du bouffeur de plancton et de ton débile de frère !  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** et **Saga des Gémeaux** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : SAGA ?!

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Oui c'est moi !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Tu vas bien ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Tranquille, et toi ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : TRANQUILLE ?!

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Wouhou, ça va chauffer !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Sortez le pop corn les gars !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je suis au régime Crabie !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Tu te fais enlever par le végétarien au trident, je me fais un sang d'encre, et toi tu ce que tu trouve à dire c'est TRANQUILLE ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : **Deathmask** , ferme ta putain de grande gueule de serial killer !  
 **Tout les visages du temple de Deathmask** approuvent.

 **.  
**  
Messagerie privée de **Aphrodite des Poissons** à **Deathmask du Cancer**.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Chou, je me disais, quel était le jeu de mots dont tu parlais sur le post de la petite Kido sur le mur de Solo ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est du sale chéri.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas ;)

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je t'aime toi

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je t'aime aussi ! Alors ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Saori traitait Julian d'être le roi des cons. Chose que je trouve incroyable parce que l'homme au trident est puceau.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Aaaaaah con dans le sens sexe féminin ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : ATTEND COMMENT TU SAIS QUE MONSIEUR PLANCTON EST PUCEAU TOI ?!

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Shaka, sors de ce corps !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Haha, mort de rire !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Kanon est bavard quand il est bourré !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ceci explique cela !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Plus de voisin enquiquinant pendant quelques jours ! J'adore !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Reste chez moi pendant ces quelques jours ;) !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Avec plaisir ma petite truite volante, mais avant, j'ai un petit truc très tentant à faire...

 **.**

 **Hyoga du Cygne** a publié sur le mur de **Camus du Verseau** :  
Je voudrais un bonhomme de neeeeeeeige !  
 **Tout les chevaliers des glaces** sont en mode Facepalm.  
 **June du Caméléon, Shun d'Andromède, Shiryu du Dragon, Seiya de Pégase** et **Ikki du Phénix** aiment ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Hyoga**... ça va ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Hyoga** t'es complètement givré.  
 **Tout ceux qui font les jeux de mots pourris** aiment ça.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Mais nique ta mère toi !  
 **Tout le monde** est choqué.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : PARDON ?! RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR SALE PIAFFE SURGELÉ !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : T'es bigleux ou quoi ?! Achète toi des lunettes au lieu de piquer celles de Camus !

 **June du Caméléon** : Hyoga, calme toi !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Roooh, mais voilà la patronne du donjon SM qui s'amène !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : DEATHMASK LÂCHE TOUT DE SUITE CE TÉLÉPHONE ESPÈCE DE CRABE AVARIÉ !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou en colère...

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Par la colère du Dragon !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Bon, dragonneau a réglé le problème. Qui vient avec moi latter Deathmask ?  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Milo du Scorpion** , **June du Caméléon** , **Shiryu du Dragon** , **Ikki du Phénix** , **Shun d'Andromède** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Hyoga du Cygne** sont partant.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Aphrochéri, ce soir je risque de revenir un petit peu amoché.

 **La page que vous demandez n'existe plus.**

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié sur **son mur : MILO** JE TE HAIS SALE PETIT ENFOIRÉ DE MES COUILLES !

 **Milo du Scorpion :** Techniquement, là tes couilles comme tu dis sont remontées dans ton estomac …

 **Deathmask du Cancer :** Putain ça fait super mal !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire : Milo** tu y est allé un peu fort quand même...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Roh c'est bon il l'a cherché !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Et puis si t'es encore en capacité de te plaindre sur Facebook, c'est que ça va pas si mal que ça !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **.**

Messagerie privée d' **Aphrodite des Poissons** à **Deathmask du Cancer** :

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Alors c'est ça que tu avais à faire avant de venir me voir ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Prendre le téléphone de Hyoga, insulter les autres et revenir en t'étant fait latter les frères Mario ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Des fois tu sais je me demande ce que je te trouve...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** :...

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais à chaque fois que tu m'appelle beauté fatale je craque.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Heureusement que personne ne voit nos conversations, il tomberait de haut le pauvre.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Il tomberait du puits des âmes ma petite truite !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tu es toujours en état de venir ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation ! Et encore !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Angie... Tu dis de la merde xD !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est à cause de Kanon !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : On ne reporte pas la faute sur les autres !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je t'aime mon poisson volant

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je t'aime aussi mon crabie

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'arrive !

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié sur le mur de **Camus du Verseau** : Au risque de gâcher un beau moment, n'oublie pas que tu es attendu demain tôt. Je te conseille de ne pas te coucher trop tard.

Voilà, évite de me transformer en glaçon géant.

Amicalement,  
Ton voisin du dessous qui aimerait dormir, merci.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir tu sais...  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : C'est vrai...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : En effet tu gâche un beau moment.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Beau moment... Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi, dans un aussi « beau moment », tu trouves encore le moyen d'être sur Facebook ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : La frigidité de Camus se révèle enfin.  
 **Camus du Verseau** souhaite la mort de **Deathmask**.

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Deathmask** , invoque tes vagues d'Hadès et saute du haut du puits des âmes !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié sur le groupe La Famille : Quelqu'un sait où se trouve **Kanon** ? D'habitude il est toujours à l'heure...

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Moi je sais.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Alors peux-tu me dire où il se trouve ?

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Non. Hahahahahaha !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Déesse, si Sorrente l'a vu, c'est qu'il se trouve déjà au Sanctuaire sous-marin, alors allons-y.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Allons-y.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Téléééééportation !

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** se trouvait à **Sanctuaire Sous-marin** , avec **Camus du Verseau** , **Mu du Bélier** , **Shaka de la Vierge** et **Kanon des Gémeaux.**

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Cette rencontre « diplomatique » est quelque peu... explosive...  
 **Tout les Marinas** aiment ça.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** veut crever.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Mais on a pas encore commencé !

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Pour certains elle a déjà commencé depuis trente minutes **Mu**.

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié sur le mur de **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Mais punaise **Kanon** , t'es où ?

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Vous entendez les « Boum » réguliers ?

 **Mu du Bélier** : Oui, et ?

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Suivez-les.

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié sur le mur d' **Isaak du Kraken** : C'est qu'ils se déplacent vite les Boums en question...

 **Isaak du Kraken** : La vitesse de la lumière n'est pas sensée vous être inconnue normalement...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : **Kanon** , je ne sais pas où tu es ni ce que tu fais, mais j'exige que tu reviennes. Tout de suite !  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** aime ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : AH **Julian** ! Je ne t'avais pourtant pas dit d'être PONCTUEL ?!

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Disons que ce retard n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort, mais du tien...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Quoi ? Tu oses dire que c'est de MA faute si TU es en retard ? Tu te fous de ma gueule **Poséidon !**

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Dis à ton chevalier d'arrêter de vouloir me castagner et on pourra commencer.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié sur le mur de **Kanon des Gémeaux** :

 **Kanon** , Chevalier **des Gémeaux** ! Je t'ordonnes d'arrêter tout suite ce que tu fais et de revenir auprès de notre délégation séance tenante !

Vous me fatiguez ! Vous me fatiguez tous !

 **Deathmask du Cancer : Kanon**... au pied !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux :** Ce sont les miens que tu vas te prendre dans la gueule sale crabe pourri !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Kanon** ichou, écoute maman Athéna et calme toi.. Sinon tu vas être puni !

Vilan garçon !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Depuis quand tu parles comme ça DM ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : COMMENT ÇA KANONICHOU ?!  
 **Rhadamante de la Wyverne** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DEATHMASK DU CANCER !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : HYOGA SALE BÂTARD !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : La vengeance est un plat que l'on congèle.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié sur le mur de **Hyoga du Cygne** : Dégèle-le tout de suite !  
 **Hyoga du Cygne** aime ça.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Et pourquoi donc ? Je le trouve très bien comme ça ! Au moins le potentiel de chiantise est diminué de 25 % !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je te déteste !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Rooh aller, c'est pas grave, ça va dégeler tout seul !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Dans un ou deux milliers d'années peut-être...

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Rend-le moi TOUT DE SUITE LE PIAFFE !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tu as congelé **Deathmask** ?! Mon rêve s'est réalisé ! ENFIN !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Camus** n'a jamais voulu :(

 **Camus du Verseau** : Ça ne se fait pas, tout simplement.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : AH PARCE QUE MOI ME CONGELER, NO SOUCIS ! MAIS QUAND IL S'AGIT DE LUI, LE CHIEUR DE SERVICE, ON LE TOUCHE PAS !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Vous me décevez beaucoup maître !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Toi c'était pendant un combat important. Deathmask ça aurait été gratuit et surtout ça aurait été une mort trop digne et trop clémente pour ce qu'il mérite vraiment.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Quand j'ai lu la première partie du message j'approuvais, et puis la deuxième, j'avais juste envie de te latter **Camus**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Si tu touches à un cheveux de mon Verseau, je détruis toutes tes roses et je met du venin de scorpion dans tes produits de beauté.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Bon vous m'énervez, j'me casse.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais, mais... C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai jamais écris tout ça !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est moi qui ai des doubles personnalités normalement hein...

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DM m'a piqué mon téléphone pour pouvoir écrire, parce que le piaffe a gelé le sien ! Vous auriez dû vous rendre compte que c'était pas moi ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, bande de débiles !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est toi bande de débiles !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : VOS GUEEEEEULES !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Merci.

 **.  
**

 **Thétis la Sirène** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Tu devrais rester **Kanon** , c'est tout de suite plus animé quand tu es là.  
 **Tout les marinas** approuvent.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** agonise.

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Julian arrêtez d'en faire des tonnes, vous êtes juste décoiffé !

 **Io de Scylla** : Il a la plainte facile.  
 **Tout les marinas** aiment ça.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** déteste ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Je sais **Thétis** , je sais !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié des **photos** sur son mur : Pendant que cette rencontre diplomatique part en couilles avant même d'avoir officiellement commencé, ici, c'est dimanche en famille.  
 **Tous les Golds restés à la surface** aiment ça.  
 **Toutes amazones** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer :** Woh le chat de salon, je ne suis pas ta famille !

 **June du Caméléon :** Ah ouais ? Alors de un, pourquoi tu like ce statut, deux pourquoi t'es là, trois, pourquoi tu mange avidement toutes les viandes qui sortent du barbeuc' ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Charognard.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Il a l'apétit d'un baraccuda.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Baaaaraccuda !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Aller **Deathmask** , on sait qu'au fond de toi tu nous aimes !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Je suis le Cancer, personne ne sait ce qui se cache sous ma carapace, personne n'y pénètre.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Sauf **Aphrodite** !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : De l'humour, de la finesse...

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Tout ce qu'on aime !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Wopopopooo, **Ikki** , **Seiya** , **Shiryu** , vous lâchez ce Punch.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Marinette, c'est du jus !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ouais, à d'autres ! Je suis rousse pas blonde !

 **June du Caméléon** : EH !  
 **Hyoga du Cygne** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Alors comme ça Hyoga tu es blondE ! Tu es une fille ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : C'est grotesque.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Soit ton ex-disciple est une meuf, soit il est très stupide. Oh attend-voir...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Désolée Junie, toi tu n'es pas stupide 3 !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et gnagnagna, pff que vous pouvez être niaise les filles parfois.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : D'où ma femme est niaise espèce de Crabe des bacs à sable !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Le Crabe des bacs à sable t'emmerde le chat en peluche !

 **Seika Kido** : Eh aller, c'est reparti...  
 **Tout le monde** est en mode blasé.

 **.**

 **Zeus Godsking** a créé le groupe Dieux et Déesses.

 **Tous les dieux** rejoignent le groupe.

 **.**

 **Artémis BrightMoon** était à **Orgie des Bacchantes** avec **Dyonisos Le Fou** et **224 autres personnes.**

 **Héra Godsqueen** : QUOI ?!

 **Dyonisos Le Fou** : AAALLLLÉÉÉ ! A LA DOUCHE !

 **Hestia Feusacré** : … Les jeunes...

 **Pan Le Feuillu** : Eh bien alors Arty tu m'avais caché ça ?

 **Artémis BrightMoon** : APOLLON SI JE TE TROUVES TU MEURS !

 **Apollon BrightSun** : Les amis, je suis content de vous avoir connus !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Ralala, comme quoi la bêtise n'est pas un talent réservé qu'aux humains !

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Nous sommes sains d'esprit !

**Saint Facebook Chapitre 8**

 **COUCOU !**

 **Vraiment désolée du retard, j'étais en panne d'inspiration...**

 **Du coup, maintenant je ne vous donne pas de délai, juste la garanti que cette fic n'est pas terminée/abandonnée, même si elle met du temps à avancer :) Je vous annonce aussi pour celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, que j'écris une deuxième fic sur Saint Seiya, dans un style narratif qui a pour projet d'être longue et bien développée, donc c'est aussi pour cette raison que la fic Facebook pourrait avancer plus lentement :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Camilo :** **Oui, j'ai osééééééé ! Tant mieux que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Ah oui, tu trouves ? Perso j'ai plus aimé faire le chapitre de la fête haha ! Oui, DM a ce pouvoir de rendre même le plus nul des moments complètement épique ! Après, il est livré avec le reste de son caractère hein x)... Aaaaaah entre fangirl, on se comprend !**

 **Undertaker :** **Pas tout d'un coup la bouteille, sinon tu vas faire complètement ivre et tu vas plus te souvenir de ce que tu vas faire, du coup tu vas finir sans savoir comment au Sanctuaire, entourée de beaux mâles et …. en fait non bois cette bouteille.  
Oui, CDZA c'est vie, on le dira jamais assez ! Et les fics qui partent en couilles... Ça détend ! Ouais bon, pour Julian, il surjoue un peu... Mais il reste gentil ! Hehe !**

 **Nyxiera : Ouiiiiiiiiii SLG, WTC ! Et puis oui, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire ce genre de référence dès que je pense à Ikki xDJ'essaye de caser le plus de petits clins d'oeil à CDZA, dans la mesure où ça passe avec le contexte hehe ! La vengeance d'un chevalier des glaces est toujours terrible ! BARACUDAAAAAAA !**

 **SagaxKanon : Merci beaucoup ! Respire ! Oui t'inquiète j'avais compris ;) Oui c'est vrai que j'ai fait passer Julian pour un petit merdeux héhé mais il est gentil notre roi triton ! SUPERBE JEU DE MOT ! Hahaha, Apollon qui pirate le compte de sa sœur, c'est beau l'amour gémellaire ! Hey non ! 6H50 ! C'est pire ! J'espère aussi que l'inspiration sera toujours avec mouééhéhéhé !**

 **sagadesgemeaux :** **On le répète jamais assez ce genre de choses ! Oui pour une fois... Kanon est un martyr ! Eh faut le comprendre notre Scorpion, il s'est retenu pendant des années … Il n'y a que Shaka pour réussir un tel exploit sans séquelle. Et oui, pour la partie DM/Hyôga, j'ai grave aimé la faire xD Surtout le moment congélation de téléphone et la réplique de Saga ! Oui, ça ne saurait plus trop tarder, ce chapitre va poser les bases d'une entrée en matière plutôt … Excitante haha ! Oh t'inquiète, je paye ! Ça serait dommage que tu ne vois pas la suite haha !Prochaine fois que tu décèdes de rire, avant qu'il te ressuscite, passe lui le boujou de ma part et dis lui que je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant !**

 **Titanic492 : Salut ! Ça va très bien et toi ? Oui, la vengeance du cygne est juste jouissive, le côté sadique de Milo a déteint sur Hyôga ! Oui, Shaina en impose ! C'est qu'elle a du charisme le serpent ! Oui, le bug par rapport au surnom héhé ! Merci beaucoup, bonne continuation à toi aussi !**

 **On a dépassé les 50 reviews, c'est ouf ! Merci beaucoup à tout.e.s !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour :D !**

* * *

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a créé le groupe Sanctuaire.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** rejoint  Sanctuaire.

Sanctuaire est passé de groupe public à groupe fermé.

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** : I'm back bitches ! **  
Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça. **  
Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Eh fait chier bordel..

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué DM.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non mais tu pouvais pas attendre une semaine de plus ? Genre comme a dit Saori vous faites du tourisme, posés chez Posé, histoire qu'on soit tranquille ma poiscaille et moi ?  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OOOOOOOOH toi je crois savoir pourquoi t'es aussi vénère !

 **Camus du Verseau** : J'espère que vous avez vos patins.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Noooon sans blague, ça a enfin fait tilt dans ta petite tête d'arachnide ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Des fois je me demande sous combien de tonnes de shampoing colorant tu caches ta blondeur **Milo**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Assez pour t'étouffer et te briser la nuque.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu m'expliques comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours vivant alors ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'est moi ou bien la question sous-jacente était « Tu m'expliques POURQUOI tu es toujours vivant » ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Parce que je suis parfait et pas toi ?  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Milo** va peut-être nous prouver que blond ne rime pas avec con !  
Ah, oups...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais Niqze(-htregrzfeazezeruky

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Plaît-il ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Camus** !

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Milo** , je t'ai déjà dit de châtier ton langage. Sinon c'est moi qui vais te châtier.  
 **Tout les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : HAAHAAAAAAA ! La vulgarité de Milo enfin expliquée !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Nietzsche ta mère DM.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Woula ça sent le fétichisme ça !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Et donc ? C'est quoi votre problème ? Arrêtez de venir jaser sur les fantasmes des autres sous prétexte que vous n'assumez pas les vôtres bande de coincés du fondement !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Camus du Verseau** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Aiolia du Lion** et **52 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : POOOOOOOOOOOO ÇA CLASH SÉVERE DANS LES COMMENTAIRES !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Merci **Marine** ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Mais pas de quoi Iceman !  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Hyoga du Cygne** et **Milo du Scorpion** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Hey il est cool ce surnom !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Bien qu'une fois passée la porte de la chambre, Hotman t'irait mieux mon Camus !  
 **Tout les pervers voyeurs** veulent des détails sur la vie sexuelle de Camus et Milo.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Hem, **Milo** , ce n'est légèrement pas l'endroit pour parler de ce genre de choses...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oh mais au contraire allez-y !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est plus fort que vous, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de pourrir les statuts des autres, hein ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ooooh mon pauvre petit **Saga** , tu me ferrais presque pleurer...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : De rire !

 **.  
**  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** a créé un groupe de conversation privée : Le Quatuor de la Paix.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** a ajouté **Julian Solo Poséidon** , **Hadès BrightBlack** et **Perséphone Blossom.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Bonsoir à tous les trois. Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous vous portez bien (même si je t'ai vu ce matin Posi...) !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Bonsoir ! Je vais bien, merci Athy, et toi ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Ça va tranquillement, on fait aller.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Un souci ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Trois fois rien, mes chevaliers m'épuisent à agir comme des enfants.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Oui, enfin bon, des enfants quand même développés...

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Je vois très bien, merci Hadès ! Tu ne m'as pas dis comment tu allais.

 **Hadès BrighBlack** : Tout va bien, les Enfers se portent bien, chacun reprend ses marques, tout est quasiment reconstruit etc.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Et puis ma Percy est avec moi !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Encore désolée d'avoir foutu le bronx...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Contente de te voir de nouveau heureux !

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Ne t'excuse plus, c'est avant tout de ma faute, c'est moi qui relance toujours les guerres saintes.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : On a vraiment agit comme des gamins pour le coup.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : C'est vrai !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : :')

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Perséphone ?

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Chou, tu pleures ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Ben oui, c'est trop beau comme moment ! Vous avez vu comment vous vous parlez ! Vous échangez comme avant ! C'est génial !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : C'est vrai... J'avais oublié à quel point la paix était agréable...

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : De même... Au fait Athy, pourquoi mon frère ne répond pas ?

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Tes chevaliers n'ont tout de même pas commit un autre déicide ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Tu plaisantes ou quoi ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à cette paix pour les laisser la mettre en péril.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Et puis ne t'en fais pas, Posi a toujours eut un côté exagérateur et geignard...

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Merci Athy, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Oh, un revenant !

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Haha, mort de rire bro !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon cher oncle !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Hem, Athy, pour quoi voulais-tu créer ce groupe au départ ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Eh bien, déjà avoir un autre moyen de communication écrit avec vous et puis vous proposer quelque chose...

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié sur le groupe Sanctuaire :  
Avis à tous les habitants du Sanctuaire ! Une grande soirée inter-sanctuaires sera organisée samedi soir ici même, aux arènes ! Vous êtes tous conviés, peu importe qui vous êtes !  
Venez de bonne humeur, ouverts d'esprits et surtout sans à priori ! Vous pourriez être forts surpris !  
Rendez-vous à 21h aux arènes. Personne n'est dispensé !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Être obligé de venir à une fête... Si c'est pas génial comme obligation ça !  
 **Tout les fêtards** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mdr là ça va finir en beuverie pour le coup.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Sûr que maintenant que Milo d'amour est casé, ça risque pas de dépresser devant un verre de sirop à la menthe !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Qui Milo d'amour ?!  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Camus qui aime un commentaire de Deathmask, mais où va le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va pleuvoir ?!

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Attendez, SAMEDI SOIR ?!

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Eh bien, oui pourquoi donc ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oh, c'est bon Aphro, pour ce que tu vas en faire des tes fringues passé minuit...  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** approuve totalement ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Marine** , **June** , **Shunreï** , **Seika** , **Saori** , **Pandore** , **Thétis** , ce soir c'est essayage !  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** , **June du Caméléon** et **toutes les autres** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je peux rester avec vous ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Bien sûr Aphro !

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : **Thétis** ?!

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : **Pandore** ?!

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Mmmm ?

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Quoi ?

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Mais... Mais...

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : La paix fait faire au gens des choses complètement dingues...

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : **Julian** , ce n'est pas parce que toi tu restes au fond de ton océan à manger des huîtres que tout le monde doit rester dans son trou !  
 **Hadès BrightBlack** , **Perséphone Blossom** et **Saori Kido Athéna** aiment ça.

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Muahaha tout les dieux sont contre vous Seigneur !  
 **Tous les marinas** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié sur le groupe  Sanctuaire : Est-ce qu'il y a des choses à apporter/faire pour samedi soir ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Non ça ira merci **Shiryu** , je m'occupe de tout !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Y'aura quoi à boire ? Et à manger ?  
 **Tous les alcoolos-morfales** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ta mère.  
 **Dokho de la Balance** , **Ikki du Phénix** , **Aiolia du Lion** et **24 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

 **Grand Pope** : Tu parles en connaissance de cause **Milo**.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Woooh putain ça clash sévère !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Vous êtes pas possibles :')

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger mon boa arc-en-ciel !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **.**

Messagerie privée, **Hadès BrightBlack** à Le Quatuor de la Paix.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Je sens que cette soirée va être explosive...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Tant qu'ils ne réduisent pas le Sanctuaire en cendre, que personne ne meurt et qu'aucune nouvelle guerre sainte n'éclate, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de terrible...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : ;)

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Ton sens de l'ironie m'avait manqué Athy !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Haha, je sais je sais !

 **.**

 **Killian le Padawan** a publié sur **son mur** : Pile l'occasion qu'il me fallait ! Wouloulou, on va rire !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** et **tous ses complices** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire toi ?

 **Killian le Padawan** : Tu vas voir ! C'est pas drôle si je te dis tout de suite !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié sur le groupe  La Famille : Bon, vu que les femmes sont pas là ce soir, ça vous dirais une soirée mecs ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Yeah !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : J'approuve !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Moi de même !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Écoute moi bien **Aiolia du Lion** , si tu fais la moindre connerie, emprise de l'alcool ou non, tu es au régime pendant 1 mois.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Au régime ? Au régime de quoi ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : … Tu as besoin qu'on te fasses un dessin **Shaka**?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ah bah ouais carrément !  
 **Toute La Famille** hallucine.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Okesh Barbie !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Hey le vieux tigre je ne suis pas une Barbie !

 **.  
**  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** a publié sur le mur de **Dokho de la Balance** : Ton dessin est d'un romantique **Dokho**...

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Merci jeune poussin !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Mais vous avez fini ! Sainte Nitouche, ensuite drogué, puis Barbie et maintenant jeune poussin ? Et après ça va être quoi ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Mais c'est amical !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : De la part de certains, j'en suis pas si sûr tu vois...

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dessiné ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Il m'a « expliqué » le régime en question sous forme de BD...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et comment il s'y est prit le papy ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Premier cadre : **Marine** et **Aiolia** qui se font des bisous  
Deuxième cadre : Marine qui met en garde Aiolia  
Troisième cadre : Aiolia qui fait une bêtise.  
Quatrième cadre : Aiolia qui pleure, Marine en colère qui l'engueule avec dans une bulle qui lui est reliée les deux tourtereaux tenant, collé-serré, un maillet de croquet, le tout barré.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Tout les autres Golds** aiment ça.

 **Grand Pope** : Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... olé olé de ta part **Dokho**.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Oh mais j'ai fais ça par respect pour **Shaka**... Je ne suis pas un violeur d'âmes innocentes …

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ah bon ?

 **Grand Pope** : QUOI ?! C'EST QUOI CETTE REMARQUE SHIRYU ?! DOKHO ! EXPLIQUE TOI !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Chou, calme toi, il n'y a rien à expliquer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Mouais.

 **Grand Pope** : DOKHO !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Mais quoi !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Et puis **Shiryu** à quoi tu fais allusion ?!

 **Shunrei Xin** : Oh je crois savoir …

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouf, j'arrive pas trop tard ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Trop tard pour ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pour la baston !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Quoi, tu n'en as pas eu assez l'autre jour ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mon DM d'amour n'en a jamais assez.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Noooooooon, on avait pas remarqué !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : **Shiryu** , **Shunrei** , pouvez-vous me dire ce à quoi vous pensez ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ben... c'est à dire que...

 **Shunrei Xin** : On avait 11 ans quoi…

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Je ne vous demande pas quel âge vous aviez !

 **Grand Pope** : DOKHO DE LA BALANCE, TU AS VIOLÉ CES JEUNES GENS ?!

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ouais mais bon, c'est pas comme si on avait consenti...  
 **Grand Pope** va faire un arrête cardiaque.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** est choqué.

 **Grand Pope** : Je te préviens Chevalier **de la Balance** , si tu ne me dis pas la vérité dans les secondes qui suivent, je demande à tout les chevaliers d'or de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu avoues.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Mais je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : **Shiryu** , **Shunrei** , pouvez vous, par Athéna, me dire à quoi vous faites référence punaise !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : ….

 **Shunrei Xin** : Eh bien... une fois où avec **Shiryu** nous étions revenus plus tôt que d'habitude de la cueillette, nous sommes rentrés sans frapper et nous vous avons surpris en train de...

 **Dokho de la Balance** : De quoi ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : De jouer avec votre petit dragon.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** se fait violer mentalement.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : (je ne parle pas de moi en disant petit dragon hein)

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bouahahaha le cliché sur les chinois se confirme alors !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : **Deathmask** ferme ta putain de grande gueule de rital !

 **Grand Pope** : J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer DM que le cliché reste un cliché, et ce pour mon plus grand bonheur.

 **Mu du Bélier** : On avait pas besoin de le savoir...

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : L'affiche...

 **Shunrei Xin** : C'est de ce genre de « viol d'âme innocentes » dont on parlait ! C'est une sorte de viol métaphorique … Un viol mental !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bande de fragiles.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ta gueule putain !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Roooh c'est bon, me dites pas que vous aviez pas testé l'étape du touche-pipi !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi DM ! J'avais même pas encore eut mes règles !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Touche-pipi... cette expression est vraiment glauque.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : On est heureux d'apprendre quand a commencé ton cycle menstruel Shunrei !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Comme d'habitude, les topics partent en couilles.

 **La page que vous demandez n'existe plus**.

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié dans le groupe  La Famille : Pour ce soir les gars, je propose qu'on se retrouve au Night Fever !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Luka Luka Night Fever...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : ? **Mu** ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : **Mu** a découvert les Vocaloids la semaine dernière.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oh, je vois

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Désolé mais l'idée que ce soit des « robots » qui chantent, j'ai du mal.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je comprends mon p'tit chat, ne t'inquiète pas !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : … Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous dise que je ne suis ni un chat de salon ni un p'tit chat ? Je suis un LION !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Mon Liooooooooon

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Marinette ? Tu as découvert Game of Thrones ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ouiiiii j'adore !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est pas vrai ! Moi aussi !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Pffff et ça y est, elle vont encore fangirler pendant des heures...

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a publié des photos sur son mur avec **Saori Kido Athéna** , **Shunrei Xin** , **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **June du Caméléon** , **Thétis la Sirène, Aphrodite des Poissons** et **Pandore BrightBlack** , à **Temple d'Athéna**.  
 **Tout les gars en manque de filles** bavent.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Seksyyyyyyy !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Vous êtes belles les filles !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : QUI LES FILLES ?!

 **Mu du Bélier** : Cette robe te va à ravir Junie-chérie.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : De quoi Junie-chérie ?!

 **Mu du Bélier** : C'est un surnom amical **Shun** , t'inquiète pas !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Mouais !

 **June du Caméléon** : Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire **Shun** , je n'aime que toi 3 !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je te dis, ne t'inquiète pas **Shun** , je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Et puis tu es une femme **June**. C'est un peu beaucoup pour moi.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : JE SAVAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS GAY !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : **Aphrodite** , sors immédiatement de ce corps.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais j'ai rien fais cette fois !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Je vois surtout que tu as contaminé **Deathmask** avec ton amour pour les commérages ! Comme si il était déjà pas assez chiant !

 **Deathmask du Cygne** : Woh le canard surgelé change de vocabulaire !  
Je ne suis pas chiant, je suis super-chiant !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais que avec vous ! Avec moi, il n'a que des qualités !

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Aphrodite** , ton cosmos irradie la guimauve...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Si il pouvait ronronner il le ferrait !

 **Seika Kido** : Tiens, vous étiez passés où vous ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Tu aussi tu veux un dessin ? Je te préviens, je suis bien plus graphique que **Dokho** nounet !

 **Grand Pope** : COMMENT ÇA DOKHONOUNET ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Grand Pope** c'est quoi votre délire aujourd'hui ? Calmez vous sur les majuscules !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Dixit l'excitée de service.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Je t'interdis de parler à ma femme de cette façon !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'est ta femme ? Déjà ? Vous perdez pas de temps dites-donc !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Pour moi c'est évident, mais prenons notre temps, nous avons toute la vie devant nous pour nous marier ;)

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : En effet mi Capricorno !

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié sur le mur d' **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Contrôlez votre cosmos s'il vous plaît, merci.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : J'aime bien le « encore » ^^'

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je passais dans le douzième temple pour aller voir le **Grand Pope** , douzième temple un peu trop silencieux. J'allais sortir quand je me suis pris une déflagration de cosmos.

 **Mu du Bélier** : J'ai alors su que notre Crabe et notre Poisson étaient venus.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Tout en finesse **Mu**.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Oui je sais !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Eh ! C'est pour vous qu'on a fait ça !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : On a essayé de faire l'amour sans bruit ! (et c'est dur punaise)

 **Mu du Bélier** : Je m'en cogne que vous faites du bruit, je vis loin de vous.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Belle preuve de compassion et de solidarité **Mu**.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Oui, JE SAIS !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Je passais par là aussi, et je confirme, faites du bruit, ça sera moins violent.

 **Mu du Bélier** : N'empêche, au final c'est puissant une déflagration de ce genre !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Non mais allez, bientôt on va sortir que c'est bon de faire l'amour en plein combat parce que la déflagration en question est puissante pour renverser des gens !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié sur son mur : Ev'ryday I'm drinking, ev'ryday I'm drinking, ev'ryday I'm drinking, I'm drinking ev'ryday !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Drink my vodka bitch !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : I wanna see glitch !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Vous êtes bourrés :P

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Ah parce que pas toi ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Oh si, mais moins que toi !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Saga, au risque de te décevoir, ce que tu tiens dans les mains n'est pas le bâton de Saori.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : QUOI ?!

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : ….

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Saga fait du pole dance ?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oh mon Dieu

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je me demande comment tu arrives encore à marcher avec tes énormes chevilles DM.

 **Seika Kido** : Mdr cassée par le rapace ! :P

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Dites moi, par curiosité... vous avez consommé combien de verres là ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : 5

 **Mu du Bélier** : 4

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : 2

 **Shura du Capricorne** : 5

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : 15

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : 5

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Menteur DM !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bouteilles.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : O.O

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Saori Kido Athéna** : J'dois vous montrer un truc énorme  
 **Tout les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Euh...

 **Grand Pope** : ON NE TOUCHE PAS A LA DÉESSE VIERGE !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Hum... De quoi tu voulais parler Ikki ?

 **Ikki du Phénix** : J'ai trouvé des mangas sur nous !

 **Mu du Bélier** : PARDON ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Woh, mais calmez vous sur les majuscules à la fin !

 **Grand Pope** : Ah oui

 **Grand Pope** : Dokho, tu te souviens ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Carrément !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Quelqu'un nous explique là ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Grand Pope et moi sommes tombés dans la folie des mangas. Un jour qu'un concours était organisé pour publier une histoire de fan, on a décidé d'écrire notre histoire, et on a été sélectionnés. Et apparemment on a gagné !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler AVANT ?!

 **Dokho de la Balance** : On pensait pas à mal …

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Je sais bien... Mais vous avez pris le risque de révéler l'existence de notre monde !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Comment ils pourraient savoir que c'est vrai, sérieusement...

 **Ikki du Phénix** : C'est quoi ce bordel ? A ce que je vois, vous avez pas tout dit !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : La résurrection, le pacte avec les dieux, la paix, les couples et Jean passe, vous avez légèrement omis ! Apparemment ils ont créé des suites complètement débiles avec des personnages qui n'existent pas !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Et puis j'suis trop moche dedans !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude...

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Mais ta gueule punaise !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié sur **son mur :** Y'en aaaaaa des bieeeeeens, y'eeeeen a des bieeeeeeens, y'en aaaaaa des bieeeens, y'en a des biens-biens-biens, mais quand même des fois y'en a y font chieeeeer. **  
**

 **Shunrei Xin :** Didier Super TMTC

 **Marine de l'Aigle :** Les esthéticiennes, comme les gonzesses, plus conne qu'une blonde  
 **June du Caméléon** n'aime pas ça.  
 **  
Seika Kido :** Les mecs encore plus cons qu'une esthéticienne, comme beaucoup de mekeeeuh  
 **Tout les mecs** boudent.  
 **Toutes les filles** adorent ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : 'Esh, merci **Seika** hein !

 **Seika Kido** : De rien mon poulet !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** : Je suis malaaaaaaadeuh, complètement malaaaaaaaadeuh

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : On avait remarqué, merci !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Arrête de gueuler, j'ai mal au casque !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : On tiens l'alcool ou on le tiens pas hein !

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié dans le groupe Sanctuaire **:** OH MON DIEU

 **Mu du Bélier :** Quoi ?

 **Seiya de Pégase :** Vous vous souvenez quand Ikki a dit qu'il y avait des mangas sur nous …

 **Mu du Bélier** : Oui et ?

 **Seiya de Pégase :** Ben y'a une série abrégée sur la bataille du Sanctuaire !

 **Grand Pope :** Attend, QUOI ?

 **Seiya de Pégase :** Si si j'vous jure !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Putain c'est parti loin !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Faut qu'on se regarde ça sérieux !

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a créé l'événement « Soirée CDZA au treizième ».

 **Seiya de Pégase** a invité **toute La Famille.**

 **Description :** Prévoyez la soirée, ça dure 2h et des brouettes.

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié sur l'événement « Soirée CDZA au treizième » : Permettez moi de vous dire que je sens que ça va être chargé de clichés...  
 **Toute La Famille** approuve.

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Le Sanctuaire IRL N2 !

**Le Sanctuaire IRL n°2 : Soirée CDZA !**

 **Bonjour/bonsoir à !**

 **Désolée du retard, mais ce chapitre m'a prit du temps et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit bâclé. J'espère qui vous plaira !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lenassei : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'ai aussi prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Moi aussi j'adore les jeux de mots de ce genre, les assonances, les allitérations etc...**

 **Eh bien, voilà la suite xD !**

 **Guest : Oui ça promet, fous comme ils sont ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !**

 **Undertaker** **: Eeeeeh oui, je m'attache tout particulièrement à briser des mythes, comme par exemple Camus qui boit, Saga bourré, DM en robe, la virginité de notre bel espagnol, enfin bref ! Et non, reste en vie s'il te plaît !**

 **Anonyme** **: Merci beaucoup ! Moi non plus je n'arrives par à imaginer un Camus sans Milo ! C'est pas possible ! Et puis le Dégel/Kardia... AAAAWW ! Par contre le premier qui me fait le pairing Sonia/Tokisada... J'y ai pensé pour le film Legend of Sanctuary ! J'imagine déjà la réaction de Milo ! Pour ce qui est de Lost Canvas, je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'adapter version Facebook, parce que bon, je veux bien tricher un peu en rendant accessible Internet et Facebook à nos chevaliers des années 80, mais Internet à l'époque de Lost Canvas, c'est pire qu'un anachronisme xD Mais bon, on sait jamais ! Cependant, je prend en compte Lost Canvas dans l'histoire de Saint Seiya, et d'ailleurs une référence à ce préquel apparaît rapidement à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **s** **agadesgemeaux** **: tu n'es pas la première personne à me signaler que les reviews ne marchent pas (kassdédi à Ryôka) ! En tout cas, merci pour ton message, même si je voulais te répondre sur ce chapitre :)**

 **Ton mauvais pressentiment va se confirmer ! Et oui, Hadès va être content ! Milo a une mauvaise influence sur Camus, c'est vrai... Mais c'est ça qu'on aime ! Marine, c'est Marine hein ! C'est comme** **Shaina, dans un autre genre x) Mais ces deux Saintia n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, merci pour vos encouragements et vos messages et n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !**

* * *

Shun était en train de finir de se préparer devant le miroir de la salle de bain du temple d'Aphrodite. Oui, Aphrodite prêtait son temple au couple ces derniers jours, ayant décidé avec son crabe d'aller embêter les voisins du quatrième.

Il terminait de s'habiller lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.  
\- Entre Junie ! Lança-t-il toujours face au miroir.

La Saintia du Caméléon entra à pas feutrés en sous-vêtements et se mit à fouiller dans la salle de bain.  
\- Chéri, tu n'aurais pas vu mon jean rouge ? Je ne le trouve plus depuis quelques jours.  
Shun se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Un jean rouge ?  
\- Junie... tu ne l'aurais pas prêté à Marine des fois ?  
La Saintia s'arrêta quelques secondes pour se remémorer d'un potentiel prêt.  
\- Oui, mais elle l'a rendu il y a une semaine ! répondit-elle.

Soudain Shun eut une illumination. Illumination qui n'allait sûrement pas plaire à sa dulcinée. Il prit son téléphone et regarda rapidement les photos de la soirée mec de la veille, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les photos qu'il cherchait. « Oh Mon Dieu... » songea-t-il.  
\- Chérie... Je pense savoir où il est... lâcha-t-il en lui montrant la photo en question.  
June jeta un bref coup d'œil et compris de suite ce que Shun voulait qu'elle voie. L'éthiopienne vit rouge (c'est le cas de le dire) et s'apprêta à descendre au temple du Cancer. En sous-vêtements.

\- Junie tu fais quoi là ? s'affola Shun en voyant la jeune femme complètement inconsciente de sa tenue vestimentaire.  
\- Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient ! Fulmina-t-elle.  
\- Dans cette tenue ?!  
\- Oui ! Répondit-elle automatiquement, sans saisir ce que Shun sous-entendait réellement.  
\- Il en est parfaitement hors de question !  
\- Je ne vais pas laisser ce petit merdeux de crabe souiller plus longtemps mon jean ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
\- Chou, tu es en sous-vêtements !  
\- Je m'en fo... hein quoi ? Réalisa-t-elle sur le pas de la porte du temple. Oh mon Dieu !  
\- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? Résonna une voix reconnaissable entre mille, qui mit June hors d'elle.  
\- Deathmask !  
\- Pas mal ta tenue ! Tu veux lancer une nouvelle mode Junie-chérie ? La nargua-t-il dans l'ombre.  
\- Sale crabe de mes c******* viens là que je t'attrapes ! Cria-t-elle.  
\- Ouuuuuh June la chevalier de bronze s'énerve, oooouh j'ai peur !  
\- Te la ramène pas, j'te rappelle que tu t'es fait maraver la tronche par un chevalier de bronze ! Cracha-t-elle avec verve.  
\- Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis Junie-chérie ! s'approcha dangereusement le Cancer.  
\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal sale rital casse-pieds ! Rends-moi mon jean immédiatement !  
\- Aaaaaah impossible !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je l'ai mis à laver il y a un quart d'heure, tu devrais être contente !  
\- T'avais toute la journée pour le faire espèce d'attardé !  
\- Oui je sais, mais je trouvais ça plus drôle comme ça ! La nargua-t-il avec un regard insolent.  
\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Gronda-t-elle.  
\- Si justement, j'ai un poisson qui m'attend !  
Et il disparu sans bruit dans l'obscurité du temple, laissant une June fulminante et un Shun contenant tant bien que mal son fou-rire.  
\- Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer Shun !  
\- Aphrodite nous en voudrait tellement, qu'il s'empresserait de s'occuper lui-même de notre mort ! Allons, oublie ce jean, tu as plein d'autres vêtements. Et puis de toute manière, il était trop grand pour toi. Tu as maigrit !  
\- Difficile de faire autrement avec l'entraînement d'un chevalier d'Athéna.  
\- Aller viens ! Lui intima Shun avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire, auquel June lui répondit d'un regard embrasé.  
-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi Junie, tu ne t'habillerais plus du tout, compléta Shun avec un regard voilé par le désir, que seule le Caméléon lui connaissait.  
Et June de se jeter sur lui, claquant sans ménagement la porte des appartements d'Aphrodite.

 **.**

Shiryu avait déjà eut du mal à réaliser qu'il y avait des mangas qui racontaient leur histoire, mais alors apprendre que les fans de leurs aventures avaient décidé de réaliser une série abrégée sur la bataille du Sanctuaire... Une série abrégée quoi !

Mais quelle bonne idée ! Tout aurait été plus simple si, comme le disait Seiya, leur ascension n'avait duré que deux heures et pas douze ! Le bonheur...

Il squattait le temple de la Balance avec Shunrei, son maître ayant décidé d'emménager jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans les appartements du Pope.

Ah, que c'était beau l'amour... Shiryu était un grand romantique, même si tout dans ses attitudes quelques peu froides et distantes laisserait à penser le contraire, et cela pour le plus grand plaisir de sa belle, qui n'était pas si mièvre et si naïve que les gens semblaient le croire. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux.

Shiryu terminait de coiffer sa longue chevelure de jais face au miroir de la chambre, lorsque que Shunreï entra et s'approcha doucement de lui.  
\- Tu es bientôt prêt mon dragon ? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en passant ses bras autour de la taille du chevalier.

\- Plus que toi en tout cas, lui répondit-il avec un regard amusé.  
En effet, Shunrei n'était vêtue que d'un short en jean qui mettait délicatement ses formes en valeur. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine nue, lui conférant un petit côté sauvage.

Shiryu posa sa brosse sur la commode de la chambre pour se retourner vers sa belle, qui s'empara doucement sa bouche.

Oui, ils étaient heureux tous les deux.

 **.**

Camus et Milo montaient doucement vers le treizième temple, main dans la main.

Cette journée avait été mouvementée. En même temps, quelle journée n'était pas mouvementée lorsque l'on fréquentait Milo...

Disons une journée plus mouvementée que d'ordinaire. C'est sûr que lorsqu'on partage le même toit que Milo, la même table que Milo, le même lit que M... Bon, il était moins sûr de cette référence. Quoique...

En chemin ils croisèrent Aphrodite et Deathmask qui pour une fois semblaient être à l'heure. Milo ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de leur lâcher une remarque graveleuse.  
\- Eh ben alors les crustacés, on est au régime ?  
\- De un je ne suis pas un crustacé, rétorqua Aphrodite.  
\- Et de deux, nous au régime ? Tu nous prends pour qui au juste ? Compléta DeathMask.  
\- Pour des excités sexuels qui b**** comme des lapins ! s'énerva le Scorpion.  
\- Je suis né l'année du lapin, ça explique tout ! Répliqua Deathmask avec un sourire lubrique.  
\- Camus, ils vont me rendre fous, lâcha le huitième gardien.  
\- Pas comme si tu ne l'étais pas déjà un peu, asséna le Verseau.  
\- Cassé par Mr. Freeze ! Ricana Aphrodite, dont le rire fut immédiatement stoppé par un regard glacial ainsi qu'un léger blizzard.  
\- Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je gèle toutes tes roses.  
Le visage d'Aphrodite se décomposa sur place et devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il hocha la tête en tremblant légèrement. Tout dans son regard voulait dire « Tout mais pas mes roses ! ».  
Camus rit intérieurement de ce changement d'attitude.  
\- Bon, si on montait. On est presque en retard Camus !  
\- Les mots « Camus » et « en retard » sont purement et simplement incompatibles, les nargua Deathmask.  
\- Chéri, je mangerais bien de la soupe de crabe ce soir...

 **.**

Toute La Famille s'était retrouvée au treizième comme prévu. Il était 20h et pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun retardataire (si vous voyez ce que nous voulons dire...).  
La salle de réception avait été aménagée de canapés, de coussins, de boissons et d'amuse-gueule pour pouvoir accueillir tout ce petit monde.  
\- Y'a que ça à manger ?! s'étonna Deathmask en désignant les cacahuètes, les olives et les apéricubes.  
\- Morfale va ! Lâcha Saga.  
\- Toi le psychopathe je t'ai rien demandé !  
\- Qui psychopathe ?!  
\- Toi espèce de vieux taré !  
\- Il est où le respect, il est ooooùùùù... se mit à chantonner Mû, faisant rigoler toute l'assemblée.  
\- ON SE CALME ! s'exclama Shaina avec autorité. Vous êtes vraiment pas possibles !  
\- Woh le serp... commença le Cancer, qui fut coupé allégrement par la Serpentaire.  
\- Vous fermez tous vos gueules. J'ai fait des pizzas et Marine et Seika ont fait des sushis et des makis. Ça devrait aller non ?  
\- Oui, grommela le chevalier du Cancer.  
\- Bien. Shura va chercher les pizzas et Seiya va chercher les sushis et les makis.  
\- Mais pourquoi nous ? Se plaignirent-ils en cœur.  
\- Parce que vous n'avez rien glandé comparés à nous ! Et cessez de discuter !

Les deux hommes résignés qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine où étaient entreposés les plats, entendirent un léger mais bien senti « Victimes ! » venant d'un Deathmask ricanant.

 **.**

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le petit groupe s'apprêtait à lancer la série.

\- Ok, le manque de respect dès le départ ! Ricana Kanon en voyant les premiers plans où Seiya pleurait comme une madeleine.  
\- Merci de vous rincer l'œil les garçons ! Lança Saori d'un air entendu.  
\- C'est complètement pas réaliste, Shun est sensé être gay dans cette histoire ! Rétorqua Deathmask.  
\- Je n'suis pas gay ! Répliqua le concerné.  
\- Bon, ça vous dirait de vous taire ? On entend rien avec vos beuglements, râla Shaina.

Le silence se fit. Pendant cinq minutes. En effet, à la fin de l'épisode de la maison du bélier, chacun y allait de son commentaire.

\- Shiryu se prend un vent dès le début ! Rigola Ikki.  
\- Il se prend le mur oui ! Ajouta Saga.  
\- De cristal ! Héhé ! Termina Mû.  
\- Eh ben, je savais pas que Kiki avait ce penchant ! Ricana Milo.  
\- Je suis choqué pour le plan avec Shiryu et Kiki, ajouta Aldébaran.  
\- Ce qui se passe à Jamir reste à Jamir hein ! Les nargua Kanon.  
\- Comme dit la série, cette image est sortie de son contexte bande de pervers !

 **.**

Ils passèrent à l'épisode de la maison du Taureau, où personne, même le deuxième gardien, ne put retenir son fou-rire en voyant l'Aldébaran de la série s'exclamer « Oh la vache ! » ainsi que l'annotation « La vache qui rit ».

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une isolation aussi efficace, voisin ! Lâcha Mû.

\- « Comme si je flottais dans du sirop à la menthe », mais c'est tellement ça ! S'exclama Seiya.

\- Et moi, ils me décrivent comme la nunuche de service ! Se renfrogna Saori. Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle ajouta : Oui enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme ça certaines fois...  
\- Et à mon avis c'est pas fini Princesse la titilla Mu.

\- Hey Marine ! A peine arrivée, tu bottes déjà les fesses de 'yaya ! Shaina aime ça ! Non, Shaina adore ça !

 **.**

Arriva ensuite la maison des Gémeaux, où chacun fut explosé de rire en entendant le rire du chevalier.

\- C'est pas moi qui rigole comme ça ! C'est DarkSaga ! Se justifia le troisième gardien.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, ricana son jumeau.

\- « Pourtant je les ai rechargées avant de partir ! » d'où t'as besoin de recharger tes chaînes Shun ! rigola Hyoga. Si tu m'avais sorti ça, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer sur le combat !

\- Mouairf, c'est du made in China ça ! Grommela Andromède.

\- « Un tel calembour ne peut rester impunit ! » répéta Hyoga.

\- « On s'est pris un veeeeeent ! » continua Shun.  
\- « Oh tu vais pas t'y meeeeettre ! » compléta Hyoga.

\- Shun, je te savais pas si vulgaire enfin ! s'étonna Shunrei, le « Bah, bah va t'faire foutre » est juste choquant quoi !

\- Je (enfin mon moi dans cet anime) t'as bien clashé quand même mon p'tit Shun ! Rigola Saga, « Peu m'impoooooooorte ! ».  
\- Ikki... les rares phrases que tu sors dans cet épisode sont complètement dénuées de logique et de respect pour ton frère ! Soupira Kanon.

\- Oui ben c'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais donné mon accord hein ! Râla le Phénix, même si au fond, il trouvait son apparition très drôle.

 **.**

Ensuite nos héros d'anime firent face à la quatrième maison.

\- Ça va chier ! Grinça le chevalier du Cancer en se frottant les mains, avant de se souvenir comment ça s'est fini.  
\- Oulalala, je crois que les fans ont eut la même idée que toi Dokho, lâcha Aphrodite.  
\- « Vous trouvez ? C'est feng shui », j'approuve totalement !

\- Bulles de champagne ? Lettre au père Noël ? Mais whaaaaat ! Hallucina Shunrei.

\- « J'ai pas signé pour une parodie de DBZ ! [...] J'ai pas non plus signé pour un Yaoi ! » Comment vous avez su que je m'étais retrouvé à moitié à poil ? Demanda le Cancer en se tournant vers les deux aînés.

\- Shiryu a la langue bien pendue quand il veut.  
Un gros blanc suivit cette remarque, que chacun interpréta selon la sanité de son esprit.

 **.**

Les épisodes s'enchaînèrent, chacun allant de son petit commentaire, notamment pour l'épisode de la maison du Lion avec les « Ça fait vraiment super mal ! » de Seiya ainsi que la remarque d'Aiolia « Eh bah alors chevalier ? On s'casse la guibolle en faisant des cabrioles ? » qui firent exploser de rire tout le monde.

\- L'arrêt sur image du magnétoscope ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire quoi ! Lança Seika en se roulant par terre de rire.

\- Et puis notre combat quoi, lança Aiolia, se retournant vers Shaka. Oui je sais tout Saga ! Et depuis quand on a des RTT ?  
\- La vraie question qu'il faut se poser mon p'tit chat, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas de RTT ! Releva Deathmask en fixant le Grand Pope.  
\- Parce que, répondit-il.  
\- Très belle argumentation.  
\- Je sais !

\- Shiryu, ou bien le relou de service qui soule les autres avec sa vue retrouvée ! Grommela Shun.  
\- Woooooh ça sent le vécu tout ça Shun ! s'exclama Hyoga.

\- C'est quand même un peu grâce à moi ça ! Se la ramena Deathmask, sans qu'on lui ai demandé quoique ce soit – pour pas changer -.

\- Pour une fois que tu as servit à quelque chose le serial killer ! Le provoqua Shiryu.

\- Toi, je retiens ! Grogna le crabe

 **.**

Lorsqu'arriva la maison de la Vierge, chacun retenait son souffle. Qu'est-ce que ces fans avaient fait de Shaka ?

\- Je sens que le respect va se suicider. Une fois de plus ! Lâcha Hyoga.

\- Shhhhhhhht ! Lui lança toute l'assemblée.

A la fin de l'épisode, ils furent obligés de mettre la série sur pause pour reprendre leur contenance tellement ils rigolaient.  
\- « Qui est le plus fort entre Lemmy et Dieu ? » « Oh ben ça c'est très simple... Moi ! ». Shaka, punaise ! s'exclama June.

\- Quelle arrogance Barbie ! Le nargua Deathmask.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné le crabe.

\- Tu bug sur ta propre attaque ! Si c'est pas du manque de respect ça ! Continua Milo.

\- Et puis le générique de fin quoi ! « Like a Virgin ! », rigola Saga.  
\- Très bon choix ! Termina Kanon.

A l'écoute de la voix de Shaka, personne ne put se retenir de rire, encore une fois me direz-vous. Chacun trouvait que Shaka avait une voix à la fois planante et en même complètement moqueuse et puis tous pensait secrètement que Shaka était – légèrement – défoncé.  
Ils firent une légère pause boisson-nourriture, et chacun se servit allégrement à boire, piochant dans les pizzas, les sushis et les makis.

\- Vous le cachez où votre hangar à alcool Déesse ? Demanda Deathmask ébahi par le choix qu'il y avait en matière de boisson.  
\- Si je te le disais, il se viderait en moins d'une semaine, chevalier du Cancer, répondit Saori avec un léger sourire narquois.

 **.**

Quand chacun eut fini de se sustenter et de s'hydrater, ils continuèrent là où il s'étaient arrêtés, c'est à dire à la maison de la Balance.  
Hyoga et Camus gardèrent le silence durant leur affrontement dans la maison de la Balance, cette bataille leur rappelant de douloureux souvenirs. Le « Je suiiiiis digne » du cygne, le fameux « Elle est morte et vous l'avez tuée » et le retour en arrière avec la pseudo caméra de surveillance détendirent tout de même l'atmosphère.

\- Camus, ta voix est tellement bizarre dans cet épisode ! Ça ne te va pas du tout ! Releva Mû.

\- J'ignorais comment ça s'était passé entre vous dans cette maison ! Lança Aiolia.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir confié les clés de mon temple ! Ni d'avoir des plantes... ajouta Dokho.  
\- C'est parfaitement normal puisque vous ne m'avez rien confié, trancha Camus.

 **.**

Vint le tour de Milo, et là personne ne se priva pour le charrier copieusement. Chacun était déjà mort de rire dès le départ en voyant que les bronzes l'avaient confondu avec Tristan des Beehive.  
\- Ma Scarlet Needle n'est pas un sniper bande de demeurés ! Cria-t-il.

\- Mimi, on se calme ! Chaque Gold qui est passé a eut son compte, alors ne fait pas ton gamin ! Le sermonna le Verseau.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont fait de toi mon Camus ! Ricana le Scorpion.

Tous étaient attentifs à ce qui allait se passer. Les jeux de mots du Huitième gardien ainsi que le caméo de Camus achevèrent les chevaliers.  
\- « Mais là tu vas changer d'avis dare-dare ! » C'est plutôt dard-dard dans ce cas-ci Mimi-chéri !

\- Arrête de m'appeler Mimi, le crabe ! Râla le Scorpion.

\- « Je suis la vengeance, je suis la nuit, je suis...Verseau ! » déclama Aiolia de façon très solennelle.

\- Mais le manque de respect pour Hyoga ! « Je suis debout et indemne alors que tu pisses le sang à terre. Tu as donc gagné ! » Logique ? Demanda le Dragon.

\- ZÉÉÉÉÉROOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Lança Shun.

\- Et puis ton « d'ailleurs profitons-en pour le foutre ! » était tellement ambigu Shiryu ! Lança Seiya en s'étouffant de rire.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi le délire des fans à vouloir nous mettre ensemble Shun et moi ? s'interrogea Hyoga. Vous n'avez rien mis dans la trame des mangas qui auraient pu mettre le doute aux fans non ? Demanda-t-il aux aînés en se retournant vers eux.

\- Pas que je me souvienne mon petit, lui répondit Dokho.

 **.**

Ce fut le tour d'Aiolos d'en prendre pour son grade lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la neuvième maison.

\- Comment ça je ne suis pas une flèche ?! Ragea-t-il.

\- Aller Ayo, c'est drôle quoi ! Tenta son frère.  
\- Me prendre pour Baby sitter ! Cria Deathmask, mais quelle bonne idée !  
\- Si un jour j'ai des gosses, compte pas sur moi pour t'employer DM, grinça Marine.  
Shura fut content que les fans n'aient pas gardé une quelconque scène où on le voyait tuer son homologue. Mine de rien apprendre qu'il l'avait tué sans raison avait été très dur pour lui.

\- Hey mon sceptre ! s'exclama Saori.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est marqué en dessous là ? Demanda Aphrodite qui avait mal vu.  
\- « Si vous voyez un symbole phallique c'est que vous êtes un obsédé » ou un truc du genre, lui répondit son crabe.

Un autre blanc suivit cette déclaration. Une sorte de gêne presque palpable entourait l'assemblée. On aurait presque dit que certains s'étaient sentit visés.

\- Hem... Passons ! Lança Aldébaran.

\- Tatsumi, un nazi ?! s'étrangla Saori.  
\- Et depuis quand Mû est aussi maléfique ? Demanda Shiryu.  
\- Depuis toujours ! Lâcha Shion.

\- Depuis jamais ! Rétorqua le Bélier.

 **.**

La maison du Capricorne fut un des épisodes les plus hilarants qu'ils aient regardés.  
\- Shura mi caballero, c'est totalement ton accent, gringo ! Le moqua Deathmask

\- Mentiroso * ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et Andale ! s'écria Dokho avant de s'écrouler de rire.

\- Shiryu, encore une fois tu te fais pigeonner... t'en as pas marre à la fin ? Demanda Shaina.  
\- Oh si, mais on s'y fait ! Soupira le Dragon.

\- L'histoire de ta vie, comme tu dis ! Le nargua Ikki.

\- Rassure-toi Shura, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir écopé d'un accent de merde ! Pouah ! Et puis pourquoi je joue la niaise de service ? Râla Shunrei.

\- Parce que tu l'es ? La provoqua le Cancer.  
\- Je vais te latter ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur le crabe.

Alors que Shiryu empêchait sa dulcinée de se bagarrer avec Deathmask, bagarre qui finirait forcément en défaite pour la jeune femme, les autres tentaient de suivre.

\- Roooooh Yoda ! s'exclama Aphrodite, arrachant un grognement à la Balance.

\- Qui n'est plus si gâteux que cela à ce qu'on peut voir, n'est-ce pas Grand Pope ? ricana le Scorpion d'un air entendu.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas te faire Stardust Extinctionner la tronche, je te conseille de filer doux l'arthropode ! Balança l'aîné des Béliers.

\- Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot, je le précise ! s'exclama la Déesse avec un air fatigué sur le visage. Ses chevaliers étaient intenables parfois. Bon d'accord souvent. Tout le temps. Au fait, merci pour l'image hein, plus irrespectueux, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire !

\- J'aime beaucoup tes injures Shura ! Lança Shun, à la stupéfaction générale.  
\- DM sort de ce corps ! Hurla Ikki.

\- J'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit le rital.

\- Ssssssshhhhht !

\- J'en peux plus, sérieusement, c'est tellement ça ! « Je tires ma force de ma nudité ! » Tu peux pas te battre sans te mettre à poil Shishi ? Le taquina June.

\- Ah ! Je suis pas le seul à m'être demandé dans quel type d'anime j'étais tombé alors ! s'exclama Deathmask.

\- Non mais cet échange au début entre Shushu et Aiolia, c'est juste mythique quoi ! Rigola Kanon.

\- Faut voir dans quelle mesure hein... rétorqua le Lion, qui comme le Capricorne, s'était retrouvé légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Ce générique de fin ! EXCAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIBUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR ! hurla Milo, tel le chanteur de metal qu'il n'était pas.

 **.**

La onzième maison arriva bien vite, et on sentit Hyoga et Camus se tendre légèrement.

Le Scorpion passa une main autour de la taille de son amant et l'attira doucement à lui.

Peu de gens osaient rire ouvertement, car tous savaient que ce combat était encore douloureux pour les deux protagonistes.

Cependant, il y a certains calembours de Camus et de Hyoga auxquels le petit groupe ne put résister, comme la comparaison de Seiya au zéro absolu (comparaison qui d'ailleurs fit rugir Pégase), ou encore le déjà légendaire « Enseigner, c'est vraiment aller se faire maître ».

\- Milo, peu importe les circonstances, faut toujours que tu te ramènes pour faire ton sadique, lâcha Aldébaran.  
\- Quoi, Camus a fait un caméo dans mon épisode, j'en fais un dans le sien ! C'est l'égalité ! Grogna le Scorpion.  
\- C'est vrai que ce magnifique « Est-ce que je peux regarder ? » était très représentatif de ta personnalité de l'époque, compléta Shaka.

\- Le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment entendu plein de voix à ce moment-là ! Ajouta Hyoga. Mais elles ne me disaient pas ça. Enfin j'espère …

\- Hem... « Prépare-toi à dégainer, blondin ! » ? Sérieusement Camus ? Tu te rends compte du double sens que ça a ? s'effara Milo.

\- De un, c'est une série abrégée, une parodie, donc je n'ai pas dit ça, de deux je ne l'aurais jamais sorti et de trois même si je l'avais dit, je n'aurais jamais eut de pensées perverses. C'est toi qui a un esprit mal tourné Milo, cingla le chevalier des Glaces.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils disent que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre ? Demanda Hyoga, étonné.  
\- Il me semble que dans le manga Camus est bien décrit comme étant ton maître mais que dans l'anime, ils aient choisi Crystal pour ce rôle, répondit Ikki.  
\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda en cœur toute l'assemblée.  
\- Ben parce que j'ai regardé certains épisodes de l'anime, rétorqua Ikki, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

\- Et puis franchement, on en parle du début ? s'énerva Shiryu. Shun a raison, dans cette parodie vous n'êtes qu'une bande de vautours !  
\- De toute façon t'es pas mon genre Hyoga, asséna Shunrei avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Mais le « Je suis mort pour vos péchés » quoi ! hurla littéralement Dokho, faisant sourire tout le monde.

\- Même dans cette parodie ils ont compris que Camus était un caractériel ! Le provoca Deathmask.

\- C'est dire ! Ricana Saga.  
\- Et ça y est, il commence à imiter le DarkSaga de cette série ! Râla Kanon. Dans tout ça, j'apparais nulle part !

\- On se demande pourquoi ! Le piqua le Cancer.

\- C'est vrai que ça prend un peu de temps la domination du monde, ironisa Kanon.

 **.**

L'assemblée pu enfin voir les deux chevaliers restant arriver au temple des Poissons. Aphrodite, se demandant comment avait été mise en scène sa mort, était particulièrement attentif.  
\- L'homme masqué dans Sailor Moon... répéta Shun, sa tête ayant atterrit dans sa main gauche, tel un superbe facepalm.  
\- Eh, j'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Seiya.

Là, tout le monde se tut. On ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, si c'était à cause de la voix d'Aphrodite ou bien à cause de la beauté que lui avait conférée l'anime.

Toujours est-il que le petit groupe fut pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable, chose qui permit de déduire que c'est la beauté qui leur avait coupé le souffle, mais que la stupidité de la voix avait fini par arriver jusqu'au cerveau.

\- Auto-route 63 ? demanda Aphrodite.  
\- Noooon ! s'exclama Shiryu en s'écroulant de rire, auto-rule 63 !  
\- Ce qui veut dire ?  
\- La rule 63 est une des règles d'Internet qui stipule que pour chaque personnage fictif donné, il existe son genre opposé. Dans ce cas ci... Eh bien...  
\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, d'où le « auto » !

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et presque à chaque réplique, les chevaliers trouvaient quelque chose à commenter.  
\- C'est dingue, dès qu'il y a l'adjectif beau dans une phrase qui se rapporte à toi, peu importe ce qui suit après, tu adores ! Genre « Belle prise », « Beau salopard » ou encore « Beau parleur », ricana Saga, faisant souffler Aphrodite.

\- Flashback ! Chantonna Mû.

\- Mais Whaaaaaaat c'est quoi ces conditions à la con là ! s'indigna Aphrodite.  
\- C'est le coup de la chirurgie esthétique qui te fais dire ça ma poiscaille ? L'interrogea DM.  
\- Je suis beau naturellement, nah ! Bouda le Poisson en tirant la langue.

\- Fais pas la tête, poiscaille ! Le taquina gentimment Mû.

\- C'est quoi ce panneau ? « Roses, ne pas se jetter dedans » ?! Mais j'ai jamais mis un panneau pareil ! s'indigna Aphrodite.

\- Et c'est bien dommage ! Ça m'aurait éviter ce sale tour ! Grogna Seiya.

\- « Alors bébé, tu sais qui est ton papa depuis la nuit de relations hétérosexuelles que nous avons eut ? » répéta June, retenant tant bien que mal son fou-rire, c'est tellement pas crédible !

\- Aussi crédible que si je disais par exemple que Milo est puceau, qu'Aiolos est pervers, que Saga est sain d'esprit, que Saori n'est plus vierge etc.  
Chacune des personne visée dans la réplique de Deathmask fut prise d'un accès de fureur. Sauf Saori, qui étrangement, se sentit mal à l'aise en entendant le Cancer ironiser sur sa virginité. Un autre chevalier s'empourpra aussi, plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons. Elle quelque chose à se repprocher ? Non ! Absolument pas !

 **.**

Enfin, ils regardèrent le dernier épisode. Le combat dans la treizième maison.

Quand bien même quelque chose pinçait le cœur de Saga, il ne put s'empêcher de rire des jeux de mots de son lui de l'anime.

\- Ah Marine, cet échange avec Seiya est juste collector ! Pouffa Seika.  
\- « Je serai innocent comme le psychotique qui vient de naaaaaître », c'est totalement ça Saga ! Lança Seiya.  
\- « Je fais c'que j'veux avec mes ch'veeeeeeeux ! » s'écria alors June en se levant subitement avec un air complètement machiavélique.

\- Chou, viens ici ! La tira Shun.  
\- Y'a trop de choses à dire ! Il n'y a rien à jeter ! Absolument rien ! s'enflamma Ikki. Le rire et la voix de Saga, ses tics, sa comparaison foireuse au Grand Stratéguerre, le malentendu quand Seiya lui sort « prépare tes arrières Gemini, on va s'envoyer en l'air », et quand je crois qu'il va enfin sortir sa Galaxian Explosion pour au final m'envoyer dans une autre dimension ! Et encore, je n'ai fait que mentionner une infime partie de tout ce qui est collector !

\- TOUT est collector mon poulet grillé ! Rigola Deathmask.  
\- Et puis Shaka, ta voix, ton j'm'en foutisme, ton swag, ton...  
Kanon ne termina pas sa phrase, Shaka lui ayant mis une droite, à la grande surprise de toute l'assemblée.

\- Shaka ! s'écria Shunrei.  
\- N'associez plus jamais le mot « swag » à ma personne, lança-t-il rageusement à chacun en foudroyant Kanon du regard.  
\- Ok ok ok ! capitula le Dragon des Mers, mort de peur. C'est que c'était dangereux un Shaka en colère.

\- Hem... oublions ce fâcheux petit incident, s'interposa Aldébaran.

\- Raaah mais le pire c'est que Julian est très gentil au fond ! Lança Kanon.  
\- « Jamais plus vous n'aurez à me sauver ! », mouais hein, ironisa Saori devant sa bêtise de l'époque.

\- Merci pour l'image les mecs, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on me prend pour un vieux complètement gâteux, cingla Dokho.  
\- C'est ce que vous étiez vieux maître ! Répliqua Shunrei.  
\- Combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler vieux maître ? J'ai l'impression de passer pour un vieux pédophile pervers.

\- Ce que tu es, le maître ! Lâcha Shion.  
\- C'est lui le maître, stupide mouton ! s'énerva la Balance en désignant Deathmask.

Saori retint un léger rire, et lorsqu'elle vit Shiryu et Seiya fondre sur la table basse pour la dévaliser, elle lança avec un sourire taquin :

\- Poussez-vous de la table bande de débiles !

Et Saga de répliquer :

\- C'est toi bande de débiles !

Cet échange fit rire tout le monde de bon cœur.

\- N'empêche, j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il existe des mangas, un anime et une série abrégée sur nous, souffla Shun.

Ikki, qui surfait sur Internet (comme beaucoup d'autres l'ont fait entre deux épisodes), s'étouffa soudain avec son verre de punch.

\- Eh ben alors le Phénix, t'as du plomb dans l'aile ? Lança Milo.  
\- Elle est pas pour moi cette réplique, l'arthropode ! Grinça Ikki en toussant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu pour s'étouffer comme ça Ikkinounet ? Le moqua Deathmask.  
\- Dokho, Shion, si je vous dit El Cid, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Demanda le Phénix en faisant fi du surnom plus que douteux du Cancer.  
\- Corneille ? Proposa innocement Shura.  
\- Le Roi Arthur, je t'ai pas sonné, cingla Ikki.

Chacun virent Shion et Dokho devenir encore plus pâles que Camus, ce qui paraissait difficile compte tenu de la blancheur du Verseau. Puis Shion se retourna vivement vers Dokho, l'interrogeant du regard, avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Tu as aussi dévoilée la guerre Sainte d'il y a 250 ans ? Souffla-t-il.

Dokho prit soudain un air plus sérieux et plus grave.  
\- D'entre tout les chevaliers j'ai été le premier à être ressucité Shion. Tu es revenu 1 an plus tard. Pendant tout ce temps, je me sentais seul. Et les souvenirs de la précédente guerre sainte continuaient de me peser, même après tout ce temps. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire mes souvenirs. Avec le recul, je me suis dis que ça ferait une bonne histoire. Tragique, certes, mais une bonne histoire quand même. Après que tu sois revenu, tu sais ce qui s'est passé. On a décidé de participer à ce « concours ». Sauf que j'ai envoyé l'histoire de notre guerre sainte peu de temps après, en précisant laquelle précédait l'autre.

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient la prendre en compte ni qu'ils allaient l'adapter en manga, puis en anime. J'ai juste fait ça pour qu'ils aient une vue d'ensemble, sans jamais donner mon nom.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe. Shion avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.  
Il s'empara à son tour de son téléphone et tappa le nom de ses compagnons de l'époque.

\- Albafica... Manigoldo... mumura-t-il pour lui même.  
Dokho se sentit coupable d'avoir livré leur histoire comme si il s'était agit d'une banale aventure de jeunesse.

Shion garda le silence quelques minutes, observant ses amis tombés au combat, puis lâcha à voix basse un « Ils sont beaux. » qui fit halluciner tout le monde, Dokho le premier.

\- Tu ne m'en veut pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
L'ancien Bélier se retourna vers lui, le visage faussement en colère.

\- Si, beaucoup. Enfin, un peu... Mais ce manga et cet anime semblent leur faire honneur à tous. Leur mémoire et leurs actes n'ont pas été souillés. Ils pensent que ce ne sont que des histoires. Tant qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, c'est le principal, sourit faiblement le Grand Pope.

Dokho se jeta dans les bras de son amant, sous les sourires attendris de chacun. Même de Deathmask (oui oui c'est possible ! )

Puis Shion, reprenant sa contenance, gronda la Balance comme un enfant.

\- Mais la prochaine fois qu'il te passe par la tête de faire un coup pareil, préviens-moi avant, gros têtu ! Des fois je me demande si tu est vraiment né sous le signe de la Balance et pas du Bélier, borné comme tu es !  
Saori sourit fugacement, puis décida de rentrer dans le jeu du Grand Pope.

\- Dokho de la Balance, pour avoir fait cela sans en parler à qui que ce soit tu seras puni !

Gronda-t-elle, donnant subitement des sueurs froides au septième gardien.

\- Je vous ordonne à Shion et toi de partir du Sanctuaire pour un mois !  
Dokho crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites tellement ils étaient écarquillés.  
\- Déesse... murmura-t-il.  
\- Il suffit Dokho ! Tu profitera de ce mois pour te retrouver avec Shion ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir pas mal de choses à vous dire et à vous raconter, tout comme vous avez besoin de vacances. Surtout toi Shion, lança la jeune femme.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, la Balance fit un grand sourire à sa Déesse, puis se retourna vers le Grand Pope, posant sur lui un regard embrasé.  
Le visionnage de cette série abrégée avait révéillés en eux des sentiments plus ou moins douloureux et des souvenirs que certains auraient préférés oublier. Cependant, c'était un peu une façon de relativiser tout cela et de se pardonner. Ne disait-on pas que le rire était une excellente thérapie après tout ?

* Mentiroso = Menteur en español !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu héhé ! À la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10 : CDZA sur Facebook !

**Chapitre 9 Saint Facebook : Série abrégée sur Facebook.**

 **OMG Ce chapitre est enfin arrivé !**

 **Je suis heureuse de pouvoir, ENFIN, vous le présenter ! J'espère à fond qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'il m'a pris du temps ce coquinou ! 60 putains de pages open office maggle.  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **(Désolée d'avance si j'en oublie, j'arrive plus trop à différencier à qui j'ai répondu dans les chapitres précédents, à qui je n'ai pas répondu, donc signalez-le moi si je vous ai – involontairement – ignorés, je modifierai le chapitre avec la réponse dedans!)**

 **Anonyme : Oui c'est trop Mignon, je le reconnais haha ! Un peu gnangnan mais mignon ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Undertaker : Ben écoute c'est le but de vous faire rire, alors heureuse que ça t'ai plu à ce point :D  
Pour Lost Canvas, j'ai déjà répondue à cette question dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dis que je ne savais pas, par rapport aux anachronismes etc... Mais  
sagadesgemeaux vient de me donner une idée dans une de ses reviews, celle juste au dessus de la tienne héhé !  
En effet, il a du se barrer chez Odin, pas possible autrement !  
Merci pour ta review héhé !**

 **s agadesgemeaux : Coucou Gemini ! Tu postes depuis les enfers ? Mais décidément c'est une manie avec les Gémeaux ! Hahahaha, et c'est pas près de s'arranger à mon avis ! Ta proposition pour les persos de TLC est vraiment pas mal, je vais y réfléchir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !**

 **Lenassei : Toutes ces répliques, il n'y a rien à jeter, absolument rien !  
D'ailleurs tu vas le retrouver cette échange sur la colombie, bogota, etc xD  
OH MAIS OUI CETTE PHRASE AVEC CE DOUBLE SENS OMG  
Moi aussi cette parodie inspire ma vie ! Et me fait presque expirer, tellement elle me fait rire xD Merci beaucoup de ta review !**

 **Camilo : OUI TU ES EN RETARD !  
Nooon, c'est pas grave tqt :P  
Tant mieux si ces chapitres t'ont plu, c'est le but héhé ! Et oui, j'essaye de rendre les relations entre les dieux plus... normales, plus humaines !  
Et ben figure-toi que j'y ai pensé pour les fanarts et les fanfic ! Ça va y aller là au niveau réactions xD  
J'espère que celui-là va refaire ta soirée muahaha !**

 **Ryoka : YIPIIIII POUR LES REVIEWS !  
Excuse-moi si je met du temps à répondre en MP, je suis vachement occupée en ce moment !  
Merci pour le précédent chapitre héhé ! Oui, le malaise de Saori, un de mes moments préférés punaise xD  
C'est un honneur que tu me fais de dire que ce chapitre est aussi culte que la série elle-même, je pense que c'est trop d'honneur même !**

 **adriana456 : bonsoir à toi ! C'est la première review que tu me laisses, merci à toi !  
Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu attends le chapitre 10 avec impatience ! Et bien le voici héhéhéhé !  
Bisous sur l'armure de ton signe astrologique !**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! N'oubliez pas la review de l'amour mes lapins ! See you au prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** :Prépare à manger pour ce soir ! **-** A **Cuisines communes du Sanctuaire** avec **Seika Kido** , **Aphrodite des Poissons** , **Shun d'Andromède** et **Marine de l'Aigle**.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Les femmes aux cuisines !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** veut le tuer.  
 **Shun d'Andromède** renie son frère.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle et Shaina du Serpentaire** veulent les lui couper.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Tu me déçois Nii-san.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Toi, je retiens espèce de poulet brûlé.

 **Seika Kido** : J'aime bien ce commentaire.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : QUOI ?!

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Seika ?!

 **Seika Kido** : J'aime ce commentaire parce qu'Ikki fait ressortir lui-même la bêtise qu'il a en lui. Il s'auto-humilie. C'est drôle.  
 **Toute La Famille** **sauf Ikki** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je ne te savais pas aussi portée sur le clash calme **Seika** nounette.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Toi tu vas déguster **Seika**.

 **Seika Kido** : Tu as une très étrange parade nuptiale **Ikki**.  
 **Toutes les amazones** se foutent de la gueule d'Ikki.

 **Seika Kido** : Merci **Milo** , même si dans l'idée j'ai du mal à imaginer un clash calme.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : En même temps, personne ne s'est penché sur le mode de vie d'un phénix... Et encore moins sur sa sexualité.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Toi, ok.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mdr cassé par le travelo !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : OMG

 **Seika Kido** : TOUS AUX ABRIS !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Aiolia** mon cœur j'ai été heureuse de te connaître, mais là tu l'as cherchée cette mort...

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié **quelque chose** sur son **mur :**

 **Aiolia** a laissé ses couilles sur le sol de l'arène.  
 **58 personnes** se foutent de la gueule d'Aiolia.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : En a-t-il seulement jamais eut... ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Oula, ça clash sévère !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Cette voix me rappelle **Seiya** à chaque fois qu'il hurlait pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire...  
 **Seiya de Pégase** l'emmerde.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années tu avais mué mon chaton.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Aiolia** tu me brises les tympans.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Même **Camus** a une voix moins aiguë.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Camus** , une voix aiguë ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oh oui, mon **Camus** est capable de couvrir tellement d'octaves dans certaines circonstances...

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Oh

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Je vois

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je pensais bien sûr à lorsqu'il voit une araignée.  
 **Tous les pervers** sont déçus.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Oh mon Dieu, **Camus** a peur des araignées !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Oui et ? Parce que vous vous n'avez peur de rien peut-être ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Menteur.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Après oui, il y a d'autres circonstances où **Camus** a une voix aiguë.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Comme lorsque vous vous envoyez en l'air ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Déçu !

 **June du Caméléon** : Bon... Au risque de passer pour une ignorante et faire honneur à ma blondeur... Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Quoi, t'es pas au courant ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Apparemment non. Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : T'es où ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Partie faire des courses. Alors, qu'est-ce que je manque ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Aiolia** se fait torturer par **Aphrodite** pour l'avoir insulté de travelo.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Et ses cris...

 **June du Caméléon** : Oh Déesse...

 **June du Caméléon** : Sérieux, je suis plus jeune que lui et même moi j'suis plus mature !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est un homme, faut pas lui en vouloir.  
 **Toutes les amazones** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : **Deathmask** , youhoooouu j'ai un nouveau visage pour ton temple !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : HEY LA POISCAILLE ! QUE TU PUNISSES MON GARS POUR T'AVOIR INSULTÉ OK  
MAIS QUE TU LE TUES POUR EN FAIRE UNE DÉCO MURALE CHEZ LE CRABE, NON MERCI !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : De toute façon j'ai plus de place.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Roooh tu fais chier Crabie !

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié **une photo** sur son mur, avec **Aphrodite des Poissons** , **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Deathmask du Cancer** , **Seika Kido** , **Shun d'Andromède** et **Aiolia du Lion**.  
 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **45 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : Déçue de pas être là punaise !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Mdr sérieusement cette photo !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : **Marine** tte quelle férocité !

 **Seika Kido** : Attends c'est un aigle, un aigle ça bouffe un poisson izi frérot.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ça c'est mon maître !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Et **Shun** et **Seika** qui se poilent comme pas possible à côté xD

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Attends, c'était trop drôle xD

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Pendant ce temps-là, **Aiolia,** torse poil, est toujours attaché, témoin de ce spectacle incongru.

 **Seika Kido** : Se faire tabasser par un chevalier de bronze ne t'a pas suffit **Aphrodite**? Il t'en faut un deuxième ?  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** aiment ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Tu vas être décoiffé Aphro, fait gaffe !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : C'est d'un ridicule.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Wesh **Aiolia** ta réputation prend cher. Ça fait vraiment SM quoi. Aiolia attaché avec des racines épineuses à une colonne du douzième !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ça te rappelle des souvenirs **Milo**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je ne dirai rien.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ben tu fais quoi là, boulet !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Sérieusement, **Marine** , **Aphrodite** , c'est quoi cette posture.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Woula eh ben alors c'est chaud tout ça !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est pas parce qu'ils sont l'un sur l'autre à moitié dévêtus qu'ils vont faire des cochonneries.  
 **Tous les pervers** ne le croient pas.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Eh ben dites donc ça s'amuse pendant qu'on se bat !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** publié sur **son mur** : Putain les gens 59 notifs vous faites chier !  
 **Tous les concernés** se foutent de sa gueule.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : En toute amitié petit matou.  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : D'habitude on est contents dans ce genre de moments là.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : D'habitude ! Mais comme là c'est de moi dont vous vous moquez, ça l'est moins ! Voir 59 notifs où les gens se foutent de toi c'est un peu beaucoup !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** : CE SOIR, ON MANGE AU TREIZIEME !

 **June du Caméléon** : Alllléééééééééé !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié sur **son mur** : Hey les gens c'est chelou. **Mu** chounet, **Grand Pope** et Papy **Dokho** se sont pas montrés de tous les posts.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mdr pourtant **Dokho** avait de quoi faire là.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OMG

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OH NON

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je viens d'avoir une illumination.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Quelle est-elle ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Milo** ooooo...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : On pense à la même chose toi et moi hein **Milo** ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ça dépend à quoi tu penses.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Plan à trois ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : Non merci ça ira.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : T'es con **Camus** !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Plan à trois Shion- **Dokho** - **Mu**.  
 **Tous les pervers** sont en train d'imaginer la scène.

 **June du Caméléon** : Vous êtes dégueulasses !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non mais arrêtez c'est comme de l'inceste là ! C'est comme si je disais que **Saga** et **Kanon** étaient amants !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Eh bien c'est-à-dire que...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : QUOI ?!

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : … Non. Le premier qui re-sous-entend ça prendra cher dans sa tronche.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ouf...

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Sauf une fois au chalet !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : OOOOOOH toi t'as regardé WTC !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Yeeees ! Tu connais aussi !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Bien sûr ! Ses vidéos sont énormes ! Comme ma... planète !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Haha, faudrait qu'on se fasse un marathon WTC !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Quand tu veux **Kanon** !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Pour info, nos trois compères ne sont pas en train des folies incestueuses de leurs corps.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah ouais ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Ouaaaaais.

 **.**

 **Dokho de La Balance** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** : Eh ben c'était bien bon tout ça hein ? Avec **Mu du Bélier** et **Grand Pope.  
Tous les pervers **aiment ça.

 **Mu du Bélier :** Oh oui ! J'ai adoré le dessert !  
 **Tous les pervers** veulent du dessert.

 **Grand Pope :** Moi aussi ! Cette crème était juste trop bonne !  
 **Tous les pervers** adorent ça.

 **Dokho de la Balance :** Il faudra qu'on se refasse ça ! Et vite !  
 **Tous les pervers** veulent participer au « ça » en question.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : JE LE SAVAIS

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'AVAIS RAISON !

 **Grand Pope** : Quelqu'un m'explique ?

 **Mu du Bélier** : Plaît-il ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Moi de même.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Lisez les conversations que vous avez manquées. Vous n'avez pas vu toutes vos notifs ?

 **Mu du Bélier** : Ah si je viens de voir.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Haha **Aphrodite** xD !

 **Mu du Bélier** : OMG **Aiolia** !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Patience, patience, il va arriver au cœur du sujet..

 **Mu du Bélier** : ….

 **Mu du Bélier** : ATTENDEZ QUOI ?!

 **Mu du Bélier** : NON MAIS QUOI?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Voilà.

 **Grand Pope** : Mais vous êtes des grands malades vous.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : On était partis au restau à Rodorio !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Non mais rien que de songer à ça avec mon maître mais... Oh... Ohhh noooooon Beurk !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je suis déçu... Après tout **Bélier** c'est un signe de feu... Je pensais que vous aviez passé un moment plus... caldo * …

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Tout le monde n'est pas aussi taré que toi DM.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** était à **Temple d'Athéna** , avec **Shun d'Andromède** , **Shiryu du Dragon** , **Ikki du Phénix** , **Hyôga du Cygne** et **19 autres personnes.  
Toute ****La Famille** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais prendre cher...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Il serait temps !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Aiolia** , ça ne se dit pas !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Désolé **Marine**...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mdr Soumis !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : On voit le connaisseur !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Clashé par le chaton xD !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHATON BORDEL DE MERDE

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Ne t'inquiète pas **Saga** ! Oui tu vas prendre cher, mais bon, là ça sera traité avec humour (normalement).

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : J'aime bien le « normalement »...

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Tu sais que pour certaines choses j'aime l'impro et les suppositions.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : On avait remarqué, merci !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux :** De rien !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe ** La Famille :**

 **PIZZAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Shaina du Serpentaire, Seiya de Pégase **et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié **quelque chose** dans le groupe ** La Famille : **

**MAAAAKKIIIIIIIIII !  
Marine de l'Aigle**, **Ikki du Phénix** et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Copieur !

 **.**

 **Dokho de La Balance** est en train de visionner **CDZA** avec **Toute** **La Famille** **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Ça commence !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Ça va chier...

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** **:**

 **STEP BY STEP !  
Toute ****La Famille** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** **:**

TAÏAAAAAAAAUUUUUUT !

 **watch?v=aQ0yOmtl96A  
Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, la série Abrégée : Maison #1  
Toute ****La Famille** aime ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Tu n'apprendras donc jamais …

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Non.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Enfin si, mais des fois je fais exprès.

 **Shun d'Andromèd** **e** : **Shiryu** tu es notre running gag chéri !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'aurais bien aimé voir la scène de mes propres yeux hahaha !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : A défaut que toi tu puisses la voir. Au moins tu l'as bien sentie passer haha

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Je te dirai pas d'aller te faire tu sais quoi parce que c'est grâce à ton attaque que j'ai retrouvée la vue, mais je le pense très fort.

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié sur son mur :

Sans contrefaçon je suis un garçon !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : APHRODITE ARRÊTE DE JOUER AVEC MON COMPTE !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Sorry cher non-voisin xD !

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** **:**

Punaise je passe pour un de ces vénales là-dedans.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pas comme si tu l'étais pas déjà.

 **Mu du Bélier** : La ferme !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

OMG non **Shiryu** est un pédophile !  
 **Tout** **e** **La Famille** est choquée.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : On est tous les deux mineurs. Dans la mesure où j'avais 13 ans à ce moment-là et Kiki, mmmm... 9-10 ans non ? Ben on avait que 3-4 ans d'écart, c'est pas énorme...

 **Shun d'Andromède** : QUOI ?!

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Tu te fous de notre gueule **Shiryu du Dragon**!

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Oui.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : **Shun** ! Depuis quand tu parles comme ça !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Depuis jamais, c'est pas moi qui ai écrit tout ça !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : **Aphrodite** arrête !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Surveillez vos téléphones les gens...

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié **quelque chose** dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Décidément, personne ne veut qu'on rentre dans ces putains de temples.  
 **Tou** **s** **les bronzes divins** et **Aldébaran du Taureau** aiment ça.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Genre, ça donne vraiment l'impression qu' **Aldébaran** a aussi la capacité mur de cristal.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Alors qu'en fait non il fait que rester les bras croisés.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Aldé espèce de brahfqebdjnzjre

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Punaise Aphro t'es chiant !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Pour mieux te plaire crabie !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oula, ça sent le fétichisme !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : **Milo** , arrête de voir des fétichismes partout !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Aphro tu es mal placé pour me donner des leçons !

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Punaise c'est vrai en plus j'ai failli ne pas récupérer mon bail.

 **Grand Pope** : C'est sûr qu'avec le bazar que vous avez mis...

 **Grand Pope** : Heureusement qu'on est des chevaliers et que je vous connais depuis que vous êtes des mioches, sinon j'aurais été moins indulgent.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** **:**

I'VE GOT THE POWER !  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

OH LA VACHE !

 **Tout le monde** aime ça.  
 **Charal** aime ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : La vache qui rit !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié sur le mur de **Seiya de Pégase** :

 **Seiya** PAUVRE MERDE !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** , **Milo du Scorpion** et **25 autres personnes**.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : MÉCHANTE !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais véridique.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est affectueux **Seiya** nounet !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Va te pendre avec les cheveux d' **Aphrodite** DM.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : IL EN EST PARFAITEMENT HORS DE QUESTION !

 **I** **kki du Phénix** : ET C'EST BIEN DOMMAGE !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : COMMENT ÇA SEIYANOUNET ?!

 **Aiolia du Lion** : MARINE !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : WOH CALME-TOI **Aiolia** ! C'était pour rigoler !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Vous êtes un des couples qui partent le plus rapidement au quart de tour.  
 **Tout le monde** APPROUVE.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : LE GANG DES MAJUSCULES A ENCORE FRAPPÉ.

 **Grand Pope** : VOS GUEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUULES !  
 **Tout le monde** se la boucle.

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Ne jouez pas avec Les Gémeaux

Muahahahaha !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.  
 **Hyôga du Cygne** , **Grand Pope** et **Shun d'Andromède** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tu mériterais qu'on te les coupe pour avoir sorti ce truc.  
 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** n'aime pas ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Tu veux t'en charger petit cabris ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Crève, c'est mon job !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

En effet le **Cygne** avait le cul bordé de nouilles !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** l'emmerde.  
 **Tout le monde** approuve.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIIIIR !  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** , **Ikki du Phénix** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Il serait temps !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Aller, rage pas Castor !

 **Seika Kido** : Dites à ma sœur que je l'ai jamais aimée ?

 **Seika Kido** : Va te faire foutre **Seiya** !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Il en est parfaitement hors de question !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : QUOI

 **Shura du Capricorne** : DÉESSE C'EST QUOI CE COMMENTAIRE  
 **Toute** **La Famille** approuve.

 **Grand Pope** : TRHIJKDFLNGXCIRUJKDFCHGBENUDKGCHFN

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : J'y suis pour rien là !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Mais vous allez arrêter de partir au quart de tour oui ?! Pffff quel second degré moisi quoi...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais oui, bien sûr !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Oui bien sûr !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je vous dirai pas n'importe quoi parce que vous êtes notre boss mais j'en pense pas moins.

 **Seika Kido** : **Deathmask** , capable de penser ? La bonne blague !  
 **Tout le monde** approuve ce clash sauf Deathmask et Aphrodite.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Ça clash sec !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : En passant, tu sais que tu es en face de moi **Deathmask** et que je peux te mettre un highkick cosmique sans que tu l'ais vu venir ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'me bat pas contre les femmes.

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publiée une photo dans le groupe **La Famille** :

« J'me bats pas contre les femmes. »

Maintenant on sait pourquoi **Deathmask.  
Toute ****La Famille** se fout de sa gueule.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Toi je retiens !

 **Seika Kido** : Pour que tu puisses retenir quelque chose, il faudrait déjà que tu aies un cerveau.  
 **Tout le monde** approuve sauf Deathmask.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais c'est que **Seika** est en forme ce soir ! J'aime ce côté-là, ce petit côté sauvage grrrrr tu devrais être plus souvent comme ça Seikanounette !  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

J'ai retrouvée la vue !

 **Tout le monde** s'en fout.  
 **Shun d'Andromède** est soulé.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Merci Deathmask !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : « Merci **Deathmask »** ? C'est quelqu'un ça ? Connais pas !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu vas morfler toi.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Tu continues de perdre de ta prestance, le maître !

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Chevalier **du Cancer**... Tu meurs.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : HEY c'est ma réplique ça !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Dommage !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

« Schéma simplifié de la reproduction »

Alors on peut faire des enfants de cette manière ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Dans la mesure où la boule blanche, c'est l'âme de **Shiryu** qui revient vers son corps, si vous assimilez cela à un spermatozoïde, alors ça veut dire que de un Shiryu s'auto-féconde, et de deux que c'est une femme, ou plutôt un ovule géant.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Mais WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : L'alcool ne te réussit pas **Ayoros**.  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Je ne suis pas ivre !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Pourtant ce serait logique. On en est à la maison du **Cancer** , notre buveur national.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ça me dérange pas de tester cette méthode avec toi mon boa arc-en-ciel…  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu accepterais d'avoir des enfants ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Avec toi ? Aucun soucis !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** adore ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Génial mon cœur ! Mais pas tout de suite. On est trop jeunes pour avoir des gosses à charge.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Je suis du même avis ! Dans quelques années :)  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** approuve.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'peux être la baby-sitter ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Va chier !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publiée **une photo** dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Les ventouses – Avec **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Shura du Capricorne**.

 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** adore ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : N'oubliez pas de respirer mes loulous...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle du roulage de pelle !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu veux essayer ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : No soucis viens ici toi !

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publiée **une photo** dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Le gang des Ventouses ! - Avec **Shura du Capricorne** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **Aiolia du Lion**.

 **A** **yoros du Sagittaire** : **Aphrodite** , arrête de faire ta fan girl voyeuse, merci.  
 **Tout le monde** approuve.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

AH OUAIS, MONSIEUR SE FOUT A MOITIÉ A POIL DEVANT SHIRYU ?!

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est que Maintenant que tu réagis ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'ai adoré. C'était trop excitant.  
 **  
Aphrodite des Poissons** : QUOI ?!

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DEATHMASK DU CANCER !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : MILO, SCORPION DE MES COUILLES !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Camus** , n'oublie pas que je t'aime …

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Scorpion** VS **Cancer**.

On prend les paris ? 50 drachmes en jeu !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Cancer !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Cancer !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Scorpion !

 **Camus du verseau** : Cancer.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Quoi ?!

 **Camus du Verseau** : Il l'a cherché.

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

50 drachmes dans la poche !

HEHEHEHEHE !

 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.  
 **Ceux qui ont parié sur DM** boudent.

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- Shunrei... Shunrei...  
\- Oh oui t'est moua Tiryu, fé moi un gros câlin !

Accent de merde !

Et puis **Shun** , merde quoi !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de faire leur coming out !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Je te hais !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cance** **r** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Je n'apprécie pas du tout l'ironie de la situation.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Moi si !

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

J'EN AI MAAAAAARRRREE !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Moi j'm'en lasse pas. Sérieusement !

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ÇA FAIT SUPER MAL !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** , **Saga des Gémeaux** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : J'approuve !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Inutile de nier Grand Pope je sais tout ! - avec **Saga des Gémeaux**.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Ah oui ? Quelle est la capitale de la Colombie ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Bogota !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : OH MON DIEU C'EST VRAI IL SAIT TOUT !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Forcément, la Colombie, la weed etc... Notre matou connaît bien les lieux !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Ça va, pas trop étouffé par les clichés DM ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ne me confond pas avec **Shaka** la sainte vierge stp merci.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : **Aiolia** , ne me tend pas la perche.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : T'es au courant que je suis maqué et hétéro Barbie ?  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Pas la perche dans ce sens là espèce d'obsédé congénitalement décérébré !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oula, y'a du level au niveau insultes !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Pourquoi j'ai pas autant de répartie dans un vrai combat ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : C'est vrai que ce « Alors chevalier, on s'casse la guibolle en faisant des cabrioles ? » était particulièrement drôle.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Parce que t'as aucune classe ?  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais la ferme putain **Milo** !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le chat de salon !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Par la boule de feu !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** **:**

T'as une sale tronche comme ça **Aiolia**.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** , **Ikki du Phénix** et **Kanon des Gémeaux** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : La faute à qui ? Hein **Saga**!

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude …

 **Seika Kido** : Voilà qui parle...

 **Ikki du Phénix** : * Écrit, nuance.

 **Seika Kido** : Pour une fois que tu fais une remarque intelligente, Phénix.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Quelqu'un sous l'emprise du Gen Ro Mao Ken ne PEUT PAS être beau.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Seika, tes répliques sont toujours de véritables bonheurs !  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

ET C'EST AU TOUR DE BARBIE DE MORFLER !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Je te hais.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : C'est pas très zen ça comme émotion, la haine...

 **.**

 **Shaka de la Vierge** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** : Tremblez, vous qui avez osé défier **Shaka** , le plus noble et le plus juste des chevaliers d'or.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : **Shaka** ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : AH OUAIS ? Ben répond à cette question si t'es si malin : Qui est le plus fort entre Lemmy et Dieu ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Oh mais la réponse est très simple.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Moi !

 **Seika Kido** : L'humilité a toujours été ton mot d'ordre **Shaka** , ça se voit.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : APHRODITE !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ouiiiiii ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Arrête de toucher à nos téléphones !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oui maître.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : **Aphrodite** , tu t'auto-souilles ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : MILO !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais j'ai rien fait !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais bien sûr !

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Espèce de rat t'as tué mon frère ! Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Magnifique entrée !  
 **Ikki du Phénix** aime ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ouais non j'déconne !  
 **Ikki du Phénix** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Putain de bad trip de mes couilles.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** , **Milo du Scorpion** , **Kanon des Gémeaux,** **Seika Kido** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Shun d'Andromède** n'aime pas ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TAPETTE !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais oui, mais oui...

 **.**

 **Dokho de la Balance** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Mais cette voix quoi xD !

\- Avec **Shaka de la Vierge**.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** n'aime pas ça. **  
Tout le reste de La Famille **approuve.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Shaka** , t'es un gros pervers !  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Shaka aime ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Tu en doutais encore ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Et c'est le claaaaaaaaash !

 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

FEEL LIKE I BEEN HERE BEFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** aime ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : T'es en retard !

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié sur le mur de **Shun d'Andromède** :

Adieu petit frère, tu as été la petite sœur que j'n'ai jamais eue !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Tout le reste du Sanctuaire** aime ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire, non parce que...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : BOOOOOUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Bon, là je sens qu'on va se faire chier...

#MaisonDeLaBalance #EnnuiMortel #TuezMoi

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tiens t'as découvert les Hashtags DM ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Te tuer ? Mmmm ça peut se faire !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Va chier des cailloux **Deathmask**.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Et moi je sens que je vais me faire geler.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : VDM.  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Dokho de la Balance** a publié sur le mur de **Shiryu du Dragon** :

Alors comme ça tu veux me latter ?!

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Mais j'ai jamais dis ça !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oui, il a dit Depuis le temps qu'il veut vous mettre

 **Shunrei Xin** : ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DM, c'était quoi ça ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Soyez pas cons !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Trop tard.  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ça se voit que je voulais dire « mettre une tannée », erreur d'envoi c'est tout !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Enfin quelque chose de constructif qui sort de ta bouche **Seiya**.

 **Seika Kido** : C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour faire ce genre de remarques **Deathmask**.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Moi je connais autre chose de constructif qui cette fois sort de TA bouche, Deathmask ...

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : On veut pas savoir...

 **Camus du Verseau** : Moi je sais...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : ?

 **Grand Pope** : **Shunrei** , **Milo** , vous savez que vous avez d'autre moyen d'exprimer votre incrédulité qu'avec des points d'interrogation...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'est soit ça → ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : SOIT LES MAJUSCULES !

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

\- Je suis fan de vous !

\- Ah mais moi aussi je suis fan, de moi !

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Milo** !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Il est fan de vous, **Camus**.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Pourquoi du vouvoiement ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Aucune idée.

 **Camus du Verseau** : ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : SHUN !

 **.**

 **Dokho de la Balance** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Alors c'était bien TOI **Camus** qui a défoncé mon toit ?!

 **C** **amus du Verseau** : Ça va, c'était pas énorme comme trou, n'exagérez pas.

 **Grand Pope** : On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui supervises les travaux...

 **Camus du Verseau** : Que je sache, vous n'avez pas beaucoup occupé votre temple depuis votre résurrection, n'est-ce pas ?  
 **Tou** **s** **les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Grand Pope** : Cette remarque est hors sujet !

 **Seika Kido** : Mes aînés, ce n'est pas que je ne vous respecte pas, mais vous faites des notifications pour des broutilles, donc si on retournait au sujet principal, c'est-à-dire l'épisode de la maison de la Balance ?  
 **Tout le monde** file doux.

 **.**

 **Hyoga du Cygne** a publié sur le mur de **Camus du Verseau :**

ELLE ÉTAIT MORTE ET VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉE !

MAINTENANT JE VAIS POUVOIR CESSER DE ME LAMENTER ET ALLER DE L'AVANT, ET TOUT ÇA A CAUSE DE VOUS !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Ne me dis pas merci surtout...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Laisse tomber, l'ingratitude semble être sa marque de fabrique...

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : L'arachnide, on t'a pas sonné !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Personnellement ici je n'ai sonné personne...

 **Seika Kido** : C'est redondant comme phrase.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : C'est même carrément moche. Le comble pour le « lettré » du Sanctuaire.

 **Seika Kido** : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es quasiment illettré et inculte que tu dois être aussi acerbe avec les autres Ikki, la jalousie est un vilain défaut !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Je meurs.

 **.**

 **Hyoga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

C'est vrai ça, vous étiez où y'a sept ans ?! (enfin neuf maintenant).

 **C** **amus du Verseau** : Cette question est Hors sujet !

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

« Je suis ton maître ».

J'ai pas compris la référence.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : STAR WAAAAAAAARS !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Inculte.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Voilà qui parle.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue toi ! T'étais où ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu veux pas savoir.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oh si justement !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Au vu de la conversation ça paraît pourtant évident !

 **.**

 **Hyoga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Le mec qui traduit le nom des attaques se droooooooogue !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Par le Philtre Glaciaire d'Aurora !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Shaka de la Vierge  
Toute ****La Famille** aime ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Haha hilarant !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mort de rire !

 **Aiolia du Lion :** Si seulement...

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

La philatélie ? Quelqu'un peut-il éclairer ma lanterne s'il vous plaît ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Bien sûr ;)

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Tiens, vous étiez passés où les deux latinos ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Toi non plus vaut mieux pas que tu saches.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Shura du Capricorne** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Ce gros malaise des familles à 5:18 *****... **  
** **Toute** **La Famille** approuve, sauf Seiya.

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Comme vous le savez, Athéna interdisait à ses chevaliers d'utiliser des armes.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Persée humf **Caméléon**.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Cerbère humf **Andromède**.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : **Sagittaire** humf.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Oui bon, c'est bon on a compris pas la peine de faire les malins là !

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

OH MON DIEU SHUN VA VIOLER HYOGA ?!

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Mais ta gueule Milo !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** **est choquée.**

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Encore heureux que non !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Je suis déçu de ta réflexion Milo.

 **Seika Kido** : Au moins il aura tenté de réfléchir.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

YIPIIIII MA MAISOOOOOOOOON !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : C'est pas beau de montrer du doigt !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ce rire...

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ce sourire...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : N'est-ce pas... excitant ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Non.

 **Seika Kido** : Et c'est le vent.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a partagée une **photo** sur **Fac** **e** **book** :

TRISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** déteste ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Tu fais chier **Aphrodite** !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : C'est un talent chez moi.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oh ça j'en doute pas !

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Milo du Scorpion :**

GEMEY MAYBELINE !

 **Milo du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.  
 **Camus du Verseau** approuve.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Camus** ?!

 **Camus du Verseau** : Quoi ? C'était drôle.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Au secours, **Camus** a rigolé, c'est la fin du monde !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Va te pendre **Aiolia**.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **Marine de l'Aigle** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Attendez, que **Deathmask** aime ton commentaire, ok, mais **Marine** ?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ta réplique était nulle chaton.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ah non **Marine** , tu vas pas t'y mettre !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Et pourquoi pas ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : La solidarité de couple...

 **.**

 **H** **yoga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Milo du Scorpion** :

Sache que pour nous les rêves sont l...

Afficher la suite.  
 **Milo du Scorpion,** **Deathmask du Cancer** et **3 autres personnes** sont blasées.  
 **Tou** **s** **les Bronzes divins** se foutent de sa gueule.  
 **Camus du Verseau** est perplexe.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tes rêves sont légèrement gnangnan et soûlants.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Qui, comme moi, a eut la flemme de cliquer sur « Afficher la suite » ?  
 **52 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : A mon avis, tout le monde a eut la flemme 'Lia.

 **Seika Kido** : Dans la mesure où il a dû réécrire les mêmes propos qu'il tenait dans la série abrégée, ça serait complètement idiot de gâcher une minute de sa vie pour lire ce qu'on vient d'écouter.  
 **Toute** **La Famille** , sauf Hyôga aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Le monologue sur l'espoir et l'amitié !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Cette bonne vieille attaque du héros de Shônen...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Attaque niaise et bien relou.

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Ces jeux de mots valent tout l'or du monde – Avec **Milo du Scorpion**.  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Chaque réplique est collector !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je sais, merci !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est plutôt à l'auteur de cette série abrégée qu'il faut dire merci, mon **Scorpion** ounet.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Scorpion** ounet ?!  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Tiens, il fait froid d'un coup...

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : **Camus** , arrête de faire chier !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tu sais que tu es juste à côté de moi et que tu peux me le dire en face...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Il n'a pas assez de castagnettes pour ça

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Punaise, T9 de merde !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : T9 ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oui, auto-correcteur si tu préfères...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Il refuse de te voir jurer.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ouais, j'devrais penser à le désactiver...

 **Mu du Bélier** : Mais le T9, c'est exactement qu'il faut à **Deathmask** !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** sauf Deathmask approuve.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : TG punaise !

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Je suis la vengeance... Je suis la nuit... Je suis... Verseau.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Par le caméo du Verseeeaaaaau !

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

« Je suis debout et indemne alors que tu pisses le sang par terre. Tu as donc gagné. »

Il est où le respect, il est où...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Dans ton trou.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DEATHMASK !

 **Seika Kido** : Quoi, au moins il aurait essayé de faire des vers...

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

 **.**

 **Hyoga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille :**

Sadique ! - Avec **Milo du Scorpion.**

 **Camus du Verseau** : Oui je sais.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : JE LE SAVAIS ! JE-LE-SAVAIS !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Camus, la victime du couple.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Au risque de me répéter, on évite de parler de ce qu'on ignore.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Et aller, de nouveau un temple où on se fait chier...

#MaisonDuSagittaire #EnnuiPlusQueMortel #SagittairePasUneFlèche

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Hashtagueule. Ferme ta bonne grosse gueule.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Ouuuuh Ayo' se met en mode agressif !

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Seiya** , mais si t'avais vraiment fait ça, ami ou pas, je t'aurais latté ! - Avec **Shun d'Andromède** , **Seiya de Pégase** et **Hyôga du Cygne**.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Arrête c'était drôle !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Faire croire que t'étais touché, non pas vraiment !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Ha ouais je me souviens, de ce moment-là ! Qu'est-ce que je m'étais marré !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Les morts peuvent rire ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Les morts peuvent faire plein de choses. T'as qu'à demander à **Camus**.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Milo** , même quand il est mort il reste soulant. Surtout avec son **Verseau** nounet !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Calme ta frustration Ayo' c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de vie sentimentale que tu dois blâmer celle des autres !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Où es-ce que tu as vu dans ce que j'ai écris que je blâmais ta vie sentimentale ? J'ai juste dit que tu restais invivable, même en ayant crevé !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

AAAAAAAAH je savais que j'aurais dû prendre le chevalier **du Cancer** comme baby-sitter !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Du coup ouais j'suis libre, vu que les ventouses de services m'ont tèj...

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Il en est parfaitement hors de question ! Et puis j'ai 15 ans, j'ai plus besoin de nounous !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah ça pas sûr, vu le nombre de fois où vous vous faites attaquer/enlever...

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : JE SUIS UNE FLECHE !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais oui, mais oui...

 **.**

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Ces jeux de mots punaise, mais ça vaut toutes les armures d'or réunies !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Pas les autres armures ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : T'as déjà entendu quelqu'un dire « ça vaut son pesant de bronze » ou bien « son pesant d'argent » ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ou son pesant d'acier !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Il faudrait qu'on créé un numéro spécial : SOS Respect violenté !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Moi j'suis plus pour la création d'une page de clash, animée par notre **Seika** nounette.  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Bouahahahahaha je me marre !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'me porte volontaire pour être psychologue à SOS Respect violenté !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : **Deathmask** , tais-toi et suis !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Oh c'est tellement beau un homme qui pleure ! - Avec **Hyôga du Cygne** , **Seiya de Pégase** et **Shiryu du Dragon**.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Maintenant on va regarder du foot en buvant de la bière !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Roh les mecs j'vous jure !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Voilà qui parle...

 **Shun d'Andromède** : APHRODITE ARRÊTE DE JOUER AVEC NOS TÉLÉPHONES !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : C'était tellement tentant ! Vos téléphones sans surveillance sont une ode à la connerie !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et toi mon Poisson tu es une ode à la luxure !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** adore ça.

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Faites gaffe, y'en a qui se sont lancés dans des préliminaires sur le sofa...  
 **Tous les pervers** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les voyeurs** matent.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Eeeeet une vidéo compromettante pour du chantage amical !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tu es diabolique chérie !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Plus diabolique que **Mu** dans cette série ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oh oui !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oooooh merci * **koeur* !**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Vous avez une drôle de notion des compliments les latinos !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Ben c'est pas comme si de base on était tous sain d'esprit ici !  
 **Toute** **La Famille** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Je ne me sens pas visé.

 **Mu du Bélier** : JE NE SUIS PAS DIABOLIQUE !

 **Grand Pope** : Mais oui, mais oui...

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Ce manque de respect pour les autres chevaliers de bronze xD  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** aiment ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Si t'es venu pour voir du respect t'es pas au bon endroit **Seiya** !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ah nan mais je m'attendais pas à une quelconque notion de respect !  
Je suis pas si con que ça, vous savez … Et le premier qui me sort « Ah bon » je lui latte la gueule !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Le pauvre Geki...

 **Seika Kido** : Ah bon ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : BOOOOOOOOUH CASSÉ PAR SA SOEUR !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Roh la loose quoi !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : **Seika** , tu me déçois beaucoup !

 **Seika Kido** : Ton sens de l'humour a foutu le camp en même temps que le respect ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'aurais plutôt dit « En même temps que son cerveau » mais bon...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : En a-t-il seulement jamais eut … ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Allez tous vous faire voir !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

EXPLIQUEZ-MOI POURQUOI SUR UN PLAN ON VOIT AYOROS AVEC UN T-SHIRT ET SUR LE PLAN SUIVANT IL EST TORSE-POIL ?! - Avec **Ayoros du Sagittaire** et **Saga des Gémeaux**.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Parce que.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est pas une réponse ça !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Si c'est une réponse ! C'est pas celle à laquelle tu t'attendais, nuance !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Excité, petit frère ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : QUOI ?!  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Eeeeeuh, je suis au regret de te dire que je ne partage pas ce genre de sentiments...

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : DEATHMASK !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Quand on dit surveillez vos téléphones les gens, c'est pas pour rien !

 **Grand Pope** : Changez vos mots de passe, parce que mettre votre date/année de naissance...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Y'a que les mecs pour mettre des mots de passe aussi évidents...  
 **Toutes les amazones** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les mecs** n'aiment pas ça.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

« Si vous voyez un symbole phallique, c'est que vous êtes un obsédé »  
Ce bon gros blanc des familles...

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

TU SAIS CE QU'ELLES TE DISENT LES MASCULINITÉS DOUTEUSES ?! - Avec **Ayoros du Sagittaire**.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Que tu n'as pas de couilles ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ferme ta gueule de psychopathe !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Seiya** regarde !

Non pas mon doigt -.-''  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Seiya aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Je vous hais !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Alors déjà que j'ai une voix débile ! Mais en plus qu'on me fasse passer pour un gay !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : T'as un problème contre les gays ?

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Non du tout, c'est juste que je ne le suis pas, chose que cette série n'a pas totalement assimilée à ce que je vois !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'est qu'une série !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- Comment faire pour boire avec ce masque à la con ? Ça m'rend fou !  
\- C'est dire !  
\- Mmmm tais-toi moi !  
 **Grand Pope** aime ça.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Gris-gris... ferme ta gueule.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Shura** , c'est ton tour de morfler ! - Avec **Shura du Capricorne**.  
 **Shura du Capricorne** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** rigole d'avance.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : DM... Ta gueule !

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a partagée une **photo** dans le groupe ** La Famille :**

Sanctuary Land ! Mais c'est génial comme idée !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je sais pas à quoi vous avez pensé déesse mais c'est non pour moi.  
 **Tous les Golds** aiment ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Roooh vous êtes pas drôles !

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

C'EST QUOI CET ACCENT DE MERDE !  
 **Toute La Famille** aime ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Ah bah, chacun son tour !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ben c'est ton accent gringo !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** déteste ça.

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Shura du Capricorne** :

J'AURAI TA PEAU ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oh tu sais, une fois de plus, une fois de moins...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : D'ailleurs il est où **Shiryu** ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Et **Shunrei** ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est vrai ça, ils sont où nos deux chinois préférés ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce bled ?  
 **Shiryu du Dragon** approuve.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Oh, excusez-nous...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : … Apparemment on dérange !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Non, de toute façon on avait fini.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oh je vois, monsieur le dragon est précoce.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : QUOI ? Mais non !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous...

 **Seika Kido** : Tu sembles bien informé **Deathmask**.

 **June du Caméléon** : Oh le clash !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Eh ben en effet, **Seika** est en forme ce soir.

 **Seika Kido** : Ça a l'air de te plaire, **Phénix**.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Et si c'était le cas ?

 **Mu du Bélier** : C'est moi ou bien la température monte... ?

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Si une seule de ces pouffiasses hurlantes pose le regard sur toi, je leur arrache les yeux à la Uma Thurman dans Kill Bill, je les leurs fais bouffer, puis je les éviscère pour ensuite donner leur visage à Deathmask !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : J'ADORE KILL BILL !  
 **Shunrei Xin** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'ai dis que je n'avais plus de place !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Eh ben t'as qu'à renouveler les masques de ta déco ! Ou mieux... La changer !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et si j'ai pas envie !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Tu vas le faire quand même parce que ça schlingue chez toi !

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Shiryu du Dragon** :

ET ANDALE !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Deathmask du Cancer** et **Kanon des Gémeaux** aiment ça.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ça veut dire quoi Andale ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Aucune idée !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Mais c'est toi l'espagnol ! T'es sensé savoir ce que ça veut dire !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : J'suis pas sûr qu'il y ai un sens particulier ! Parce que si tu découpes le mot, ça veut dire « Marche le ». Ou alors ça peut vouloir dire "Vas-y".

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : C'est pas plutôt une expression ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Sûrement !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tu fais pitié mon pauvre Shushu !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ta gueule Aphro !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

T'as une de ces tronches là-dedans **Shura** !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Voilà qui se la ramène...

 **Seika Kido** : Tu m'as l'air très bien placé pour parler physique Deathynounet !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Parfaitement ! Parce que tu crois que **Ikki** est mieux peut-être ?

 **Seika Kido** : Qu'est-ce qu'Ikki vient faire là-dedans ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu crois que je vous ai pas vu vous mater avec vos regards coquins ?

 **Ikki du Phénix** : T'as sérieusement besoin de lunettes le Crabe !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais ouais bien sûr ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet !

 **Seika Kido** : Non c'est du Crabe !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA mort de rire !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Si seulement...

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a partagée **une photo** dans le groupe **La Famille** :

OH LE PLAGIAT DE JACKIE CHAN !  
 **Tous les Chinois du groupe** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ta gueule ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Non ?

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- Prépare-toi pour ma plus terrible attaque !  
\- Toi aussi !  
\- Pierre !  
\- Feuille !  
\- La feuille bat la pierreuuuuh !

COL-LEC-TOR. - Avec **Shura du Capricorne**.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Saint **Seiya** , une série qui nous touche le cœur.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Elle était nulle celle-là !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : **Seiya**... Pourquoi tu t'es identifié dans ton propre commentaire ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Parce qu'il est con ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Voilà qui parle ...

 **.**

 **Dokho de la Balance** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABOT DE 261 ANS QUI MARCHE AVEC UNE CANNE ET JE NE SUIS PAS COMPLETEMENT GÂTEUX !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Les majuscules s'il vous plaît...

 **Grand Pope** : Ben si, tu as 261 ans mon choupinou.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mon choupinou ?

 **Grand Pope** : APHRODITE !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Combien de fois il va falloir vous le dire les gens ! Surveillez vos téléphones !

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

HA mon bras ! - Avec **Shiryu du Dragon**.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Star Wars La menace fantôme en 5 minutes ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ouiii ! Tu connais aussi !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Oui ! Excellent ce type !

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Je vois ma maison de là-haaaaaaaaaaaaut !  
 **Toute La Famille** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Merci **Shiryu** c'est toujours sympathique de voir qu'on est appréciée.  
\- Avec **Shiryu du Dragon**.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Pour ma défense, j'ai jamais dis ça (en vrai).

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Mec, tu l'as pensé tellement fort...

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : **Hyôga**... ferme ta putain de gueule !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : C'est MA réplique ça !

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Le coup de l'armure non méritée est juste génial !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** , **Shura du Capricorne** et **Saga des Gémeaux** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Camus du Verseau** :

Et c'est au tour de la Reine des Neiges de morfler !

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Deathmask**. Tais-toi.

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Je suis mort pour vos pêchés. Prosternez-vous devant votre maître à tous.

N'empêche c'est moi qui en ai le plus fait ! J'ai quand même tué deux chevaliers d'or !

\- Avec **Shun d'Andromède** , **Hyôga du Cygne** et **Seiya de Pégase**.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et **Seiya** pas un seul ! HAHAHAHAHAHA la loose !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Je vous hais.

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Hyôga** , va chier ! - Avec **Shiryu du Dragon** , **Shun d'Andromède** , **Hyôga du Cygne** et **Seiya de Pégase**.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ça de la part de sa belle-soeur.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Encore si c'était de la part de DM, j'm'en foutrais.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Va te faire foutre **Hyôga** !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Déjà fait.

 **Camus du Verseau** : QUOI ?!

 **Camus du Verseau** : UGEORSDKLSHGNOZUSRJKFXHBGSIRKJ

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

HYÔGA EST GAY ! - Avec **Hyôga du Cygne**.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Oui je suis gai, et ?

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Parce que tu sors pas avec **Shaka** toi peut-être ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Moi sortir avec **Ikki** ?!

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Je suis hétéro moi !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oh je suis déçu !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Le **Lion** on t'a pas sonné !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'ai pas besoin qu'on me sonne pour parler !

 **Seika Kido** : Écrire *

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : La grammar Nazi, tu te calme !

 **Seika Kido** : Le nazi tout court, tu te calme aussi !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : QUI MOI UN NAZI ?!

 **Seika Kido** : Noooon, le Pape !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Le **Pope**? Hahahahaha !

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Camus** mon cœur, ta beauté dans ce manga (sans ironie) n'a d'égale que la laideur de ta voix.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Seiya** , pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : 'Clair que **Camus** est caractériel !  
 **Camus du Verseau** n'aime pas ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ta gueule espèce de crabe avarié.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Va te (re-)jeter du haut du puits des âmes DM.

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- Interro surprise !  
« Zut j'ai pas révisé ! »  
\- Qu'est-ce que le zéro absolu !  
\- Ben, le zéro absolu, c'est euuuh...  
\- Allez vite, répond !  
\- Mais euuuh... mais euh je sais pas moi ! Euuh... Seyar ?  
\- Aaaaah, ma mère avait raison, vouloir enseigner c'est vraiment aller se faire maître !

BEST DIALOGUE EVER !  
 **Toute La Famille**, sauf Seiya aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Allez tous vous faire encu'er !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Hey ! Référence aux deux minutes du peuple ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Yeeeaaaah j'suis content de voir que je suis pas le seul à connaître !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Je vois que Monsieur **Shun** a des références !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

JE RÊVE, CAMUS LE COINCÉ QUI FAIT UNE TENTATIVE D'HUMOUR !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Le coincé t'emmerde **Ikki**.

 **June du Caméléon** : Tentative d'humour + juron, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va grêler !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Cette vanne était complètement branque !

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

« Que quelqu'un appelle SOS Chevaliers Battus ! »

J'APPROUVE !  
 **Toute La Famille** APPROUVE.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Milo** ce « Est-ce que je peux r'garder ? » était juste epic xD !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Deathmask du Cancer** , **Ikki du Phénix** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Par le caméo du Scorpioooooon !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : « Rentre chez toi ! » sous-entendu, on s'enverra en l'air disons dans... dans je sais pas quand !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : DM, ferme ta gueule !

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Prépare-toi à dégainer blondin !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je persiste à dire qu'il y a une forte connotation sexuelle à cette phrase !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ça me reste en travers de la gorge !  
 **Tous les pervers** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- Mais enfin **Shun** où est passé ton sens du sacrifice ?  
\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule, tu veux savoir où il est passé ?!

J'APPROUVE !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Non mais seulement, quelle bande de branleurs Jabu et sa clique !  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Seiya de Pégase** :

TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT L'HOMME MASQUÉ DANS SAILOR MOON ?!

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Non, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Ce respect...

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Voir **Shura** ameuter les servantes à cause de son fou rire de l'extrême en entendant la voix d'Aphro !  
 **Toute La Famille** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Non mais cette voix Aphro xD !

 **Grand Pope** : QUI a réussit à rester sérieux, que je lui décerne une palme d'or ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : On a déjà des armures d'or, alors une palme...

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Parle pour vous !  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Dokho de La Balance** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Oh putain comment le design d' **Aphrodite** dans le manga ressemble à celui de Lady Oscar !

 **Toute La Famille** aime ça, même Aphrodite.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Séparés à la naissance les gosses !

 **Grand Pope** : Les enfants, si on fait que se fier au design des personnages du manga, on peut déduire que pas mal de gens ont été séparés à la naissance !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Ouais genre **Milo** et Queen !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ta gueule **Ikki**.

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Je sais de qui t'as été séparé à la naissance toi !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Qui ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Kagaho du Bénou !

 **Grand Pope** : C'est chronologiquement impossible **Dokho**.

 **Seika Kido** : Ah, moi j'aurais plutôt dit Cerbère, mais bon.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : OH PUTAIN LE CLASH

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Seika** , je t'aime.

 **Camus du Verseau** : PARDON ?!

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : On a dit quoi sur les majuscules !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Je savais qu'au fond t'étais pas gay Milo !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

J'en connais un qui va dormir à l'hôtel du cul tourné ce soir ! - Avec **Milo du Scorpion**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ta mère, **Marine**.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : MILO !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Arrête de vouloir sortir tes griffes, le chat de salon, t'es pas crédible.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je te hais.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ma mère est morte, et je suis pas nécrophile comparée à certains.  
 **Tout ceux qui se sentent visés** l'emmerdent.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Tu sais **Seiya** , tu auras beau virer ta cuti, ça ne servira à rien.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : J'avais pas l'intention de la virer Aphro.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

JE NE FAIS PAS PARTI DU MOUVEMENT GLAM METAL !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est moi le plus puissant des chevaliers d'or !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Patience toi, patience, ton tour va arriver !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Sois pas trop pressé ma Poiscaille ! Le tien vient à peine de commencer !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. GAY !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Yep, tu es une fille, nuance.

 **June du Caméléon** : Tu as raison **Deathmask** , nous sommes un couple lesbien !  
 **Tous les pervers** sont excités.

 **Seika Kido** : Exact !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : **June** , si tu t'y met je vais pas m'en sortir...

 **June du Caméléon** : Qui te dis que je veux que tu sortes de là ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Les jeunes enfin, calmez vos hormones !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Frustré !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Tais-toi pour voir **Deathmask** ?

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose sur le mur d' **Aphrodite des Poissons** :

Arrière espèce d'auto-rule 63 !  
 **Tous ceux qui ont un jour confondu Aphrodite avec une fille** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tous ceux qui ont liké, allez tous vous faire enculer !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Déjà fait !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : OMG moi qui pensais que tu étais le mâle dominant du couple DM, je suis déçu !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Va te faire foutre Aiolia !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : IL EN EST PARFAITEMENT HORS DE QUESTION !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Sauf une fois au chalet !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : TA GUEULE SAGA !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Ha ouais, donc quand c'est **Kanon** , ça passe, mais quand c'est moi, non ! C'est du racisme !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : **Saga** , arrête de dire/faire de la merde pour une fois.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais c'est à croire qu'il est scatophile Aytredfghjilukyfj

 **Aiolia du Lion** : DM, quand on te dit de te taire, fais-le.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : L'amour gémellaire me donne les larmes aux yeux...

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- Oh je vois, tu dois être Andromède, la chochotte de la bande.  
\- Oh mais tu t'es vu récemment ?  
\- Ah nan, moi je suis métrosexuel, nuance !  
\- Métrose... oh mais c'est dégoûtant !  
\- Et concernant ton petit camara-  
\- Où est le respect pour les transports en commun ?

BEST

ÉCHANGE

EVER !

\- Avec **Aphrodite des Poissons**.  
 **Toute La Famille** aime ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Ce gros blanc des familles...

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Je suis allergique au pollen !

 ***Tombe dans les pommes** *

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Ouais, bah là au moins tu la fermes !  
 **Toute La Famille **sauf Seiya aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : SEIKA ?!

 **Seika Kido** : Quoi ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Traîtresse !

 **Seika Kido** : Arrête de geindre deux minutes !

 **.**

 **Hyôga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Toutes les répliques de cet épisode sont cultes ! Il n'y a rien à jeter ! Absolument rien !  
 **Toute La Famille** aime ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Tu vas découvrir l'étendue de mon grand pouvoir !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Est-ce qu'il implique de grandes responsabilités ?

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Non, mais il implique que je vais tellement t'esquinter la tête que même si ta mère te reconnaît, elle voudra plus de toi !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ma mère est morte espèce de demeuré.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Tu devais pas répondre ça !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je sais ! Et je m'en fous muahahaha !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

OMG ILS ONT OSÉS FAIRE LE COUP DE LA CHIRURGIE ESTHÉTIQUE ! PENDANT 13 ANS J'AI VOULU FAIRE CETTE VANNE ET J'AI JAMAIS OSÉ ! JE VIENS DE JOUIR AUDITIVEMENT ! TROIS FOIS !  
 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ayo ?!

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Laisse tomber frangin, t'es trop jeune.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ta gueule ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : La rengaine du faible d'esprit !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je vais retrouver ce fan, et je vais le torturer !

 **Mu du Bélier** : **Aphrodite** , on se calme ! C'était de l'humour ! On ne torture pas les gens comme ça !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Non mais en fait il a raison, je suis refais de la tête aux pieds. Mon corps tout entier est plastique.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Il a raison, en réalité je fais l'amour à une poupée plastique.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : **Aphrodite** ?!

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oh, un revenant !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : AIOLIA JE VAIS TE LATTER LA GUEULE !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Marine** , dis aux enfants que je serai pas là pour la Moussaka-Party de vendredi prochain...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Aiolia** , arrête de faire l'idiot, on a pas de gosses.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oh tu sais ça peut se faire !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Sûrement pas tout de suite ! Parce qu'au vu de la tronche d' **Aphrodite** , je sens que tu vas encore te faire castagner !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Shura du Capricorne aiment** ça.

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Round 2 :

 **Lion** VS **Poisson**

On prend les paris ?

65 drachmes en jeu !  
 **Toute La Famille sauf Aphrodite et Aiolia** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Poisson !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Lion !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Lion !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Lion !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Eeeeeeh 65 drachmes en poche !  
 **Tous ceux qui ont pariés sur Aiolia** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : **Shun** , on ne te connaissait pas ce côté parieur !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Chacun a son Darkside... DM en robe, **Camus** qui boit, **Saga** bourré (Dark Saga tout court d'ailleurs), **Shura** à 20 ans toujours veuigjsdfbiyzregdsjfbzius

 **Shun d'Andromède** : SHURA !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tais-toi ou bien moi aussi je te latte la gueule en toute amitié.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : C'est ma réplique ça !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

MODE SEPTIEME SENS ON

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : NOOOOOOOOOON !

 **Grand Pope** : Calmez-vous sur les majuscules !

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Vous avez l'air de gros excités !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oh, deux autres revenants !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Vous étiez où vous deux ?

 **Dokho de la Balance** : Je te retourne la question, **Scorpion** !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ça ne te regarde pas !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Qui est le plus geignard entre **Seiya** et **Shun** ?

Le débat est ouvert !  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Seiya et Shun aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Je te hais **Marine** tte.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Comment tu lui parles là ?!

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Aiolia** , ou bien le mec qui part toujours au quart de tour.  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Aiolia aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : TG **Milo** !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : TG ? C'est quoi TG ? Trésorerie Générale ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Milo**...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ton humour fait pitié **Milo**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Voyez donc qui se la ramène...

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je n'ai jamais dis que le mien était mieux !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Seiya**... Ferme ta putain de gueule et va démonter le Pope.  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Seiya et Saga aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Je veux pas faire mon salaud **Shaina** mais je refuse de t'épouser !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Encore heureux, tiens ! **Shaina** est à moi, tête de canasson !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

« Mais qu'importe cette porte ! J'entrerai en usant de mon poing ! »  
\- Toc Toc Toc -  
« Y'a persoooooonne ! »  
\- Tintintintin ! -  
« Haut les mains peau d'lapin ! »  
« Tiens ça n'a pas marché ! »  
« La messe est dite Grand Pope, vous êtes cernés par moi ! »  
« Seeeiiiyaar, je crois qu'il est temps de tomber le maaaaasque. »  
« Oh mais tu es... Tu es un type qu'on a jamais vu ! Salaud, tu cachais bien ton jeu, tu... ATTEND tu es un type qu'on a jamais vu ?! »

 **Seiya**... La ferme. Merci. - Avec **Seiya de Pégase** et **Saga des Gémeaux**.  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Seiya aime ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Quelle bande de branleur Jabu et sa bande punaise !

 **Seika Kido** : Oui ben c'est bon on a compris !

 **.**

 **Shaka de la Vierge** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

On est pas des gros mauvais ! - Avec **Mu du Bélier** , **Aldébaran du Taureau** , **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** et **8 autres personnes**.  
 **Tous les Golds** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** se marrent.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Mais oui, mais oui...

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Ce bon gros discours inutile sur le bâton de la princesse...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** l'emmerde.

 **Grand Pope** : J'approuve, ça fait perdre du temps, même si Nikè serait pas contente si elle te lisait.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : C'est pas contre elle, c'est contre Gemini.

.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Gemini, où est donc passé ton Jiminy ?

 **Shun d'Andromède** : En effet Hyôga d'amour, tu tiens pas la Vodka.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah ben l'anime et les fans ont raisons, vous êtes gays ensembles !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : MILO !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : J'ai rien fais !

 **.**

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Saga** , ou bien l'homme qui fait une fausse crise d'asthme en faisant des sous-entendus pédophiles.  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Saga aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ouais, en plus pour ce que ça jasait déjà...

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : La ferme le fanatique !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Cause-moi autrement, l'hérétique !

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Oh dur, j'aurais pas aimé !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC MES CHEVEUX !

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Oh putain, le pétage de plomb !

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Je

Ne

Suis

Pas

Un

Imbécile. - Avec **Marine de l'Aigle** et **Shaina du Serpentaire**.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Oui, tu as juste pris, comme nous tous, un nombre incalculable de coups sur la tête. Du coup tu n'es pas né imbécile, tu l'es devenu, nuance.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : J'apprécie ton soutien et ton amitié.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Dixit celui qui m'a laissé seul chez le **Cancer** et s'est barré en courant vers la sortie en gueulant « Tqt j'vengerai ta mort ! ».  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Mais j'ai jamais dis ça !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Vous semblez oublier que c'est une série abrégée, donc une parodie, donc que ces répliques sont FICTIVES !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Et pour certaines c'est bien dommage, elles auraient eut toute leur place en vrai !

 **.**

 **Dokho de La Balance** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

A 8:26 * :

Beau gosse mon amour ! - Avec **Grand Pope**.  
 **Toute La Famille** hallucine.

 **Grand Pope** : Je suis plus beau en vrai !

 **Dokho de La Balance** : J'approuve !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Seiya de Pégase** :

Âne baté !  
 **Tout le monde** sauf Seiya aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Toi même ! En plus j'avais compris « Albaté ».

 **Ikki du Phénix** : « Albatar » tu veux dire.

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Mais quel taré cette tête de serpillière – Avec **Saga des Gémeaux**.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : La ferme, bourrin des bacs à sable !

 **Seika Kido** : Oh punaise cette insulte, **Saga** , je t'aime.  
 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** et **Ikki du Phénix** n'aime pas ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : C'est l'amour fou ici !

 **Seika Kido** : T'as vu ça !

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Tu as réussi, ils ont instauré l'école le mercredi matin chez moi.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : OUI ! ENFIN !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Le recyclage d'animation de Pégase ?  
Allez chier !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : **Seiya** , calme-toi, châtie ton langage !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : **Camus** lui aussi tu vas le châtier ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Le premier qui pense à des trucs pas catholique avec mon Verseau j'le démonte.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Quelqu'un a vu **Shunrei** , **Saori** et **June**?  
 **Toute La Famille **se rend compte que les filles ont disparu de Facebook Sanctuary depuis un peu trop longtemps.

 **Shaka de La Vierge** : Pas de problème, je sens leur cosmos perturbé pas loin.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Où ?

 **Shaka de La Vierge** : Je dirais la salle du **Grand Pope** , pourquoi ?

 **Shun d'Andromède** : OH MON DIEU NON

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Quoi ?

 **Shun d'Andromède** : A chaque fois qu'on a dit sur Facebook Sanctuary que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre nous était dans la salle du trône, c'était toujours pour retrouver ces personnes faire des trucs pas catholiques !  
 **Toutes les personnes fantasmant sur les threesome lesbiens** aiment ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Effectivement, nous sommes païens ici.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Mais quel jeu de mot magnifique !

 **.**

 **June du Caméléon** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

LIBÉRÉE, DÉVERGONDÉE, JE N'SERAI PLUS JAMAIS COINCÉÉÉÉE

 **Shun d'Andromède** hallucine.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aiment ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : LIBÉRÉE, DÉVERGONDÉÉÉE, JE VAIS TOUS VOUS DÉFONDER

 **June du Caméléon** : JSUIS UNE KILLEUSE, J'VAIS TE SAUTER DSSUS

 **Shunrei Xin** : ET T'REFAIRE L'PORTRAAAAAAAAAAIT !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Et ensuite je donnerai ta face à Deathynounet.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'APPROUVE, mais je le redis j'ai plus de place mes chéries. Et puis arrêtez avec Deathynounet.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Défonder ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Je crois que notre chère **Shunrei** voulait dire « Défoncer », mais le d est à côté du c et comme elles semblent relativement ivres...

 **Shunrei Xin** : Jsuis pas bourrée !

 **June du Caméléon** : Ouais, on a fouillé le petit sac de **Shaka** et on a trouvée une poudre chelou, du coup voilàhahahahaha

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'avais bien dit de pas me confondre avec Barbie **Deathmask** !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Je vous hais. La poudre en question c'est du camphre mélangé à de la mandragore.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Wikipédia me dit que le camphre est un anaphrodisiaque. Eh ben alors **Shaka** ? T'as pas un truc à nous dire ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Un aphrodisiaque anal ? Je veux cette plante !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Impuissance sexuelle DM ?  
 **Tout le monde** se fout de la gueule de Deathmask.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Reporte pas ta frustration sur moi le poulet, c'est pas de ma faute si t'arrive à rien avec Szpoeriehongdfjfkc

 **Grand Pope** : Non au contraire un anaphrodisiaque réduit voire annule les désirs sexuels.  
Et c'est tout ce que tu retiens de ses vertus/caractéristiques Aiolia ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah ben non, garde-la pour toi en fait.

 **Grand Pope** : **Shaka** , tu fais quoi avec ces plantes ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ça ne vous regarde pas !  
 **Mu du Bélier** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Hyôga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

 **Saga** , pourquoi t'étais nu sous ta toge ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Disons que c'est plus pratique.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Plus pratique pour quoi ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pour conduire les gamins à l'autel voyons !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ou bien à l'hôtel...

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Oh mon dieu

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Vous êtes vraiment tarés vous !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Quel à propos...

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- T'épargner n'aurait aucun sens chevalier ! Alors autant de les enlever ! En commençant par celui du rythme !  
\- Zut, moi qui voulais prendre des cours de salsa.  
\- Le sens de la répartie !  
\- Le sens des affaires !  
\- Le sens de l'humour !  
\- Oh mais arrêtez, c'est pas drôle !  
\- Et pour finir... le sens de l'équilibre !

Cette scène, bon sang …

 **Toute La Famille** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

C'EST INSENSÉ IL EST SENSÉ ÊTRE SANS SENS !

Rappelez-moi de la ressortir celle-là si un jour y'a une nouvelle guerre et que je dois de nouveau me battre !  
 **Toute La Famille** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : D'ici là ton cerveau inexistant l'aura oublié.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Oh mais pas besoin de guerre en fait, juste un entraînement suffira !

Muahahahaha, DM je t'attends quand tu veux !

 **.**

 **Mu du Bélier** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Alors de un : Je n'ai pas pété les plombs.  
De deux : On ne va pas mieux après avoir été atomisé dans une explosion **Shaka**.  
Et de trois : JE NE SUIS PAS VÉNAL !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : **Mû** , calme toi...

 **Shaka de La Vierge** : Par Bouddha, cette voix, ce choix de vocabulaire pour mon personnage... Quel irrespect !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Si tu t'attendais à du respect, tu es venu regarder la mauvaise série. Et puis quand bien même, c'est pas du manque de respect, c'est de l'humour, nuance !  
 **Toute La Famille** aime ça sauf Shaka.

 **Shaka de La Vierge** : Vous me faites rire ceux qui likent et qui trouvent ça drôle quand on fait la morale à quelqu'un d'autre, mais quand c'est sur vous que ça tombe, ah tout de suite c'est moi drôle.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'me sens visé.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Moi aussi.

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Alors comme ça t'as fait vœux de célibat **Shaka** ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Déçu mon dragonneau ? T'étais intéressé ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Non merci, je suis hétéro.  
 **Shunrei Xin** aime ça.

 **Dokho de La Balance** : J'en connais un que ça va décevoir !

 **Shaka de La Vierge** : Ce n'est pas parce que vous étalez vos vies (plus que) privées comme du beurre sur une tartine que tout le monde doit faire de même.

 **Seika Kido** : Cassé !

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

OMG **Milo** , **Mu** et **Aiolia** , le trio des petits batards.

 **Shaka de La Vierge** aime ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : J'suis pas un bâtard, ok !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Moi j'm'en fous, venant d' **Ikki** c'est pas super gênant.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Milo** , **Mu** , **Aiolia** , vos initiales ça fait MMA, une assurance-mutuelle, donc des arnaqueurs. Ça vous va bien en fait.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'était méchant chéri

 **Shaka de La Vierge** : Mais véridique.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : ChérI ? Chéri sans e à la fin ?  
MARINE ALORS TU ES VRAIMENT UNE TRANSEXUELLE !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Yep j'ai un vagin et un pénis.

 **Seika Kido** : JPPP

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Le pied total.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : SHURA MON TÉLÉPHONE !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Qui est Jean-Michel Jarre ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ton père.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Vous nous laissez 10 ans, on va réfléchir sur le sens et l'origine de notre vie et ensuite on revient.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Les voix qu'on a dans c'te parodie …

Petit listing :

 **Shaka** : voix planante moqueuse,  
 **Saga** : voix de psychopathe hilare  
 **Mu** , **Ayoros** , **Ikki** et **Camus** : voix aussi douces qu'un crissement de craie sur un tableau, **Shunrei** , **Aldébaran** et **Shura** : horribles accents  
 **Marine** et **Shaina** voix aussi agréables à écouter que l'intégrale de Patrick Bruel.  
 **Deathmask** et **Milo** : voix de tarés sadiques  
 **Aiolia** , et **Aphrodite** : voix de débiles mentaux  
 **Saori** -sama : voix de (pardon de le dire) nunuche.  
 **Hyôga, Seiya** et **Shun** : Voix... j'arrive pas à vous qualifier en fait.  
Kiki : Voix d'ange diabolique.  
 **Seika** , **Kanon** , **Grand Pope** : Afk.  
 **Dokho** -sensei : (désolé) Vieux gâteux.

En fait y'a que moi et **June** qui avons une voix relativement normale.  
Tchek ça Junie !

 **June du Caméléon** aime ça.  
 **Tout le reste de La Famille** boude.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tu voulais pouvoir te vanter d'avoir placé dans un seul statut tous les membres de ce groupe c'est ça ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Oui mais pas que, c'était aussi pour me foutre de votre gueule.

 **Grand Pope** : Entre **Shunrei** qui part en live et **Shiryu** qui se met à jurer, où va le monde ?

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Bon, décidément cette série nous aura taillé à chacun une putain de réputation.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Et attend, c'est pas fini !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

« C'est bon, on a pas demandé l'audio-description ! »

Cette phrase résume tout.

 **Grand Pope** : C'est vrai je sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête des scénaristes à toujours vouloir faire décrire aux autres personnages ce qui est en train de se passer. Et de toujours faire répéter « **Seiya** aaaaa » aux autres.

 **Dokho de La Balance** : C'est vrai qu'ils ont abusé ! En combat, c'est absolument pas la première chose qui vient à l'esprit de commenter ce que tu vois.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Moi ça me gêne pas !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Nan, sans blague !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est petit poney le héro ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Parce que Saint **Ikki** ça passait pas tu vois.  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Il fait chaud d'un coup, vous trouvez pas ?

 **Seika Kido** : Tiens, le petit oiseau va piquer une colère ?

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

… S'exclama-t-il ! - Avec **Saga des Gémeaux**.  
 **Toute La Famille même Saga** aime ça.

.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

MDRRRR à 26:49 tout le monde sur le pied de guerre et **Shaka** en mode Namasté les copains.  
 **Toute La Famille** sauf Shaka aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : J'me serais bien passé de te manquer **Saga** tu sais.

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Bon... A la sortie de cette marrade, plusieurs constats s'imposent :

De un : Avec le recul, notre histoire est vraiment WTF.  
De deux : On nous fait passer pour des débiles (surtout vous les golds en fait ! Ouais, nan j'déconne comme dirait Shaka).  
De trois : Nos voix sont complètement ridicules mais à mourir de rire.  
De quatre : Donnez un oscar à ce State Alchemist.  
De cinq : Les jeux de mots permanents sont collectors, légendaires, tel Mewtoo.  
De six : Je suis désolée, j'étais un gros con. Le premier qui me dit « comme si ça avait changé depuis » je l'éclate.  
De sept : Y'a quelques absents mais on vous garde bien au chaud dans nos cœurs.  
De huit : Notre Grand Pope se barre pour un mois à perpèt, qui veut usurper sa place ? (oui c'était limite)  
De neuf : Faut que j'abrège – telle cette série – cette liste.  
De dix : **Ayoros** , je t'aime à en crever. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?  
 **Presque Toute La Famille** approuve.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** , **Shun d'Andromède** et **8 autres personnes** sont en mode guimauve.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** veut menacer Saga de mort s'il fait du mal à son frère.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Eh bien, tu en auras mis du temps :) Tout est pardonné depuis longtemps !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est vrai ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Bien sûr que oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime **Saga** !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je te préviens **Saga** si tmlklhbnjk;nlkb

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Arrête **Aiolia** , ne gâche pas cette scène !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

Voir le tout nouveau couple se tenir par la main en se chuchotant des petits mots à l'oreille avec un sourire niais !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ne te moque pas Deathy !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Aller DM, on sait que tu n'es pas insensible et aussi cynique que tu ne le laisses paraître !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Mu du Bélier** : Bonne nuit les gens ! Bonne nuit de toutes les façons possibles haha !

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe **La Famille** :

\- PRÉPARE TES ARRIERES GEMINI, ON VA S'ENVOYER EN L'AIR !  
\- OH MON DIEU IL A LU LES FANFICS !  
\- LE TOURBILLOON DE PÉGAAAAAAAAASE !  
\- ME VOILA RASSURÉ !  
\- Ça avait l'air d'une meilleure idée quand j'étais au sol...

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Il en **est parfaitement hors de question pour la première phrase !  
Saga des Gémeaux **aime ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : T'inquiète grand poney, j'suis hétéro !

 **Mu du Bélier** : Lu les Fanfics ? Oulalalalalalala, les gens, je sais pas ce que c'est mais faut absolument que j'aille voir ça !

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu les choupinets ! *souillage***

 *** alors caldo selon google traduction c'est "chaud" haha, désolée Ryoka si ce n'est pas le bon mot u.u**

 *** 5:18 : maison de la Balance, moment où Seiya tente de pousser tout seul le cercueil de glace.**

 **26:49 : Autel d'Athéna, quand les Golds font face à Saga qui leur dit " ne faites pas cette tête et laissez-moi plutôt être à la vôtre ! "**


	11. Annonce importante concerne pas La fic !

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je profites du fait que Saint Facebook soit assez lu pour passer une petite annonce qui me tient à cœur depuis quelques semaines !

Alors voilà, avec une personne que j'ai rencontrée sur ce merveilleux site qu'est Fanfiction. , on a décidé de se lancer dans un role play de Saint seiya sur Twitter. Sauf que pour l'instant de base on est pas beaucoup x). Des role plays StS existent déjà en anglais et en espagnol mais on voulait, à l'image de ceux qui RP les personnages d'Harry Potter, faire ça en français !

Voici les rôles qui sont pris, je mettrai la liste à jour au fur et à mesure :

Shura Camus Aphrodite Milo Saga Mu Aiolia Marine Kanon Shaka Saori

Dites moi par MP Si vous voulez y prendre part ! De préférence ça serait bien qu'il n'y ai qu'une seule personne par personnage, mais bon ça on verra plus tard !

Pour être " acceptés " vous devez vous engager à un minimum de présence et essayer tout de même d'incarner votre personnage :)

Il nous manque par exemple une Shaina à notre Shura (yep j'accroche au Shura Shaina et alooooooors :P ?) couple qui dans ce RP a un côté Plutôt polyfidèle xD

La personne qui jouait notre DM a décidé de quitter le RP, donc Le rôle de DM est De nouveau libre !

Aller, je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un MP si vous êtes intéressés, je ne mords pas mais évitez d'en parler dans les reviews, je préfère qu'elles soient uniquement destinées à la fanfic :)

Bisous sur le casque du Grand Pope ! (Ah ouais il nous faut un pope ! Et des spectres ! Et des marinas ! Enfin bref vous avez compris , faites passer le message à ceux qui pourraient être intéressés ;) xD !)


	12. Chapter 11 : Descente aux Enfers

**Saint Facebook : Chapitre XI : Descente aux Enfers.**

 **BONJOUR/BONSOIR !**

 **JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE CE RETARD, PLUSIEURS CHOSES M'ONT ACCAPARÉES CES DERNIERS TEMPS DONC VOILA. Je n'avais pas énormément d'inspiration, donc c'était aussi assez compliqué d'écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Nous re-voici donc pour un nouveau chapitre de Saint Facebook, se centrant uniquement sur les Enfers !**

 **Depuis le temps que le vous le vouliez hahahhaa**

 **Je trouve ce chapitre un peu moins drôle, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **adriana456** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir ! Mais oui qu'elle va bien continuer, un peu lentement, mais elle va continuer ;) Gros bisous sur tes deux joues !

 **Kanondesgemeaux** : VOILA LA SUIIIIIITE

 **Anonyme** : Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai galéré pour que j'en sois enfin satisfaite ! Pour Ikki, non ça ne sera pas Esmeralda. Pour Hyoga, je l'ignore encore moi-même, j'y réfléchis ! Mais j'aimerais que tout le monde soit en couple, histoire que chacun connaisse le bonheur de l'amour !  
Merci pour ta review :) **!**

 **Yuna Hyakuya :** OUI ENFIIIIIIIN !  
Oh mon dieu tu me flattes, comparer mon chapitre à un épisode de WTC c'est trop d'honneur !  
Moi aussi j'en peux plus des clashs de ce chapitre, je me suis éclatée à les faire, surtout ceux de Seika ! Je voulais donner plus d'importance à ce personnage bien trop délaissée dans le manga !  
Et oui perso j'aime faire des couples assez inattendus, le Shura Shaina, le Ikki Seika etc... Bon après pour les autres c'est moins original !  
Oui, t'inquiète pas, pour les lemons hard c'est prévu x'D Oui je suis diabolique ! Tellement de possibilités !  
Tu peux sortir de ton hibernation pour ensuite y retourner en attendant la publication du chapitre 12 ! Merci pour ta revieeeeew, elle déchiiiiiire !

 **Guest :** Mais laisse Grisgris parler enfin, je suis sûre qu'il a plein de choses à dire !  
Tant mieux, reste en vie ! C'est le but que vous aimiez de plus en plus Seika héhéhhé ! Merci à toi pour ta review !

 **Undertaker :** Tant mieux que tu ai aimé ! Un pairing Sagaiolos sauvage apparaît ! Valyndra utilise Yaoi ! C'est super efficace ! Ok je me calme sur la référence à Pokémon ! Merci pour ta review héhéhé :P

 **Oblivion Key :** Tellement de possibilités en effet ! Ta review me fait plaisir, et oui, je plains aussi ce pauvre Mu...

 **Fin des réponses au reviews.**

 **Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour ! Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Perséphone Blossom** a créé le groupe Les E nfers.

 **Hadès Brightblack** a rejoint Les Enfers.

 **Pandore Brightblack** a rejoint  Les Enfers.

Tous les spectres rejoignent Les Enfers.

Les dieux jumeaux rejoignent Les Enfers.

Tous les dieux des rêves rejoignent Les Enfers.

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe  Les Enfers :

Loin de moi l'idée d'être vexant Majesté, mais pourquoi avoir créé ce groupe ?  
 **Tous les perplexes** du groupe aiment ça.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Mon cher **Hypnos** , tu fais bien de poser la question.

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Parce que vous vouliez imiter Athéna ? **  
Hadès Brightblack** n'aime pas ça.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Non, pas particulièrement Thanatos, je trouvais simplement l'idée intéressante et drôle.

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : La paix fait faire aux gens des choses pour le moins... étranges.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Parce que vous préfériez vous taper dessus ?

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : Eh bien c'est-à-dire que...

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : ...Woh on se calme frangin. Taper les humains et les chevaliers d'Athéna c'est drôle deux secondes, mais après ça devient lassant.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : « Deux secondes » ? Mais ça va faire des siècles et des siècles que vous vous battez !

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Vous devriez le savoir Majesté : les siècles ne sont rien dans la vie d'un dieu.  
 **Hypnos du Sommeil** aime ça.

 **.**

Messagerie privée **Hadès Brightblack** \- **Perséphone Blossom.**

 **Hadès Brigtblack** : Chérie, tu es sûre que ce groupe est une bonne idée ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Oh que oui ! Tu vas voir, ça va nous les détendre et les décoincer nos spectres.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Décoincer, bon d'accord, c'est vrai que certains d'entre eux en auraient bien besoin (Je ne vise personne)... Mais détendre … pas trop quand même, je ne veux pas que les Enfers deviennent un camp de vacances...

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Nous sommes là pour veiller au grain mon amour !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Mais oui bien sûr, tu ne vises personne ! Tu as pensé à Rune si fort que c'est comme si tu me l'avais hurlé à l'oreille.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Ah, notre cher Balrog... Je me demande s'il va un jour s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale et cesser d'être toujours aussi psychorigide...

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais d'après toi, avec qui irait-il le mieux ?

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Aucune idée, il est tellement secret...

 **Perséphone Blossom** : J'ai une idée !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Quelle est-elle, chou ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Zélos.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : JE RIGOLE !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : J'espère bien !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Il lui faut quelqu'un qui le détende dans tous les sens du terme ! Quelqu'un de plus... fantaisiste !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Dommage qu'Aphrodite des Poissons soit déjà en couple...

 **Perséphone Blossom** : N'y pense même pas chéri, on ne brise pas les couples !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Oui, bon, ça va, j'allais pas le faire !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, et on en rediscute.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : D'accord ! Je t'aime !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

 **.**

Messagerie privée dans Le Quatuor de la Paix :

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Coucou à tous ! J'espère que ça va ! N'oubliez pas d'informer vos Sanctuaires respectifs de la soirée de samedi soir hein ;) !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : J'allais le faire justement !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : D'où la création du groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Yes, entre autre haha !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Je t'aime, chou !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Moi aussi je t'aime fort :*

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Allez faire vos préliminaires ailleurs s'il vous plaît, merci.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Frustré, frangin ?

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Pas particulièrement mais si vous voulez roucouler, et plus si envie, faites-le ailleurs.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Ok, il est frustré haha !

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Je vous hais.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Nous aussi on t'aime !

 **.**

 **Perséphone Blossom** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe  Les Enfers :

Mes chers spectres, chers dieux,

Ma cousine nous a fait hier une proposition plus qu'intéressante :

Samedi soir est organisée au Sanctuaire d'Athéna une grande soirée inter-sanctuaires pour resserrer les liens entre tous les combattants et les dieux.  
Tout le monde est convié, absolument tout le monde, et que personne ne manque à l'appel ! Venez sans à priori, l'esprit ouvert et le cœur en paix.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous !  
 **Tous les fêtards des Enfers** aiment ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** se marre.  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** et **Minos du Griffon** sont sceptiques.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oh **Rhadamanthe** , **Minos** je sens que ça va être drôle !  
 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : De un, laisse-moi te dire que je suis très sceptique, et de deux, ça sert à quoi de liker ses propres commentaires ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Liker ne sert à rien tout court, à la limite c'est une technique de drague, alors que ce soit ce que je poste ou bien ce que postent les autres, il n'y a pas grande différence. Et puis arrête de faire ton timoré, au fond de toi, tu es super emballé à l'idée de cette fête.

 **Minos du Griffon** : J'ignorais que tu étais narcissique au point de te draguer toi-même **Eaque**.

 **Thanatos de La Mort** : Vous pensez qu'il est son propre fantasme ?

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : Ça serait drôle qu'il se masturbe devant son reflet.

 **Kagahou du Bénou** : C'est malsain.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Hey ne me confondez pas avec le chevalier des Poissons !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Je t'interdis de dire qu'Albafica est narcissique !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Minos, je parlais d'Aphrodite.

 **Minos du Griffon** : …. Je rougis là, non ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : **Minos** , tais-toi, tu t'enfonces.

 **Kagaho du Bénou** : Du coup, on a perdu le Seigneur **Rhadamanthe**.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Non je suis toujours là, mais moi je bosse. **Eaque** , **Minos** , vous devriez en faire de même. Et Eaque : Ne reporte pas ton excitation sur moi s'il te plaît.

 **.**

Messagerie privée **Eaque du Garuda** – **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne**.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : C'est quoi ton problème Eaque ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Moi, avoir un problème ? Mais j'ai pas de problème !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, ne fais pas l'innocent !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Roh, mais tu sais bien que j'adore enquiquiner les autres Rhada, je pensais que tu l'avais assimilé depuis le temps !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : C'est même pas une question d'enquiquiner, c'est une question d'agir telle une fouine. Et arrête de m'appeler Rhada.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Moi, une fouine ? Mais enfin pourquoi dis-tu cela mon cher ami ? Et puis Rhada te va parfaitement !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : C'est ça, fais genre celui qui ne sait pas.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Bon ok, je me suis légèrement amusé sur ton compte Facebook.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : QUOI ?! Mais moi je parlais du fait que tu m'avais ouvertement piqué ma veste noire en tweed !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Et moi je rigolais, banane ! Raaah, vous les Anglais...

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Je te préviens que si tu as réellement touché à mon compte, je vais te faire goûter à la pire humiliation que tu aies connue. Pire que celle de te faire latter par un chevalier de bronze.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Essaye toujours !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : En attendant, rend moi ma veste tout de suite espèce de sale petite fouine.

 **.**

 **Gordon du Minotaure** a publiée une vidéo sur **son mur** :

 **Myu** pendant sa pause... - Avec **Myu du Papillon** et **Charon de l'Achéron.  
Myu du Papillon** et **Charon de l'Achéron** aiment ça.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : **Myu** qui chante La Isla bonita A cappella avec **Charon**...

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Après tout, chacun sa façon de décompresser hein...

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Faites-les taire, je vous en supplie, je les entends de là où je suis !

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : Parce que tu crois que je les entends pas peut-être ?

 **Pharaon du Sphinx** : ARRÊTEZ DE CHANTER OU BIEN JE LÂCHE CERBÈRE SUR VOUS !  
 **Tou** **s** **ceux qui sont à proximité** aime ça.

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Ah non mais autant **Charon** sa voix est un supplice, autant **Myu** ça va, il a une jolie voix de ténor !  
 **Myu du Papillon** aime ça.  
 **Charon de l'Achéron** déteste ça.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : Tu viens de te faire un ennemi **Gordon** !

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Mais nooooon, c'est amical !

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : Je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais il me semble que votre temps de pause est terminé. **Myu** redescend sur la terre ferme et rhabille-toi. **Charon** reprend tes allez et retours. **Gordon** , range ce téléphone et retourne à ton poste. **Pharaon** , je te déconseille fortement de lâcher Cerbère sur qui que ce soit. **Queen** , **Sylphide** , cessez de geindre.

Tout le monde retourne au travail. Maintenant.  
 **Tous les concernés** filent doux.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Merci **Valentine**. Tout le monde retourne à son poste.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : À son poste ou bien à son post ? Hahahaha

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : **Eaque** , tu ne fais pas exception à la règle.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Dixit celui qui est aussi en train de zoner sur Facebook entre deux jugements.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Je me disais bien que depuis une demi-heure il n'y avait plus autant de morts que d'habitude au tribunal !

 **.**

 **Hadès Brightblack** a partagé **une vidéo** sur son mur :

 **Les deux minutes du peuple, Les Portes de l'Enfer.**

J'adore.  
 **Tous le monde aux Enfers** aime ça.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** :  
-Tu parles d'un endroit bizarre ! Excusez-moi, est-ce que j'suis aux portes du paradis, est-ce que c'est Saint Pierre ?  
\- Naaan t'es aux portes de l'Enfer et c'est cinq francs !  
\- Oh Non, non, non !  
\- Tiens ça c'est ton numéro d'matricule ! Viens j'vais t'faire visiter !  
\- Bon sang c'qui fait chaud !  
 **Tous les spectres et les dieux** aiment ça.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : J'adore le passage avec la fille !  
\- Bonjour Mademoiselle !  
\- Bonjour !  
\- Vous êtes très jolie !  
\- Oh merci !  
\- Ça vous dirait de venir à ma chambre et puis tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- On pourrait commencer par se connaître, se parler !  
\- Oh non, non, non !  
\- Muahahahahaha !

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Celui que je préfère c'est le moment avec le mot censuré !  
\- Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'avoir un peu de plaisir ici !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De plaisir !  
\- Ah désolé, ce mot-là est rayé de mon vocabulaire !  
\- Bon ben tant pis merci quand même !  
\- Ça m'fait * **Beeep* !**

 **Pharaon du Sphinx :** Le « démon » avec la voix de crécelle/sadique qui fait visiter les lieux à l'humain, c'est **Charon.  
Charon de l'Achéron **n'aime pas ça.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : J'avoue ça lui correspond trop !

 **Charon de l'Achéron :** Je vous hais.

 **Valentine de la Harpie :** Quels mots vous ne comprenez pas dans « Tout le monde retourne au travail. » ?

 **.**

 **Minos du Griffon** a créé un groupe de conversation nommé  Les Trois Juges.

 **Minos du Griffon** a ajouté **Eaque du Garuda** et **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne**.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Les gars, Facebook vient à peine d'être installé que tout de suite nos troupes se relâchent.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Mauvais signe ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je pense qu'on a pas la même notion de relâchement.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Ah oui ? Et quelle est ta notion du relâchement Eaque ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Ils rigolent de temps en temps, ça n'empêche pas les Enfers de tourner pour autant. Je n'appelle pas ça du relâchement.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je n'ai vue aucune prison s'effondrer. Et puis Myu a toujours eut un côté exhibitionniste et... « artistique ».

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : À ce que j'ai pu entendre, La Balance, le Dragon et Gemini aîné sont aussi des exhibitionnistes dans l'âme.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Eh ben voilà un point commun !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Comment tu sais ça Rhada ?

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Je me tiens au courant, c'est tout.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Et tu t'y prends commun au juste ?

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Je t'en poses des questions ?

 **.**

 **Eaque du Garuda** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :**

T'es chelou toi.

 **Kagaho du Bénou** : Voyez-donc qui parle …  
 **Tous les Enfers** aiment ça.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Je vais rien te dire parce que t'es mon collègue et ami et parce que moi je sais me tenir, mais je n'en pense pas moins.  
 **Tous les spectres de Rhadamanthe** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Myu du Papillon** a créé le groupe  Spectres.

Tous les spectres rejoignent le groupe Spectres.

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Pourquoi créer un autre groupe ? On a déjà le groupe Les Enfers.

 **Myu du Papillon** : Oui mais là on a est juste entre spectres, les dieux ne sont pas présents.

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Tu veux profiter de cette page pour médire de nos dieux ?!

 **Myu du Papillon** : Mais non ! C'est pour parler/organiser des choses qu'entre nous ! Nous servons nos dieux mais notre vie entière ne gravite pas autour d'eux, nous avons aussi notre vie !

 **Pharaon du Sphinx** : J'approuve !

 **.**

 **Queen de l'Alraune** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe Spectres :

Vous en pensez quoi de la soirée que la gamine a organisée ? On est vraiment obligés de venir ?  
 **38 Spectres qui n'ont pas confiance** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Au risque de te « décevoir » **Queen** , je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser de un et de deux, oui vous êtes obligés de venir.  
 **Les 38 Spectres qui n'ont pas confiance** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : Tu m'en voies ravi...

 **Myu du Papillon** : Ne cache surtout pas ta joie **Queen**.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : Je ne te ferais pas cet affront **Myu**.

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Ça va partir en live cette histoire... Et puis je tiens pas l'alcool !

 **Kagaho du Bénou** : Je ne suis pas sûr que préciser ça était une bonne idée **Gordon**.

 **Charon de l'Achéron** : J'aime pas aller sur Terre !

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Je vais encore prendre des coups de soleil !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Mais quelle bande de fragiles on a aux Enfers !

Alors déjà **Queen** , c'est pour la bonne cause qu'on y va, de deux c'est sur ordre de sa Majesté Perséphone, de trois en effet ce n'était pas une bonne idée de préciser ça **Gordon** et de quatre **Sylphide** , ça sera la nuit espèce de petite nature, donc pas de soleil !  
 **Tous les « fragiles » des Enfers** l'emmerdent.

 **Minos du Griffon** : On se calme **Eaque**!  
 **Tous ceux qui se sont fait traiter de « fragiles »** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Mais je suis parfaitement calme mon cher **Minos**. Juste légèrement déçu de voir que nos spectres sont aussi geignards.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Jamais aussi geignards que le chevalier du Cygne.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : **Minos** est en forme aujourd'hui !  
 **Tous les hommes de Minos** aiment ça.

 **.**

Messagerie Privée **Hadès Bright** **b** **lack** **-** **Perséphone Blossom.**

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : J'ai des doutes quant à l'efficacité et aux conséquences de cette soirée mon chou...

 **Hadès Bright** **B** **lack** : Non mais tu as vu comment certains perçoivent la soirée ! Ils sont prêts à trouver le premier prétexte pour ne pas y aller ! Et il y en a d'autres (je ne vise personne) qui ont l'air un peu trop pressé d'y être.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer ! Ils sont quelque peu réfractaires mais je suis persuadée que ce n'est que passager (et arrête avec tes « je ne vise personne », ce n'est pas crédible) !

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Tu es la seule qui arrive vraiment à me rassurer toi **3**

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Je sais mon chou, je sais ;)

 **Perséphone Blossom** a assigné un surnom à **Hadès BrightBlack** : Mon Empereur.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** a assigné un surnom à **Perséphone Blossom** : Mon Impératrice.

 **Mon Empereur** : Ça fait un peu gnangnan, non ?

 **Mon Impératrice** : Oui, et je m'en fiche royalement !

 **Mon Empereur** : Si les autres nous voyaient... Ma crédibilité partirait en fumée...

 **Mon Impératrice** : Pourquoi donc ? Parce que tu n'es pas un sans cœur comme ils semblent le penser et que tu es capable d'aimer ?

 **Mon** **Empereur** : Entre autre...

 **Mon** **Impératrice** : Le fait que tu sois capable d'aimer fait de toi quelqu'un d'encore plus Majestueux et d'Honorable mon amour. Et le premier qui a quoique ce soit à y redire le paiera cher ! Très cher !

 **Mon Empereur** : Tu m'as manqué Percy !

 **Mon Impératrice** : Je sais ;)

 **.**

 **Eaque du Garuda** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe  Les Enfers :

Rhadaschroumph **de la Wyverne** tu caches des choses !  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** et **tous ses hommes** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : J'espère que tu maîtrises bien la vitesse de la lumière **Eaque** parce que n'espère pas t'en sortir indemne après m'avoir donné un surnom pareil !  
 **Tous les Enfers** aiment ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Ils sont beaux les juges des Enfers dites donc...  
 **Tous les Spectres de bas-étages** et **Albafica des Poissons** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oh merci je sais Minos !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Heureux de voir que tu ne t'exclues pas de notre « Trio de beauté ».

 **Minos du Griffon** : J'ai dis « Ils », pas « Nous » ou « On ». Et **Eaque** , arrête de vouloir imiter le chevalier des Poissons.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Lequel ;) ?

 **Minos du Griffon** : Le surexcité de service.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Ça m'aide pas pour savoir de qui tu parles.  
 **Albafica des Poissons** et **Minos du Griffon** détestent ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : **Eaque** , c'était nul. Vraiment nul.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oh détend toi, c'était drôle !

 **Minos du Griffon** : **Eaque** , je t'ai déjà dit que j'appréciais ton humour ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Non !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Sache que je ne risque pas de te le dire un jour.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Tu viens de le dire indirectement !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Il a écrit, pas dit !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oh le grammar nazi tu te calmes !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Le grammar nazi te dit d'aller te faire ramoner par Cerbère.  
 **Tous les Spectres** sont choqués.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Outch, ça doit faire super mal. C'est une bonne idée pour Eaque Seigneur **Rhadamanthe**.  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** aime ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Tiens, **Violate** fais son entrée !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Exactement **Sylphide** !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Tu brises mon petit cœur **Violate** ! Et **Rhadamanthe** du mono-sourcil, va cordialement te faire voir.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Je te hais **Eaque**.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Veuillez vous remettre au travail séance-tenante, Spectres.  
 **Tous les Enfers filent doux**.

 **.**

 **Albafica des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Donc selon **Eaque du Garuda** je suis un surexcité de service...  
 **Minos du Griffon** , **Manigoldo du Cancer** et **El Cid du Capricorne** n'aiment pas ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Le gars est en manque, il reporte sa propre frustration sur les autres.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Je vais le latter ce mec ! On n'insulte pas mon meilleur ami sans en payer les conséquences !

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Mani, calme-toi... Et puis franchement ce duel serait perdu d'avance au vu de notre état et en plus nous n'avons même plus d'armures.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : J'ai latté la tronche de Thanatos, c'est pas un juge de pacotille qui va me faire peur ! Surtout que je l'ai pas vu de la guerre sainte moi... On se demande ce qu'il foutait pendant que ses collègues se battaient !

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Mani arrête de le provoquer, ça me donne mal à la tête rien que de penser à quel point tu te ferais laminer.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Allons bon **Cancer** , soit raisonnable, ne rend pas ton ami malade.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Mal à la tête, cancer, malade...

 **Minos du Griffon** : Oh mais qu'il est drôle ! Oh oh oh !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je savais que tu allais m'avouer à quel point tu aimes mon humour **Minos** !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Tu sembles avoir du mal à comprendre le sarcasme.

 **.**

 **Thanatos de la Mort** a publié quelque chose sur le mur d' **Hypnos du Sommeil** :

J'y repense, mais j'ai beau t'aimer frangin, t'es un sacré enfoiré aux échecs.  
 **Hypnos du Sommeil** n'aime pas ça.

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : Euh... d'accord, je suis sensée la prendre comment ta mauvaise foi aux échecs ? Et puis, j'espère que tu m'aimes en toute amitié !

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Prends-la comme tu veux, mais en toute fraternité !

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : Ton message a un double sens très malaisant...

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : Oh Mon Dieu

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Oui, c'est moi !

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : T'es con Thana ! Je voulais dire Oh Mon Dieu, j'ai une idée, mais erreur d'envoi.

 **.**

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Nouveau Hashtag ! Le #JaiBeauTaimer, ou « J'ai beau t'aimer » pour ceux qui ont du mal avec les Hashtag.  
Le principe : écrire une phrase commençant par ce Hashtag et la terminer avec quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas chez la personne choisie, que vous pouvez aimer dans tous les sens du terme : amour, amitié, fraternité etc...  
La personne mentionnée dans le message devra faire de même, en visant une personne différente etc.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** se marre.  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** , **Minos du Griffon** et **24 autres spectres** trouvent ça inutile.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je sens qu'on va rigoler !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : **Eaque** retourne bosser !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je te renvoie cet ordre Rhada ! Que fais-tu sur Facebook alors que tu es au tribunal ?

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Je n'ai pas à te rendre de compte, oiseau de malheur !

 **.**

 **Eaque du Garuda** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Je commence !

 **Violate** , #JaiBeauTaimer, je déteste quand tu me gifles.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Ces gifles sont légitimes, dois-je te rappeler dans quelles circonstances je t'en met ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Quand je te dis que je te trouve magnifique ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : J'ai beau être juge et taré, je sais reconnaître la beauté quand je la vois.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Tu la touches **Garuda** , je te tue.  
 **V** **iolate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth :** Cette mauvaise foi **Eaque** ! Je te gifle seulement quand tu me pelotes !  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** est en rage.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : JE VAIS TE TUER. PLUSIEURS FOIS.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je te crois **Cancer** , je te crois...

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je me demande pourquoi je laisse des espoirs à Eaque avec un comportement pareil. Aller viens Mani, on s'enfuit à Elysion tous les deux !  
 **Eaque du Garuda** déteste ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : J'arrive ma p'tite fleur !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Toi tu te comportes bien Mani ! Dans mes bras mon chou !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Dans mon lit ma petite fleur !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** hurle de rage.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : IL EN EST PARFAITEMENT HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VAIS TE TUER CANCER !  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** se marre.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Me tuer alors que je suis mort ? Mais quelle intelligence ! C'est ça les juges des Enfers ? Au lieu de discourir et de parloter en écrivant des conneries, ramène-toi le piaffe, qu'on règle ça entre hommes !

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié une vidéo sur **son mur** :

Quand tu t'es trouvé un idiot en guise de meilleur ami et un autre idiot en guise de courtisant, ça donne ça... - avec **Manigoldo du Cancer** et **Eaque du Garuda**.  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** , **Minos du Griffon** et **28 autres spectres** aiment ça.  
 **Albafica des Poissons** , **El Cid du Capricorne** et **10 autres** **anciens** **golds** aiment ça.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Mani...

 **Regulus du Lion** : Toujours aussi hystérique **Manigoldo**.

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : **Regulus** , un minimum de respect pour tes aînés.

 **Regulus du Lion** : Mon oncle, on est morts ! Alors je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qui peuvent passer outre !

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : Parce que pour toi on peut passer outre le respect ?! Ah, l'adolescence, j'vous jure...

 **Regulus du Lion** : Au vu des circonstances, oui ! Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un combat de coqs !

 **Regulus du Lion** : Et je fais pas ma crise d'adolescence !

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : Mais oui, mais oui...

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : **Regulus** , c'est pas tout à fait un combat de coqs **,** que je sache Mani ne se bat pas vraiment pour les fesses de **Violate**.  
 **Dégel du Verseau** et **Violate du Béhémoth** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : C'est juste que ces deux idiots pervers sont possessifs et jaloux, chacun avec ses raisons...

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Avoue que tu aimes ça !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Quoi donc ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Qu'on se batte pour toi !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Si j'aime ça ? Non. Si ça me fait rire ? Oui.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Les femmes sont des aliens.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Alors tu es alienophile ?  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** et **Fox Mulder** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Cancer tais-toi !

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Ça brille d'intelligence dans les commentaires dites-moi...  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** , **Minos du Griffon** , **Asmita de la Vierge** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

 **Manigoldo** , #JaiBeauTaimer en toute amitié, je ne supporte pas les dessins que tu me laisses parfois dans ma chambre.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Mais quoi ma p'tite fleur, c'est drôle !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Non, c'est lourd !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Bon d'accord, je me calme sur les dessins...

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Merci !

 **.**

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

 **Albafica** , #JaiBeauTaimer en toute amitié, je supporte pas que le Griffon te tourne autour.  
 **Albafica des Poissons** et **Minos du Griffon** n'aiment pas ça.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** est dépitée.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Mais il est jaloux ma parole !  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! Juste que la tête de pasteur anglais du Griffon me revient pas. Et ses délires SM non plus d'ailleurs.  
 **Minos du Griffon** n'aime pas ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE PASTEUR ANGLAIS ?!

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Non et à vrai dire je m'en balance complètement.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : **Manigoldo** , je comprends que ça puisse t'énerver, mais c'est ma vie, je suis majeur et mes choix ne concernent que moi et la personne impliquée.  
 **Manigoldo du** **C** **ancer** boude.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Wait, que **Minos** et **Albafica** n'aiment pas le statut de Mani, d'accord... Mais pourquoi **Violate** ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Il m'a laissé un énième dessin que je ne décrirai pas ici.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : J'ai dis que je me calmais, pas que je m'arrêtais, nuance !

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : On veut savoir ce qu'il y a sur le dessin !  
 **Eaque du Garuda** , **Minos du Griffon** et **35 autres pervers** aiment ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Mani en train de castrer Eaque.  
 **Tous ceux qui ont aimé le commentaire de Kardia** détestent ça.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** se marre.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Tu n'en as pas eu assez dans les gencives toi ?

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Ça serait plutôt à moi de poser la question le piaffe !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Wait... Pourquoi c'est un dessin que tu n'aimes pas **Violate** ?  
Ça voudrait dire que tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : **Eaque** ou bien l'art de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Si je n'aime pas ce dessin, c'est parce que je veux me charger moi-même de ta castration.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** hurle de rire.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Cette fausse joie du piaffe JPPP

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : JPPP ? Ce qui veut dire ?

 **El Cid du Capricorne** : JPPP = J'en Peux Plus Putain. Se dit en général lorsque l'on est mort de rire. Peut aussi s'écrire simplement JPP.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Oh... Merci **Capricorne** !

 **El Cid du Capricorne** : De rien, **Béhémoth**.

 **.**

 **Albafica des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

 **Griffon** , #JaiBeauTaimer en toute amitié, j'ai adoré te latter la tronche.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** aime ça.  
 **Minos du Griffon** n'aime pas ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : En toute amitié seulement ?

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Oui Griffon, en toute amitié.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Mais oui bien sûr ! Et moi je suis un ragondin !

 **Asmita de la Vierge** : **Kardia** , cesse de dire des idioties.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Oh Mon Dieu !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Tu m'as appelé ?

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Cette vieille réplique fatiguée datant du Jurassique...

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Mani, étouffe-toi avec ta propre connerie dans le bain de Zélos.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Je voulais dire que Oh Mon Dieu ! La Sainte Vierge Marie est arrivée et se manifeste !

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : Zélos + bain = incohérence physique, mathématique, chimique et logique.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Plein de mots en « ique » !  
 **Tous ceux qui ont pensé à des vannes lourdes** aiment ça.

 **Asmita de la Vierge** : **Manigoldo** blague en se disant être un dieu. Marie étant considérée comme la mère de Dieu, cela voudrait-il dire que je suis la mère de Manigoldo ?

 **Albafica des Poissons** : **Asmita** capable de faire de l'humour ?

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Le pire est que j'ai rigolé. Honte à moi.

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : Tu te poses trop de question **Asmita**.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Honte à toi en effet. Tu devrais être punis.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Range tes idées perverses autre part **Griffon**.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Tu reconnais enfin avoir un vagin **Asmita** !

 **Asmita de la Vierge** : J'ignore en quoi ça peut t'intéresser, **Scorpion**.

 **El Cid du Capricorne** : Fais attention **Kardia** , j'en connais un qui risque de ne pas apprécier.  
 **Dégel du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Laisse Dégel en dehors de tout ça **El Cid** !

 **.**

 **Minos du Griffon** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

 **Rhadamanthe** , #JaiBeauTaimer en toute fraternité, je ne supporte plus ton mono-sourcil.  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** déteste ça.  
 **Tous les Spectres** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les Golds décédés** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : C'est la forêt amazonienne sur son front.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : CET IRRESPECT  
 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : **Minos** , **Eaque** , vous êtes des Spectres morts.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Boh, une fois de plus, une fois de moins...  
 **Minos d** **u** **Griffon** aime ça.

 **Regulus du Lion** : La forêt amazonienne JPP

 **.**

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

 **Valentine** , #JaiBeauTaimer en toute professionnalité, j'en ai marre de te voir bouffer tu-sais-qui du regard sans te bouger.  
 **Valentine de la Harpie** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Minos du Griffon** et **Eaque du Garuda** se marrent.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : Valentine fantasme sur Voldemort ?

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : Tais-toi **Queen** et retourne faire mu-muse avec Cerbère.

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Ça commence à faire plusieurs zoophiles aux Enfers je trouve...

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : **Gordon** on t'a pas sonné !

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : On dirait bien que la **Wyverne** a touché un point sensible chez la **Harpie**!  
 **Valentin de la Harpie** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **El Cid du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Kardia du Scorpion** :

Tu nous expliques pourquoi ça fait une heure que tu restes planté au même endroit comme un plot ? T'attends quoi au juste ?

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Le Dégel.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : LYNCHEZ CET HOMME !

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : C'est du vu et revu cette vanne !

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Woh, calmez-vous les filles

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : On est pas des filles !  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : C'est une expression bande d'idiots !

 **Asmista de la Vierge** : En attendant, **Kardia** n'a toujours pas bougé.

 **Regulus du Lion** : Il veut à tout pris voir son **Verseau** , c'est mignon !

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : **Regulus**...

.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** a aimé la page : Donner comme prénom « Recto » à son gosse né sous le signe du Verseau.

 **.**

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** a aimé une page : Décerner un prix nobel de l'humour aux parents de Kardia et de Dégel.  
 **Dégel du Verseau** et **Kardia du Scorpion** n'aiment pas ça.

 **.**

 **Minos du Griffon** a aimé la page :  Hurler « PAR L'ÉPILATION SOURCILIAIRE DIVINE ! » en attaquant Rhadamanthe.

 **.**

 **El Cid du Capricorne** a aimé une page : Dire à un Sagittaire d'arrêter de monter sur ses grands chevaux.  
 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Charon de l'Achéron** a aimé une page :  Dire à Zélos que la princesse qui devait l'embrasser a fait une crise cardiaque en le voyant.

 **.**

 **Eaque du Garuda** a aimé une page :  Offrir à Minos une séance chez le coiffeur pour son anniversaire.  
 **Minos du Griffon** déteste ça.

.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a aimé une page :  Gifler ton courtisant en lui disant « Désolée, il y avait un moustique sur ta joue ! »  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Valentine de la Harpie** a aimé une page :  Dire à Pégase que Saori a été emprisonnée sur Pluton pour enfinse débarrasser de ce canasson.

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Et encore, même pas sûr qu'il crève le poney.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a aimé la page : Offrir à Rhadamanthe une séance chez l'esthéticienne pour Noël.  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** déteste ça.

 **.**

 **Hadès BrightBlack** a aimé une page :  Comment dominer le monde en 10 leçons.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Tu as un humour douteux...

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Ça reste de l'humour ! Je me demande bien qui tient cette page d'ailleurs...

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a aimé une page :  Mettre la chanson Barbie Girl comme réveil au chevalier de la Vierge.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Sylphide du Basilic** a aimé une page : Rémi sans famille.

 **Pharaon du Sphinx** : Je suis sans famille et je m'appelle Rémi !

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : No comment.

 **.**

 **Eaque du Garuda** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Qu'est-ce qui est encore plus vide que la vie amoureuse de **Rune** ?

Le cerveau de Pégase !  
 **Tous les Enfers exceptés Rune** sont morts de rire.

 **Pharaon du Sphinx** : Je m'appelle Seiya et je suis sans cerveau ~  
 **Tous le monde** aime ça.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : PHARAON JE MEURS DE RIRE

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : JPP tu m'as tuée **Eaque**

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je savais que je ne te laissais pas indifférente !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Prend-pas trop la confiance le piaffe ! La vanne de Pharaon était meilleure !

 **.**

 **Pharaon du Sphinx** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

En fait les Enfers c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi.

Entre ceux qui se bastonnent pour rien, ceux qui flirtent avec leur moitié, ceux qui zonent 24h/24 sur Facebook, ceux qui font des blagues de merde, ceux qui courent après la personne qu'ils voudraient comme moitié, ceux qui foutent des vents et des gifles à ceux qui leur courent après eux.

Non non je ne vise personne !  
 **Tous ceux qui se sont sentis visés** détestent ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Je t'arrête tout de suite le **Sphinx** : mes vannes sont géniales.

 **Pharaon du Sphinx** : Étonnant que tu te sois senti visé, **Scorpion** , je n'ai pourtant mentionné personne.  
 **Dégel du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : DÉGEL ?!

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Il a raison **Kardia**.  
 **Phar** **a** **on du Sphinx** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Je suis profondément choqué.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Chokédéçu.

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : RIP l'orthographe.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a partagé quelque chose sur **son mur :**

« Tag une personne qui est obsessionnellement fan de toi. »

 **Manigoldo du Cancer Eaque du Garuda  
Eaque du Garuda et Manigoldo du Cancer **n'aiment pas ça.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Dans mon cas je dirais **Minos..**. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose en fait.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : On se comprend, on a tous les deux un malade qui nous fait la cour...  
 **Eaque du Garuda** et **Minos du Griffon** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Viens chez moi, on va se soûler en discutant de nos malheurs.

 **Albafica des Poissons** aime ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** et **Minos du Griffon** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : J'arrive **Violate**. Mais pas d'alcool pour moi !  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : J'ai du thé, du café, du chocolat, enfin plein de trucs !  
 **Albafica des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Vous êtes bien difficiles ! Vous avez chacun un juge qui vous court après et vous nous jetez comme des malpropres.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Malpropres que vous êtes.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Nous ne sommes pas des malpropres, nous sommes des mâles propres !  
 **Tous ceux qui aiment les jeux de mots** aiment ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Va bronzer à poil dans le Cocyte **Eaque**.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Uniquement si tu viens avec moi **Violate** !

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Drôle d'endroit pour un premier rendez-vous.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Tu crois que je te vois pas venir gros dégoûtant !

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : **Eaque** a des sabots plus gros que les pattes de Cerbère.

 **Pharaon du Sphinx** : Mais laissez Cerbère tranquille à la fin !

 **Dégel du Verseau** : **Kardi** **a.  
Kardia du Scorpion **aime ça.

 **Rune du Balrog** : **Charon**.

 **Minos du Griffon** : QUOI ?!

 **Rune du Balrog** : Queen de l'Alraune tu es un homme mort !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Ouf, me disais aussi...

 **.**

 **Asmita de la Vierge** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Voir **Kardia** imiter l'otarie avec **Rasgado** dans le tribunal devant **Rune** pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : Mais que quelqu'un les tue s'il vous plaît !

 **Rune du Balrog** : Ça peut s'arranger.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : On pensait qu'on en serait définitivement débarrassés une fois qu'on avait tué ces idiots...

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Faut croire que non.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : On a l'éternité pour vous faire chier le ptérodactyle, j'espère que t'es patient !

 **.**

 **Dégel du Verseau** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Voir **Asmita** commencer une phrase par le verbe voir. Magnifique ironie. Suis-je le seul à avoir tiqué ?  
 **Asmita de la Vierge** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Kardia du Scorpion** , **Albafica des Poissons** , **Violate du Béhémoth** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Regulus du** **Lion** : JPPP non t'étais pas le seul **Dégel** , sauf que j'osais pas le dire x'D

 **Dégel du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Asmita de la Vierge** : Ça va, vous vous amusez bien ?

 **Regulus du Lion** : Énormément !

 **.**

Messagerie privée **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne - Eaque du Garuda**

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAQUE

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAQUE

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAQUE

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAQUE

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAQUE

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAQUE

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAQUE

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** EAAAAAAQUE BORDEL !

 **Eaque du Garuda :** Woh calme-toi la blonde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** TU AS BEL ET BIEN JOUÉ AVEC MON COMPTE FACEBOOK !

 **Eaque du Garuda :** Plaît-il ?

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** NE FAIS PAS TON SEIYA !

 **Eaque du Garuda :** ET TOI ARRETE D'ÉCRIRE EN MAJUSCULES !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC MON CLAVIER !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne :** C'EST QUOI CES LIKE SOUS DES COMMENTAIRES DE GEMINI CADET ?!

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Attend, mais de quoi tu parles ?

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Ne joue pas au plus con !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je m'y risquerai pas, je sais que c'est toujours toi qui gagnes.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Va te faire voir Eaque ! Et tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je te jure sur la tête de Thanatos que j'y suis pour rien.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Attend, si c'est pas toi, c'est qui ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Réfléchis deux secondes s'il te plaît Rhada, je sais que c'est dur pour ton cerveau de blond, mais quand même.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Mon « cerveau de blond » t'emmerde royalement.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : OH MON DIEU

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : MINOS !

 **.**

 **Myu du Papillon** a publié une photo sur **son mur :**

 **Wyverne** vs **Griffon.**

On prend les paris ?

105 drachmes en jeu !

 **Valentine de la Harpie : Wyverne.**

 **Rune du Balrog** : **Griffon**.

 **Albafica des Poissons : Wyverne.  
Manigoldo du Cancer **aime ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer : Wyverne**!

 **Sylphide du Basilic : Wyverne.**

 **Pandore BrighBlack** : QUE QUELQU'UN LES SÉPARE !  
 **Hadès BrightBlack** aime ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Haha mais c'est marrant Dame **Pandore** !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : **Rhadamanthe** tu es tellement crédule...

 **.**

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Thanatos de la Mort** :

ÉCHEC ET MAT.  
 **Thanatos de la Mort** déteste ça.

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Je te vaincrai à la prochaine partie !

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : C'est déjà ce que tu as dis à celle d'avant, et à celle d'encore avant et à celle d'encore encore avant...

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Oui ben c'est bon on a pas demandé la rétrospective !

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : **Hypnos** aussi connu sous le nom de meilleur joueur d'échec de la Terre.  
 **Hypnos du Sommeil** aime ça.  
 **Thanatos de la Mort** boude.

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : **Pandore** on ne vous a pas sonnée !

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sonnes pour donner mon avis, espèce d'émo !  
 **Hypnos du Sommeil** meurt de rire.

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : ESPECE D'ÉMO MAIS NON

 **Thanatos de la Mort** : Émo ?

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Tu chercheras par toi même espèce de mauvais perdant !

 **.**

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur **son mur** :

Tremblez devant votre maître à tous !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : ASPROS ?!

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Mais t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ?!

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Nan en fait je veux pas savoir.

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : J'ai d'autres trucs qui me prennent du temps !

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : Genre dominer le monde ?

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : Exactement ! Vous croyez que c'est qui qui la tient la page « Dominer le monde en 10 leçons. » ?

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : OH MOI-MÊME, J'AI AIMÉ UNE PAGE TENUE PAR UN SOLDAT D'ATHÉNA ?!

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : C'est pas la mort vous savez...

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Où est Deuteros d'ailleurs ?

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : Il est occupé.

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Occupé à mourir d'un de tes énièmes plans machiavéliques ?

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : Mais non enfin !

 **Deuteros des Gémeaux** : JE TE HAIS ASPROS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : Pour ma survie, je crois que je vais aller bronzer dans le Cocyte pendant un petit temps.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : « Pour ma survie » … Mais tu es MORT chevalier des Gémeaux !

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : OH MERCI BEAUCOUP JE N'AVAIS PAS REMARQUÉ DAME PANDORE

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : HIN HIN HIN TRES DRÔLE !

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié quelque chose sur le mur d' **Eaque du Garuda** :

 **Eaque** j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** est super excité.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : J'arrive de suite !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : VIOLATE ?!

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je te l'avais bien dit que je l'aurai ma Violate !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Pardon ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : MINOS DU GRIFFON RIEN A FAIRE QUE VOUS SOYEZ UN JUGE VOUS ETES UN HOMME MORT !  
 **Eaque du Garuda** déteste ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je viens avec toi **Violate**. Pour m'avoir fait une fausse joie comme ça, Minos tu vas payer.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : Et c'est repartit pour une autre baston ! Qu'ils sont beaux les Enfers !

* * *

 **Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu ! Je suis consciente que comme je le disais plus haut, ce chapitre est moins drôle que les autres, mais j'ai essayé de faire mon possible !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous as plu et que vous avez apprécié l'apparition des personnages de TLC :) !**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	13. Chapter 12 : Fanfics, clash et étrangeté

**Saint Facebook Chapitre 12 :**

 **KONNICHIWA TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **Excusez-moi du délai entre deux chapitres (non je ferrai pas de référence lourde à WTC), j'écris quand l'inspiration vient, du coup elle n'est pas toujours au RDV /**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Yuna Hyakuya : Coucou c'est toi ! Oui, tmtc que je met 2000 à écrire un chapitre ! Contente que cette virée aux Enfers t'aie plu ! Et oui, Mani 4 eva kikooOui Minos ce petit fils de gentille dame, et Rhadamanthe qui n'est pas aussi patient que pourrait le laisser penser son flegme anglais ! Oui je voulais donner un air plus humain à Hadès ! Ça n'empêche pas qu'il reste un dieu badass et impitoyable quand il le veut ! Que demande le peuple ? Toujours plus de rire muhu !Bisous sur tes deux joues de fangirl DmxAphro !**

 **Titanic 492 : Je suis contente que tu prennes toujours autant de plaisir à lire ces chapitres et je lui encore plus de savoir que tu as bien rigolé, j'avais des doutes sur la qualité du chapitre Descente aux Enfers ! Merci pour ta review et à plus !**

 **Anonyme : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Kadria x Dégel, la base quoi ! Tant mieux si ça t'a plu, c'est vrai qu'il y a certains passages assez cocasses notamment entre Manigoldo et Eaque xD T'inquiète pas, on retourne à la surface avec ce chapitre ! J'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment projeté de les faire ses rencontrer, mais pourquoi pas ! Et oui bien sûr que je connais ces deux fics, elles font parties de mes préférées !**

 **Undertaker : Wouah la vache la taille de la review ! C'est énorme ! Comme ma planète !Je te rejoindrais volontiers si Aspros y est...Deutéros, le pauvre xDNe t'inquiète pas je n'ai absolument pas dans l'idée d'abandonner Saint Facebook, c'est juste que mon rythme de publication n'est plus aussi élevé qu'au début !Reste en vie s'il te plaaaaaaaît !Ça serait sadique de les laisser fâchés ! Ouiii j'adore la vanille !Les gémeaux, ces grands incompris...Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :p**

 **Nyxiera : Ah nan mais je les ai jamais pris au sérieux les Enfers, même dans Hadès je rigolais quand Rune sortait comme un fou du tribunal pour chercher le corps de Shun xD Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ADORE donner des surnoms (plus ou moins originaux, il faut le dire xD) !Je suis contente que l'incruste des Gold de TLC t'aie plu !Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Kikoo Kiloo : La meilleure façon de se faire des abdos : avoir des fous-rire le plus souvent possible ! Je rigole pas, j'ai une amie qui fait ça, ça marche ! (c'est pas scientifiquement prouvé mais bon xD) !Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews.**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous ferra autant rire que les précédents !**

 **Je tenais à remercier tous ceux que j'ai rencontré dernièrement sur ce site, avec qui je passe de supers moments et qui m'ont grandement inspirée pour ce chapitre, à savoir Ryôka Nemuri, Yuna Hyakuya, Taty Wolfy, Aquarius Gold Saint, Nightrhea, ainsi qu'à Gemini de la Galère et à notre chère Saori nationale ! Je vous aime les gens !**

* * *

 **Shura du Capricorne** a écrit sur le mur de **Aphrodite des Poissons** :

On se retrouve chez moi ce soir ?  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Yes ! Je sens qu'on va se marrer !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Moi aussi !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : J'en suis !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **Shura du Capricorne** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Vous allez faire quoi ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Trois fois rien...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'ai pas confiance en votre « Trois fois rien... »

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tu brises mon petit cœur **Aiolia** , je pensais que la confiance régnait entre nous !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'ai confiance en vous, mais sur certains points je suis encore dubitatif !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Et on peut savoir quels sont les points en question ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Comment ça non ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non parce que je sais que vous allez me harceler jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse confiance aussi sur ces choses-là pour ensuite me faire des crasses !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Aiolia** vous connaît trop bien les gars. Va falloir devenir moins prévisibles !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Shura** , **Aphrodite,** **Milo** du coup vous m'avez pas dit ce que vous comptiez faire !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je vais pas vous lâcher hein !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Poker.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Avec **Aphrodite** ?!

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ben quoi **Aiolia**

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non mais c'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer jouant au Poker, même en me forçant …

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ben te forces pas alors ! Je voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse à tort d'avoir bousillé ton cerveau inexistant. **S  
hura du Capricorne** aime ça.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cerveau inexistant ?!

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Un cerveau ça parle pas, donc il ne peut rien me dire !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Arrête de jouer sur les mots !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : C'est parce que jouer sur les mots requiert un minimum d'intelligence que tu sembles détester à ce point cette activité mon p'tit chat ?  
 **Shura du Capricorne** et **Milo du Scorpion** aiment ça.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** n'aime pas ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Les garçons, arrêtez, vous êtes ridicules !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : C'est parce qu'on touche à ton minet que tu dis ça ?  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je ne suis pas un minet !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : J'hésitais entre minet et minou. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le deuxième avait une certaine connotation au vu de ma tournure de phrase.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Observe l'effort que j'ai fait.

 **Aiolia du Lion :** Oulala, **Aphrodite** le Grand s'est retenu de dire quelque chose de tendancieux oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il va pleuvoir !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Aphrodite Le Grand, c'est mon deuxième nom.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ouais, mais c'est pas le premier. Donc on s'en fout.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oui c'est entre autre parce que tu « touches à mon minet » que je dis ça, mais pas que.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Aphro pourquoi tu aimes son statut ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : J'aime les personnes qui répondent honnêtement **Shura** !  
 **M** **arine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a créé une page « Clash of Sanctuary ».

 **Tout le Sanctuaire** rejoint la page.

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

Tu as suivit mes conseils alors !  
 **Seika Kido** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : En effet, même si j'avais quand même un peu prévu la création de cette page avant que tu ne la suggères ouvertement

 **Milo du Scorpion** : On va bien s'entendre toi et moi !

 **Mû du Bélier** : Non **Seika** , pourquoi tu l'as écouté ! La règle est pourtant simple : Ne jamais écouter **Milo** ! Surtout quand il s'agit de trucs bizarres !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent **Mû** !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** a publié quelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

Sinon, comment ça fonctionne ici ?

On se clash comme ça ou bien y'a des règles, des thèmes, des cibles en particulier ?

 **Seika Kido** : Je pensais faire des sortes d'affrontements entre différents camps : Les divinités, les argents, les bronzes divins, les bronzes, les chevaliers d'acier, les Golds etc...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : POURQUOI ON NE PASSE QU'APRES LES CHEVALIERS D'ACIER ?!  
 **Tous les Golds** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Pour énerver les personnes comme toi **Aiolia**. C'est très drôle d'ailleurs !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Comment ça les divinités ?!

 **Seika Kido** : Ne fais pas ton coincé, mon frère.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : C'est pas une question d'être coincé, c'est une question de respect !

 **Seika Kido** : Où est-passé ton sens de l'humour ? Il s'est barré avec ton cerveau ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Mort de rire ! T'es mal placée pour me faire la morale niveau intelligence alors qu'Ikki et toi vous vous tournez autour !

 **Seika Kido** : On ne se tourne pas autour !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Mais oui bien sûr ! J'ai l'air si con que ça ?

 **Seika Kido** : Oui.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Vous commencez fort les gosses !

 **Seika Kido** : Et il n'est que 10h **Milo** !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'est beau la jeunesse !

 **Grand Pope** : Si vous pouviez concentrer votre énergie débordante sur des choses constructives et pas sur des stupidités, vous seriez encore plus beaux.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Grand Pope** ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

 **Grand Pope** : Je suis aussi sur cette page chevalier du Scorpion, je me tiens au courant de ce qui se passe dans le Sanctuaire, mais je vais vous laisser, je suis en train de perdre mes neurones.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : 'Sûr qu'au bout de 250 ans, doit plus vous en rester beaucoup.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire sauf le Grand Pope** aime ça.

 **Grand Pope** : Insolent !

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

La battle du soir se ferra entre Gold et Bronzes divins.

N'importe qui peut prendre part au clash même si vous n'êtes pas un chevalier d'or ou un bronze divin, il faut seulement vous positionner clairement pour un camp ou pour l'autre. Le camp ayant ramassé le plus de j'aime remporte l'affrontement.

Je rappelle que ces clashs sont là pour rire et s'amuser, donc les remarques méchantes et malveillantes ne seront pas prises en compte, et la personne sera bannie du clash du soir !

La battle commencera à 20h !Sur ce, bonne journée et affûtez votre répartie !  
 **Tous les clasheurs** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié une photo sur le mur de **Seika Kido** :

« On ne se tourne pas autour » Mais bien sûr !  
 **Seika Kido** et **Ikki du Phénix** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Seika Kido** : **Seiya de Pégase** , frère ou pas, je vais tellement te faire hurler quand je t'émasculerai lentement et douloureusement que tu en deviendras muet !  
 **Ikki du Phénix** aime ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Encore faudrait-il que tu ai quelque chose à émasculer.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Après le départ de son cerveau et de son sens de l'humour, Seiya aurait-il perdu ses couilles dans un de ses nombreux combats ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : En a-t-il seulement jamais eu... ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Mais vous avez fini de vous acharner sur moi !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Mais pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi ?!

 **Seika Kido** : C'est de bonne guerre frérot !

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Ceux qui font du cyber sex sur Skype peuvent-ils donc être qualifiés d'exhibitionnistes ?

Les agents du gouvernement qui espionnent leurs conversations vidéo peuvent-ils être considérés comme des voyeurs ? La masturbation par écrans interposés peut-elle être considérée comme une forme de mécanophilie ? Est-ce que je me pose trop de questions ?  
 **5 mécanophiles** et **26 pervers** aiment ça.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : **Saga** t'as fumé quoi ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Laisse, c'est son état normal.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Sûr ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Certain.

 **.**

 **Messagerie privée Aphrodite des Poissons – Shura du Capricorne :**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons :** Shura, tu saurais où est DM ?

 **Shura du Capricorne :** Non, pourquoi donc ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons :** Ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, qu'il ne répond ni à mes messages ni à mes appels, que je ne sens pas son cosmos au Sanctuaire, je m'inquiète... Il n'a même pas réagis quand tu as écrit sur mon mur en parlant de ce soir ou bien quand Seiya s'est fait clasher. C'est trop étrange.

 **Shura du Capricorne :** Aphro, c'est un chevalier d'or. Il est capable de se défendre tout seul.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Et puis même s'il était vraiment en danger, il aurait fait brûler son cosmos et nous aurait donc alertés. Ne te ronge pas les sangs Poiscaille, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : J'espère que tu as raison...

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je ne le montre pas souvent, et lui non plus d'ailleurs mais... Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Et à toi. S'il vous arrivait encore malheur comme ça s'est produit durant la Bataille du Sanctuaire, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas...

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tout ira bien cette fois Aphrodite. Les dieux sont en paix et ont conclu une alliance. Si l'un est attaqué, alors les autres riposteront aussi.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Et moi aussi je tiens à vous Aphrodite.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : C'est trop chou mon Shu' !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Si on pouvait éviter ce jeu de mot...

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

OUGYJSDJHFDOIZlmlkjbnnqqjwdcxkxjhcnd,sxlcijfndhfg5656252254gd

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Et là **Kanon** c'est toujours son état normal ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Peut-être.

 **.**

 **Shaka de la Vierge** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Qui est l'impudent qui m'a dérobé de l'encens ?!

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : L'état de **Saga** expliqué !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : RIP la tranquillité de mon voisinage dans 3,2,1...

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : **Saga** , je viens dans ton temple et tu as intérêt de me rendre ce que tu m'as pris ! Cet encens m'a coûté une fortune !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Sûr qu'au prix où tu l'as payé ton cannabis **Shaka** moi aussi j'aurais les boules.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ce n'est pas du cannabis, bougre d'idiot !

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

 **Shaka**... Était-il nécessaire d'en arriver au trésor du ciel ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est une manière comme une autre d'être stone...  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** n'aime pas.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Quoi, tu es jaloux **Aiolia**? Tu veux aussi profiter du Trésor du ciel ?  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Sans façon, ça ira !

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Cette réforme de l'orthographe est tout bonnement inacceptable !  
 **23 lettrés** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Comment ça une réforme de l'orgasme ?  
 **56 pervers** sont outrés par cette réforme.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE * !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE BORDEL ! T9 DE MES JHBIHJBIB  
 **Seika Kido** , **Aiolia du Lion** et **84 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : JPPPP MILO JE DÉCÈDE DE RIRE

 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tu sais qu'il existe l'option modifier le message **Milo**... Ça t'aurait évité de spammer de la sorte...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je savais pas, pardon mon Verseau chéri...

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tu as gâché mon post...

 **Mil du Scorpion** : Je suis désolé mon amour !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Allez, je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Vous êtes trop mignons !

 **.**

 **Messagerie privée Aphrodite des Poissons – Deathmask du Cancer :**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : DM, t'es où ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Deathy ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : ….

 **.**

 **Camus du Verseau** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Ma fois, c'est un échange très constructif

« Quel est ton fruit préféré ? »  
« La quetsche. »  
« La quoi ?! »  
« La quetsche. »  
« La kouaitche ? »  
« Laisse tomber... »

 **Shun d'Andromède** : **Camus** ?

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Maître ?

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : C'est quoi une quetsche ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Une variété de mirabelles.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : D'où sort ce « dialogue ? »

 **Camus du Verseau** : C'est une discussion que j'ai eu tout à l'heure avec un chevalier d'or.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Qui était le chevalier ignorant ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : **Aphrodite**.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Roooh c'est bon, je savais pas ce que c'était, j'en ai jamais vu et jamais mangé, je pouvais pas savoir que ça existait.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Camus du Verseau** :

Mais c'est trop bon la kouaitche en fait !

 **Camus du Verseau :** La quetsche **Aphrodite** , la quetsche.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Et puis j'ai vu ça, tu as mangé toutes celles se trouvant dans la corbeille à fruits de ma cuisine.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais c'est marrant comme orthographe « kouaitche » !

 **Shunrei Xin** : **Aphrodite** est tombé amoureux des « kouaitches » !

 **Seika Kido** : On vous présente **Aphrodite** de la kouaitche !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Mû du Bélier** a partagé un lien sur le groupe  Sanctuaire :

Bonne lecture...

 **June du Caméléon** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 **Mû du Bélier** : Un site de fanfiction.

 **June du Caméléon** : Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

 **Mû du Bélier** : En gros une fanfiction c'est, comme son nom l'indique, une fiction écrite par un fan, basée sur un univers particulier comme je sais pas moi... Star Wars par exemple !

Et comme les deux vieux ont envoyé nos aventures à une maison d'édition pour un concours, eh bien notre histoire est devenue... « culte » en quelque sorte. Il y a donc plein de fanfiction sur nous...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : J'ai trouvé une fiction avec moi et **Shura** !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'en ai trouvé plein sur moi et **Aiolia** ! C'est génial !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Pourquoi je tombe sur une fiction entre moi et **Shura**... ?  
 **Shura du Capricorne** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **Shaina du Serpentaire** n'aiment pas ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : WAIT POURQUOI Y'EN A UNE OU JE SUIS AVEC SHION ?!

 **June du Caméléon** : JE DÉSAPPROUVE CES PAIRINGS !  
 **Grand Pope** , **Dôkho de la Balance** , **Shun d'Andromède** , **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** , et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : De toute façon tu es à moi Junie.  
 **June du Caméléon** aime ça cette possessivité.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : JPPP Dans cette fiction **Shun** est déguisé en fille x'D !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** n'aime pas ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Ah oui je l'ai lue celle-là ! Les couples sont assez... improbables ! En même temps c'est le titre de la fic...

.

 **Aphrodite de** **la** **K** **ouaitche** a créé un groupe « Le Cercle des Fanfictions ».

 **31 personnes** rejoignent le groupe.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite de** **la** **K** **ouaitche** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe  Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

J'ai une idée ! Chacun va mettre ici la/les fiction/s qu'il a préférées !

Je commence ! « Fiesta, cuite et gueule de bois. » *****  
 **Tous les alcoolos du Sanctuaire** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ah oui, je l'ai lu celle-là, elle est pas mal !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Le moment où Aphro hurle « MES ROSES ! » est juste génial !  
 **Aphrodite de** **la** **K** **ouaitche** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Et Shion ivre xD

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Aphro c'est quoi ce nom ?!

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** : Quoi, c'est drôle ! Tu devrais te détendre un peu mon Shu' ça te ferrait du bien !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ça peut se faire...  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a partagé un lien dans le groupe  Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

Moi j'aime beaucoup « Les entremetteurs du Sanctuaire » !  
 **Aphrodite de** **la** **K** **ouaitche** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite de** **la** **K** **ouaitche** : Oh oui je l'ai lue, c'est une annexe à « Fiesta cuite et gueule de bois » !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je vous vois tellement faire ça toi et DM !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Aphrodite** a contaminé **Deathmask** avec son amour pour les commérages ! De vraies petites marieuses !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Oh Mon Dieu, DM s'est fait **Deathmask** é !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Applaudissez mon frère pour cette vanne hors du commun.

 **Seika Kido** : ***clap clap clap***

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a partagé un lien dans le groupe Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

Ok la fic « Dérapage des sens » n'est pas ma préférée, mais je dois dire qu'elle m'excite beaucoup.  
 **Aphrodite de** **la** **K** **ouaitche** et **Shaka de la Vierge** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Sans vouloir offenser l'auteur, je ne me vois ABSOLUMENT PAS avec cette … personne.

 **Aphrodite de** **la Kouaitche** : DM qui se tape Thanatos puis Eaque, frôle de se taper Shaka, pour au final sauter sur Mû, mais WHAT MAIS NON  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** et **Mû du Bélier** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Quelle santé !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Dans cette fiction tu es quand même sacrément bien convaincu de ta divinité **Shaka**. C'est incroyable qu'on doive en arriver à ce que tu te tapes... cette personne, pour te faire prendre conscience que tu es humain.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Mais jamais ça n'arrivera, mince quoi ! De toute façon il n'aurait aucune chance.

 **Aphrodite de** **la Kouaitche** : O.O

 **Aphrodite de** **la Kouaitche** : SHAKA DE LA VIERGE, ON VA S'EXPLIQUER TOI ET MOI

 **Ikki du Phénix** : **Shaka** , la subtilité incarnée.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Tu es mal placé pour parler, **Ikki**.

 **.**

 **Dokhô de la Balance** a partagé un lien dans le groupe Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

J'ai beaucoup aimé la fiction « Alizea » ainsi que la fiction « Alizea 2 Le retour », je vois bien **Grand Pope** en papa poule protecteur ! Par contre aux dernières nouvelles, les Saints au côté desquels nous nous sommes battus durant notre première guerre sainte à Shion et moi ne s'appelaient pas comme ça... À moins qu'Albafica ai été une fille, et encore...

 **Grand Pope** : C'est du vu et revu cette remarque Dokhô, stop de dire qu'Albafica était une femme.

 **June du Caméléon** : C'est le principe d'une fanfiction vieux maître, on peut remodeler l'univers en question à notre guise o/

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Dans cette fic je ne suis pas mort ! C'est génial !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ouais, tu te caches pendant des années...

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Le pétage de plomb d'Alizea face à Shion...

 **Mû du Bélier** : La Wyverne hétéro ? Ben ça alors …

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Rhadamanthe n'est pas hétéro !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Tu sembles plutôt bien informé **Kanon**.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Ta gueule **Saga**. Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir une maître comme elle en vrai ! Les traumatismes en moins bien sûr...

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Je t'aime aussi mon frère.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Je sais je sais **Saga**.

 **Seika Kido** : Mais spoilez pas punaise !  
 **Tous ceux qui détestent se faire spoiler** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a partagé un lien dans le groupe Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

J'adore les fanfics « Résurrection » et « Numen Inest» !  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PAIRING ?! JAMAIS JE SORS AVEC ROEZSJDFNZVOSDJ

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Shura** , j'approuve ta colère mais évite de spoiler les autres.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Dans l'ensemble, je m'aime beaucoup dans cette fic !  
 **Seiya de Pégase** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Seiya** , aka le lèche-bottes.  
 **Seiya de Pégase** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aphrodite de** **Kouaitche** : C'est sûr que vous faites déjà plus crédible que dans « Fiesta, cuite et gueule de bois », où vous êtes une petite gamine capricieuse et pourrie gâtée.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Dokhô de la Balance** a partagé un lien dans le groupe Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

Tomber sur des lemons hard de nous... Fait.  
 **Tous les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Des lemons hard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Mû du Bélier** : Vaut mieux pas que tu saches **Shaka**.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Un lemon c'est … comment dire... la description plus ou moins explicite de l'acte sexuel. Et puis hard... Oh et puis utilisez Sanctutrad hein !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Et ça veut dire quoi Yuri, Yaoi et Het ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Bon... pour résumer, le yuri et le yaoi sont deux mots japonais désignant pour le premier une relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre deux filles, le Yaoi est son pendant masculin et le Het, eh bien c'est l'abréviation de Hétéro.

J'ai dis deux, mais rien n'empêche que ce soit 3, 4, ou 22 personnes.

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** : Maaaaaais, pourquoi c'est pas moi qui explique ça !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Parce que tu es lent !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Oh... Je vois.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Eh voilà **Saga** , tu l'as choqué ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Il a demandé, je n'ai fait que répondre ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais posté des images non plus !

 **Mû du Bélier** : Ben encore heureux !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Ça fait très orgies la fin de ton message **Saga**.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Ça te rappelle tes souvenirs frangin ?  
 **213 fangirls** bavent.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Je ne te permets pas !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Je me permets si j'veux !

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a partagé un lien dans le groupe  Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE !  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Mû du Bélier** , **Shaka de la Vierge** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Oh, « La Bataille des 12 Maisons de la tentation » ***** ! C'est … spécial.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : SPÉCIAL ?! Mais... mais, limite je frôle de me taper tous les chevaliers d'or !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Presque tous, nuance. Je suis mort dans cette fic.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Désolé **Camus** , mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : EN EFFET C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : NON MAIS MILO X MOI, OSCOUR  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Moi j'aime bien.  
 **Tout le monde** hallucine.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : SEIKA ?!

 **Seika Kido** : Je suis secrètement excitée.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Du coup, c'est plus trop un secret **Seika**.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Je tiens à dire que nous sommes...

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : … profondément choqués !

 **Seika Kido** : SEIYA DE PÉGASE MON TÉLÉPHONE !

 **.**

 **Ikki du Phénix** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe  Le Cercle des Fanfictions :

POURQUOI QUAND JE TAPPE « SHUN ET IKKI » DANS GOOGLE IMAGE IL ME DONNE DES IMAGES DE NOUS DEUX EN TRAIN DE COPULER ?!  
 **Shun d'Andromède** , **Seika Kido** , **June du Caméléon** et **36 autres personnes** sont choquées.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de taper ça aussi...

 **Seiya de Pégase** : C'est vrai ça **Ikki** , pourquoi t'as tapé ça ?

 **Ikki du Phénix** : J'étais en train de regarder des fanarts et comme en tapant Bronze Saints j'avais trouvé des images de nous cinq mais aussi des images de **Shun** et moi, je voulais voir plus de fanarts sur nous deux, c'est tout.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Mouais...

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Non mais arrêtez, c'est dégueulasse !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : On en parle des **Kanon** x **Saga** ?  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** , **Saga des Gémeaux** et **Ayoros du Sagittaire** détestent ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ou bien du **Aiolia** x **Ayoros** ?  
 **Aiolia du Lion** , **Ayoros du Sagittaire** , **Saga des Gémeaux** et **Marine de l'Aigle** détestent ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non on en parle pas !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Je crois que je vais vomir...  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** se marre.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Marine** ! Il se passe quoi ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Moi je sais...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Shaina** c'est pas le moment !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Nan mais je viens de tomber sur une image de Zélos en train de...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : De quoi ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : De copuler avec... avec Charon.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** se fait violer mentalement.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ce viol mental de la master card !  
 **Tous ceux qui ont compris la référence** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : COMMENT T'ES TOMBÉE SUR ÇA ?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Google image...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : MAIS MARINE C'EST PAS LA MORT, ACCROCHE TON ESTOMAC A TON VAGIN ENFIN JE SAIS PAS, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

 **June du Caméléon** : Très fin **Shaina**.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Comme ma b... euh non en fait.  
 **June du Caméléon** aime ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : **Kanon** JPPPPP

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié 5 photos sur son mur – était à **Plage privée du Sanctuaire** , avec **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Marine de l'Aigle.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là-bas tous les trois ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Quoi, on a plus le droit de sortir ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Détends-toi **Aiolia** , on ne faisait que s'amuser !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Shura du Capricorne** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oui bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que **Shaina** et toi vous prenez des poses lascives en maillot de bain pendant que **Shura** vous prenait en photo !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oh, mais tu es jaloux !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Pas du tout !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Si tu es jaloux !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Si ! Et puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai envie que mon ami me prenne en photo avec ma meilleure amie, je le fais, point.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé à moi ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu étais sorti à Rodorio avec Ayoros ! J'allais pas vous déranger ! Et puis je peux faire des choses toute seule sans que tout de suite tu montes sur tes grands chevaux !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Dispute de couple les gens !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Le **Phénix** on t'a pas sonné !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Le **Phénix** on t'a pas sonné !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Cette connexion entre eux, Oh Mon Dieu **Shura** , c'est trop mignon !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Je suis ton dieu ;) ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Tssss, ne joue pas sur les mots Shushu !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : **Shura** , si tu poses tes salles paluches pleines de doigts sur ma femme, je t'enfonce Excalibur dans le fondement !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : C'est une proposition ? Je suis au regret de te dire que je suis hétéro mon p'tit chat !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est d'une finesse **Aiolia**...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Haha, mort de rire **Shura**!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : AIOLIA DU LION TA CRISE DE JALOUSIE INJUSTIFIÉE ME TAPE SUR LES NERFS ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je dormirai dans mon baraquement jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais Marine...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Stop ! Reviens me parler quand tu seras calmé !

 **.**

 **Messagerie Privée Marine de l'Aigle – Shaina du Serpentaire** :

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Shaina, Aiolia m'a saoulée punaise...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Je vois ça Marinette... Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez disputés comme ça...

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est pas de ta faute enfin ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment... J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus tendu... et souvent nerveux.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse une pause...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas gravissime de se disputer, ça nous arrive à tous, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'aime plus. L'important c'est d'arriver à pardonner l'autre, à se pardonner soi, et réussir à se retrouver sur l'essentiel et plus si c'est possible.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'aurais dû demander à Seika de nous prendre en photo...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Marine, arrête de culpabiliser pour ça, on sait bien toutes les deux que Shura n'avait aucune pensée ambiguë à ton égard. Aiolia a toujours eut un tempérament fougueux. Ça fait partie intégrante de lui. Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à mieux se contrôler.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Il réagit comme ça parce qu'il t'aime. S'il n'en n'avait rien à battre de toi, il ne serait pas aussi virulent. Seulement, il faut qu'il réussisse à rester calme et ne pas s'emporter pour tout et rien.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Merci Shaina.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est normal !

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a publiéquelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

Il est 20h, que la bataille Golds – Bronzes Divins commence !

Vous avez jusqu'à 22h ! Après on comptabilisera le nombre de j'aime sous chacun des clash et le camp qui aura le plus de j'aime remportera l'affrontement.

C'est clair ?

GO !  
 **T** **out le monde** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

First !

Commençons soft :

Quelle est la différence entre des protections pour rollers et une armure de bronze ?

Y'en a pas !  
 **Aphrodite de** **la Kouaitche** , **Shura du Capricorne** et **14 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Pas mal **Saga** , pas mal, mais ici tu ne vises pas spécifiquement les bronzes divins, juste tous les bronzes confondus.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Rooooh c'est bon... **Seika** , ça compte quand même ?

 **Seika Kido :** Je la compte mais c'est la première et dernière fois que des clashs hors contextes sont acceptés !  
 **Tous les Gold** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les bronzes** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Y'a favoritisme ! Tu me déçois beaucoup **Seika** !

 **Seika Kido** : Oh c'est vrai ? Dommage, j'm'en bat les couilles.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Tu n'as pas de couilles !

 **Seika Kido** : J'en ai plus que toi.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Ikki du Phénix** n'aime pas ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOO !  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Tu veux vérifier ?  
 **Seika Kido** se marre.

 **Seika Kido** : Je ne vais pas vérifier quelque chose d'inexistant.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Ikki du Phénix** n'aime pas ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Ikki** , abandonne s'il te plaît, tu vas te faire mal.  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.  
 **Ikki du Phénix** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

Petit HS : Est-ce qu'on est obligés de clasher le clan adverse dans sa globalité ou est-ce qu'on peut clasher seulement une seule personne du camp adverse ?

 **Seika Kido** : Vous pouvez clasher une seule personne, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne répétitif et que l'on s'acharne toujours sur la même personne.

 **Seika Kido** : Nan parce que je vous vois venir à 100 km ceux qui veulent clasher Saga, DM ou Kanon.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** , **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Ok merci !

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

Si **Mû** mettait autant d'ardeur à réparer les armures qu'à défendre sa Maison, personne ne franchirait le premier Temple !  
 **Seiya de Pégase** , **Shiryu du Dragon** et **26 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** n'aime pas ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : À arnaquer tu veux dire !  
 **Tous ceux qui se sont déjà fait pigeonner** par Mû aiment ça.  
 **Mû du Bélier** n'aime pas ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : C'était petit ça !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Comme le cerveau de **Seiya**.  
 **Seika Kido, Mû du Bélier** , **Saga des Gémeaux** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça  
. **Seiya de Pégase** n'aime pas ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : **Shaka** qui sort les griffes ! J'adore !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : **Seika** espèce de traîtresse !  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Ça va frangin, reste cool !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Reste cool, sac à merde !  
 **Tous ceux qui ont compris la référence** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : POOOOOOOO J'aurais pas aimé !

.

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

Tu m'étonnes que les bronzes divins ont pu passer les douze maisons :

Mû s'est rangé du côté des bronzes sans même combattre et a même réparé leurs armures, Aldébaran est resté les bras croisés sans sourcilier, Saga a juste eut la flemme de descendre 9 temples, Deathmask a trop pris la confiance, Aiolia buvait pendant le service, Shaka a fermé les yeux sur les actions des bronzes, Dokhô a préféré garder ses fesses posées devant une cascade, Milo ne pensait qu'à pénétrer Hyôga avec son dard, Aiolos n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'une chasse au trésor, le seul objectif de Shura était de trancher tout ce qui bouge, Camus ne voulait pas se battre contre Hyôga et a préféré l'enfermer dans un iceberg et au lieu de combattre Shun, Aphrodite a préféré lui jeter des fleurs !

Ah, ils sont beaux les chevaliers d'or !  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les chevaliers d'or** détestent ça **.  
Seika Kido **est morte de rire.

 **June du Caméléon** : **Shunrei** ! T'étais passée où ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : J'me suis juste coupée de Facebook pendant quelques heures, c'est pas un drame !

 **June du Caméléon** : Et tu te ramènes pour faire ta thug !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Exactement !

 **Seika Kido** : Petite question messieurs les bronzes divins : Vous vous rendez quand même compte que **Shunrei** vient de dire que ce n'est pas grâce à votre force ni à votre cosmos que vous êtes passés, mais grâce aux attitudes des chevaliers d'or qui vous faisaient face ?  
 **Tous les bronzes divins** réalisent le vrai sens.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ça **Shunrei** !  
 **Shunrei Xin** aime ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : C'est de l'humour mon petit Dragonneau !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

 **Seiya** , s'il existait des JO de la connerie, tu finirais deuxième parce que t'es trop con pour finir premier.  
 **Seika Kido, Milo du Scorpion** , **Shura du Capricorne** , **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **36 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Seiya de Pégase** n'aime pas ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : C'était gratuit mais drôle !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : SEIKA, SHUN VOUS ÊTES DÉFINITIVEMENT DES TRAÎTRES !

 **Seika Kido** : On assume bro !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : **Aiolia** JPPPPP

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

Si **Shaka** n'avait pas passé son temps les yeux fermés à respirer des vapeurs de cannabis, il aurait peut-être remarqué que **Saga** avait pris la place de Shion !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** , **Shiryu du Dragon** , **Ikki du Phénix** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** et **Mû du Bélier** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : C'est vrai ça **Shaka** !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Je ne vous permets pas !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : On se permet tous seuls !  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : OH MON DIEU SAGA QUI AIME UN COMMENTAIRE DE SEIYA, J'HALLUCINE, LA FIN DU MONDE EST PROCHE !  
 **56 personnes** hallucinent.

 **.**

 **Shaka de la Vierge** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

Chevalier du Phénix, tu es peut-être immortel, mais sans Shun à protéger tu deviens aussi utile qu'un chevalier d'acier.  
 **Mû du Bélier** , **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Ayoros du Sagittaire** et **24 autres personnes** aiment ça. **  
Ikki du Phénix** et **Shun d'Andromède** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : CETTE VIOLENCE

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Toutes les vannes impliquant les chevaliers d'acier ont un très fort potentiel comique !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Et un fort potentiel de clash aussi !

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : Oui, aussi !

 **.**

 **Algol de Persée** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

 **Shiryu** , t'es tellement aveugle qu'à côté de toi, Gilbert Montagné passe pour la personne avec la meilleure vue du monde.  
 **Seiya de Pégase, Shura du Capricorne** , **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** , **Shun d'Andromède** et **48 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : Tiens, toi aussi t'es revenu à la vie Algol ? J'avais pas remarqué.

 **Shiryu du Dragon :** Oui bah moi au moins j'ai compris le pouvoir de ton bouclier et je ne l'ai pas regardé fixement comme un péon, hein **Seiya**!  
 **34 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Ouais bon ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUM ÇA CLASH !

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

DM il massacre des populations entières, mais il est même pas foutu de me butter...  
 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** , **Shiryu du Dragon** , **Seiya de Pégase** , **Seika Kido** et **38 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : J'aurais tellement pas aimé punaise !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : APHRO MAIS POURQUOI TU AIMES CE STATUT ?!

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** : Une petite vengeance personnelle, rien de bien méchant Shu'

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose sur la page Clash of Sanctuary :

Si **Aiolia** était moins niais, il aurait su que son frère était un héros !  
 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **June du Caméléon** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : JE NE SUIS PAS NIAIS

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Et **Ayoros** tu n'es qu'un traître à aimer ce post !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Chacun son tour mon p'tit chat !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mort de rire !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Clash of Sanctuary, briseur de couple et de famille depuis même pas un jour.  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

 **Hyoga** t'es tellement malade avec ta mère qu'on devrait renommer le complexe d'œdipe à ton nom.  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Shun d'Andromède** et **37 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Je te déteste **Milo** !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Merci **Hyoga** , moi aussi je m'aime !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : **Shun** , ça fait plusieurs fois que tu aimes un statut en faveurs des chevaliers d'or, je suis déçu !

 **Hyoga du Cygne** : Maître, vous me décevez aussi !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : C'est de bonne guerre **Hyoga** enfin !

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a publié quelque chose sur la page  Clash of Sanctuary :

Et ce sont les bronzes divins qui gagnent cette battle avec 177 à 172 !  
 **Tous les bronzes** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les Golds** détestent ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : REVAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCHE !

 **Mû du Bélier** : La prochaine fois on gagnera !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : T'inquiète pas, on vous attend !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Je sens que certains vont l'avoir mauvaise...  
 **Tous les Golds** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

LE PETIT JACKY EN MOOOOUSSE

QUI S'ÉLANCE ET SE RAMASSE SUR LE SOL

C'EST SUR CETTE CHANSON QU'ON GLOUSSE

ET BÉ OUI, JACKY C'EST PAS D'BOL

 **Aphrodite de** **la Kouaitche** : Shu' t'es bourré alors qu'il est à peine 23h.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Il boit pour oublier notre défaite...

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Du coup votre poker ?

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** : Oh on a annulé, DM s'est pas pointé de la soirée.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Quel goujat !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais on est quand même allés chez Shu' pour parler tout en s'enfilant des bières.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Je parie que tu aurais quand même voulu t'enfiler autre chose Milo.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : De l'humour... de la finesse... tout ce qu'on aime !

 **Grand Pope** : **Dokhô** c'est quoi ce langage, là !

 **A** **ldébaran du Taureau** : Heureusement que ce soir vous êtes chez **S** **hura** **Aphrodite** , il aura pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour rentrer.

 **Ayoros du Sagittaire** : **Shura** qu'est-ce que t'as bu... ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : JSUIS PAS BOURRÉ

 **Aphrodite de** **la Kouaitche** : Comportement typique de l'ivrogne.

 **A** **ldébaran du Taureau** : C'est le mec le plus bourré, mais il clame haut et fort qu'il est sobre et clean.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

I'm still alive bitches !  
 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** ne tient plus en place.  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Kanon des Gémeaux** et **2 autres personnes** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche : Deathmask du Cancer** la prochaine fois que tu t'absentes sans rien dire et sans prévenir, quand bien même si tu as de très bonnes motivations, je te prive te sexe pendant un mois !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Vous nous cachez quelque chose tous les deux !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est pas ce que tu semblais avoir en tête tout à l'heure Poiscaille.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Malheureusement pour nos oreilles.  
 **Tous ceux qui sont dérangés auditivement par les ébats d'Aphrodite et de Deathmask** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et puis entre nous, tu ne tiendrais pas un mois, même en repoussant tes limites.  
 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** : Toi non plus.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : On va laisser tomber cette menace, d'accord ?  
 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Oh si, au contraire, essayez, je rêve d'avoir un mois de tranquillité sonore.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Tu oublies **Camus** que s'ils tiennent vraiment un mois, ils vont vouloir rattraper le temps perdu et là ça va y aller comme jamais.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Et puis arrêtez de geindre les deux là, c'est pas parce que vous prenez pas votre pied au lit que vous devez nous blâmer !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tes remarques nous avaient manquées **Deathmask**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : #Ironie

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Heureuse !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **June du Caméléon** et **5 autres personnes** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est chou ils se sont réconciliés !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oh c'est bon, tu le savais de toute façon !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ça sautait aux yeux **Marine** tte !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Comment s'y est pris le chat de salon ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu es bien curieux chevalier du Taureau !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

PAR TOUS LES DIEUX JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : QUOI ?!

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'EST VRAI ?!

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non, c'est faux, mais cette petite blondasse de **June** a profité du fait que je lui ai prêté mon téléphone pour publier un statut à la con !  
 **Shun d'Andromède** et **June du Caméléon** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non mais vraiment, je l'aurais pas annoncé sur Facebook de but en blanc, je vous l'aurais dit en face ! Surtout à toi **Aiolia** !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : J'suis déçue punaise, j'aurais trop voulu être marraine !

 **June du Caméléon** : Hey, j'suis pas une blondasse !

.

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

LES GENS

JE VOUS AIME

FORT  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** : Tu es encore bourré Shushu

 **Aphrodite de la Kouaitche** : Mais moi aussi je t'aime.

 **Camus du Verseau** : On t'aime aussi l'hidalgo.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ouais, tout comme Camus !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Comment ne pas m'aimez #HUMOUR

 **Aiolia du Lion** : En toute amitié j'espère !

 **Mû du Bélier** : Tu auras 2 euros de réduction à ton prochain passage chez moi JE DÉCONNE

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Moi aussi je m'aime !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'que t'es gnangnan Shura ! Mais moi aussi je t'aime bro.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààààà, un torrent de guimauve amical à la fin !**

 **Pour les fics :**

 **« Fiesta, cuite et gueule de bois » ainsi que « Les entremetteurs du Sanctuaire » sont deux fics appartenant à Suzuka-san.**

 **« Improbable » est une fiction au départ en anglais (titre original : « Unlikely »), appartenant à Niteskye et traduite par Kathiii.**

 **« Dérapage des sens » appartient à Hyoga dC.**

 **" La bataille des 12 Maisons De La tentation " est une fic appartenant à Futae**

 **« Alizea » ainsi que « Alizea 2 le retour » sont deux fics appartenant à yotma.**

 **« Résurrection » et « Numen Inest » sont deux fics appartenant à Gajin.**

 **Ceci est un hommage à toutes ces fics Saint Seiya que j'ai énormément aimées, que je relis régulièrement sans m'en lasser et que je vous recommande chaudement si vous ne connaissez pas ! Un gros merci aux auteurs d'avoir écrit/traduit ces pépites !**

 **Dites-moi dans les reviews quelles sont vos fanfictions Saint Seiya préférées !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	14. Chapter 13 : Le Sanctuaire IRL N3

**Chapitre 13 : Le Sanctuaire IRL N°3.**

 **COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **Oui c'est incroyable, je poste un nouveau chapitre sans délai de 300 ans !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, mais j'étais inspirée pour celui-là, alors voilà !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Undertaker : OH MOI AUSSI JE M'AIME !**

 **Contente que tu ai toujours autant rigolé !  
Ça me flatte beaucoup pour la review ! Pour Shaka c'est pas nouveau haha ! Et pour les kouaitches, au départ c'est moi qui ignorais ce que c'était xD Du coup je suis légèrement passée pour une ignorante xD Oui pour Seika, je voulais lui donner plus d'importance et de caractère qu'elle n'en n'a dans l'anime et le manga ! Je suis extrêmement flattée que pour tu mettes ma fic au niveau de toutes celles que tu as citées, étant donné que ce sont des fics que j'aime énormément !  
Rejoins-nous sur Le Cercle des Fanfictions ! Viens, on est bien !  
Merci beaucoup, mais là je n'écris pas vraiment leurs aventures, juste des tranches de vies plus ou moins drôles à travers Facebook !  
See you soon !**

 **Yuna Hyakuya : BONJOUR MA POULE**

 **C'est normal enfin, après tous ces moments à délirer ensemble, il FALLAIT que je te mentionne !  
OUI J'AI MIS TES CLASHS DEDANS ! Tu vas mourir de fangirlage dans ce chapitre ma poulette ! Tu vas découvrir pourquoi DM a découché ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Tqt pour le fangirling tu vas être servie !  
MA RÉPONSE CONTIENT PLUS DE MAJUSCULE QUE LA TIEEEENNNE !  
Bisous sur tes deux joues et merci pour ta review !**

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre tout en guimauve vous plaira !  
Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fi, ça me fait énormément plaisir !  
Je dédie tout particulièrement ce chapitre à Yuna Hyakuya et Aquarius Gold Saint !  
J'espère que vous aimerez et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis la fenêtre de son baraquement, Marine observait l'immense pleine Lune, le regard vide. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces dernières semaines. Tous ces moments passés avec Aiolia, les bons comme les mauvais. Ces disputes la préoccupaient de plus en plus. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître son Lion. Il était devenu bien plus tendu, il aurait fallut qu'elle soit sourde et aveugle pour ne pas s'en être rendue compte.

Elle riva ses yeux vers sa montre. Il était 21h30. Il fallait qu'elle aille se doucher et se pomponner un peu, Shaina lui avait proposé de sortir pour se changer les idées. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous à 22h devant son baraquement. La serpentaire lui avait bien stipulée qu'elle se devait d'être un minimum chic, car elle l'emmenait dans un restaurant très côté d'Athènes, le seul qui était ouvert jusqu'à minuit d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Shaina lui avait proposé cet horaire, Marine n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi aussi tard ? Sa meilleure amie lui avait précisé qu'elle tenait à observer attentivement le clash des chevaliers d'or contre les bronzes divins, chose qui avait bien fait sourire l'Aigle. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu choisir de camp, et puis elle n'avait pas une aussi bonne répartie que Milo ou Saga, Seika étant la championne toutes catégories confondues.

Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant de savoir qui seront les vainqueurs de ce concours si particulier, et tout pouvait encore changer mais au fond d'elle-même, Marine espérait que les ors allaient gagner.  
Elle était donc restée spectatrice pour cette fois, bien qu'elle ait bien rit en lisant les piques que chaque camp avait lancées à l'autre.

Marine délaissa la fenêtre pour filer dans la salle de bain et se glisser sous la douche. Une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Après être restée un bon quart d'heure sous le jet d'eau glacé, elle s'extirpa de la cabine pour se sécher rapidement. Elle saisit la robe qu'elle avait mise de côté. Une petite merveille qu'elle avait acheté avec Shaina pour leurs 18 ans : une robe dos-nu blanche au décolleté plongeant cintrée à la taille par une fine ceinture rouge vermillon. La jupe vaporeuse était évasée jusqu'aux genoux, laissant ses fins mollets d'albâtre à l'air libre.  
L'amazone s'attaqua à ses cheveux qu'elle sécha à la va-vite. Elle se fit un chignon faussement négligé, laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux flamboyants lui encadrer le visage. Elle se maquilla discrètement les yeux, préférant mettre en valeur ses lèvres avec un rouge à lèvres aussi rouge que sa ceinture. Elle observa son reflet et fut plus que satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit. Elle quitta la salle d'eau pour sa chambre et enfila la paire d'escarpin rouge qu'elle avait choisi pour ce soir.

Elle regarda sa montre. 21H50.

\- Timing parfait ! Murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

La jolie rousse se saisit d'un petit sac à main blanc et doré que lui avait offert Aiolia et sortit de son baraquement. À peine eut-elle verrouillé sa porte qu'une tornade verte lui sauta dessus.  
\- Marine ! Lui hurla-t-elle au visage, plus intenable que jamais.  
\- Shaina ! Lui répondit son amie en criant tout aussi fort, je suis à même pas un mètre de toi, pas la peine de me détruire les tympans !  
\- Excuse-moi d'être contente de te voir, bougonna l'Italienne.  
\- Tu peux montrer ta joie autrement qu'en me rendant sourde ! Ricana la Japonaise.  
\- Viens, on va être en retard ! L'invectiva la Serpentaire.

« Mû, j'ai un petit service à te demander » lança mentalement la ritale à l'intention du Bélier.  
« Quoi donc ? Tu sais que ça va te coûter cher ça ! » lui répondit l'Atlante avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.  
« T'inquiète pas, je revendrai tes bijoux de familles au marché noir pour me refaire une situation financière. Et puis, n'oublie pas notre pari petit Bélier ! » rétorqua Shaina sur un ton taquin teinté de sarcasme.  
« Toi et tes paris à la con Shaina ! »  
« Ah bah, fallait choisir le bon camp ! Bon, tu pourrais nous téléporter à Thiseio ***** s'il te plaît ? »  
« Ça sera 500 euros ! »  
« Mûûûû... »  
« Ça va, si on peut plus rigoler ! Et une téléportation ! »

Shaina bénissait l'éclair de génie qu'elle avait eut en pariant avec Mû sur qui gagnerait la battle du soir. Elle avait bien été inspirée de miser sur les bronzes !  
Elle avait gagné deux semaines de téléportation gratuite pour n'importe où, avec n'importe qui et à n'importe quelle heure. Ah, qu'il était bon d'avoir réussit à coincer le Bélier !

Soudain, pendant une fraction de seconde, les deux jeunes femmes se sentirent aspirées dans un vortex doré puis se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle peu fréquentée, évitant ainsi de sortir de nulle part devant des dizaines de personnes. Elles quittèrent bien vite la ruelle sombre pour se retrouver dans une grande rue bien plus fréquentée. Elles se dirigèrent droit vers le restaurant où Shaina avait réservé et entrèrent sans encombres.  
À peine furent-elles assises qu'un serveur leur apporta la carte. Les deux filles commandèrent sans trop attendre et se mirent à papoter en attendant leurs plats.  
Lorsque le serveur leur apporta les cocktails, elles levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- À ton bonheur Marine !  
\- À ton bonheur Shaina !

Elles gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, sirotant calmement leurs cocktails en profitant de la vue imprenable sur le cœur d'Athènes que leur offrait l'immense terrasse du restaurant, puis Shaina prit la parole.  
\- Écoute Marine, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : Tu aimes Aiolia n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr Shaina, quelle question ! Répondit immédiatement la Japonaise sur un ton presque outré.  
\- Eh, du calme roussette ! Lança Shaina.  
\- Roussette ? Répéta Marine, un air surpris plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Ben quoi ?  
\- Mais c'est un beignet la roussette !  
\- Ça te va bien pourtant ! Parce que tu es à croquer...  
\- Shaina, va cordialement te pendre s'il te plaît.  
\- Oh, mais si on peut plus rigoler ! Ronchonna l'Italienne, mais trêve de plaisanteries, quand tu me disais sur Facebook de faire une pause avec Aiolia, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ?  
\- Peut-être qu'on prenne nos distances pendant quelque temps et qu'on réfléchisse chacun à notre relation... lui répondit Marine d'un ton morne en fixant son cocktail.

Shaina observait son amie qui s'était brusquement rembruni. Cela lui faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Elle voyait bien que les ascenseurs émotionnels que vivait Marine depuis plusieurs semaines lui usaient petit à petit les nerfs. Aiolia et elle s'étaient décidément bien trouvés, chacun ayant un caractère de feu et déterminés à toujours avoir le dernier mot.

\- Tu sais Marine... Je pense que tu devrais laisser une autre chance à Aiolia. Parlez-vous, c'est la meilleure façon de savoir d'où vient cette tension que tu ressens chez lui.  
\- Je sais Shaina... Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de calme et de recul.  
\- Je comprends.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs plats, et la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets, et les deux jeunes femmes se surprirent même à jouer les commères.  
\- Pour toi, quelles sont les deux personnes qui iraient merveilleusement ensemble ? Demanda Shaina.  
La Japonaise leva les yeux vers son amie, puis au bout de quelques secondes, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire taquin.  
\- Kanon et Rhadamanthe.  
\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ça ! s'exclama la ritale avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.  
\- En même temps, comment ne pas le remarquer... Enfin bon, on voit plus ou moins via l'attitude de Kanon qu'il semble attiré par la Wyverne, mais on ne sait rien de cet oiseau des Enfers...  
\- Moi j'ai des infos, lança la Serpentaire avec un sourire machiavélique, avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

Marine s'étouffa avec l'eau de son verre sous le regard hilare de Shaina.  
\- Et quelles sont tes sources ? Lui demanda l'Aigle quand elle eut repris son souffle.  
\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.  
\- Dis toujours !  
Shaina laissa planer un silence insupportable, avance de lâcher un seul petit prénom, qui fit de nouveau s'étouffer Marine.  
\- Minos.  
\- PARDON ?! Tu échanges avec Minos ?!  
\- Oui et donc ?  
\- Et donc ?! Mais Shaina, c'est un spectre, et pas n'importe lequel ! C'est un juge !  
\- Oh sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué !  
\- Très drôle !  
\- Je sais !

Ainsi, le repas se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur, ponctués par quelques autres étouffements.  
Après avoir réglé l'addition, les deux femmes sortirent et flânèrent en ville, se rapprochant de l'Acropole sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
Les deux amies levèrent les yeux vers l'immense Parthénon et restèrent béates tant la prestance du temple les écrasait. Elles restèrent là à contempler le monument, sans dire le moindre mot.  
Au bout de longues minutes, Marine regarda sa montre et ouvrit grand les yeux. 23H30 !  
Elle allait avoir du mal à se lever...  
« Au diable l'heure, je ne m'occupe pas de l'entraînement demain matin ! » songea la jeune femme avec le sourire de celle qui est bien décidée à profiter de sa soirée. Shaina observa discrètement Marine et à son tour, un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Son amie semblait plus détendue. Soudain, le téléphone de l'Italienne se mit à sonner et Shaina se précipita sur son sac pour décrocher.

\- Allô ? Shura ? Oh, mon roi en sucre, tu vas bien ?  
Marine retint un fou-rire en entendant le surnom que son amie donnait à sa moitié. Shaina avait toujours eut une inventivité débordante.  
\- Oh ? C'est grave ? Continua l'amazone sur un ton plus sérieux, qui passa à Marine toute envie de rire.  
\- Bon... très bien, je fais vite. Et pas de bêtises avant que je revienne Shura du Capricorne !  
Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Marine, la mine à la fois sombre et agacée.  
\- Shura et Milo se sont fourrés dans un pétrin pas possible...  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand j'en saurai plus. En attendant, je dois retourner au Sanctuaire.

Marine entendit grogner Shaina, ainsi qu'un « Pas possible ces gosses... » qu'elle marmonna sans grande sympathie.  
L'Aigle fit son possible pour ne pas laisser libre-cours à sa curiosité et éviter de harceler Shaina, qui semblait bien préoccupée.  
\- On se revoit dès que possible ! Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.  
À peine arrivée au point de rendez-vous, elle jeta rapidement par télépathie quelques mots à Mû, un grand sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.  
« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire petit Bélier ! »

 **.**

Dans son jardin illuminé par le clair de Lune, Aphrodite s'affairait sur ses roses. En effet après être sorti de chez Shura, qui soit dit en passant n'était pas ivre comme le laissaient penser ses statuts sur son profile, le douzième gardien n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil et repensait à sa journée ainsi qu'aux différents échanges sur Facebook.

Oh oui, il avait bien rigolé, surtout avec l'histoire de la kouaitche et des fanfictions, mais ce qui avait couronné le tout était de voir les chevaliers d'or et les bronzes divins s'affronter. Malgré tout, à chaque fois son rire était teinté d'une légère amertume. Il aurait aimé voir les commentaires et les remarques de Deathmask. En plus, il y avait de quoi faire aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, rien.

Le Poisson se mit à penser à Seika. Il l'aimait bien, elle avait du culot, de la répartie, de la conversation et de l'humour. Aphrodite comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Milo l'appréciait autant, leurs caractères étaient assez similaires au fond. À eux deux, accompagnés de Kanon et de Kiki, ils seraient capables de faire s'effondrer le Sanctuaire en un rien de temps. Milo était vraiment le pitre de service et adorait faire des vannes plus ou moins douteuses. Il semblait d'ailleurs encore plus espiègle depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Camus. Ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensembles, ça crevait les yeux.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Shura ainsi qu'aux appels et messages qu'il avait envoyés à Deathmask et qui restaient sans réponse.  
Aphrodite était inquiet. Cela faisait deux jours que le Cancer ne donnait pas signe de vie. Il semblait qu'il avait découché la veille ainsi que l'avant-veille. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Avait-il trouvé mieux ? Était-ce sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Le Poisson tentait de se raisonner, de se dire que deux jours, ce n'est pas énorme, qu'ils avaient été séparés bien plus longtemps que ça lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Parce que lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, Aphrodite savait pourquoi le Cancer s'en allait, il savait à peu près où il allait. Or, ici, Aphrodite n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Deathmask, ni ce qu'il faisait. Cet abruti semblait dissimuler son cosmos. Il se dit que s'il n'avait aucune nouvelle le lendemain soir, il partirait à sa recherche.

Ce Crabe lui en aura décidément fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Aphrodite voulu soudain envoyer un message à Shura pour lui demander pour la énième fois s'il avait des nouvelles du Cancer. Ce n'est qu'en fouillant ses poches qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone à l'intérieur de son temple. Le Poisson émit un petit grognement devant son oubli. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage d'un revers de la manche et s'apprêta à quitter son jardin quand il entendit résonner une voix juste au-dessus de lui.  
\- Où vas-tu Poiscaille ?

Aphrodite leva aussitôt la tête vers le toit de son temple, observant la silhouette de Deathmask qui se découpait parfaitement sur le clair de lune. Il était beau comme ça, il avait plus de prestance que jamais, les mains dans les poches de son légendaire manteau rouge brique qui flottait au vent, les cheveux en bataille, agités par la fraîche brise du soir.  
Aphrodite ne distinguait absolument pas le visage du Cancer mais il savait, simplement à l'intonation de la phrase que lui avait lancée Deathmask, que ses lèvres étaient ornées d'un léger sourire moqueur.

Aphrodite le contempla pendant plusieurs secondes : il était plus impressionnant que jamais. Puis le Poissons se ressaisit et, conscient que Deathmask voyait parfaitement son visage, prit une expression pleine de fureur et de reproches.  
\- Deathmask du Cancer ! Tu te barres pendant deux jours sans rien dire, en dissimulant ton cosmos, et tu te ramènes sur mon temple avec seulement un « Où vas-tu Poiscaille ? » ?! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard !  
Alors que le beau Suédois s'apprêtait à invectiver son amant à descendre et à s'expliquer, ce dernier prit les devants et sauta de son perchoir, atterrissant souplement dans le jardin d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier ravala ses paroles mais regarda dédaigneusement le quatrième gardien qui à présent lui faisait face.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos, Deathmask le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner.  
\- Non, lui asséna le Cancer.  
\- Quoi non ?  
\- Je ne me foutrais jamais de toi en un jour aussi spécial.  
Sur le visage du Poisson, le dédain laissa place à la stupeur.  
\- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Réfléchis deux secondes Aphro.

Le Suédois se perdit en réflexion pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Soudain, la lumière se fit et le Poisson ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un « Oh mon Dieu » lorsqu'il réalisa. Tout à son inquiétude, il avait complètement oublié.  
Deathmask semblait plus que satisfait que son amant ait retrouvé la mémoire.

\- Aphrodite, commença-t-il, tu sais bien que je ne fais que très rarement dans le sentimental, mais là je vais faire une exception, alors profites-en bien. Aujourd'hui, ça va faire 20 ans qu'on se connaît. Et 15 ans qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments. A même pas dix ans. Je ne pensais pas que ce que je considérais au début comme une amourette de gosses allait se transformer en quelque chose d'aussi fort et grand. Tu as toujours été ma plus grande fascination, mes sentiments envers toi ont été et sont toujours d'une puissance que tu n'imagines même pas.  
Je voulais donc te dire... Que je t'aime. Toi et toutes tes obsessions sur ta beauté, ta dévotion inconditionnelle pour tes roses, ta passion pour jouer les entremetteurs et pour les commérages. J'aime tout chez toi. Alors si j'ai découché pendant deux jours, c'est que je voulais absolument m'assurer qu'on puisse fêter ça de la meilleure façon qu'il soit...

Aphrodite en restait pantois. Deathmask ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne il lui avait à peine avoué un petit je t'aime hésitant lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans. Mais sinon, rien. La déclaration du Cancer avait lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Il était muet de stupeur et d'émotion.  
Deathmask était enchanté de l'attitude d'Aphrodite. Il desserra l'étreinte qu'il avait maintenu sur son bras et passa ses mains autour de la taille de son amant et se pencha vers son visage.

\- Maintenant, si vous le permettez... puis-je vous enlever ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix grave et chaude.  
Aphrodite se ressaisit lui répondit par un baiser passionné avant de lui murmurer à son tour quelques mots.  
\- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là Angie ?

 **.**

Marine avait baissé les yeux et observait son téléphone, répondant à un message que lui avait laissé June.  
Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû rentrer avec Shaina mais cette dernière était partie sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure qu'il était : presque minuit.

Elle décida alors de montrer sur l'Acropole. Quitte à être ici de nuit, autant en profiter. Elle retira alors ses escarpins et commença à gravir les escaliers en toute discrétion. Elle arriva enfin au pied de l'immense Parthénon et se retourna pour profiter de la vue qu'elle avait sur Athènes. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'émerveiller qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche, la faisant sursauter. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'impudent qui lui avait fait peur.

\- Aiolia ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Marine, lui répondit-il d'un ton qu'elle sentait plus nerveux que d'habitude.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement suspicieuse, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
\- Écoute Marine, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, et … et pour toutes ces dernières semaines. Je suis assez tendu ces derniers temps et je crois que ça déteint sur notre relation...

La jolie rousse détacha son regard du sien pour observer le Lion. Il portait une chemise noire qui tranchait avec sa peau et lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux. Son amant avait revêtu un jean d'un bleu très sombre ainsi que des chaussures noires vernies.  
Marine s'extirpa de sa contemplation juste à temps pour voir Aiolia lui sortir offrir un énorme bouquet de roses rouge et blanches, attention qui fit naître un sourire attendrit sur le visage de Marine. Elle reconnu immédiatement la beauté des roses de leur Poisson national.

\- J'espère qu'Aphrodite a retiré le poison, lâcha-t-elle, un petit air taquin sur le visage.  
\- Bien sûr que oui !  
Marine contempla la beauté des fleurs. Aiolia avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'Aphrodite lui concède autant de roses.  
\- Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.  
Elle vit Aiolia s'approcher d'elle. Elle cru qu'il allait l'enlacer, mais au lieu de ça, ils disparurent tous les deux pour réapparaître sur une île connue de tous au Sanctuaire.  
\- Santorin... murmura Marine, le regard émerveillé.  
Aiolia observa sa dulcinée avec un regard chargé de joie. Son aiglon semblait beaucoup aimer l'endroit.  
« On dit merci qui ? »  
« Merci Mû pour la téléportation ! » lâcha le Lion à l'intention de son ami Atlante.  
« Ah, quand même ! » Lui répondit-il, sur un ton taquin.

Les amoureux descendirent à travers la ville encore illuminée, flânant main dans la main au milieu des légendaires petites maisons blanches et bleues. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les tourtereaux étaient arrivés sur une petite plage de sable noir. La lune illuminait la mer et on devinait que de jour, l'eau devait être d'un bleu translucide. Aiolia scrutait Marine qui marchait tranquillement au bord de l'eau, ses escarpins toujours à la main. Qu'elle était magnifique dans cette robe. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante, si libre. Elle était une flamme qui était capable de réchauffer le cœur de ceux à qui elle tenait tout comme elle pouvait devenir un véritable brasier ardent lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ses valeurs, son indépendance, ses proches et sa déesse.

Il s'en voulu alors terriblement d'avoir agit comme un idiot ces dernières semaines. Une femme comme elle devait être sublimée, par blessée. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille, la faisant se retourner doucement vers lui, se retrouvant face à son visage qui restait pour lui la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait pu contempler. Marine posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Lion et ils commencèrent, de façon tout à fait clichée, à danser sur une mélodie qu'eux seuls semblaient entendre.

Au bout de longues, très longues minutes, à rester ventousés l'un à l'autre, ils se séparèrent et se scrutaient sans rien dire.  
Aiolia glissa alors ses mains dans ses poches, comme gêné par la situation. Marine émit une petite moue déçue avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour se perdre dans l'observation de l'eau qui léchait ses pieds.  
Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui lorsqu'elle entendit Aiolia prendre la parole.  
\- Marine... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
\- Je t'écoute Aiolia.

Le Lion respira un bon coup, avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Voilà... Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, depuis plusieurs semaines je suis assez tendu et nerveux... Je me mets à faire des crises de jalousie pour tout et rien et je sais pertinemment que j'agis comme un gros crétin. Mais si je me comporte comme ça depuis quelques semaines, c'est que...  
Aiolia marqua une pause dans son discours, avant de se jeter à l'eau.  
\- C'est que j'ai quelque chose de bien particulier en tête.  
Marine ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, et l'invitait d'un léger froncement de sourcils, à lui expliquer.

\- Marine de l'Aigle, commença le Lion en s'agenouillant, lui tendant un petit écrin de velours rouge, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il y aurait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Quelque chose de fort, d'indestructible. Marine de l'Aigle, veux-tu devenir ma femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sachant qu'avec moi et nos amis, le pire est plus à prévoir ?  
La Japonaise ne su que répondre, elle était complètement abasourdie. Néanmoins, elle sentait des larmes embuer ses yeux et ses lèves s'étirer toutes seules en un sourire béat. Aiolia semblait au supplice et chaque seconde qui passaient sans que Marine ne réagisse était un véritable Enfer. Un léger rire traversa les lèvres de Marine. Un rire de joie pure.

\- Aiolia du Lion... Mais bien sûr que je le veux bougre d'idiot ! Lâcha-t-elle la voix chargée d'émotion.  
Le visage du Lion s'illumina et il se saisit alors de l'alliance dorée et s'empara avec toute la douceur du monde de la main de sa belle pour lui passer la bague au doigt. Ils échangèrent un baiser où chacun tentait de transmettre à l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

Marine se détacha de son Lion pour lui murmurer à voix basse, sur un ton mutin.  
\- Fais-moi l'amour.  
\- Ici ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris.  
\- Ici-même.

Le Lion ne se fit absolument pas prier et sauta sur sa merveilleuse proie. Oh oui, Marine était magnifique dans cette robe. Mais elle l'était encore plus sans.

 **.**

 **Et vouélééééééééééééééé ! Un chapitre tout guimauve et tout fluff, mais c'est ça qu'on aime !**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	15. Annonce importante !

Annonce.

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie en ne postant pas de chapitre !

Bon, ce que je vais vous annoncer n'est pas super joyeux...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas dire que j'abandonne mes deux fics Saint Seiya, nooooooon

Je vais plutôt les mettre en pause. Parce que j'ai de plus en plus de retard entre chaque chapitre (surtout sur Saint Facebook), et qu'à chaque fois je me dis « Tu devrais t'y remettre, c'est pas bien de prendre autant de retard », mais je n'ai pas énormément d'inspiration depuis plusieurs semaines et je n'ai pas envie de vous offrir des chapitres que je considérerai comme « moyens ».

Alors je reposterai des chapitres quand j'aurai au moins 10 chapitres d'avance sur Saint Facebook, et quand j'aurai fini les Lunes Combattantes.

Voilà, désolée pour le retard et pour cette annonce, je n'ai pas la productivité de certains (et c'est bien dommage) !

Je vous promets de ne pas les abandonner !

Et je vais quand même répondre aux reviews laissées, histoire de pas vous faire poireauter au moins pour ça !

 **Ryoka Nemuri :**

 **HEY MA NEMURINETTE**

 **Tqt pas je suis mal placée pour te faire des reproches sur le retard hein xD**

 **Pour le Chap 11 :**

 **\- Eaque, ce mec, il est intenable xD Mais oui, Minos ressemble à un pasteur anglais, j'suis désolée xD**

 **\- Aphro, ce clasheur des Enfers x) Des fois, Saga ferait mieux de se la fermer xD Et oui Saga écrit avec son péni...tencier !**

 **\- La isla bonita, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment là xDDD**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **\- J'ai aussi les screen de cette discussion ( et de plein d'autres d'ailleurs, vous m'inspirez tellement les lapins :') )**

 **\- Ah mais moi ça m'intéresse ta dissert ! HUMOUR**

 **\- LA KOUAITCHE SUÉDOUAAAASEUUUH ft LAMA DE NORVEGE , ON TIENT UN TRUC LA, ON TIENT UN TRUC**

 **\- Je préfère les brugnons muhu**

 **\- Je suppose que je te case dans les 213 fangirls qui bavent ?**

 **\- POOOOOO C'EST ÇA QU'ON AIME**

 **\- Oui, accrocher son estomac à son vagin elle est de moi celle-là il me semble**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ris comme une pintade ? Ben passke c'est drôle enfing !**

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **OWIIIIIIIIIII J'avais juste envie de faire du fluff en fait. Vouélé xD**

 **Mais de rien, encore une fois vous m'inspirez beaucoooooup !**

 **Bisooooous !**

 **Guest :**

 **J'espère que tu as bien profité du fait que les publications de ces chapitres étaient assez rapprochés parce que maintenant tu vas devoir attendre :/**

 **Oui, Shaina a de très bonnes sources, et il est temps que les deux dragons se mettent ensemble !**

 **Oui, on oublie pas les chouchous t'inquiète pas !** **Eh oui, Chaos qui fait du favoritisme x)**

 **Ralalala, c'est un groupe réservé aux chevaliers u.u**

 **Minos va avec …. je croyais que c'était évident au vu du chapitre mais apparemment non xD J'ai pas été assez claire, je suis triste u.u**

 **Oui, il y aura des mises en couple de spectres ne t'inquiète pas !**

 **J'avoue, pas de résurrection je trouve ça déprimant... Personnellement j'adore les happy end, donc bon, j'accroche pas aux fanfics dramatiques qui te mettent en pls du début à la fin. Mais après chacun ses goûts !**

 **Eh bien, pour la soirée inter-sanctuaires, pour le coup, je ne sais pas vraiment... je veux que le chapitre soit mémorable ! Je prendrai le temps qu'il faut, même si je vais quand même essayer de me discipliner pour écrire régulièrement et ainsi avoir les chapitres d'avance que je veux !**

 **Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir de vous faire rire !**

 **Merci pour ton encouragement !**

 **Remilia29 :**

 **Bonjour bonjour !**

 **T'as vu ça, quand l'idée de la page de clash et de ce chapitre spécial m'est venu, je me suis dit « OH MON DIEU IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE ÇA »**

 **En fait, Kiki se manifeste pas trop pour l'instant parce qu'il est pas sensé avoir facebook, Mû lui a pas donné son autorisation !**

 **J'adore cette phrase, elle fait partie de mes répliques préférées de toute l'histoire du cinéma xD**

 **Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne continuation à toi aussi !**

 **Anonymous :**

 **Coucou, moi aussi j'adore cette fic muhu**

 **Naaaan je rigole, j'aime bien jouer ma narcissique xD**

 **Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **CDZA, notre Bible de l'humour ! Prosternons-nous devant State Alchemist, notre maître à tous !**

 **Oui, c'est mieux de se calmer sur les majuscules MAIS C'EST TELLEMENT PLUS DRÔLE D'ÉCRIRE COMME ÇA !**

 **Merci pour ta review !**

 **Yuna Hyakuya :**

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MA YUNA CHÉRIE**

 **DONC OUI, PAR OU COMMENCER... AH BEN PAR LE FANGIRLISME**

 **TANT MIEUX SI ÇA T'A PLU, LA PARTIE DMPHRO T'ÉTAIT PARTICULIEREMENT DÉDIÉE**

 **Et tant mieux si tu apprécies les chapitre IRL, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, mais je trouve ça quand même intéressant d'en faire, ça permet d'expliquer des choses qui ne sont pas forcément faciles à expliquer IVL !**

 **Oui elle est toute chou sa demande muhu**

 **Oui, DM qui fait son romantique, c'est tellement... WTF**

 **Bisous ma Poiscaille ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Petit Vlad :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ma fic et qu'elle te fasse rire ! C'est important le rire !**

 **Oui, ils sont marrants les deux Gemini !**

 **Placer les golds de TLC dans le chapitre des Enfers était juste du pur fanservice mais j'avais envie de le faire et je suis heureuse de voir que dans l'ensemble, ça a beaucoup plu !**

 **Pour Aspros et Deuteros, c'est vrai qu'ils ne se résument pas à une simple guerre fratricide, mais n'ayant pas lu TLC, je ne connais pas toutes les subtilités des personnages ! Donc je pense que si l'occasion se présente plus tard, je les** **développerai un peu plus, mais je ne promets rien pour le coup !**

 **Pour la soirée inter-sanctuaire, je ne sais pas si je vais intégrer les golds de TLC, pas mal de gens me l'ont demandé, mais je ne sais pas si scénaristiquement ça serait une bonne idée. Mais j'y réfléchis !**

 **ET OUI JE VEUX CE FANART SHIL TO PLAAAAAAAAAAAIT !**

 **Si tu le fais et que tu m'y autorise, je le mettrai en photo de fic !**

 **Et oui je continuerai ma fic, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour prendre de l'avance !**

 **Je te souhaite aussi une bonne soirée/journée et meci pour tes encouragements et ta review !**

 **Titanic492 :**

 **Hey ! Je vais très bien ! Et toi j'espère que ça va aussi !**

 **Pendant deux secondes, en ayant lu simplement la première partie de ta phrase je me suis dit « Oh mon Dieu elle a galéré à les lire parce qu'elle a trouvé ça nul » et en fait non, je me suis faite peur toute seule ! Ouais, comme Saga xD**

 **MDR oui le clash de Milo à Shion, j'ai adoré l'écrire, il était trop tentant !**

 **Mais c'est une légende, que dis-je, un mythe au Sanctuaire, que l'encens de Shaka est en réalité une drogue ! Il fallait que je tire sur cette ambulance, je ne pouvais pas résister !**

 **J'adore toutes les fanfictions que j'ai citées, pour des raisons différentes les unes des autres, mais certaines font parties de mon top 5 de fics sérieuses de Saint Seiya !**

 **Mais de rien pour ces chapitres, vos encouragements me font vraiment plaisir !**

 **Gros bisooooous !**

 **Valyndra.**

 **Voilà, fin des réponses aux reviews !**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette pause !**

 **J'espère être prise de la même frénésie qu'à mes débuts et à revenir en force !**

 **J'espère aussi que vous serez tous au rendez-vous !**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**

 **Sinon, pour ceux et celles qui ont twitter, avec Ryoka Nemuri, Yuna Hyakuya, Nyxiera et d'autres coupains on tient toujours un rp Saint Seiya ! Donc si vous voulez vous marrez en lisant nos conneries, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Retrouvez moi à ElReyCapricorno !**


	16. Chapter 14 : UNE SOIRÉE DE FOLIIIIE

**Saint Facebook chapitre 14 : SOIREEEEY**

 **Moi : Hey ! Y'avait longtemps !  
Vous : PTDR t'es qui toi ?**

 **Bon, désolée pour toute cette absence, l'inspiration n'était pas au RDV... Je vais essayer de m'y remettre mais j'ai peu de temps pour moi en ce moment, donc j'aviserai !**

 **Voici donc comme promis le chapitre 14, le chapitre de la soirée Inter-Sanctuaires ! J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous faire rire, parce que franchement, je ne suis moi-même pas convaincue de certains passages...**

 **Réponse globale aux reviews :**

 **Merci à tous qui avez été compréhensifs pour ma pause ! Et merci pour vos encouragements aussi, je vais essayer de toujours vous faire rire un peu plus ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

 **Ah oui aussi, une minute de silence pour la chaîne Youtube de State Alchemist que Youtube a fermé sous pression de la Toei. Le fandom francophone de Saint Seiya est en deuil.**

* * *

 **Marine de l'Aigle :** Ce soir, on aura une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Aiolia du Lion** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tant que tu nous dis pas que vous allez avoir des gosses. Un Aiolia c'est déjà chiant, mais deux, putain la loose.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Aiolia du Lion** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **28 autres personnes** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Va crever **Deathmask.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Eh bien c'est à dire que …

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : PLAÎT-IL MARINE ?!

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Oh mais c'est une manie pour les Sagittaires de dire « Plaît-il » tout le temps !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Les Sagittaires t'emmerdent **Shiryu.**

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Tant de vulgarité et de violence !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Comment t'as fait pour devenir chevalier avec une fragilité pareille ?

 **Seika Kido** : C'était gratuit Seiya.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Non mais LOL, l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Je n'irai jamais dans un hôpital tenu par Seika.

 **Seika Kido** : T'inquiète pas, je t'aurais pas laissé rentrer de toute façon.  
 **Seiya de Pégase** aime ça.  
 **Ikki du Phénix** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

Messagerie privée **Marine de l'Aigle** – **Seika Kido** :

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Seika

 **Seika Kido** : Oui c'est moi !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je peux te poser une question ?

 **Seika Kido** : Non.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : ?

 **Seika Kido** : Je rigole rooooh

 **Seika Kido** : Demande toujours !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est quoi votre problème à Ikki et toi ?

 **Seika Kido** : On a pas de problème

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que vous arrêtez pas de vous provoquer et que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'envoyer bouler ou lui balancer deux trois remarques dans les dents dès que possible !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est l'amitié vache entre vous ?

 **Seika Kido** : Disons que c'est une sorte de jeu entre lui et moi

 **Seika Kido** : Enfin je suppose

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oh

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je vois

 **Seika Kido** : Encore heureux, tu vas pas te mettre à imiter Shiryu

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : HAHAHAHAHA ! Très drôle.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Bon, en attendant je crois comprendre ce qui se passe. Soit t'es de mauvaise foi, soit c'est toi qui est aveugle !

 **Seika Kido** : De quoi tu parles ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Qu'est-ce que je disais…

 **.**

 **Thétis la Sirène** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Sous l'Océan, sous l'Océan,

Il fait humide, j'me traîne une bronchite, sous l'Océaaan

Là haut ils ont du soleil toute la journée

Ici pour en avoir tu peux t'brosser

Alors que là haut ils bronzent, comme des bonzes, Adieu l'Océaaaaan  
 **53 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Baian de l'H** **ip** **pocampe** : Il y avait longtemps qu'une parodie ne m'avait pas fait autant rire !

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai revu mon allégeance Thétis

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Bah t'es malade ?

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Ouais… ce petit con de Kasaa m'a aspergée d'eau glacée par surprise alors que je me trainais déjà un rhume.

 **Kasaa des Lyumnades** : Le petit con te dit que tu es une chochotte.

 **Thétis la Sirène** : A ta place, je me la ramènerais pas.

 **Sorrento de la Sirène Maléfique** : Tu es puéril Kasaa.

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Ne perd pas ton temps avec lui, Sorrento…

 **Sorrento de la Sirène Maléfique** : Tu as raison, je vais rentabiliser mon temps autrement. Et repose toi.

 **.**

 **Isaak du Kraken** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Sorrento de la Sirène Maléfique** :

Alors c'est ça que t'appelles rentabiliser ton temps ?

 **Sorrento de la Sirène Maléfique** : Je ne t'ai pas sonné.

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Effectivement, c'est plutôt moi qui ai sonné, mais au vu de ce que j'entend à l'intérieur, j'en déduis que personne ne m'ouvrira.

 **Sorrento de la Sirène Maléfique** : Tu es perspicace.

 **Isaak du Kraken** : **Thétis** n'était pas censée se reposer ?

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Je me reposerais mieux si tu arrêtais de nous enquiquiner.

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Et au passage, hôte-toi ces idées perverses de la tête, Sorrento était juste venu m'apporter des cookies.

 **.**

 **Isaak du Kraken** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

J'en ai marre d'avoir des amis aveugles…

 **Baian de l'H** **ip** **pocampe** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **13 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Dixit celui à qui il manquait un œil.

 **Isaak du Kraken** : C'était bas. Et puis, puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'es senti visée ?

 **.**

 **Myu du Papillon** est en train d'écouter **« Papillon de Lumière ».**

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : ?

 **Myu du Papillon** : Laisse tomber, c'est Queen qui joue avec mon compte.

 **.**

Messagerie privée **Hadès BrightBlack** – **Perséphone Blossom** :

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Chéri, j'ai eu une idée !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu voudrais qu'on trouve une femelle à Cerbère…

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Qui est le génie qui t'as suggéré ça ?

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Ah non chérie tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Ooooh c'était de l'humour, chou ! Je parie que c'est Pharaon qui a remis ça sur le tapis

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Remis ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Oui, il m'a demandé plus ou moins la même chose il y a peu.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : AH

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Que j'y réfléchirai.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Ça rajouterait de la vie ici

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Mais tu es là toi ! Tu symbolises la vie !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Tu es ma vie…

 **Perséphone Blossom** : :')

 **Perséphone Blossom** : C'était mignon ! Mais je te connais mon cœur, je sais reconnaître les moments où tu veux m'amadouer !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Eh mince…

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Donc, pour revenir à mon propos de départ, je voulais te proposer quelque chose ! Quelque chose qui ferait sûrement plaisir à notre déesse de la sagesse favorite…

 **.**

 **Hadès BrightBlack** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Ce qu'on fait pas pour maintenir la paix …  
 **Perséphone Blossom** aime ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Dis plutôt que tu ne sais rien refuser à ta femme !  
 **Perséphone Blossom** aime ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Le bon petit toutou obéissant  
 **Hadès Brightblack** n'aime pas ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Pos' ce n'est pas parce qu'actuellement ta vie sexuelle et sentimentale est aussi désertique que le temple des Poissons le jour des soldes que tu dois venir jouer le vieux pépé gâteux et amer.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Ne t'inquiète pas Posi, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus seul très longtemps !

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Tu veux que les océans s'effondrent ou quoi ?

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Hahaha, super drôle frangin

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** :

\- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?  
\- Je suis presbyte.  
\- Ah parce qu'être casse-couille te suffisait pas ?  
 **42 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : JPPPP Je meurs de rire  
 **15 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Courage ma chérie, reste en vie, ton preux chevalier arrive !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Aiolia** , **Marine** est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule, surtout que là bon, on sait qu'elle va pas crever de rire quoi  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oh ça je sais, c'est plus une sorte de jeu entre nous !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je le laisse s'amuser avec son petit côté macho, il faut lui donner l'illusion que sans lui je suis une pauvre petite chose fragile et perdue, tu comprends, il en a besoin pour que sa virilité et son ego soient épanouis.  
 **Toutes les guerrières tous Sanctuaires confondus** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : On se comprend **Marine** tte

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ah ? **Shura** est comme ça aussi ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Shura** est espagnol. Ça résume tout.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Eh ! Je ne suis pas macho, ne me confond pas avec DM !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : On critique mon comportement avec mes amis mais franchement Shura est pas mieux, t'as vu comment tu me descends !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ben quoi, il ne fait qu'exprimer une vérité, c'est tout !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : En vrai c'est ironique que DM soit macho alors qu'il sort avec un homme qui ressemble à une femme !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **Aphrodite des Poissons** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : La ferme pigeon.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Parle-lui autrement toi !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je dis ce que je veux, matou.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Tu t'engages sur un terrain glissant Marine.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas vu **Hyôga** décongeler pourtant.  
 **56 personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Hyôga du Cygne** n'aime pas.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : On aime.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je retire ce que j'ai dit **Marine** !  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** et **Aiolia du Lion** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Marine de l'Aigle** :

Alors j'ai cherché, on peu bel et bien mourir de rire au sens propre du terme !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Une des plus belles morts du monde !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : D'où tu sors ça ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Un philosophe Stoïcien du nom de Chrysippe de Soles est mort de rire en voyant son âne ivre essayer de manger des figues.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Comment l'âne est devenu ivre ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ce bouffon lui a donné de l'alcool.

 **Seika Kido** : C'est con un homme.  
 **Toutes les femmes tous Sanctuaires confondus** aiment ça.  
 **158 hommes** détestent ça.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Pléonasme.

 **.**

 **Dokhô de la Balance** a partagé la vidéo de **Topito** **,** **« Top douze des meilleurs signes astrologiques, du meilleur au pire » :**

Enfin des paroles censées !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je désapprouve totalement ce top !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mais il est bien ce top !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Parle pour toi « Monsieur à fleur de peau », ils m'ont foutu dernier !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Laisse parler les jaloux Aphrodite, ils juste sont complexés de ne pas être nés Poissons, du coup ils crachent dessus.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **tous les Poissons du Sanctuair** e aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Les vrais savent, les jaloux bavent.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je digère pas que je sois après le Lion.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : On a la classe ou on l'a pas !  
 **Regulus du Lion** et **Marine de l'Aigle** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Te la ramène pas, t'as loupé le podium d'une place.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : La ferme, il t'as comparé à un Poufsouffle !

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Dois-je te rappeler que selon ce top, les Sagittaires sont des Serdaigles et donc « ceux qu'on oublie dans la forêt » ?

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Pour le coup, laissez-moi renier l'armure des Gémeaux et me tourner vers l'écaille du Dragon des Mers.  
 **Tous les marinas** aiment ça.

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Girouette !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Toujours les mêmes qu'on laisse dans la merde hein

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Excuse-nous de vouloir te laisser en tête à tête dans ton élément naturel.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Petit con !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Tiens, la Sainte Vierge n'est pas dans son temple ?

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Ça a l'air de te décevoir.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non au contraire, j'apprécie juste le fait de ne pas risquer de me prendre un Trésor du Ciel à chaque fois que je traverse le temple de Sa Sainteté.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : En même temps tu cherches bien la confrontation.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Shaka doit juste être de sortie.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Quelqu'un lui a offert une canne et un chien ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Tu es stupide Deathmask.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oh Aldé, comprend mon étonnement, Barbie sort jamais de chez lui !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Arrête de dire des bêtises et termine de monter le Sanctuaire, je t'attend moi.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a partagé un **lien** sur le mur de **Shaka de la Vierge :**

 **Iron Maiden – A Matter of Life and Death.**

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Supprime immédiatement cette musique agressive et impie de mon profil !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Roooh mais Shaka il est génial ce groupe ! Et puis franchement, il te correspond parfaitement !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Saga ne t'aurais pas envoyé dans une autre dimension par hasard ?

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Malheureusement non, Milo est tombé dans la seule dimension où Maître Camus l'aime.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Retourne plonger pour chouiner devant le cadavre gonflé de ta mère !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Milo !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Je ne peux pas, Maître Camus a fait sombrer le bateau…

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Rectification : Il a fait sombrer un bateau qui avait déjà sombré.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Sinon ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mince Shaka, j'allais t'oublier !

 **Mû du Bélier** : Comment oublier Shaka ?  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : En se prenant un Gen Ro Mao Ken peut-être

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Mon cœur ne recommence pas !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Écoute ta femme !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je n'écoute pas, je lis, nuance !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Tu sais lire ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Retourne jouer aux billes dans le bureau du Pope !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Arrêtez de salir mon mur de toutes vos messages négatifs !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Et **Milo** tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ce groupe me correspond tellement selon toi !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Alerte blague de merde en approche

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Eh bien en fait le groupe s'appelle Iron Maiden, si on traduit ça fait « Vierge de Fer ». Sachant que tu es du signe de la Vierge, que le Fer est un métal, et que tu portes une armure d'or, donc de métal…

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : ….

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'avais raison !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oh toi, tais-toi, t'es mal placé pour critiquer ! Et puis Shaka, tu devrais écouter cet album, c'est vraiment pas mal !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Sans façon, ça ira !

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Milo du Scorpion :**

Ne me dis pas que tu fais ce à quoi je pense…

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Shhhhht, t'as rien vu.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Ne me confond pas avec mon chéri.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Hinhinhin, super marrant !

 **.**

 **Shion du Bélier** a écrit quelque chose sur son mur :

Cette insonorisation des temples nous a coûté une fortune, alors j'espère que tous les fragiles des oreilles qui sont venus chouiner vont arrêter de se plaindre maintenant. C'est pas le bureau des pleurs ici.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ça va, c'est pas comme si le Sanctuaire était pauvre non plus.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Grand Pope, arrêtez de faire genre ce job vous fais chier, on sait que vous adorez ça.

 **Shion du Bélier** : Viens expérimenter la pression de gérer l'administration et la défense d'un Sanctuaire Ikki, on en reparle.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Et la fragile des oreilles te demande dans son bureau, Shion.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Et là, vous la sentez la pression Grand Pope ?

 **.**

 **Shura du Capricorne** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

C'est moi où bien il vient d'avoir une explosion nucléaire au sixième temple ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Non, mais c'est pas loin…

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Demande à ce bouffon de **Milo** , je m'en vais voir comment va Shaka.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Bon, tout va bien, Shaka est juste un peu sonné.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, **Milo** s'est amusé à s'introduire au sixième pendant l'absence de Shaka pour lui faire une mauvaise blague en échangeant le CD de relaxation qu'il avait laissé dans sa chaîne HiFi avec celui de l'album A Matter of Life and Death d'Iron Maiden. Le tout en poussant au préalable le volume au max – était avec **Seika Kido, Mû du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge**.

 **Camus du Verseau** : ….  
 **56 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Pauvre attardé de Scorpion !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais punaise mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Souvent je me demande comment un chevalier aussi intelligent que Camus fait pour sortir avec un idiot tel que Milo.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Les opposés s'attirent il paraît.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Pour ta survie **Milo** , je te conseille de courir vite et loin.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a changé sa photo de profil - _avec_ **Pandore BrightBlack.  
104 personnes** aiment la photo de Violate du Béhémoth.  
 **96 personnes** ont envoyé un poke à Violate du Béhémoth.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Le prochain bouffon qui me poke ou me spam je vous jure que je lui coupe les bijoux de famille avec un scalpel rouillé plein de tétanos pour les donner à bouffer à Cerbère à qui je donnerai immédiatement la permission de vous détruire la porte de derrière.  
 **96 personnes** sont calmées.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Pauvres types va.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Je vais les tuer !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je m'incruste à ta tuerie chevalier du Cancer.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Dégage, tu vas me gêner.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Dois-je te rappeler qui entre toi et moi possède actuellement le plus de force et de cosmos ?

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Dois-je te rappeler qui entre toi et moi s'est fait laminer par un chevalier de bronze ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Non mais calmez-vous, je sais me défendre hein.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Mais enfin, t'aimerais pas me voir égorger tous ces relous ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Ça serait marrant, certes, mais je sais que j'y pendrais plus de plaisir si c'était moi qui le faisait.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Les femmes c'est plus ce que c'était.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Rectification : les femmes c'est pas ce que c'est dans ta tête.

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** est passée de _Célibataire_ à _En_ _u_ _nion_ _l_ _ibre_.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **June du Caméléon** et **28 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'arrive jamais à savoir si « En union libre » ça veut dire polygame, libertin ou un truc de ce genre là.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pour moi « En union libre » c'est une façon polie de dire Partouzeur.  
 **Tous les relous** aiment ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Toujours aussi fin DM.  
 **19 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : QUOI ?! SEIKA !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Seiya**. Lâche ta sœur.  
 **Seika Kido** , **Shun d'Andromède** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **26 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Seiya, je suis grande, je fais ce que je veux de mon cœur et de mon corps. Alors que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est une chose et je t'en suis reconnaissante, ça montre que tu tiens à moi. Mais que tu t'offusques dès qu'il est question de ma vie privée et plus particulièrement sentimentale, ça par contre, j'apprécie moyen.

 **June du Caméléon** : … Douché.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : MP **Seika**.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Alala, les discussions entre frères et sœurs…  
 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** aime ça.

 **.**

 **A** **phrodite des Poissons** : Le caca le caca le caca c'est génial  
 **Tous les scatophiles** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Aphro ? ? Ça va ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : DM est au courant que tu aimes la merde ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ben oui, c'est pour ça que je sors avec lui !  
 **145 personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : JPPP  
 **Seika Kido** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ça Aphro.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je rigole mon Crabie !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Envie de partir en vacances … Très loin …

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est prévu mon cœur ;)

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oh ça je sais, mais ça va prendre une plombe au niveau de l'organisation, on peut pas se contenter de partir comme ça

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Même si ça serait très drôle !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais comme ça tout sera parfaitement réglé dans les moindres détails !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Et oui ça serait super drôle, j'imagine déjà la tête des autres « Bon bah on part en voyage pour une durée indéterminée, allez salut ! »

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ne me tente pas, chéri x) !

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Vous partez en vacances et vous nous aviez rien dit ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : En fait c'est assez récent comme décision.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Vous avez échangé vos téléphones ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non, pourquoi ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Alors expliquez moi depuis quand **Aiolia** accorde de l'importance à l'organisation ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Retourne danser le flamenco au lit avec Shura, **Shaina** , je ne suis plus un ado désordonné.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ah bon ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ça balance les dossiers !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Eh mais nous aussi on veut partir en vacances avec vous !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Milo** , on ne s'incruste pas dans les vacances entre amoureux !  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** et **Aiolia du Lion** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais moi aussi je veux partir loin !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ça te plairait toi qu'un de nous débarque de nulle part alors que toi et Camus vous jouez docteur sur la plage ?  
 **Milo du Scorpion** et **Camus du Verseau** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : En fait non, on va vous laisser tous les deux, la colonie de vacances sera pour une autre fois.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **Shaina du Serpentaire** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Gordon du Minotaure** a écrit quelque chose sur son mur :

J'ai pas envie d'y aller ce soir...  
 **52 Spectres** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Chochotte.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié sur son mur : CE SOIR, ON S'ENJAILLE DANS LA PISCINE.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ce soir, je t'enjaille dans la piscine  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** adore ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Si tu vois ce que je veux dire

 **Aiolia du Lion** : On a compris DM

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : D'où l'intérêt de ne pas mettre des vêtements qui craignent trop...  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : … Ça sera plus pratique pour nager...  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : … et au vu des commentaires plus haut...  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : … pas que pour nager !  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Vous êtes chiants les Gemini.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Oh oui …  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : ...on sait !  
 **Kanon des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : On a une piscine... ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Bah bien sûr !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : En presque 20 ans de vie au Sanctuaire j'ai jamais vu cette foutue piscine ! Elle est où ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Sur la plage.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Mais la plage c'est pas une piscine !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je parlais pas de la mer.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Aphro', tu pourrais éviter les réponses alambiquées s'il te plaît ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Y'a une piscine juste derrière le gros tas de roches qui délimite la plage.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oh ! Tu parlais de la piscine naturelle ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Exactement mon Capri-chéri !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Sortez vos petites tenues on va nager ce soir !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je viens tout nu moi.  
 **325 fangirls** veulent participer à la fête.  
 **Camus du Verseau** n'aime pas ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Il en est parfaitement hors de question. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te voir en entier **Milo**.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** adore ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je sais bien mon **Camus** d'amour ! Je disais ça pour te faire réagir, j'adore te voir possessif :P  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Je t'interdis formellement de venir tout nu **Milo**. Et **Aphrodite** et **Deathmask** , je vous défends de vous « enjailler » devant tout le monde.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **Deathmak du Cancer** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Bah pourquoi ?

 **Mû du Bélier** : Parce que j'ai autorisé Kiki à venir, au moins pour une partie de la soirée. Alors je ne veux pas que quiconque parmi vous choque sa jeune âme d'enfant innocent.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Roooooh, mais il faut bien lui apprendre les choses de la vie à ce gamin !

 **Mû du Bélier** : Pas tout de suite !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Il est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : La phrase c'est pas plutôt « Il n'est jamais trop TARD pour apprendre » ?  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Mû du Bélier** , **Shaka de la Vierge** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Laisse-moi détourner les expressions à ma guise Aldé !

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a créé l'évènement **: Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live)  
Les trois Sanctuaires** rejoignent l'évènement.

 **.**

 **June du Caméléon** a publié **15 photos** sur son mur, _avec_ ** _Marine de l'Aigle_** _,_ ** _Shaina du Serpentaire_** _,_ ** _Shunrei Xin_** _,_ ** _Seika Kido_** _et_ ** _Thétis la Sirène_**.  
 **56 relous** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : La robe blanche te va à ravir mon coeur.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Merci chéri !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais qu'ils sont niais !

 **June du Caméléon** : Mais tu vas arrêter de pourrir le statut des autres oui ?

 **Deathmaskdu Cancer** : Non.

 **June du Caméléon** : Chieur.

 **.**

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** a publié **6 photos** sur son mur - _avec_ **Baian de l'Hippocampe, Sorrento de la Sirène Maléfique** et **Isaak du Kraken.  
86 fangirls **aiment ça.

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : La chemise noire te va mieux que la chemise bleu marine.

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Ah, j'avais raison !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Tu vois Pos' tu as un succès phénoménal, il te suffit de te baisser pour cueillir celle que tu veux !

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Je ne vais pas me mettre en couple avec une fillette qui hurle dès qu'elle voit un bout d'abdo.  
 **86 fangirls** boudent.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Je vois totalement le genre de femme qu'il te faut.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Moi aussi !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Et je pense que ça peut se faire rapidement…

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a partagé un **lien** sur le mur de **Deathmask du Cancer :**

 **Cinquante nuances plus sombres – Trailer.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu veux qu'on regarde ça toi et moi ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oui !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu es conscient que c'est du SM de collégiennes ça ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : « Du SM de collégiennes », Deathmask du Cancer.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Justement !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oh

 **Deathmask du Cancer :** Tu veux regarder ce film pour te moquer ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ouiiiii !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : On parie combien qu'ils vont copuler avant les trente premières minutes…

 **.**

Messagerie privée **Hadès Brightblack – Perséphone Blossom :**

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : T'occupe, chéri.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Fais moi confiance ;)

 **.**

 **Rune du Balrog** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Queen de l'Alraune :**

Cesse de suite cette nuisance sonore.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Ne me dites pas que lui et Gordon sont en train de … ?

 **Rune du Balrog** : Je ne peux pas te répondre, tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Rune, tu le fais exprès ?

 **Rune du Balrog** : Exprès de quoi ?

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Bon… Est-ce qu'ils sont en train d'avoir des relations corporellement chaleureuses ?

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : Belle périphrase…

 **Rune du Balrog** : Je ne vois toujours pas ce à quoi vous faites référence.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : ... Est-ce que Gordon et Queen prennent du bon temps ?

 **Rune du Balrog** : J'ignorais qu'on pouvait prendre du bon temps en tapant frénétiquement contre un mur.

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : Je pense que tu as ta réponse Sylphide.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Quelle bande d'incompétents !

 **Rune du Balrog** : Quelqu'un pourrait-il à la fin m'expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Je te demandais si Queen et Gordon étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! Voilà !

 **Rune du Balrog** : Oh.

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Alors comme ça aux Enfers ils baisent dans le tribunal ? Bah ma fois je verrai cet endroit d'un autre œil quand je mourrai.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Et pas qu'au Tribunal.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Faudrait que je teste, comme ça je pourrai rayer ça de la liste des expériences sexuelles que je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de tester

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Bizarrement la liste est assez courte  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : On se demande bien pourquoi !

 **.**

 **Thétis la Sirène a publié quelque chose sur son mur :**

La soirée commence dans une heure et j'arrive toujours pas à quitter le lit…

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Je soudoie Mû pour qu'il me téléporte chez vous et j'arrive, je vais te donner une potion qui va te soigner en un clin d'oeil !  
 **Thétis la Sirène** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié une **vidéo** sur la page **Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live).  
Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Joli petit discours déesse.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Merci Mû !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Lèche-bottes.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Immature.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

C'est moi qui vois double ou bien y'a deux Deathmask ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je suis inimitable !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tuez-moi svp

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ça peut se faire Aiolia

 **Aiolia du Lion** : La ferme minuscule crabe courant sur la plage et écrasé comme une merde par Hercule.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Sûr que pour reproduire un emmerdeur comme toi, faut y aller.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Va te pendre pauvre canasson.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Je suis heureuse de voir autant de cohésion et de maturité au sein de la chevalerie. Et sachez que ce ne sont pas des doubles des chevaliers d'or, mais ceux de l'ancienne guerre sainte.

 **.**

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

We're back bitches !  
 **25 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : MANIGOLDO MON FRERE

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : DOKHÔ

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : ÇA FAIT TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : TELLEMENT

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : ÇA FAIT TROP PLAISIR DE TE REVOIR

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : EMBRASSONS-NOUS  
 **Shion du Bélier** n'aime pas ça.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Non ça ira Mani.  
 **Shion du Bélier** aime ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Ma parole t'es encore plus Beau Gosse que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Sûr que j'étais moche avant hein.

 **Shion du Bélier** : Attention où tu poses tes paluches Manigoldo.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Mince, alors c'est chasse-gardée :( ?

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : :/

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Dommage, dans mes souvenirs tu avais des fesses de rêves et sdbviesbdvjcbv  
 **Shion du Bélier** n'aime pas ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : **Violate** !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : On a pas besoin des détails de vos déboires de jeunesse !

 **.**

 **Regulus du Lion** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Tiens, aucune esclandre publique entre les deux ancêtres ?  
 **Tous ceux avides de potins** aiment ça.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Pas comme si t'étais de première jeunesse non plus hein.

 **Shion du Bélier** : Nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous donner en spectacle. Et puis j'étais déjà au courant des aventures entre Manigoldo et Dokhô.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Pour ma défense je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Pour mon plus grand malheur ! La Balance était fidèle à ce foutu Bélier.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Dokhô a préféré Shion parce que bon... tout le monde sait que les Béliers ont de grosses cornes.  
 **Tous les relous** aiment ça.

 **Regulus du Lion** : JE MEURS DE RIRE

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Va mourir Kardia

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Déjà fait !

 **.**

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Non mais j'hallucine…

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : Regarde Asmita.

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Je ne le vois pas.

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : Lève la tête.

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Oh.

 **.**

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Si vous voyez deux Poupées Barbie en position du lotus flotter à dix mètres du sol, ne vous inquiétez-pas, tout est normal.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Ne me dites pas que ces deux-là font une compétition de celui qui arrivera à léviter le plus haut ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : D'accord, je ne le dirai pas.

 **.**

 **Shion du Bélier** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

J'ignore ce qui me dépite le plus : Asmita et Shaka faisant un concours stupide, ou bien Kardia accrochant un ruban à chacune de nos deux Vierges nationales pour les transformer en sorte de ballons d'hélium vivants…

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Ça brille d'intelligence.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : On voit le niveau.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : En effet, ça vole haut  
 **166 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Voler haut, lévitation…

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Et à elle on lui dit pas que son humour est merdique !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Jaloux ?

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Absolument pas !

 **.**

 **Asmita de la Vierge** et **Shaka de la Vierge** ont été identifiés sur **34 photos –** avec **Kardia du Scorpion, Shion du Bélier, Manigoldo du Cancer** et **25 autres personnes.**

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : Que de la frime.  
 **65 personnes** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Asmita de la Vierge** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Pour information, nous ne faisions pas un concours Shaka et moi, mais nous essayons de nous détacher de tout ce rafus.  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** aime ça.

 **Aspros des Gémeaux** : Dis plutôt que t'essayais de localiser le cosmos de Deutéros.

 **Asmita de la Vierge** : De quoi je me mêle ?

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose sur le mur d' **Aiolos du Sagittaire :**

Oooh mais c'est bon grand-frère, arrête de pleurer !

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Mais c'est magnifique enfin ! Mon petit-frère devient grand !

 **Aiolia du Sagittaire** : Grand-frère j'ai 20 ans...

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez franchir le pas !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Félicitations à vous deux.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** et **Aiolia du Lion** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Ça ne te donne pas envie de te marier ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Si.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oh ho !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Mais pas avec toi.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** aime ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oh…

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je me verrais mieux avec **Hypnos** en fait.  
 **Hypnos du Sommeil** aime ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** et **Manigoldo du Cancer** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : PARDON ?!

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Bah quoi ?  
 **Hypnos du Sommeil** aime ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : C'est une blague c'est ça ? C'est une blague pas drôle ?

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : **Violate** c'était un peu violent comme officialisation, tu ne trouves pas ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je reste fidèle à moi-même en toutes circonstances.

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : C'est ce qui fait ton charme.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant…  
 **Minos du Griffon, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** et **Manigoldo du Cancer** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Eaque du Gardua** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Saga des Gémeaux** :

Pitié, dis-moi que tu m'as fait tomber dans une autre dimension.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Désolé, mais non, c'est bien la réalité.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Minos du Griffon** a publié quelque chose sur la page **Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live)** :

C'est moi ou bien mon frère mythologique a disparu ?

 **Queen de l'Alraune** : Vous parlez du Seigneur Radamanthe ?

 **Minos du Griffon** : Qui d'autre ?

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être...

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :  
PHILIPPE

JE SAIS OU TU T'CACHES

VIENS ICI QUE JTE BUTTE ENCULÉ

 **Seika Kido** : TA GUEULE

 **Milo du Scorpion** : TA GUEULE

 **Ikki du Phénix** : TA GUEULE

 **June du Caméléon** : JPPP **Seika** la plus rapide et les deux autres qui se mangent un gros FAIL xD

 **A** **iolia du Lion** : SALAUD !

 **.**

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** **a** publié quelque chose sur son mur :  
I LIKE ME NOW  
I LIKE ME NOW  
I LIKE ME NOW  
I LIKE ME NOW - _est en train d'écouter « Daddy » – PSY_

 **Veronica du Nasu** : Hey where did you get this body from ? Where did you get this body from ? Where did you get this body from ?

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : I got it from my daddy, It got it from my daddy, I got it got it

 **Veronica du Nasu** : Hey where did you get this body from ?

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : I GOT IT FROM MY DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DADDY

 **Sage du Cancer** : …. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça pour le coup.  
 **Hakurei de l'Autel** aime ça.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : **Manigoldo** , tu vas bien ?

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Parfaitement bien Albichou

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Pour que tu m'appelles Albichou tu dois être dans un état plus que second.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Ouais bah au lieu de me parler de mon « état second », fais gaffe au piaffe déplumé qui te court après.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Je ne suis pas un piaffe déplumé !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : **Minos** , tu tentes quoique ce soit avec Alba en profitant du fait qu'il ait un peu bu, je te démonte, mort ou pas.  
 **Shion du Bélier** , **Dokhô de la Balance** , **El Cid du Capricorne** et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Ne confond pas le sadisme et le viol **Manigoldo** , jamais je ne ferai du mal à Albafica.  
 **Albafica des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Je veillerai au grain.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Est-ce une façon détournée de montrer que tu acceptes une potentielle relation entre Minos et moi ?

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Tant que tu es heureux, ça me va.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Merci Mani, je t'aime !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Eh !

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Oh, tu ne vas pas déjà commencer à être jaloux !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Non, juste que j'aurai aimé que tu me le dises à moi aussi.

 **.**

 **Eaque du Garuda** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Entendre **Albafica** lancer un timide « Je t'aime » à **Minos** en rosissant comme une collégienne : fait !  
 **37** **personnes** aiment ça.

 **Albafica des Poissons** : De quoi je me mêle, **Garuda** ?

 **Minos du Griffon** : Et si tu t'occupais plutôt d'une certaine fleur au lieu de poster ce genre de statuts ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Quels mauvais caractères !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Et me parle pas de Violate s'il te plaît.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Voir **Minos** se sentir pousser des ailes (Griffon, pousser des ailes... hahaha lol) et prendre le visage d' **Albafica** entre ses mains pour lui faire une déclaration complètement niaise et dégoulinante de guimauve pour ensuite lui rouler le patin de sa vie : FAIT !  
 **135 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Pourquoi elle a plus de j'aime que moi ...

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Parce que mon statut est meilleur et plus croustillant que le tiens.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Voilà pourquoi je te demandais de t'occuper d'elle, c'était pour éviter qu'elle poste le même genre de statut que toi mais en encore plus intrusif.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : La faute à qui ? Si tu voulais que ça ne se sache pas et que personne ne vous voie, vous auriez dû vous déclarer dans un endroit plus tranquille genre la plage ou le petit bois à côté des arènes au lieu de rester à peine dix mètres de nous.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit **Minos**.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Comment l'oublier.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : On sait jamais !

 **Regulus du Lion** : C'est beau l'amour !

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : En effet **Regulus**.  
 **El Cid du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Sinon **Sisyphe** , quand est-ce que vous comptez assumer **El Cid** et toi ?  
 **Regulus du Lion** , **Dokhô de la Balance** , **Shion du Bélier** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : Je te demande pardon **Kardia** ?

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Oh pitié, vous êtes tout sauf discrets !

 **Sisyphe du Sagittaire** : …

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Deathmaskés !

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Ta blague était nulleet dépassée **Dokhô**.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Dans la mesure où ton humour est loin de voler haut, tu es mal placé pour critiquer.

 **El Cid du Capricorne** : Avoue tout de même que tu es de nature quelque peu inquisitrice Kardia.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Moi ? DU-TOUT !

 **El Cid du Capricorne** : Mais bien sûr. c'est pour ça que les premières semaines où vous êtes arrivés au Sanctuaire **Dégel** et toi, tu le suivais toujours en cachette pour tout savoir de ses habitudes et de ses goûts parce que tu n'étais pas fichu d'aller vers lui directement pour faire connaissance.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Oh par Athéna oui, ça me revient ! Il avait peur d'effrayer Saint Dégel.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Ça balance les dossiers !  
 **35 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : J'assume.  
 **Dégel du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Trop de guimauve me donne la nausée. Vous permettez, je vais me chercher à boire.  
 **Tous les alcooliques** aiment ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : C'est sûr que t'enfiler des verres va faire passer ta nausée.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Non plus sérieusement réfléchis bien avant de trop boire, le piaffe pourrait en profiter pour te peloter.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je suis atterré que tu aies une si mauvaise image de moi **Manigoldo**.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : En même temps, tu ne fais rien pour relever le niveau.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Pour le coup, il n'a pas tort ce con.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer** aime ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Ah ouais, j'ai aussi une mauvaise image auprès de toi **Violate** ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je suis partagée.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : C'est-à-dire ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je préfère qu'on en discute en privé pour le coup.

 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Entendre **Aiolia** bourré hurler au beau milieu des arènes « EH VENEZ ON VA FAIRE UN HARLEM SHAKE »

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Aiolia** , ou bien le mec à la traîne.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : MDRRRRRR MARINE D'OÙ TU LIKES LE COMMENTAIRE DE SHAINA

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, parce que c'était drôle et parce que c'était vrai.

 **June du Caméléon** : Aiolia est à la traîne ? Dans quels domaines ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je te laisse deviner

 **June du Caméléon** : Sexe ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non ça ira chérie je suis fidèle et hétéro.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mdrrr pour le côté sexe je verrais plus **Aiolia** précoce.

 **Seika Kido** : Elle était facile celle-là Mimi-chéri  
 **Camus du Verseau** n'aime pas ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : Haha super drôle **Marine** ! Ben je serais tentée de faire des vannes sur l'intellect mais c'est pas gentil d'être méchant.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non en fait je rigolais Aiolia n'est pas lent en général, il est même très vif, sauf quand tu lui parles de philo, n'est-ce pas **Camus** ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : Plus jamais ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : « VIF » ! J'AVAIS RAISON LE CHATON EST PRÉCOCE  
 **Tous les relous** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Milo**... ferme ta grande bouche d'arachnide poilue.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Poilue ? Je pensais que tu t'épilais **Milo**.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Va te pendre avec les ronces de tes rosiers Aphro.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ah non pas la pendaison, ça va me faire une vilaine marque dans le cou, ça va jurer avec la pâleur de ma peau !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Aphro... T'es narcissique à ce point ou bien tu le fais exprès ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je te laisse deviner Mimi

 **.**

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Est-ce que quelqu'un a drogué mon verre ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : T'as dû prendre celui de **Shaka** par inadvertance.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Haha, super marrant.

 **.**

 **Shun d'Andromède** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Je viens de voir quelque chose, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'enfuir en courant.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Allons bon mon petit **Shun** ounet, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe à ce point ?

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Au lieu de te moquer de moi, surveille ta sœur.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Plaît-il ?

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Il va bientôt comprendre, **Shun** , laisse-lui un peu de temps.  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Seiya de Pégase** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : JE VAIS LE TUER !

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Voilà.  
 **Shun d'Andromède** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Baston en vue les gens  
 **Tous les bagarreurs** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Que serait une fête sans au moins une petite baston entre amis ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Amis bien évidement ivres

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ça perdrait de son charme si pittoresque.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Jppp **Shaina** je suis en train d'imaginer une baston pittoresque avec des petites fleurs, des pétales de roses qui tombent du ciel, des décorations niaises etc.

 **June du Caméléon** : Pour changer ça se bat pour une go

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ouais, un peu comme dans Toilette en fait...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Dans Toilette ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : * TWILIGHT PUNAISE T9 de mes castagnettes

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : JPPP je suis tombée amoureuse de ton T9 **Marine  
Shura du Capricorne** n'aime pas ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tant que tu tombes pas amoureuse de moi !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **June du Caméléon** : Le duo des bêtes à poils jalouses débarque !  
 **M** **arine de l'Aigle** et **Shaina du Serpentaire** aiment ça.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** et **Shura du Capricorne** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Et non pas des bêtes à poil.  
 **Tous les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : If you know what I mean ;)

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : On voit parfaitement ce que tu veux dire

 **Shunrei Xin** : Oui enfin j'espère que **Seiya** ne se bat pas pour avoir ses faveurs de la-dite go, parce que justement la go en question c'est sa sœur, donc ça serait super glauque.

 **June du Caméléon** : Ça serait comme si Twilight et Game of Thrones avaient fait un enfant. Enfant bien évidement contre-nature.  
 **Tous les fans de Game of Thrones** hurlent au scandale.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : OK VOUS M'AVEZ TUÉE JE MEURS DE RIRE

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : RIP ma meilleure amie.

 **Seika Kido** : Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ?

 **June du Caméléon** : Non ça va, assieds-toi, prend un verre.

 **Seika Kido :** Déjà fait blondie

 **June du Caméléon** : S'il te plaît je t'appelle pas rouquie alors m'appelle pas blondie

 **Shunrei Xin** : Rouquie Balboa

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Rouquie Bat l'boa

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Quelqu'un m'a appelée ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Non, pas particulièrement.

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié **une photo** sur son mur, **avec Seika Kido** et **Shaina du Serpentaire.  
Aiolia du Lion, Shaina du Serpentaire, Seika Kido** et **68 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : JE DÉCEDE  
 **25 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : WTFFF C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Un montage.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : L'idée est bonne en soi.

 **Baian de l'Hyppocampe** : Coller la tête de Seika sur le corps de Stalone, et celle de Shaina sur un Boa que Rocky est en train d'étouffer, oui, y'a du niveau.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Mais quoi, c'est drôle !

 **Seika Kido** : J'ai l'air bourrée de testostérone là-dessus.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : On voit enfin que tu es un homme

 **Seika Kido** : Je savais que tu étais gay.

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : Vous avez une drôle de façond d'officialiser votre relation, les jeunes…

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : On en parle de celle de Violate et Hypnos ?

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Shiryu du Dragon :**

J'ignorais que tu savais danser la valse :3  
 **Shiryu du Dragon** aime ça.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : J'ai bien d'autre cordes à mon arc ;)

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Tu es Balance, pas Sagittaire.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Seiya, dégage.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Pfff l'amitié….

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Taisez-vous les mômes, c'est **Camus** qui danse le mieux la valse.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Toi, t'as pas vu **Dégel** danser.  
 **Dégel du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non, j'étais légèrement hypnotisé par mon chevalier des glaces.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : Ça serait le comble que les deux français du Sanctuaire ne sachent pas danser la valse…

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tout de suite les clichés !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Parfois tu es un cliché vivant Camus, tu fais toi-même ton propre pain de tradition parce que tu n'aimes pas celui de la boulangerie !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça…

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais mon Camus, tu n'es pas un cliché enfin, je rigolais, tu es inimitable !

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : J'espère que c'est dans le bon sens du terme, parce que si c'est le même «i nimitable » que Deathmask utilise pour se qualifier…

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Le prude, on t'as pas sonné.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Tu lui parles autrement, sale crabe irrespectueux !  
 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : OOOOH mais qui voilà !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Voilà qui va-là Imposteur Saga, voilà qui va-là HOUHOU  
 **58 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : HAHAHAHAHA ! Bouffon.

 **.**

 **Eaque du Garuda** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Violate du Béhémoth :**

Quand même tu y est allée un peu fort.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Oh c'est bon, c'était pour rire.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Quelqu'un m'explique ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Non.

 **Gordon du Minautore** : Violate, tu trompes Hypnos ?

 **Hynos du Sommeil** : C'est bête un mortel...

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Retourne jouer au docteur avec Queen entre deux étagères du tribunal.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : C'est pas possible d'être aussi crédule…

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Mdr en même temps s'ils sont tous comme Eaque…

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Eh ! Tu vas pas recommencer !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose sur la page **Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live) :**

Qui est le génie qui a prévu un karaoké, que je lui fasse un gros bisous ?

 **Shion du Bélier : Dokhô**...

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Dans mes bras, papy !

 **Shion du Bélier** : Mais arrêtez de tous vouloir sauter sur lui !

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je vois là ?

 **Shion du Bélier** : Non, absolument pas !

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Si, tu es jaloux !

 **Kardia du Scorpion : Régulus** , toi qui voulais une esclandre…  
 **Régulus du Lion** aime ça.

 **Shion du Bélier** : Non, je ne suis pas jaloux !

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

 **Shion du Bélier** : Oh  
 **Dokhô de la Balance** aime ça.

 **Régulus du Lion** : Oh dommage, ça commençait si bien !

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un **Régulus**.

 **.**

 **Hyôga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Dokhô de la Balance** :

J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous, regardez Milo.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ce qu'il chante lui correspond bien.

 **Hy** **ô** **ga du Cygne** : Ah c'est sûr que chanter « En feu » de Soprano colle bien à sa personnalité.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Comme Zinédine Zidane à la coupe du monde du Brazil ~

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : COMME CE GRAND BLONDINET ENERVÉ CONTRE FREEZER

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Mais je ne suis pas énervé contre Camus.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Quelqu'un lui explique ?

 **Mû du Bélier** : Kardia citait une des phrases de la chanson que Milo chante, le grand blondinet en question est Sangoku, un personnage de manga et Freezer est son ennemi.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ah.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir l'air con.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Shaka n'est pas con !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'ai dit « Avoir l'air », ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est. Et pourquoi as-tu réagi aussi vivement, Mûton ?  
 **M** **û du Bélier** n'aime pas.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est louche.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ça sent le brûlé ça sent, ça sent le brûlé

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Appelle les pompiers

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Mais non Shun, tu vas pas t'y mettre !

 **Shun d'Andromède** : Non mais appelle vraiment les pompiers, Ikki est sur le point de brûler la nappe.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : C'est pas possible…

 **.**

 **Hyôga du Cygne** a publié quelque chose sur le mur d' **Ikki du Phénix** :

Tu te calmes.

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Dis ça plutôt à cet idiot de Seiya.  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **Seika Kido** : **Seiya** c'est mon dernier avertissement : tu te PUTAIN de calmes !  
 **Ikki du Phénix** aime ça.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ENCORE

 **Shunrei Xin** : Laisse-les se débrouiller et viens chanter avec moi !

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : 你是我的小呀小苹果儿 ~

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : 我非常喜欢这歌曲 !

 **Shunrei Xin** : 哈哈我知道我的龙 ;)

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : 怎么爱你都不嫌多

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Dites-le si on dérange.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Oh, tu te sens exclu mon petit phénix ?

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Il est surtout vexé de ne pas comprendre.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Allez les enfants, vous faites une petite traduction pour les ignorants qui nous servent d'amis ?

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Les ignorants t'emmerdent **Dokhô**.  
 **Tous les ignorants** aiment ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Il s'est sentit visé

 **Shunrei Xin** : Tellement d'agressivité. En fait au début j'ai cité la première phrase du refrain de la chanson qu'on vient de chanter Shiryu et moi, 小苹果, qui en chinois veut dire « Petite Pomme ». C'est juste une chanson d'amour avec un clip un peu... spécial. Donc ça fait tout simplement : « Tu es ma chère petite pomme ».

Après **Shiryu** a dit « J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette chanson ! », ce à quoi j'ai répondu « Je sais bien mon Dragon ». Et pour finir **Dokhô** a écrit la deuxième phrase du refrain qui est « Peu importe combien je t'aime ça ne sera jamais assez ».

Vouala.  
 **Shion du Bélier** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est une chanson pour **Milo** ça

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Petite Pomme... Milo... Pomme...

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : **Marine** ton humour laisse vraiment à désirer quand tu es pompette. Mais je crois que le pire c'est que j'ai rigolé. Shame on me.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : C'est niais comme chanson mais c'est mignon !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est très cul-cul tu veux dire.

 **Seika Kido** : Alors tu devrais aimer cette chanson DM.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : J'approuve **Seika** nounette !

 **Seika Kido** : Haha je sais ;)

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Pourquoi il devrait l'aimer ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Parce que DM aime le cul.  
 **Tous les relous** aiment ça.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : C'était... bien.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Merci **Aphrodite** , tu viens de me le perturber !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oh pitié, il en faut trop peu pour qu'il soit perturbé ton demi-poney. J'imagine pas son état... physique quand il te voit torse-nu.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Être précoce serait donc une affaire de famille ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : **Milo** , arrête de reporter tes propres défauts sexuels sur les autres, merci. Je plains **Camus**.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** , **Aiolos du Sagittaire** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Je n'ai absolument pas à me plaindre, loin de là.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur son mur **:**

Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est bizarre qu'en doublant le mot « cul », qui est en soit pas très fin et a une certaine connotation sexuelle, on obtient le sens quasi-contraire, c'est à un dire quelque chose de simplet, innocent, naïf.

 **Camus** , une idée, une explication ?

 **Camus du Verseau** : Quitte à parler de linguistique, j'aimerais que cela soit dans un autre cadre et d'un sujet un peu plus sérieux.

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** est passé de En Union Libre à En couple avec **Ikki du Phénix.  
Ikki du Phénix, Shunrei Xin, Shun d'Andromède et 64 autres personnes **aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : AH BAH ENFIN  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'ai cru que vous alliez être aveugles toute votre vie

 **Thétis la Sirène** : MDRR Votre Sanctuaire va s'effondrer

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Et toi Thétis, toujours atteinte de cécité ?

 **Thétis la Sirène** n'aime pas ça.

 **Thétis la Sirène** : Retourne draguer Hyôga toi.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : LA TÊTE D'ISAAK EST JUSTE MAGIQUE

 **Thétis la Sirène** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Baian de l'Hippocampe** a publié quelque chose sur la page **Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live) :**

Bon, à la sortie de ce délire sous LSD, petit listing de tout ce qu'on a pu entendre durant cette session de karaoké :

\- **Milo** : « En Feu » de Soprano (ça lui correspond totalement)  
\- **Shiryu et Shunrei** : « Little Apple » des Chopstick Brothers (niais mais mignon)  
\- **Marine** : « Electric Shock » des f(x) (on se demande à qui elle s'adresse)  
\- **Manigoldo** et **Veronica** : « Daddy » de PSY (wtf)  
\- **Aiolia** : « C'est l'Histoire de la vie » du Roi Lion (no coment)  
- **Isaak** : « Libérée Délivrée » de la Reine des Neiges (WTFFF)  
\- **Gordon** : « Rammstein » de … Ben de Rammstein (paye ton titre original)  
\- **Shaina** et **Marine** : Ils sont cool d'Orelsan et Gringe (ça passait super bien en fait)  
\- **Milo** et **Gordon** : « Sone » aussi de Rammstein (c'était.. étrange)  
\- **Kanon** (qui est réapparu de nulle part) et **Saga** : « La Chanson des Jumelles » des Demoiselles de Rochefort (NO COMENT)  
 **\- Queen** : I want to Break free de Queen (oh mais que c'est draule)  
\- **Deathmask** et **Aphrodite** : Tonight de Pitbull et Ne Yo (ça leur correspond totalement)  
\- **Violate** et **Eaque** (eux aussi réapparus) : Dazed and Confused de Led Zepplin  
\- Shaina, Marine, **Thétis** et **June** : Boombayah des BlackPink (c'était étrange aussi mais le côté un peu gamine cliché était bien surjoué ! )  
\- Le must : **Minos** chantant Master of Puppets sous le regard meurtrier et les vociférations de Manigoldo.

Une belle brochette de tarés qu'on a là !

Petit regret que **Shaka** et **Asmita** n'aient pas été présents pour chanter « Like a Virgin »…  
 **199 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Les deux Vierges se sont éclipsé.

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Enfin, ils ne sont pas les seuls est avoir disparu.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Ils sont où ?

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Je pensais que pour Asmita en tout cas c'était évident, mais bon.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : C'est louche ça

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Les tarés t'emmerdent.

 **Kasaa des Lyumnades** : Tellement de gentillesse.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Tiens, toujours vivant toi ?

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Malheureusement.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Depuis quand tu as de la compassion pour ce genre de types **Thétis** ?

 **Thétis La Sirène** : Flemme de le butter, j'avais autre chose à faire.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : On se comprend, on va pas perdre notre temps avec des nuls, on a mieux à faire.  
 **Thétis La Sirène** aime ça.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Ouais comme rouler des pelles au piaffe !

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Sois pas jaloux !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Je suis pas jaloux, bouffon ! Je te préviens, c'est comme pour Minos, tu lui fais du mal je t'égorge.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oui oui et avant ça tu m'auras émasculé, étripé pour en faire un collier à Cerbère et plus si envie…

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : T'as tout compris, oiseau de malheur.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer a** écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Shura du Capricorne :**

La chèvre broute là où elle est attachée.  
 **25 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Euh.. Pardon ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est un proverbe africain

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : A la recherche du double sens perdu

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Attend de traverser la rivière pour dire que le crocodile a une sale gueule

 **June du Caméléon** : Le serpent a beau courir, il ne va pas plus vite que sa tête.

 **Marine de l'Aigle :** Le monde a beau changer, le chat ne pondra jamais.  
 **46 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Celui qui est impatient d'avoir des enfants épousera une femme enceinte

 **Milo du Scorpion** : On ne marche pas deux fois sur la testicule d'un aveugle

 **Seika Kido** : WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 **Albafica des Poissons** : Le putois ne sent pas l'odeur de ses aisselles

 **Albafica des Poissons** : La personne se reconnaîtra  
 **Minos du Griffon** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Valentine de la Harpie** a été identifié sur **5 photos de Queen de l'Alraune-** _avec_ **Sylphide du Basilic**.

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : J'espère que tu cours vite Queen !

 **.**

 **Thétis la Sirène** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

 **BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !  
172 personnes **aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : FIRST

 **June du Camé Léon** : Je filme !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Shun d'Andromède** : **June** , c'est quoi ce nom ?

 **June du Camé Léon** : C'est pour rire, chou !

 **.**

 **June du Camé Léon** a publié une **vidéo** sur la page **Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live)** :

J'ignorais que **Shaina** savait aussi bien danser !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Shura du Capricorne** et **48 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est pas pour rien que j'ai gagné la première battle hein !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Eh J'ai perdu de peu !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Des heures d'entraînement à danser le flamenco.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Je suis naturellement douée !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oui, tu es une très bonne élève…  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : J'ai eu un bon professeur…  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tu sais, pour rester au top il faut s'entraîner très régulièrement…  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Je connais un coin tranquille où on pourrait s'entraîner sans être dérangés…  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Vous dites si on dérange.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oui tu déranges !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.  
 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **June du Camé Léon** a publié une vidéo sur la page **Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live)** :  
 **45 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : C'est inhumain de départager.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non mais je danse mieux, c'est pas négociable !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Rêve !

 **.**

 **Gordon du Minotaure** a publié quelque chose sur son mur **:**

\- Allô c'est Jean !

\- Jean qui ?

\- Jean n'ai rien à foutre ! - _avec_ **Sylphide du Basilic** , **Baian de l'Hippocampe** et **Kardia du Scorpion** _.  
_ **Sylphide du Basilic** , **Baian de l'Hippocampe** , **Kardia du Scorpion** et **58 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : J'étais plié quand tu l'as racontée !

 **Baian de l'Hippocampe** : Tellement de finesse... Mais honte à moi, j'ai rigolé !

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Bah tu vois Gordon que c'était pas une mauvaise idée de venir !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Comme quoi, y'a pas que l'alcool et le cul qui rapprochent les gens, l'humour de merde fait aussi parfaitement l'affaire.  
 **145 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle poste quelque chose, elle a toujours des dizaines de j'aime ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Parce que j'ai ce que la plupart des habitants des Enfers n'ont pas.

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : De la classe ?

 **Kasaa des Lyumnades** : Un vagin ? (enfin je suppose)  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Alerte Beauferie.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** , **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Shaka de la Vierge** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Thétis La Sirène** : Juste ferme ta gueule **Kasaa**.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Un cerveau ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Va te pendre misérable marina obsédé.  
 **Manigoldo du Cancer, Thétis La Sirène** et **Eaque du Garuda** aiment ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Oui j'ai la classe, un cerveau et un vagin (encore merci pour cette remarque Kaasa), mais j'ai surtout plus de répartie que vous.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : En même temps, vu le niveau moyen des Enfers, c'est pas dur.

 **Regulus du Lion** : Tiens, Miss Pandora sort de sa grotte et daigne se mêler à nous.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Tiens, petit lionceau essaye de sortir les griffes, c'est mignon.

 **Rasgado du Taureau** : Ça va encore déraper...

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Coller coller coller coller, coller la petite

 **Seika Kido** : **Milo** ?

 **June du Caméléon** : WTF

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je propose plusieurs explications à ce statut.

A : **Camus** est une femme, d'où le fait que **Milo** écrive « petite » et pas « petit » (révélation)

B : Milo fantasme sur les petites filles (glauque)

C : Milo parle de sa bite (finesse)

D : La réponse D

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : C'est vrai que tu es tellement bien placé pour parler de glauque et de finesse **Deathmask**.  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Shaka de la Vierge** et **36 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ou tout simplement, réponse E **Milo** découvre Franko.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : La réponse D est toujours la meilleure.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Asmita de la Vierge** et **Deutéros des Gémeaux** ont été identifié sur **7 photos** de **Kardia du Scorpion.**

Qu'ils sont mignons à discuter sur la plage en amoureux !

 **El Cid du Capricorne** : Tu le sens venir le Trésor du Ciel **Kardia** ?

 **Deutéros des Gémeaux** : Si tu étais encore vivant je te demanderais pourquoi tu tiens si peu à la vie, mais comme tu es mort, je vais simplement te torturer pendant des semaines Kardia !

 **Asmita de la Vierge** : **Deutéros** , tu projettes de perdre des heures et des heures de ton temps à torturer un misérable petit insecte. Ne fait pas attention à lui.  
 **Kardia du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deutéros des Gémeaux** : Je déteste les attitudes intrusives, et Kardia, tu vas tout de même payer pour ça.

 **Kardia du Scorpion** : Dégel, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré mon amour…

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Tu l'as cherché.

 **Dégel du Verseau** : Ne me l'abîme pas trop quand même Deutéros.

 **.**

Messagerie Privée : **Le Quatuor de la Paix**.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : C'est pas possible d'être aussi cons !

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Malheureusement si

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Roh ça va, vous vous êtes quand même bien marré à lire tous leurs statuts ridicules !

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Pas faux.

 **.**

 **Perséphone Blossom** a publié **65 photos** sur la page **Soirée Inter-Sanctuaires (ça va partir en live)**. **  
Tous le monde** aime ça.

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : J'adore !

 **Thétis de la Sirène** : Photo de classe !

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : C'est vrai qu'on est super beaux là-dessus !

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : Sous-entendu on est moches en vrai

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Sauf moi

 **Pandore BrightBlack** : La modestie a toujours été votre fort…

 **Sylphide du Basilic** : Les quatre dernières sont géniales, on est tous dessus !

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : On voit à peine la tête de chacun, au vu du nombre qu'on était…

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'adore celle où **Marine** est à mon bras ! Quel magnifique sourire :)

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oooooh, celle où Deathy et moi on chante est superbe !

 **June du Camé Léon** : Celle où Shaina et Shura s'embrassent comme s'ils tentaient de s'aspirer mutuellement me fait beaucoup rire xD

 **Mû du Bélier** : Du coup personne n'est allé dans la piscine.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je laisserai personne poser les yeux sur le corps de ma Violate.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je m'exhibe si je veux, vieil oiseau jaloux !

 **Hadès BrightBlack** : Tu as un joli talent de photographe !  
 **Perséphone Blossom** aime ça.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Oh, merci :)

 **.**

 **Thanatos la Mort** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Je sens que certains vont tellement pas assumer leur gueule de bois demain qu'ils me supplieront de les achever…

 **Hypnos du Sommeil** : Avoue, ça te plaît.

 **Thanatos la Mort** : Tu me connais trop bien.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas la review de l'amooooour !  
**


	17. Chapter 15 : Aspirine, mon amour

**Saint Facebook Chapitre 15.**

 **C'EST MOUÉÉÉÉÉÉ**

 **Je me présente je suis Valyndra du Retard, la plus lente de tous les chevaliers !  
Eh oui, hommage oblige, CDZA a été remis en ligne (bon ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines, je sais, mais bon) !  
Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser du retard, ça devient ridicule et redondant x)  
Je viens de me rendre compte que le premier chapitre date du 31 décembre 2016, ça va bientôt faire deux ans faut vraiment que je me bouge là**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 15 les p'tits potes ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 **Aurelia love-Saga : Merci beaucoup ! Mmmm, à voir pour l'officialisation, j'hésite encore si je la fais trash ou pas, je vois pas trop notre Anglais national comme ça, je le vois plus en mode discret, et Kanon se plier à sa volonté d'annoncer ça calmement et en douceur pour pas le froisser. Enfin, ce n'est que ma vision ! **

**Leotaku : Haha, comme dit plus haut, CDZA a été remis en ligne ! Comme quoi, il y a encore de l'espoir pour ce bas monde :p Merci pour ta review !**

 **Astrid Nekomimi : Merci pour ton encouragement, les pannes d'inspirations c'est vraiment prise de tête parfois… Ah oui cette phrase fallait que je la place, elle m'est venue alors que je chantonnais le générique d'Inspecteur Gadget (souvenirs souvenirs) !**

 **Cobra Neurotoxique : Oh mais, que vois-je ? Des personnages inconnus au bataillon ? Mais venez mes amis, dansons !  
Merci pour tes reviews, franchement j'ai bien ri xD !  
J'ai lu Obsession il y a longtemps, c'est d'ailleurs la seule fiction longue que j'ai lue sur le Kardégel !**

 **RoDelta : RoDelta, ton pseudo, c'est comme les lettres de l'alphabet grec ?  
Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire et d'avoir accroché ton attention :)**

 **Alixe du Verseau : Je suis contente aussi de la continuer cette histoire mdrr Seika sors de ce corps  
Bah pour une officialisation de ces deux couples, je te dis à dans 1 an hein xD Et pour ce qui est du Asmita/Deutéros, bah il est assez répandu mine de rien, de ce que j'ai pu voir dans les fanfictions et les fanarts ! Une pensée pour le moment où l'esprit d'Asmita campe avec Deutéros sur l'île x)  
Merci pour ta review !**

 **Candice du Verseau : Mmmm, laisse-moi deviner, la copine en question ne serait pas Alixe du Verseau par hasard ?  
En tout cas ta review me fait super plaisir, wouah j'ai l'impression d'être célèbre et fabuleuse xD  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant que les autres ! **

**Keuuur : J'adore ton pseudo, c'est exactement ce que je dis à mes amis parfois xD « keur sur toi »  
Merci pour ta review, contente que la fiction te plaise !**

 **Titanic492 : Bonsouar, bah écoute ça va comme une retardataire de plusieurs mois, et toi x) ?  
Respire s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas être accusée d'homicide involontaire !  
Merci pour ta review :)**

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews !**

 **Bon, aller, bonne lecture, et je fais comme Antoine Daniel : à dans 6 mois ! *trollface***

* * *

 **Manigo** **gol** **du Cancer** a écrit sur son mur : Une bonne âme pour m'aider à retourner au bercail svp  
 **28 mecs bourrés** aiment ça.

 **Viol** **en** **te Béhémo** **che** : Ça dépend, t'es où ?

 **Manigo** **gol** **du Cancer** : Si je le savais j'aurais pas besoin d'aide, bouffonne

 **Viol** **en** **te Béhémo** **che** : Woh tu me parles autrement, ta gueule de bois ne justifie pas que tu passes ta mauvaise humeur sur moi.

 **D4rk Mermaid** : En lisant ce post, Kassa nous a lâché une remarque d'une finesse à toute épreuve, j'ai honte…

 **Viol** **en** **te Béhémo** **che** : Qu'a dit notre seigneur Beauf ?

 **Seahorse Herald** : Que tu aurais aimé que quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre te passe dessus.  
 **Tous les relous** aiment ça.

 **Viol** **en** **te Béhémo** **che** : Je reviens, je vais chercher mon scalpel rouillé pour lui écorcher vif les couilles et j'arrive.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Je viens avec toi.

 **.**

 **D4rk Mermaid** a écrit sur son mur : Quelqu'un pour empêcher Violate d'émasculer Kassa dans d'atroces souffrances ?  
 **Tout le monde** s'en fout.

 **D4rk Mermaid** : Personne ?

 **Ariel** : Solitude quand tu nous tiens.

 **Ariel** : Au fait **D4rk Mermaid** , c'est normal ce nouveau nom ?

 **D4rk Mermaid** : EUH NON

 **D4rk Mermaid** : Quelqu'un a dû trafiquer mon compte hier soir pendant que j'avais le dos tourné !

 **D4rk Mermaid** : Et au vu de ton nom à toi, je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul !

 **Ariel** : Ah non, moi c'est parce que j'aimais bien.

 **.**

 **Chaiolia du Matou** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Okl, jviens dme réveiller à moitié débrailléé sur le toit du temple de Shake, et **Marine** est inrouvable. Qqun a une sexplication ?  
 **Manigogol du Cancer** et **28 mecs bourrés** compatissent.

 **ShainAHAHA** **la Vipère** : Le temple de Shake ?

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Shaka

 **Excité du Dard** : Tout peut sex pliquer Aio, même ton orthographe douteuse.  
 **24 pervers** aiment ça.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : LOL voyez qui parle, et toi t'as vu ton nouveau nom ? Ça tu le sex pliques comment ?

 **Excité du Dard** : NOOOON SANS BLAGUE J'AVAIS PAS VU QU'UN SALE BOUFFON AVAIT CHANGÉ MON NOM (le tien est tout aussi merdique au passage)

 **Excité du Dard** : Si c'est pour poser des questions aussi useless autant rien dire Aio hein

 **Seikatana** : Tiens, à force de fréquenter Camus, Milo aurait-il fini par comprendre qu'on peut éviter de parler pour ne rien dire ?  
 **Chaiolia du Matou** et **15 personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Excité du Dard** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Marine du Pigeon** a écrit quelque chose sur son mur : Dernière fois que je vais à ce genre de soirées.  
 **56 personnes** aiment ça.

 **ShainAHAHA la Vipère** : Tss, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : T'es où mon coeur ?

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Je constate l'ampleur des dégâts dans les arènes. Comptez pas sur moi pour ranger tout ça.

 **.**

 **Buffalo** : L'alcool, ça colle.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Anatole.

 **.**

 **Chaiolia du Matou** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Où est mon frère ?

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Où est Saga ?

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Où est Kanon ?

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Où est Rhadamanthe ?

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Où est Cerbère ?

 **Viol** **en** **te du Béhémoth** : Où est Charlie ?  
 **52 personnes** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Marine** **du Pigeon** a posté une photo sur son mur.

 **Barbie Girl** : Pourquoi tu nous identifies pas ?

 **Marine du Pigeon** : MDR Comme si j'avais pas essayé, t'as vu ton nom, j'aurais pas pu trouver seule.

 **Barbie Girl** : Pas faux. Bon le mien est très niais et vole pas très haut, mais bon y'a pire.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Sûr que comparé au mien…

 **Wen Cheng** : En tout cas, la personne qui a changé le mien s'est quand même renseigné un minimum sur la Chine…

 **Barbie Girl** : Grave, t'as le nom d'une princesse chinoise !

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Si j'attrape celui ou celle qui m'a mis un nom aussi stupide, ça va saigner…

 **Wen Cheng** : En parlant de saigner, où est Shaina ?

 **.**

 **Wen Cheng** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Au moins t'es pas difficile à trouver sur Facebook toi. T'es où ?

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Je sais pas, mais en tout cas j'ai une belle vue.

 **Wen Cheng** : Donc t'es dans la partie haute du Sanctuaire.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : En quelque sorte.

 **Roi Arthur** : Je crois qu'on est sur le toit d'un temple.

 **Barbie Girl** : AH

 **Wen Cheng** : Denis Brogniart, sors de ce corps !

 **Barbie Girl** : Tu connais ce mec ?

 **Wen Cheng** : Bah oui, qui ne le connaît pas maintenant xD ?

 **.**

 **Roi Arthur** a écrit quelque chose sur mur : Comment je m'appelle ?

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Francky.  
 **41 personnes** aiment ça.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Exactement !

 **.**

 **Seikatana** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : OK, alors je viens de me réveiller dans un salon que je ne connaîs pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains - et sur mon mal de tête - je me décide à me lever et à explorer cet endroit inconnu qui semble être un des douze temples. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la chambre principale. Vide. Personne. Ça aurait pu paraître banal au vu des circonstances, sauf que je ne suis pas chez n'importe qui.

Je suis chez Shaka. Et Shaka n'est pas là.

Help.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Autrement dit on a une Vierge Folle dans la nature.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : ALERTE ROUGE !

 **Excité du Dard** : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule dans le temple de Shaka ?

 **Seikatana** : Qui te dis que je suis seule ?

 **Excité du Dard** : O.O

 **.**

 **Violente Béhémoche** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Mmm, il semblerait que tout le monde ne soit pas rentré.

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : Bah oui, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je sais toujours pas où je suis d'ailleurs

 **Violente Béhémoche** : D'autres personnes manquent à l'appel, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas être rentré au bercail.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi **Manigogol**.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Ce nouveau nom te va comme un gant !

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : TG sale rapace, c'est pas le moment.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Magnifique répartie petit Crabe.

 **.**

 **Eaque du Piaffe** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :WANTED : On recherche le Juge Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, quiconque a des informations valables a une semaine de congés payés.  
PS : Avis à toutes les personnes qui recherchent aussi quelqu'un suite à cette soirée, utilisez le hashtag #WantedSanctuary qu'on rassemble tous les éléments possibles.  
 **59 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Avis à ceux qui donneraient des fausses infos pour obtenir les congés : j'ai toujours mon scalpel en main.  
 **54 personnes** n'aiment pas ça.  
 **Eaque du Piaffe** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Crise Kardiaque** : Tiens, la tendance s'inverse, c'est le Garuda qui a le plus de j'aime et le Béhémoth le plus de j'aime pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va pleuvoir ?

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Pour le coup je m'en fous, la plupart des gens qui ont aimé le statut d'Eaque et ceux qui ont dislike le miens ne sont que des intéressés malhonnêtes alors je m'en passe volontiers.  
 **Eaque du Piaffe** et **54 personnes** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : HÉ !

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Râle pas toi !

 **.**

 **Chaiolia du Matou** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

A la recherche du frère perdu #WantedSanctuary.

 **L'étranger** : Tu imites Proust ?

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Hein ?

 **L'étranger** :… Proust a écrit une saga qui s'appelle A la recherche du temps perdu. La tournure de ta phrase m'a fait croire que tu y faisais référence…

 **Excité du Dard** : Ne lui en demande pas trop mon Camus.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : TG Milo ! Je parlais d'Aiolos !

 **.**

 **L** **a Poiscaille** **Suédoise** a écrit quelque chose sur son mur :

Suis-je le seul à avoir un réveil à peu près normal ?  
Enfin, je veux dire, je me réveille dans mon lit, mon temple n'est pas en bazar, je n'ai pas hyper mal au crâne, je me souviens d'une grande partie de la soirée…  
Y'a juste une petite, mais alors toute petite chose hein, trois fois rien, qui cloche …

OU EST DEATHMASK ?!

 **Rainbow Dash** : YES ! Il a enfin disparu ce sale Crabe !  
 **La Poiscaille** **Sudéoise** n'aime pas ça.

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Seiya ! Sois utile plutôt que de te réjouir du malheur des autres !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Je veux bien être utile à beaucoup de monde et aider à faire pas mal de choses, mais là tu m'en demandes beaucoup Aphrodite !

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise :** Tsss, je me débrouillerai sans toi alors !

 **.**

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Roi Arthur** :

SHUSHU, DEBOUT PLUS VITE QUE ÇA, TON MEILLEUR AMI A DISPARU

 **Roi Arthur** : Pitié Aphro, pas maintenant

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Je veux rien savoir ! Tu te lèves et tu viens m'aider !

 **Roi Arthur** : Je suis sûr qu'en plus DM n'est pas loin

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Rien à faire ! Il ne répond de nouveau pas et plus grave que tout : IL N'EST PAS DANS MON LIT

 **Roi Arthur** : Penche toi à la fenêtre Aphro.

 **.**

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** a écrit quelque chose sur son mur :

Je viens de trouver un Crabe échoué dans mon jardin. J'ignorais que la mer montait si haut, finalement c'est pas des salades le réchauffement climatique.  
 **73 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Roi Arthur** : Ah, tu vois !

 **.**

 **Rainbow Dash** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Le nouveau nom d'Aphrodite on dirait le nom d'un restau sordide de poissons à l'hygiène douteuse.

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Cesse !

 **Rainbow Dash** : Non !

 **.**

 **Ariel** a posté une vidéo sur son mur :

Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi ce sont mes amis…

 **ShainAHAHAHA La Vipère** : Je me pose souvent la même question au sujet de mes propres potes.  
 **Ariel** aime ça.

 **Han Solo Poséidon** : Que quelqu'un les arrête, ils vont finir par casser des coraux magnifiques vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années, et il en est parfaitement hors de question !

 **Ariel** : Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Ils gesticulent tellement dans tous les sens que si je m'approche, je vais obligatoirement me prendre un coup, et avec mon mal de crâne actuel, j'en ai tout sauf envie.

 **Han Solo Poséidon** : Utilise ton cosmos pour te guérir enfin !

 **Ariel** : Je suis tellement à côté de mes pompes que j'arriverais même pas à canaliser mon cosmos pour simplement briser un roc.

 **Han Solo Poséidon** : Ah par contre tu es assez lucide pour sortir ton téléphone et filmer !

 **Seahorse Herald** : La vidéo ne se lance pas, mon téléphone doit avoir un problème. Il se passe quoi ?

 **Ariel** : Isaak et Io ont été pris d'une folle envie de parodier les affrontements au sabre laser de Star Wars (merci au passage Seigneur de leur avoir montré ce film, ils sont devenus de vrais fanboys depuis…), alors ils ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée de prendre des arêtes de baleine pour remplacer les sabres. Donc ils sont allés dans une des vallées sous-marines où viennent sombrer les ossements d'à peu près toutes les espèces marines de la zone

 **Seahorse Herald** : AH

 **Ariel** : Bé. Au fait, sympa ton nouveau nom Baian.

 **Ariel** : Référence au Héraut du Roi Triton dans la Petite Sirène ?

 **S** **eahor** **s** **e Herald** : Qui d'autre…

 **.**

 **Sebastian le Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Je sens plus mon corps

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : En même temps, tu t'étais endormi le nez dans mes roses…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Des heures à respirer le parfums des roses d'Aphrodite sans mourir ?

 **Sebastian le Cancer** : N'est pas chevalier d'or qui veut, tu crois quoi petit poney

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Dors Deathmask, tu es complètement à côté de toi même !

 **.**

 **Marine du Pigeon** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Besoin de calme et de détente pour décuver, **Barbie Girl** , **Wen Cheng** , **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** , **Ariel** , **Violente Béhémo** **che** , **Seikatana** , **Dora Brightblack** , vous venez avec moi ?

 **Seikatana** : Tu veux aller où ?

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Je propose les thermes du Trezième Temple !

 **Barbie Girl** : J'approuve !

 **Excité du Dard** : Vous vous repliez entre filles alors que vos moitiés ont horriblement besoin de vous à cause de leur cuite monumentale ?

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Ils ont qu'à être plus résistants, ou bien à défaut moins boire.

 **Dora Brightblack** : J'ai pas de moitié donc je m'en fiche complètement.

 **Excité du Dard** : Mmm vous êtes sadiques les filles

 **Excité du Dard** : Ça me plaît !

 **Wen Cheng** : Mmmm heureusement qu'on sait tous que les femmes ne t'intéressent pas Milo, sinon tu aurais pu avoir de gros problèmes !

 **Wen Cheng** : Pour info j'ai quasiment pas bu moi !

 **Seikatana** : Gnagnagna

 **Rainbow Dash** : Bah ça alors, j'ai l'impression de que c'est Ikki qui parle

 **Poulet Brûlé** : TG Seiya

 **Excité du Dard** : Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma Seikanounette ? Où est passée ta légendaire répartie :O ?

 **Barbie Girl** : Je l'ai mangée :p

 **Excité du Dard** : C'était bon ?

 **B** **arbie Girl** : Oh si tu savais

 **Excité du Dard** : Bah justement je veux savoir !

 **Barbie Girl** : No (tête de Mario qui se retourne).

 **Excité du Dard** : :(

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Moi je veux bien venir les filles !  
 **Marine du Pigeon** , **Ariel** , **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Et ton Crabe alors ? Tu le laisses seul avec sa gueule de bois ?

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Là il dort dans mon lit en ronflant comme un porc, et puis même, DM est solide et résiste bien à l'alcool, il s'en remettra vite !

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Mais Marine pourquoi tu sembles t'inquiéter pour DM alors que tu t'en bats royalement les couilles que ton chat de salon soit limite en train de faire un coma éthylique ?

 **Marine du Pigeon** : N'exagérons rien, une gueule de bois n'a jamais tué personne.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Bah si justement.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Il ne fait pas de coma éthylique, il est juste dans le même état que DM.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Et puis merde il a su redescendre tout seul du toit et trouver le chemin de la chambre sans se perdre ni tomber, alors franchement je vois rien d'alarmant hein.

De toute façon il est trop fier pour mourir dans son lit d'une gueule de bois, monsieur veut rendre l'âme après un glorieux combat acharné, alors il laissera pas quelques verres de trop lui voler sa mort héroïque.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Oh calmos Pigeonos, pas la peine de te mettre en mode Rapace !

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Pigeonos, sérieux ? Est-ce que moi je t'appelle Vipéros ?

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Non, et si tu le fais je te tue.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Au vu de toutes les fois où tu as menacé de me tuer et de toutes les fois où tu t'es plantée/a été interrompue/t'es dégonflée, une menace de plus une menace de moins je m'en bats les ailes (hahaha c draul).

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Aller, trève de conneries, viens au Treizième, je t'attend.

.

 **Grand Pape** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :  
Le Treizième Temple est envahi de caquettages et de ricannement idiots. S'il vous plaît Messieurs, tenez vos dames, ce n'est pas la foire ici.  
 **Barbie Girl, Wen Cheng, Violente Béhémoche** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : SEXISTE ! MYSOGYNE ! MACHO ! MÂLE CIS BLANC DOMINATEUR PRIVILÉGIÉ !

 **Wen Cheng** : Il manque le « hétéro » mais bon, ça serait hors sujet pour le coup xD

 **Seikatana** : Du calme chériz, le Grand Pope a du juste des difficultés à faire la mise à jour de son cerveau, rien d'alarmant, ça va passer.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : T'inquiète je sais, je parodiais juste ces personnes qui partent au quart de tour.

 **Barbie Girl** : Ola Shaina tu vas pas te faire que des potes là.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Je vous ai vous, c'est ce qui compte. Et puis même je trouve qu'il faut arrêter cette inquisition qui consiste à hurler sur les réseaux sociaux qu'untel est sexiste et tout le reste, ça sert à rien et ça fait pas bouger les choses de péter des câbles virtuellement comme ça. A la limite ça buzz pendant quelques heures/jours, mais après les gens zappent.

 **L'étranger** : Et que proposes-tu pour « faire bouger les choses » Shaina ?

 **Violente Béhémo** **che** : Un bon coup de pied dans les couilles du système devrait permettre d'amorcer un bon dialogue.  
 **Les gros bourrins** aiment ça.

 **Seikatana** : Le coup de pied dans les couilles, iniateur de dialogue depuis – 100 000.

 **50 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Quoi de mieux pour remettre les choses à plat et discuter calmement :) ?

 **Wen Cheng** : Mmm, au hasard … L'ÉDUCATION PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

 **Ariel** : Mdr Shunrei tu t'es cru où, on est pas des fragiles nous, on a des bonnes grosses gonades qu'on porte et on aime frapper celles des chieurs !  
 **Absolument TOUS les gros bourrins** aiment ça.

 **Grand Pape** : Pour information, mon statut c'était de l'humour, juste au cas-où.

 **Poulet Brûlé** : On fait passer tout sous couvert de l'humour Grand Pope !

 **Grand Pape** : Ne pas confondre humour et attaque jeune Phénix, l'humour permet de tourner en ridicule des modes de pensées eux-mêmes ridicules et caducs afin de les dénoncer et de les remettre en cause. Et puis ces jeunes femmes savent parfaitement que je suis à mille lieux de penser ce genre de choses.

 **Buffalo** : Ne lui en demandez pas trop Grand Pope, n'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez.

 **Balançoire** : Aldébaran ?!  
 **64 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Buffalo** : Quoi, je me permet une petite folie, c'est tout ! Je ne vais pas devenir un mastodonte de la descente verbale !

 **Balançoire** : De base tu es déjà un mastodonte Aldébaran.

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Tu aurais du potentiel pourtant.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Hyôga ?!

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Seiya ?

 **Rainbow Dash** : Wouaw, parmi tous les nouveaux noms que t'aurais pu récupérer, il a fallut que t'ai le plus moche. Genre t'aurais pu avoir Swarovski, mais même pas.  
 **Vilain Petit Canard** n'aime pas ça.

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Dois-je souligner que le tiens est loin de voler haut ?

 **Rainbow Dash** : La ferme ! En plus j'arrive pas à changer mon nom ! Facebook me dit que je ne pourrai le rechanger que dans 5 jours !

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : 5 Jours avec ces surnoms ridicules… Tuez-moi…

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : Ça peut se faire.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Toujours perdu on ne sait où, petit Crabe ?

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : Non, je suis actuellement dans tes appartements en train de refaire la déco, ta belle m'a filé un double des clés.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Pauvre tâche !

 **.**

 **Vilain Petit Canard** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Ok, alors je me suis réveillé dans un grand lit très confortable, moelleux, duveteux… en somme un cadre parfait.

Cela aurait pû être un réveil des plus plaisant si au final je ne m'étais pas réveillé dans le lit de Milo et de mon maître.

 **Excité du Dard** : Qu'est-ce que tu prends comme place d'ailleurs.

 **Excité du Dard** : Au moins tu ronfles pas, c'est déjà ça.

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir renvoyé dans ma chambre alors ?

 **Excité du Dard** : Crois-moi tu veux pas savoir

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait du gringue à Maître Camus ?!

 **Excité du Dard** : Je t'aurais tué si tu avais fait ça.

 **L'étranger** : Milo !

 **Excité du Dard** : Quoi ?

 **L'étranger** : Cesse d'être dans l'excès !

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Du coup, pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans votre chambre… ?

 **L'étranger** : Afin qu'aucune réputation ne soit détruite ici-bas, il vaut mieux qu'on en discute en privé.

 **.**

 **Vilain Petit Canard** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : L'alcool cause de sérieux troubles de la perception et du comportement...

 **Rainbow Dash** : Tu parles de toi ?

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Non, pas particulièrement. Je n'ai quasiment pas bu hier.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Alors à qui est destiné ce statut ?

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Tout le monde, mais certaines personnes se sentiront plus visés que d'autres.

 **Excité du Dard** : Très mature de régler ses comptes en public !

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Ce genre de personnes.

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Je ne règle aucun compte, je constate Milo, et si tu étais de bonne foi, tu reconnaîtrais que j'ai raison.

 **Ariel** : #StatutVisé **  
Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Mmm alors mon frère a ENCORE disparu c'est ça ? Bah dites-donc c'est lui qui a une capacité surprenante à être inssaisissable ou bien c'est vous n'êtes pas doués au Sanctuaire ?

Mmm.. Question rhétorique.  
 **Saoriche Kido Athéna** et **15 autres personnes** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Ça devient une habitude à ce niveau là, mon frère aussi a encore disparu, y'en a marre.

 **.**

 **Imposteur Saga** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Test, 1-2 1-2.

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Ici Houston, bien reçu. T'es où ?

 **Imposteur Saga** : En fait je sais pas trop, je suis en train de flotter dans l'espace avec Aiolos…

 **La Poiscaille** **Suédoise** : ET TON TÉLÉPHONE PASSE QUAND MÊME ?

 **Imposteur Saga** : Incroyable mais vrai. Aiolos se sert de son cosmos comme transmetteur, c'est bizarre…

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Alors comme ça mon frère est une antenne radio ? Intéressant

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Oh Mon Dieu…

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Me dis pas que t'as fait ça…

 **Imposteur Saga** : J'en ai bien peur malheureusement.

 **Saoriche Kido Athéna** : Oh non, **Saga** !

 **.**

 **Saoriche Kido Athéna** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Bon, deux chevaliers de retrouvés. Maintenant reste à savoir où sont Kanon, Rhadamanthe, Kardia et Dégel #WantedSanctuary.

 **H** **an Solo Poséidon** : J'aurais plutôt dit #WastedSanctuary, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi les Sanctuaires Antiques de nos jours.

 **Saoriche Kido Athéna** : Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as toi aussi un soldat qui manque à l'appel, alors tu ne devrais pas vraiment jouer les donneurs de leçons.

 **Han Solo Poséidon** : Je ne joue pas les donneurs de leçons, je constate, c'est tout.

 **.**

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Mon frère est un génie.  
 **Imposteur Saga** aime ça.

 **Imposteur Saga** : Merci.

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Pour le coup, c'était de l'humour frangin !

 **Imposteur Saga** : Oui, je sais !

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Non mais sérieux, s'auto faire disparaître dans une autre dimension… L'alcool fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

 **Imposteur Saga** : Tais-toi et rentre à la maison toi !

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Toi d'abord ! Et d'où tu joues les mamans autoritaires !

 **Imposteur Saga** : Non, je suis simplement un grand-frère qui s'inquiète pour toi !

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : …

 **Imposteur Saga** : Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Oh non, tu viens juste de me dire un truc super gentil si on enlève la dimension possessive du truc, mais sinon y'a rien, que dalle !

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Franchement Saga, t'en poses des questions des fois !

 **Imposteur Saga** : C'est parce que je veux éviter de te blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait…

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : …

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Ok si tu reviens pas immédiatement dans notre dimension dans les 10 secondes qui suivent, je te traque dans toute la galaxie histoire de t'apprendre ce que c'est que de dire ce genre de choses sans pouvoir te remercier en retour !

 **Saoriche Kido Athéna** : Je crois que Saga n'a plus de réseau…

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Ça veut dire qu'Aiolos ne sert plus de transmetteur ? Ça veut dire que mon frère est inconscient ?

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : **Saga** répond !

 **.**

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Marine du Pigeon** : Le jour où les enfoirés voleront, tu seras chef d'escadrille !  
 **Marine du Pigeon** , **Barbie Girl** et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Wen Cheng** : J'étais morte quand Marine l'a sorti mdrrr

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Quoi, ce garde n'avait qu'à pas faire de réflexion déplacée

 **Barbie Girl** : J'ai bien plus aimé la suite perso

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : C'est clair que notre douce et calme Shunrei qui met un pain à un garde c'était juste hallucinant

 **Seikatana** : Tu voles le job de Shaina, fais attention.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : C'est pas normal ça, d'où Shunrei est aussi violente

 **Wen Cheng** : Encore un coup des bonnes sœurs communistes

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Vite, la chaîne nébulaire de Shun !

 **Nebula Shun** : La mienne protège des socialistes, pas des communistes :/

 **Seikatana** : C dur la vi

 **.**

 **Sébastian le Crabe** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Mmmmm quand je roule des pelles ça fait de la musique

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise :**?

 **Roi Arthur** : DM je crois que tu ferais mieux de te rendormir parce que là, la gueule de bois + le manque de sommeil + des heures passées le nez dans les roses d'Aphro, ça te réussit mais alors vraiment pas.  
 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** aime ça.

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Écoute ton meilleur ami au lieu d'écrire des bêtises

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : Je suis parfaitement lucide.

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : Et t'es mal placé pour causer Shura, t'as vu ta gueule de bois, retourne dormir

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec le Crabe

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : T'es malade le serpent à sonette ?

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Oh c'est mignon il essaye de pincer !

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : Noie toi dans les thermes du Pope

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Ça peut s'arranger  
 **Rainbow Dash** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Wait je viens de retrouver dans mon téléphone une vidéo de Saga à poil

 **Rainbow Dash** : PLAÎT-IL?!

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Wouah je te pensais pas si intéressé Seiya

 **Rainbow Dash** : T'es con Kanon !

 **Excité du Dard** : C'est un pléonasme ça

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Milo sale traître

 **Excité du Dard** : Mais LOL tu trouves pas ça ironique que ce soit toi qui me dise ça ?

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Ah si totalement, c'est connu je suis le roi des traîtres, tellement que je compte te piquer Camus, tu m'en veux pas trop ?

 **Excité du Dard** : C'est ça que j'aime avec toi, tu prends pas la mouche pour rien et t'as de l'autodérision

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Bah attend me confond pas avec **Rainbow Dash**

 **Rainbow Dash** : Punaise mais fallait dire que sauver le monde impliquait de devenir le bouc-émissaire du sanctuaire, on me dit rien moi pfff

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Seiya qui fait de l'autodérision ? Il s'est passé quoi hier soir pour qu'on ait un tel changement

 **Seikatana** : Seiya a sûrement volé un cerveau au passage

 **Rainbow Dash** : C'est con, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de la cagnotte que tu as amassée pour m'en offrir un ?

 **Seikatana** : Ok Seiya, tu retournes te coucher, tu dois avoir une fièvre de cheval là

 **Seikatana** : Fièvre de cheval, pégase, sagittaire… Hahaha lol  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Rainbow Dash** : MDR lol xptdr xD jppp hahahahahahaha bouffonne

 **Seikatana** : Jtm

 **.**

 **Roi Arthur** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Bêêêêêh

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Tout à fait mon chéri, je dirais même plus : la singularité cosmique sinusoïdale des trous blancs mangeurs de trous noirs est tout aussi évidente que la quanticité de la théorie des cordes, même si je pense que le cosinus de l'angle aigu du cerveau de DM reste à démontrer.

 **Barbie Girl** : Hein ?  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire** aime ça.

 **Poulet Brûlé** : On dirait Camus

 **Excité du Dard** : TG toi

 **L'étranger** : Emmanuel Macron t'as volé ton téléphone Shaina ?

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : POPOPOOOO  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Rhadamanthe Hallo** a publié une photo sur son mur.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Ah enfin un signe de vie ! Tu es où ?

 **Martinet du Griffon** : On dirait une des plages aux abords du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Exact !

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Je vois que tu n'as pas échappé au changement de noms …

 **Martinet du Griffon** : Si je retrouve celui qui m'a fait ça, il passera l'éternité dans le Cocyte sans pouvoir se réincarner.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Tu crois pas que c'est un peu excessif.

 **Rhamanthe Hallo** : Absolument pas.  
 **Martinet du Griffon** aime ça.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Tu rentres quand Rhad ?

 **Rhadamanthe Hallo** : Je te manque Eaque ?

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Absolument pas, je te demandais ça parce que si t'es pas là pour juger tes âmes, je vais en avoir plus.

 **Rhamanthe Hallo :** Ça ne te fera pas de mal, le travail c'est la santé.

 **Albichou** : Eh bien cela dépend, notre travail à tous est assez périlleux, surtout en période de guerre sainte, nous sommes amenés à mourir pour protéger notre dieu/déesse. Donc bon, l'adage « Le travail c'est la santé » ne peut pas vraiment s'appliquer à nous.

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Un point pour toi Albafica.

 **Dora BrightBlack** : Arbeit über alles ! Arbeit macht frei !

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Hein ?

 **Dora BrightBlack** : Le travail par dessus tout ! Le travail rend libre !

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : C'était pas un des slogans du STO ça ?

 **Albichou** : STO ?

 **Dora BrightBlack** : Service du Travail Obligatoire, des sortes de travaux d'intérêts généraux où étaient enrôlés de force, une partie des hommes français pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale pour servir le Régime de Vichy et les nazis contre « L'Emprise du Bolchévisme ».

 **L'étranger** : C'était surtout un des slogans des nazis qu'on peut retrouver à l'entrée des camps de concentration.

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Point Godwin atteint !

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : Grosse Ambiance…

 **Albichou** : Il me semble que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ma mort.

 **.**

 **Seikatana** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : C'est l'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur qui baisent tout en discutant.

La sœur : C'est dingue tu baises tellement mieux que papa.

Le frère : Ouais je sais maman me le dit souvent.  
 **Tous les beaufs** aiment ça.

 **Excité du Dard** : Elle est légendaire cette vanne xD

 **Seikatana** : Ouais, un peu comme moi en fait.

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : C'est ce que vous vous dites Ikki et toi quand vous couchez ensemble ?

 **Seikatana** : De un, j'ai jamais considéré Ikki comme mon frère, de deux, il n'a pas connu sa mère assez longtemps pour pouvoir baiser avec elle, de trois il en est de même pour moi avec Matsumasa Kido et de quatre, c'est déééégueeeulaaaaasseuuuh.

 **Poulet Brûlé** : En même temps tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre.

 **.**

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : J'ai deux amies rousses, et quand l'une pète, l'autre rouspète.

 **35 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seikatana** : Mdrrr nique toi Shaina.

 **Roi Arthur** : Non.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** aime ça.

 **Barbie Girl** : Vous faites un concours de vannes pourries ? Non parce que dans ce cas là, autant faire une page dédiée.

 **Seikatana** : Pas con !

 **Barbie Girl :** Tu dis ça parce que je suis blonde ?

 **Seikatana** : Te vexe pas chérie.

 **Barbie Girl** : Mais je me vexe pas !

 **.**

 **Mûton le Mouton** a publié une photo sur son mur.  
 **25 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Wen Cheng** : Ah ouais, monsieur part seul sur une île grecque sans prévenir ! Ok, on retient !

 **Seikatana** : Pas sûr qu'il soit seul hein

 **Shaka Ponk** aime ça.

 **Wen Cheng** : Oh

 **Wen Cheng** : Je vois

 **Mûton le Mouton** : Non tu ne vois rien du tout !

 **Wen Cheng** : Oh que si :p

 **.**

 **L'étranger** a publié quelque chose sur le mur d' **Excité du Dard** : Après avoir frôlé le coma éthylique, tu vas reprendre une alimentation plus saine Milo.

 **Excité du Dard** n'aime pas ça.

 **Excité du Dard** : Mais mon Camus tu sais bien que je ne suis pas fan des légumes !

 **L'étranger** : Je ne vais pas te mettre à la diète non plus, je ne suis pas un tyran tu sais.

 **Excité du Dard** : Oh oui je sais…

 **Marine du Pigeon** : C'est pas la mort Milo, c'est important de bien manger.  
 **L'étranger** aime ça.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Une courgette farcie, une courgette par là…

 **Wen Cheng** : Mdrrr ça sent l'habitude ça Aiolia xD (ton jeu de mot était tellement nul que j'ai ri…)

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Mangez moins, mais mangez mieux comme ils disent en France

 **L'étranger** : C'est sûr qu'avec toutes leurs réformes, les gens vont moins manger, ils n'auront plus d'argent.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Ton pays part en cacahuètes Camus, t'as bien fait de te tirer.

 **L'étranger** : Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eut le choix.

 **Excité du Dard** : Tu regrettes ?

 **L'étranger** : Non.  
 **Excité du Dard** aime ça.

 **Seikatana** : C'est moi ou bien le sous-texte c'est que regretter son départ équivaudrait à regretter qu'on se soit tous rencontrés ?

 **L'étranger** : Tu es libre d'interprêter comme bon te semble Seika.

 **Seikatana** : Ooooh Camus c'est trop chou !

 **Buffalo** : Camus est passé de « glacial » à « trop chou ». Bien, je pense qu'on peut parler de réputation détruite à ce niveau là, non.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Ça fait bizarre

 **L'étranger** : Ne t'inquiète pas Aiolia, je vais rester glacial et froid avec vous tous. Sauf avec Milo bien entendu.  
 **Excité du Dard** adore ça.

 **.**

 **Crise Kardiaque** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Mmmm toujours aussi confortable le temple du Scorpion.

 **Excité du Dard** : EH ! Vous avez dormi dans MON temple ?

 **Crise Kardiaque** : Tu n'es que le locataire de ce temple et puis je l'ai occupé bien avant toi.

 **Excité du Dard** : Justement, toi t'étais là, mais AVANT. Maintenant il est à moi le temple !

 **Crise Kardiaque** : Ça va, pas comme si j'avais souillé ta chambre rooh

 **Excité du Dard** : Bah t'as intérêt !

 **.**

 **Marine du Pigeon a fait le test** : Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais Marine de l'Aigle, chevalier d'argent d'Athéna et maître de Seiya, à la fois imposante et sûre d'elle et en même temps humble et dévouée. »

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Sympa ce test !

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Tu es tombée sur toi-même, si ça c'est pas la classe !  
 **Marine du Pigeon** aime ça.

 **Marine du Pigeon** : On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas ;)

 **.**

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère a fait le test :** Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais Milo du Scorpion. Tu débordes toujours d'énergie et tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, quitte à te laisser aller à ton côté rebel et parfois même sadique !»  
 **Excité du Dard** aime ça.

 **Excité du Dard** : Ça me correspond bien ! Et ça te correspond bien aussi, c'est vrai que nos deux tempéraments se ressemblent !

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** aime ça.

 **ShainAHAHA La Vipère** : Je suis contente d'être tombée sur toi, même si idéalement j'aurais aimé tomber sur moi-même, comme Marine !

 **.**

 **Excité du Dard** a fait le test : Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais Aiolia du Lion : sanguin et sans pitié avec ses ennemis, mais doux comme un agneau avec ta moitié !»  
 **L'étranger** et **Chaiolia du Matou** aiment ça.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Potes un jour, potes toujours !  
 **Excité du Dard** aime ça.

 **Excité du Dard** : Exact !  
 **Chaiolia du Matou** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Chaiolia du Matou** a fait le test : Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais Aiolos du Sagittaire, épris de justice, éternel optimiste et laissant toujours une chance de repentir à ses ennemis. »

 **Rainbow Dash** : MDR Pour la chance de se repentir, on repassera hein  
 **Chaiolia du Matou** n'aime pas ça.

 **Seikatana** : #GenRoMaoKen  
 **Rainbow Dash** aime ça.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Bon au moins je suis tombé sur mon frère, ça aurait pu être pire.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ouais, t'aurais pu tomber sur Deathmask.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Punaise l'horreur  
 **Rainbow Dash** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Wen Cheng** a fait le test : Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais Aldébaran du Taureau, une personne avec un coeur en or qui défend farouchement jusqu'au bout ceux qui te sont chers. »  
 **Buffalo** aime ça.

 **Buffalo** : C'est vrai que tu es vraiment très généreuse Shunrei :)

 **Wen Cheng** aime ça.

 **Wen Cheng** : Je suis honorée d'être tombée sur toi ! Toi aussi tu as le coeur sur la main :)  
 **Buffalo** aime ça.

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : Blablabla ridicule votre cirage de pompes mutuel  
 **Wen Cheng** et **Buffalo** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Wen Cheng** : TG DM !

 **Buffalo** : Forfait consonnes  
 **Wen Cheng** aime ça.

 **Buffalo** : Au lieu d'être désagréable, fais le test Deathmask !

 **.**

 **Sebastian le Crabe** a fait le test **:** Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais sans l'ombre d'un doute Mû du Bélier, calme et doux, toujours prêt à tendre la main à ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. »

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : C'est de la merde ce test !

 **La Poiscaille Suédoise** : Je meurs xD !

 **Excité du Dard** : Jppp c'est pas possible t'as répondu n'importe quoi aux questions pour avoir ce résultat

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : Non ! Genre par exemple à la question « Je suis en voiture et je vois des gosses traverser la rue à quelques mètres de moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? », j'ai bien sélectionné la réponse b !

 **Excité du Dard** : C'était quoi la réponse b déjà ?

 **Sebastian le Crabe** : « STRIKE ! »

 **Seikatana** : Tiens c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu décris l'attitude qu'auraient dû avoir les habitants de ton village natal quand t'étais mioche.  
 **28 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Barbie Girl** : Mais quelle enflure ce mec

 **.**

 **L'étranger** a fait le test : « Quel Protecteur divin es-tu ?»

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais probablement Rune du Balrog, une personne chérissant le savoir et la connaissance, mais certainement un poil trop stricte et intransigeante, particulièrement en combat mais aussi dans ta vie sociale. »

 **Excité du Dard** : N'écoute pas ce test mon Camus, ne change rien.  
 **L'étranger** aime ça.

 **L'étranger** : Merci Milo, j'aurais quand même préféré tomber sur moi-même, mais c'est vrai que le spectre du Balrog et moi nous ressemblons sur certains points.

 **Excité du Dard** : Tu es unique mon Camus !  
 **L'étranger** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Ariel** a fait le test : Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais sans hésitation Pandore, la Grande Prêtresse d'Hadès. Tu es d'une loyauté sans faille à ton dieu, même si au fond tu n'approuves pas toutes ses décisions. Tu sais aussi reconnaître tes erreurs, même si pour cela il faut en arriver à certaines extrémités. »

 **Dora BrightBlack** : Merci à ce test qui insiste indirectement sur ma « trahison »…

 **Ariel** : Roh ne le prend pas comme ça Panpan, tout le monde t'as pardonné, et au fond tu as fait le bon choix d'aider les bronzes :)

 **Dora BrightBlack** : Panpan, sérieusement ?

 **Ariel** : Oui ! Aller, viens faire un câlin

 **Dora BrightBlack** : On est dans le même bassin, tu sais que tu peux me le demander en face

 **Ariel** : Je sais !

 **.**

 **Violente Béhémoche** a fait le test : Quel protecteur divin es-tu ?

« Si tu étais un protecteur divin, tu serais sans aucun doute Violate du Béhémoth, parce que quoi de mieux que de faire régner sa loi par la castration ? »

 **Barbie Girl** : Castration, fuck yeah, un scalpel rouillé pour punir les emmerdeurs !

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : Je meurs x)

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Ils auraient au moins pu faire comme les autres, une réponse un peu plus détaillée !  
J'ai l'air d'une despote là !

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : Mais tu es une despote chérie

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Pour ne pas te donner raison, je ne dirai rien de violent

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : :(

 **.**

 **Sebastian le Crabe** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Quel est le point commun entre des élections présidentielles et un recrutement chez Jacquie et Michel ?

Une fois que t'es choisi, tu passes la majeure partie de ton temps à enculer les autres !

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Saaaaaaaaale !

 **Vilain Petit Canard** : Toujours aussi fin Deathmask.

 **D4rk Mermaid** : On aime.

 **.**

 **Eaque du Piaffe** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Quelle est la différence entre une ferrari et un sac de bébés morts ?  
J'ai pas de ferrari dans mon garage.  
 **28 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Tu n'as pas de garage.

 **Eaque du Piaffe** : **voix de beauf** Eeeeeh c'est toi mon garage

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Ok, c'était bien balancé, je m'incline !  
 **Eaque du Piaffe** aime ça.

 **Manigogol du Cancer** : Incliner dans quel sens ?

 **Violente Béhémoche** : Tu est bien trop curieux Mani !

 **.**

 **Chaiolia du Matou** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Marine du Pigeon** : On se marie demain bb ?

 **Marine du Pigeon** : Hahahahahaha Nope.

 **Excité du Dard** : Aiolia aurait pu se prendre une porte battante de plein fouet dans la gueule ça aurait eut le même effet que ta réponse Marine.  
 **Marine du Pigeon** aime ça.

 **Chaiolia du Matou** : Maaaaais je veux être ton mari tout de suite :(

 **Marine du Piegon** : Tout vient à point qui sait attendre mon chéri ! Décuve, et ensuite on reparlera de la date !

 **.**

 **Kilian le Padawan** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Je suis un génie !

 **Excité du Dard** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Kilian le Padawan** : Haha, mystère ;p !

 **Excité du Dard** : Mais ! J'ai horreur de pas comprendre, j'ai l'impression d'être con !

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression mon Mimi-chéri.

 **Excité du Dard** : Garde tes surnoms chelous stp **Kanon** , ça devient malaisant.

 **Kanon du Dragon de ta Mère** : Fragile !

.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	18. Chapter 16 : English Week-end

**Saint Facebook chapitre 16**

 **Coucooooou c moééééé**

 **Deux chapitres en moins de 6 mois ?! Mais OMG on se croirait aux débuts de St Facebook c'est si beau, ça rappelle de bons souvenirs hein xD  
** **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur !**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Leaotaku : Mon Dieu je viens juste de percuter que ton pseudo c'était Léa otaku et pas Le Otaku, je me sens nulle ._. Merci beaucoup à toi, contente de t'avoir faite autant rire ! Et oui, j'avais envie de d'ajouter un passage un peu fluff entre les deux frères, j'espère que c'était pas trop niais…** **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire :) !**

 **Candice du Verseau : HAHA, SURPRISE BITCH, JE SUIS DE RETOUR AVANT AOÛT 2019 !  
** **Ah bon, rire dans ta tombe, c'est possible xD ? Ça m'a l'air fun, faudra que tu m'apprennes dis-donc.. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu trouves ce chapitre tout aussi drôle !**

 **Alixe du Verseau : Bah… si t'es morte, tu pourras pas m'attaquer en justice 8) Muhuhu !  
** **Mais de rien, si j'arrive toujours à vous faire rire, c'est le principal ! Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera tout autant marrer !**

 **Anonymous Fan : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Voilà la suite ;) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !**

 **Orkydee76 : Mais de rien, mon but c'est de vous faire rire et de vous faire passer un bon moment alors si l'objectif est atteint, c'est le principal :3 ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **keuuur : Coucou keuuur (sans majuscule et avec 3 u !) :D  
** **Oui, enfin la suite ! Tu regardes tous les jours ?! Mais pas besoin de t'embêter à faire ça, il suffit de follow l'histoire et bam t'a sla notification quand un nouveau chapitre est posté !  
** **Oui, CDZA est revenu à la vie, même si à aucun moment il n'a été mort dans nos coeurs ! Ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir, parce qu'étant une fan inconditionnelle de cette série, que tu me dises ça sans pression, comme ça, là, c'est … WOUAW  
** **Contente que tu apprécies toujours de la relire xD  
** **Keur sur toi aussi !**

 **Midia-du-scorpio : AH  
** **Bah Ariel c'était Thétis en fait x)**

 **J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !**

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews.**

 **Vouala ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre petite review de l'amûr ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Conversation privée :** **Seiya de Pégase** – **Saori Kido Athéna** :

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Saori, il faut que je te parle.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Pas de souci. Je serai libre dans une demi-heure, là je termine de discuter de quelques problèmes avec Shion.

 **Seiya de Pégase** : D'accord !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Des problèmes ? Rien de grave j'espère !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Oh non, simplement des petits soucis de maintenance et de gestion, la routine en somme !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Tant mieux alors !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Je te raconte ça plus tard. Dans 30 minutes dans mon bureau ?

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Parfait.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe Le Sanctuaire :

Mes chers chevaliers et amazones, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki vont reprendre des études, nos chers bronzes voulant chacun construire des projets personnels en marge de leur rôle de chevalier. C'est une très bonne initiative, et je tiens à dire que quiconque parmi-vous voulant entreprendre des études et/ou des formations sera immédiatement soutenu ! Surtout, n'hésitez-pas !

PS : Pas de reconversion totale et définitive avant d'avoir légué votre armure à un apprenti que vous aurez vous-même formé !  
PS N°2 : Je rappelle que ce midi et cette après-midi, je suis absente, je vais déjeuner chez Poséidon avec Hadès, Perséphone et Pandore.

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !  
 **52 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Qui s'en fout ?  
 **10 emmerdeurs** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mmm, tu fédères pas vraiment les troupes aujourd'hui, DM.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : TG toi.

 **Seika Kido** : « TG toi » : dat commentaire qui illustre le j'm'en foutisme de DM. Monsieur s'en fout des études et de la culture, donc monsieur a zéro argument et/ou répartie un minimum construite.  
 **35 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Deathy, ne sois-pas si rabat-joie ! Moi je trouve que c'est sympa les garçons

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Euh Aphrodite, on sait tous que tu es gay, que tu aimes les garçons, alors quel est le rapport avec les études des bronzes ?

 **Ikki du Phénix** : Moi aussi j'aime bien les garçons

 **Ikki du Phénix** : **Seika** !

 **Seika Kido** : Roooh, si on peut plus rire !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mince, erreur d'envoi, pardon, je voulais dire « Je trouve ça sympa les garçons que vous exploriez de nouvelles pistes ».

 **Seiya de Pégase** , **Shun d'Andromède** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : A mon humble avis, ton message fait un peu suceur Aphrodite.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ah, ça y est, dès qu'on est un poil sérieux, on se fait traiter de suceur ! J'applaudis ! Alors à mon humble avis à moi, tu devrais cordialement la boucler Kanon !

 **K** **anon des Gémeaux** : N'applaudis pas trop fort, sinon tes mains parfaitement blanches vont rougir, ça sera con.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Y'a que moi qu'Aphro a le droit de sucer.  
 **15 beaufs** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : On se serait passé de cette remarque Crabie.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bah quoi, c'est la vérité ! Vous me dites tout le temps « gneugneugneu tu dis de la merde », mais dès que je dis des trucs vrais vous êtes aussi cassants !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est parce que tu dis la vérité avec des tournures merdiques.  
 **Tout le monde sauf DM** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ok, toi je te retiens.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : oooouh g peur

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu devrais.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Mais c'est pas possible ! Je vais finir par désactiver les commentaires si ça continue ! Arrêtez de pourrir les statuts des autres à la fin, surtout quand ils ont un cacractère un tant soit peu officiel !  
 **Tout le monde** ferme sa gueule.

 **.**

 **Pandore Brightblack** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Je hais l'humidité.

 **Valentine de la Harpie** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Je suis chez Poséidon. Ça résume tout.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** n'aime pas ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment Pandore.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées, c'est ça ?

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu que tu mentais.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Ah. Eh bien vous venez de prouver que vous êtes un mythomane.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : En quoi je serais un mythomane ?

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Parce que soit vous ne savez pas lire dans les pensées, sinon vous auriez vu que je pense vraiment ce que j'ai écrit plus haut, soit vous avez bien vu ce que je pensais, mais votre fierté vous a poussé à déformer la réalité. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes un menteur.  
 **Hadès Brightblack** aime ça.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Ça c'est ma sœur !  
 **Pandore Brightblack** aime ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Allons bon ma chère Pandore, pourquoi être si peu enthousiaste à l'idée de déjeuner ici ?

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : J'apprécie ton soutiens mon frère, sincèrement.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Au risque de me répéter, l'humidité n'est pas mon fort.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Cessez de vous chamailler vous deux, appréciez le moment !  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Perspéhone Blossom a publié des photos sur son mur** : Bon appétit !  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** , **Hadès Brightblack** , **Saori Kido Athéna** et **Pandore Brightblack** aiment ça.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Ça devrait être illégal de narguer les gens comme ça en postant des photos de bouffe aussi appétissante.  
 **Tout les morfales** aiment ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Allons Kanon, toi aussi tu passes un bon moment avec tes amis !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Oui enfin on est juste partis prendre un verre Milo, Aiolia et moi, on est pas en train de se remplir la panse avec un repas de chef !

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : On ira dans restaurant gastronomique un de ces jours si tu veux Kanon.  
 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** aime ça.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Oh purée je t'aime frangin  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** aime ça.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Oh, vous êtes tellement mignons ! Vous voyez **Julian Solo Poséidon** , **Hadès Brightblack** , c'est beau l'amour fraternel !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Prenez-en de la graine mes chers oncles  
 **Perséphone Blossom** aime ça.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Ah mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Mais… ?

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Mais si seulement le Seigneur Poséidon pouvait éviter ses blagues douteuses, cela nous éviterait des incidents diplomatiques.  
 **Hadès Brightblack** aime ça.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** n'aime pas ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Sorrente tu es bien insolent.

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Seigneur.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Vous savez tous parfaitement que ce n'est que de l'humour et un brin de provocation, je ne pense pas vraiment tout ce que je dis.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Et puis mon humour vous manquerait si j'arrêtais.

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Mouais…

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié un lien sur son mur : Max Boublil – Bois ! - avec **Milo du Scorpion** et **Kanon du Dragon des Mers**.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** et **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Chéri, il est 12h30, hors de question que tu sois ivre à cette heure-ci !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais **Marine** tte je ne suis pas ivre ! Même pas pompette ! Juste que cette chanson me fait rire !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : T'as intérêt !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Gaffe à tes fesses p'tit chat.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : TG **Milo** !

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Demain week-end entre filles à Brighton : Here we go !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Ariel** , **Shunrei Xin** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Enjaille totale.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : En attendant, après midi plage sans les garçons.  
 **Toutes les guerrières tous Sanctuaires confondus** aiment ça.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Je vous rejoindrai en fin d'après-midi.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Le devoir avant tout !  
 **Pandora Brightblack** aime ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Vous les avez mis à la porte ?

 **Junie Brogniart** : Non, en fait ils avaient tous quelque chose à faire, Mû doit entraîner Kiki, Aldébaran devait faire du tri dans ses affaires, Kanon, Milo et Aiolia sont partis prendre un verre à Rodorio, Saga et Aiolos aux dernières nouvelles gagatisent entre amoureux, Deathmask et Shura se sont fait réquisitionner par Aphrodite pour l'aider à s'occuper de ses roses, Shaka médite (pour changer), Camus est dans la bibliothèque du treizième et Dokhô est avec Shion en train de b...osser dur.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Très dur.  
 **Tous les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tiens correctement le bac de graines que je t'ai donné au lieu de dire des bêtises sur Facebook !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ça va, je gère la fougère poiscaille

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Si tu as le malheur de le renverser tu finiras en Surimi et c'est Shura qui s'occupera de te découper !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : J'pourrai venir aider Shura ?  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Bien sûr **Shaina** !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : T'oserais pas, en plus de gérer la fougère, j'te gère toi aussi, et ça t'arriverais pas à t'en passer.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Dégage le serpent, on t'as pas sonné  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **Shura du Capricorne** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je ne parlerais pas trop vite si j'étais toi.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oh, tu lui parles autrement **Deathmask** !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je ne parle pas, j'écris, nuance !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : La ferme, grammar fasciste va (ouais on s'adapte au pays d'origine).

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Vous êtes juste à côté, pourquoi vous polluez Facebook avec vos commentaires alors que vous pourriez vous dire vos « mots doux » en face à face ?

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Non mais en fait je les vois depuis le temple de Maître Camus, Deathmask tient Aphrodite par la taille en lui mordillant le cou on dirait, Aphrodite fait semblant de se débattre tout en se retenant de rire et Shura soupire tout en ricannant, c'est bizarre. Je pense qu'il est amusé par les scènes de ménage de ses amis, mais qu'il en a marre de tenir la chandelle.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Mmmm, il ne va plus tenir la chandelle très longtemps.  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.

 **Ariel** : Je suis trop contente, j'étais encore jamais allée en Angleterre !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Thétis ? Pourquoi tu ne remets pas ton vrai nom ?

 **Ariel** : Je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques jours, j'aime bien ce surnom, c'est tout ! Avouez que ça me correspond bien quand même ;)

 **Seika Kido** : Ah, enfin une qui arrive à recentrer la discussion sur le sujet d'origine, merci Thétis !  
 **Ariel** aime ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Du coup maintenant à chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo je t'imagine toi cosplayée en Ariel…

 **Ariel** : Et puis bon, niveau crédibilité, vaut mieux que ce soit mon surnom que celui de Sorrente…

 **Shunrei Xin** : MDR Merci Thétis, maintenant c'est Sorrente que j'imagine en petite sirène xD

 **Ariel** : Haha, c'est une idée à conserver pour son anniversaire, un déguisement de petite sirène…

 **Seika Kido** : Oh oui, avec la perruque rousse et tout !

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Je suis là et je peux tout lire, vous savez.

 **Ariel** : C'est faux, tu n'as rien lu.

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Allons, Thétis, je suis loin d'avoir une mémoire… de poisson rouge ! Hahaha !

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Ma parole, son humour merdique fait concurrence à celui d'Eaque.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Il est très bien mon humour !

 **Manigoldo du Cancer** : Non.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je ne suis pas une fille !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Roh, mais on sait Phrophro, te vexe pas !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : J'espère bien !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Aphrodite ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'ai peur de comprendre

 **Seika Kido** : Tu as peur de faire un effort intellectuel essentiel à l'amélioration de l'humanité ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.  
 **Tout le Sanctuaire d'Athéna sauf Aiolia** aime ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : **Seika** , c'était d'une violence intersidérale.  
 **Seika Kido** aime ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Seika Kido** : Mais encore **Shunrei** ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu sais que tu as d'autres touches que le M, le point et la touche majuscule **Shunrei**.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ça te dérangerait de faire une phrase construite ? Genre, même pas une phrase verbale, genre juste sujet + complément, par exemple « Connerie d'arachnide ».  
 **Milo du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?!

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Allons, ne va pas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne m'as pas volé mon vernis à ongle bleu turquoise pour donner une autre teinte de rouge à ton aiguillon ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Euh non, j'ai emprunté celui de Marine.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Bah alors qui m'a volé mon vernis ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Euh, Aphro, tu me l'avais prêté, tu t'en souviens pas ? Je crois que Milo me l'a pris par erreur, il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait me l'emprunter, je crois que je n'ai pas fait gaffe sur le coup qu'il parlait de prendre ce vernis-là.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : AH

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Du coup **Milo** , tu pourrais le rendre à Aphro s'il te plaît ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **Marine de l'Aigle** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : MUAHAHAHAHA !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : **Milo** !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Roh ça va, si on peut plus rigoler…

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Quelle bande de rabat-joies dans ce Sanctuaire…

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Tu pourrais arrêter de dire des conneries juste 2 secondes ? Tu ferrais un bien fou à l'humanité.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Conversation privée Aiolia du Lion - Aphrodite des Poissons :**

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Aphrodite !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oui ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu n'étais pas une fille sous le post de Marine, ça voulait dire que tu partais avec elles pour le week end ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ta belle ne t'a rien dit ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non…

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : AH

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Eh bien tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi hein…

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je sais bien, si tu venais à tromper Deathmask…

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ça se passerait tellement mal que le Cocyte ressemblerait à une douce carresse en comparaison des tortures de mon crabie.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'aurais pas dit mieux.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Et puis même, Marine est trop femme pour moi haha !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Elle ne fait absolument pas ça pour te blesser, mais plutôt pour t'apprendre à ne pas être jaloux pour rien ;)

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Bon, y'a encore du chemin à faire, mais tu t'améliores !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Hinhin, super drôle …

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Boude pas petit matou, c'était un encouragement !

 **.**

 **Conversation privée Aiolia du Lion – Marine de l'Aigle :**

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Chérie, tu aurais pu me dire qu'Aphrodite venait avec vous.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je sais, mais je préfèrais ne rien dire.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : ...Pourquoi ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Pour que tu arrives à calmer ta jalousie et à me faire confiance mon coeur, c'est tout !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'aurais parfaitement compris ! J'aurais juste aimé que tu m'en informes en tête à tête avant de l'exposer de façon sous-jacente devant tout le monde.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure méthode, et pardon si je t'ai blessé…

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu pars en vacances avec qui tu veux ! Juste, préviens-moi avant la prochaine fois.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Promis mon coeur.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner…

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Ah oui ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Marine ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a envoyé une photo.

Aiolia du Lion a ajouté une réaction à la photo « :O »

 **Aiolia du Lion** : O-KÉ ! Tu sais vraiment me frustrer toi…

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'adore ta réaction ! Ferme la bouche chérie tu vas gober des mouches !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Euh attend tu m'envoies un nudes et je suis censé rester calme !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Roooh ce n'est pas vraiment un nudes chéri, on voit juste ma bouche et mon haut de maillot de bain…

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Un haut de maillot de bain sacrément décolté…

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Mmmm Pervers va !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charrue avant les bœufs là !

 **Mari** **ne** **de l'Aigle** : On dit « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » chéri ! Tu as mélangé deux expressions !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : A tout à l'heure mon Lion ;)

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Oh putain fait chier le Crabe se ramène  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Va mourir toi, emmerdeuse  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Shura du Capricorne** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : C'est ton idée, toi d'abord, montre l'exemple

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non je suis déjà mort 4 fois alors je pense que j'ai eut ma dose pour un moment là.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Shura du Capricorne** , **Camus du Verseau** et **Aphrodite des Poissons** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : 4 fois ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais, la première durant la bataille du Sanctuaire, la deuxième quand ce con d'Abel m'a ressuscité, la troisième quand je suis mort devant chez Mû et la quatrième devant le Mur des Lamentations. J'nique le record.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : WHAT Saga et mon Camus qui aiment un commentaire du Crabe ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Finalement, il semblerait que je fédère bel et bien les troupes petit Scorpide.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Voit le bon côté des choses **Shaina** , ton chéri est là !  
 **Shura du Capricorne** et **Shaina du Serpentaire** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Moi aussi je suis là !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : La première personne qui matte Aphro j'la tue.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Mais oui, mais oui...

 **.**

 **Junie Brogniart** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

C'était hilarant xD  
\- était avec **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Shaina du Serpentaire, Ariel, Aphrodite des Poissons, Deathmask du Cancer** et **Shura du Capricorne**.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Shura du Capricorne** et **Marine de l'Aigle** aiment ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Partage l'histoire ! Moi aussi je veux rire !  
 **Junie Brogniart** aime ça.

 **Ariel** : Juuuuune…

 **Ariel** : Tu fermes cordialement ta grande bouche.

 **Junie Brogniart** : Moooh, c'est demandé tellement gentimment ! Mais pas assez gentimment, va falloir faire mieux.

 **Ariel** : Connasse.

 **Junie Brogniart** : Mauvaise réponse !

 **Junie Brogniart** : En fait **Aldébaran** , Thétis avait prévu de nous rejoindre à la plage, chose qu'elle vient de faire. Sauf qu'elle a utilisé la méthode Poséidon, à savoir elle a surgit de la mer. Donc madame sort de l'eau, telle une belle gosse, pas mouillée du tout, mais une petite vague inattendue et un peu plus puissante que les autres lui fait perdre l'équilibre et la fait tomber la tête la première dans le sable.  
 **Ariel** n'aime pas ça.  
 **6 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ariel** : Tu vas payer pour ça !

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Quelqu'un de disponible pour sauver de la blonde ?  
 **58 personnes en chien** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Oh oui, sauvez-moi, Milo et Kanon vont faire griller mes neurones avec leurs conneries !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Pour avoir des neurones grillées, il faudrait déjà de base avoir les neurones en question.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Seika Kido** : C'était

 **Seika Kido** : VIOLENT  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié une vidéo sur son mur.  
 **36 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Joli discours, Pos'.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** aime ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Je sais Percynette.  
 **Hadès Brightblack** et **Perséphone Blossom** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, tu le regretteras amèrement Pos' !  
 **Hadès Brightblack** aime ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Mais avec ton prénom, c'est pas facile de te trouver un surnom ! Hadès t'appelle déjà Percy et refuse que quiconque d'autre t'appelles comme ça ! Et puis toi aussi tu m'appelles par un surnom !

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Alors déjà mon prénom est très bien, et si tu as un problème parles-en avec ma chère mère qui est aussi ta sœur, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie que tu critiques quoique ce soit s'apparentant de près ou de loin à son unique fille. Ensuite, je déteste le surnom de Percy, il m'est supportable seulement dans la bouche de 'Dès, et enfin, toi, tout le monde t'appelles Posé, Posi ou Pos'. Tu as un nom à surnoms.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** , **Hadès Brightblack** et **99 autres dieux** aiment ça.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : En effet, sympathique petit discours.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Par contre, monter sur la table à la fin du discours n'était pas forcément nécessaire.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** , **Perséphone Blossom** et **Hadès Brightblack** aiment ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : C'était pour donner un côté plus solennel à la chose.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Raté.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : C'est moi que tu traites de raté ?!

 **Hadès Brightblack** : Oui.

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Non !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Hadès enfin ! Et Pos', je voulais parler de l'effet que tu voulais donner à ton discours, pas de toi.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** aime ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Je préfère ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Et toi frangin, je te retiens !  
 **Hadès Brightblack** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié une vidéo et des photos sur son mur.

J'veux juste un cocktail frais, frais, avec le petit parasol ~  
 **57 personnes en chien** bavent.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** Fuck ta chicha trop flinguée, nous c'est cigare Al Capone.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Marine de l'Aigle** aiment ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Attendez, d'où Shaina et Marine aiment un commentaire de Deathmask là ?

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Tu as raison Mû, quelque chose cloche.  
 **Mû du Bélier** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : C'est toi la cloche  
 **S** **aga des Gémeaux** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais punaise ils sortent d'où tous ces chiens de la casse qui likent ça là !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oooooh le matou est jaloux !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ça rime !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Bah attend, y'a que moi qui ait le droit de voir Marine se trémousser en petite tenue.

 **Pandora Brightblack** : Ça va, ce n'est qu'un maillot, et puis elle est pas en train de twerker sur du Nicki Minaj, elle fait juste quelques pas de danse.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Depuis quand vous écoutez du PNL les filles ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Depuis quand tu reconnais une chanson de PNL Shura ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mdr, calmée la biquette !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Bah en fait c'est Shaina qui m'a fait écouter, vu qu'elle aime pas mal le rap. Au début j'étais réticente, j'avais des a priori mais en fait à force d'écouter ben j'ai totalement accroché !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bah ça alors, si un jour on m'avait dit que Marine écouterait du rap !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si étonnant ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bah t'as plutôt une tête à écouter du classique en buvant du thé au jasmin bio.

 **Mû du Bélier** : On dirait que tu viens de décrire Camus.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Dixit le mec qui fait exactement pareil.  
 **Mû du Bélier** n'aime pas ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Bah quoi Kanon, toi pourtant t'as bien une tête de con et pourtant tu l'es pas, donc ne jamais se fier aux apparences !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Ok, je sais pas si je dois m'offusquer que tu aies dit que j'ai une tête de con ou bien me sentir flatté que tu m'aies fait un compliment en sous-texte…

 **Seika Kido** : Ne fais pas ta précieuse et prend les choses du bon côté !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Shura du Capricorne** :

Nice ass.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **Aphrodite des Poissons** aiment ça.  
 **Shura du Capricorne** n'aime pas ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Oui bah ça va hein !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : C'était une sympathique petite vue Shushu !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Faudra penser à te racheter un maillot mon petit chevron en sucre, le tiens est vraiment trop grand.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Le moindre mouvement brusque et pof !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Chevron en sucre, mais non xD

 **Junie Brogniart** : Dénudé, défroqué, tu n'seras plus jamais respectééééé  
 **25 personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Shura du Capricorne** n'aime pas ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Oh râle pas toi, si on peut plus rire !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Bah si on peut rire, juste que là vous êtes gonflants quoi.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Viens faire un câlin, chéri !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Non, je boude !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir !

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Ok poussez-vous, j'suis là, j'suis dans la place.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ok poussez-le, il est là, il prend de la place.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais putain mais pourquoi vous m'avez poussé bande de traitres ?!

 **Kanon des Gémeaux** : Parce que c'était drôle

 **Aiolia du Lion** : MDR laul

 **Seika Kido** : DM drôle et pas vulgaire ? Mais what the actual fuckin fuck.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'ai plusieurs pinces à ma carapace.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Normalement c'est « J'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc ».

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais sauf que ça colle pas trop sur moi vu que je suis pas Sagittaire, et heureusement.  
 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Tu es trop rustre et trop insensible pour être Sagittaire.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais Deathy est très sensible, surtout du téton gauche.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Merci Aphrodite, il nous manquait ton indispensable commentaire.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais de rien petit canasson.  
 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** et **Saga des Gémeaux** n'aiment pas ça.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose dans le groupe La Famille : **Shaina** et **Shura** sont partis faire des bébés dans la forêêêêêêêt !  
 **Tous les voyeurs pervers** aiment ça.

 **Junie Brogniart** : Bêêêêh.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Milo, occupe-toi de ton homme pour une fois au lieu de dire des conneries !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ah mais je m'occupe toujours de mon Camus !

 **Seika Kido** : Oui, et tu dis toujours des conneries, c'est ça le souci en fait.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Genre ça vous déplaît.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : C'est vrai que sans les bêtises de Milo, ça ferait bizarre.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais non, fallait pas lui dire ça Aldé ! Maintenant il va être encore plus chiant sous prétexte que ses bouffonneries seraient irremplaçables et indispensables !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Ouah, c'est vrai que t'es bien placé pour parler toi Aiolia, hein

 **.**

 **Pandore Brightblack** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Le meilleur pour la fin.  
 **Shunrei Xin** , **Ariel** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Ah bon ? Quelqu'un d'autre doit arriver ? Je croyais que t'étais la dernière.  
 **Pandore Brightblack** n'aime pas ça.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Va te faire bouffer par les piranhas de Poséidon Seika.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** aime ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté que tu penses à moi pour rendre tes insultes plus inventives ou si je dois m'offusquer de voir que tu ne penses à moi que pour insulter.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Je trouve que votre phrase n'a pas vraiment de sens, ni lieu d'être au final.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** n'aime pas ça.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publiés des photos sur son mur :

Petite recette du bonheur (selon moi) :

Un beau paysage

Une bonne musique

Une compagnie agréable

Des bonnes barres

Un bon ouzo

Kebab/Pizza  
 **67 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'aime ta conception du bonheur mec !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : C'est simple, pas prise de tête et surtout mother fuckin véridique (selon moi).

 **Ariel** : Oh My Poséidon, j'adore les photos !

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : C'est vrai que le coup du coucher de soleil est assez classique, mais toujours aussi beau !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Personnellement, je préfère la photo où Milo embrasse Camus dans le cou en contre-jour

 **Milo du Scorpion :** Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui a la photo en scrèd, avoue

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Moui, mais même qu'elle soit de moi ou pas, la photo reste belle !

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : C'est quand même vachement cliché le feu de camp sur la plage !

 **Seiya de Pégase** : Mais c'est ça qu'on aime !  
 **Tous ceux présents** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais, c'est VACHEment cliché.  
 **15 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : XD

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Oooooh, c'est dingue, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !

 **.**

 **Pandore Brightblack** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Merci **Violate**.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Mais quoi punaise qu'est-ce que j'ai fait

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Merci d'avoir ramené ton oiseau, du coup il va nous faire des blagues vaseuses toute la soirée, comme si on en avait pas assez avec Deathmask et Milo.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je suis un incompris, et vous êtes des incultes qui ne savez pas apprécier mon humour à sa juste valeur.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que **Rhadamanthe** et **Minos** sont là, rammenés de force par Eaque, ça rajoutera, je l'espère, un peu plus de finesse et de subtilité au débat.  
 **Minos du Griffon** et **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** aiment ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Ariel** : Euh Minos Ok je l'ai vu, mais où est la Wyverne ?

 **Minos du Griffon** : Rhada m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrai plus tard, qu'il doit terminer une affaire importante au tribunal.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Ouais… une « affaire importante » !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Tu es bien insolente, spectre du Béhémoth.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Oui, enfin ne les surestime pas non plus, **Pandore**.  
 **Minos du Griffon** , **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** et **2 autres personnes** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Va mourir Eaque.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Toi d'abord mon ami.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** tu m'expliques ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Expliquer quoi ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Quelle est la raison qui te pousse à dislike le commentaire d'Eaque ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bah parce que je m'entend bien avec Minos et Rhadamanthe, du coup je les soutiens avec mon dislike.

 **Ariel** : Best façon de soutenir EVER.  
 **15 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : C'est tout ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bah oui

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** , **Eaque du Garuda** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Ah non **Shunrei** , ne recommence pas !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Shunreeeeeeei…

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mmm.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : ARRÊTE

 **Shunrei Xin** : Roh ça va, si on peut plus rire !

 **.**

 **Conversation privée : Milo du Scorpion – Kanon du Dragon des Mers.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mec t'es où ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Ça va, j'arrive !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Woh, ça va, calmos ! Je m'inquiète juste pour toi ! Je ressens plus ton cosmos.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : J'ai juste envie d'être un peu tranquille avant de vous rejoindre c'est tout ! On a passé l'après-midi tous les trois à Rodorio dans le bruit et la chaleur, ce soir je sens que ça va être mouvementé, j'ai simplement envie d'un peu de calme.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Tu sais bien qu'au fond je suis plutôt quelqu'un de posé malgré mes conneries.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oui t'inquiète, ça je sais ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Ça va très bien, t'inquiète !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Et pourquoi tu caches ton cosmos ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Pour être tranquille, pas envie qu'un de vous débarque là où je me planque pour m'emmerder.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Eh ! J'suis sûr que tu parle de moi !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Pas que de toi, sale scorpion fouineur !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Nique ta race toi

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Mmmm Camus n'aimerait pas savoir que tu utilises toujours ce type de langage

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Laisse tomber, le chantage prend pas, Camus s'est habitué à mes écarts vulgaires

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Shit

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bon j'te laisse, je vous rejoind plus tard

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : A plus mec !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : A plus p'tit Gémeau des mers

 **.**

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Merci au génie qui a commandé des pizzas, mon estomac et celui de toutes les autres personnes présentes te remercient.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : De rien !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'était cramé d'avance que c'était toi Aldé, t'es le seul parmi nous à partager autant de food porn sur ton mur  
 **Aldébaran du Taureau** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Du food porn ? C'est quoi ? Du porno avec de la bouffe ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Je crois qu'il va être déçu…

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Le food porn c'est un terme qui désigne les images de plats super élaborés et appétissants que tu peux retrouver partout sur internet genre Facebook Youtube Twitter etc, c'est un genre de culte à la nourriture en fait.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais MDR qui est le débile qui a choisi un nom pareil, c'est la fausse joie de l'extrême

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : En même temps Deathmask, réfléchis deux secondes, tu me vois vraiment partager du contenu pornographique sur mon mur ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pas faux, Aldé le coincé ne ferait jamais ça.  
 **Aldébaran du Taureau** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Je ne suis pas coincé !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu nous lâches jamais une info sur ta vie sentimentale/sexuelle ?

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : Parce que c'est privé, c'est tout ! J'ai pas envie de l'étaler comme ça sur les réseaux, c'est intime ! Tour le monde n'est pas comme toi.  
 **Camus du Verseau** , **Mû du Bélier** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Et c'est tout à ton honneur Aldébaran.  
 **Aldébaran du Taureau** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Wait, vous deux, Mû et toi… ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Encore heureux que tout le monde ne soit pas comme toi DM.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : TG le chat de salon, on t'a rien demandé.  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Oh mais non, idiot de crabe ! Aldébaran est comme un frère pour moi, c'est de l'inceste de penser ça !  
 **Aldébaran du Taureau** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bah alors pourquoi tu prends sa défense en mode suceur et que tu likes tous ses commentaires ?  
 **Mû du Bélier** et **Aldébaran du Taureau** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Mmm, laisse-moi réfléchir… Oh ! Je sais ! Sûrement parce que c'est mon ami !

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié une vidéo sur son mur : **Shura** , aka le niqueur de plage.  
 **Shura du Capricorne** , **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **25 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **50 fans** bavent.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : L'Hidalgo qui joue du Enrique Iglesias à la guitare avec un air mi-charmeur mi-tourmenté… Ooooooh, mais serait-ce l'odeur des phéromones des fangirls, que je sens ?

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Qu'est-ce que des phéromones ?

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Demande à Bouddha, Shaka, mais je doute qu'il veuille te donner la définition du mot ! Au pire, t'as le dictionnaire, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu ouvres les yeux haha !  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** n'aime pas ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Milo, tu ne devrais pas trop te moquer de ces « fangirls » comme tu dis. Tu te comportes comme elle quand je joue du piano.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ah bah maintenant je sais d'où viennent les couinements qui depuis peu accompagnent tes morceaux Camus !  
 **Milo du Scorpion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : J'assume.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Y'a que moi que Shura a le droit de niquer, premier qui le touche j'le butte.  
 **Shura du Capricorne** aime ça.  
 **50 fans détestent** ça.

 **Minos du Griffon** : C'était… bien.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Allons bon Minos, ne fais pas ton coincé, ça ne te va pas au teint.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Je ne fais pas mon coincé, Eaque, je trouve juste que c'était lourd. C'est tout.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Pour si peu…

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Tout le monde n'est pas aussi libéré et excentrique que toi Eaque.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : C'était un compliment ?

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Prend-le comme tu veux.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Sorrento de la Sirène** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Qui est le débile qui a mis un morceau de zouk, que je le tue avec ma flûte ?

 **Ariel** : C'est moi, tu veux toujours me tuer ?

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Oui.

 **Ariel** : Tu mens !

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Ne sois pas si confiante.

 **Ariel** : Et toi ne sois pas si ronchon Sorrente ! En attendant, ça a l'air de faire plaisir à certaines personnes hein !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Shura du Capricorne** , **Marine et l'Aigle** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ouais, mais quitte à faire un collé-serré, autant mettre du reggaeton :p

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ça peut s'arranger

 **.**

 **Marine de l'Aigle** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Mais MDR, PNL le retour  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Bah kua, la chanson Bené colle parfaitement avec la situation actuelle, c'est un bon rap en reggaeton

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ouais, enfin l'instrumental et l'ambiance de la chanson collent, parce que y'a un gros décalage avec les paroles

 **Junie Brogniart** : Dring dring dring dring, T'es dingue dingue dans ta tête, ooouh

 **Shunrei Xin** : Ouais, Deathmask est dingue dans sa tête

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'suis dingue d'Aphro, c'est tout.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** adore ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : O.O WTF

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais encore petit chat ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Punaise la fumée du feu de camp doit embrouiller ton cerveau Deathmask, c'est pas possible autrement  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** et **Aphrodite des Poissons** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais, mon cerveau est peut-être embrouillé, mais moi au moins j'en ai un de cerveau.  
 **Seika Kido** , **Milo du Scorpion** et **26 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Nique ta race toi punaise

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Aiolia, c'est quoi ce langage !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Le seul langage que Deathmask comprend

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu aurait pu le rembarer avec classe au lieu d'entrer dans son jeu !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Pourquoi prendre la peine d'élever le discours ? Ce Crabe ne serait pas capable de le comprendre.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Va chopper le cancer de la bute toi

 **Minos du Griffon** : De la bute ?

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je crois que Deathy voulait dire bite  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais, faute de frappe

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Bientôt tu vas te prendre une frappe par ta faute  
 **36 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Les deux minutes du peuple !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Yes !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah j'me disais, c'est chelou qu'Aiolia ait enfin une répartie potable, c'est normal, il a piqué sa punchline à quelqu'un  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tu vas souffrir

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Genre

 **.**

 **Saga des Gémeaux** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Alors avec le recul, on a l'impression que c'est la gué-guerre constante entre Aiolia et Deathmask, mais en vrai ils sont en train de trinquer en rigolant.

 **Ariel** : Ça sert à rien de faire semblant de vous haïr sur Facebook si dans la réalité ça suit pas punaise, soyez cohérents à un moment quoi  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Shunrei Xin** et **27 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : What the actual fuckin fuckin fuckin fuck fuckin fuckin fuckin fuck

Fuck  
 **Tout le monde** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mmmm, tout ces fuck Kanon  
 **Tous les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Milo…

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oui mon Camus, c'est moi !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Laisse Kanon tranquille

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Mais j'ai encore rien fait !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Justement, ne fais rien.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Roh, mais si je peux plus dire de conneries, qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

 **Camus du Verseau** : Embrasse-moi.  
 **Milo du Scorpion** adore ça.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** :….. PARDON ?!

 **Ikki du Phénix** : On est face à un léger pétage de plomb je crois.

 **Hyôga du Cygne** : Excusez-moi, c'est juste que c'est trop… inhabituel de voir Maître Camus dire ça !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Dédicace à tous les éberlués qui ont tourné la tête vers Camus en même temps, on est pas passé loin du torticolis.  
 **Tous les concernés** aiment ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bah dans la mesure où je suis juste derrière votre petit campement…  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Ariel** , **Sorrente de la Sirène** et **14 autres personnes** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Pandore Brightblack** : En effet, le meilleur pour la fin.  
 **Pandore Brightblack** , **Milo du Scorpion** et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : J'ignorais que tu vouais une telle admiration à notre chère Wyverne.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Rapport ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Sexuel.  
 **Tous les pervers** aiment ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Faites-vos adieux au Seigneur Eaque, ce soir ce sera la dernière fois que vous le verrez

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Hummm…Tu vas me séquestrer ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Oups, j'ai oublié de terminer ma phrase : dernière fois que vous le verrez VIVANT.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Mourrir de ta main serait la plus belle mort du monde.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je ne suis pas sûre que tu diras la même chose quand tu seras face à mon scalpel.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bon, pas qu'on s'en fout de votre vie de couple, mais si, un peu quand même. Du coup **Pandore** , tu m'expliques ?

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Tu dis « En effet, le meilleur pour la fin ». Or, ce n'est pas toi qui va arriver en dernier, mais selon toute probabilité, Rhadamanthe, s'il respecte son engagement de venir.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : AH

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Bah le meilleur pour l'avant-fin.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : ...

 **.**

 **Junie Brogniart** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : J'veux pas me leveeeer, c'est trop tôt pfff  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Du nerf !  
 **8 personnes** le détestent.

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Tant d'amour, moi aussi je vous apprécie les filles.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Les filles, vous avez choisi de prendre le bâteau depuis Dieppe pour entrer légalement en Angleterre, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : On aurait dû prendre celui de 18h hier, pas celui de 5h du matin aujourd'hui…

 **Mû du Bélier** : Vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois ! En attendant dépêchez-vous, je vous attends pour vous téléporter en France !

 **.**

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : JE VOOOOOOLE

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Shunrei, calme-toi, tu es juste en plein vent sur le pont.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Laisse-la dans son délire, tant qu'elle ne se prend pas réellement pour un oiseau et ne tente pas de sauter par dessus la rambarde, elle ne fait rien de mal.

 **Ariel** : Bordel de merde

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Quoi donc ?

 **Ariel** : Ramenez vos miches et vite, elle veut nous faire un remake de Titanic !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Sa mère la …

 **Seika Kido** : Putain !

.

 **Shunrei Xin** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Était-ce bien nécessaire ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : OUI  
 **7 personnes** approuvent.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Roh mais je rigolais enfin ! J'allais pas vraiment sauter !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Bah encore heureux !

 **Junie Brogniart** : On aurait dû envoyer Thétis te chercher, et je doute qu'elle ait envie de se geler les miches à plonger dans la Manche à 7h du mat'.  
 **Ariel** aime ça.

 **Ariel** : Ah non, mais je l'aurais laissée à la mer, le Seigneur Poséidon l'aurait récupérée.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

 **Ariel** : Mais je ne vous ai même pas identifié !

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Vous êtes toutes dans mes amis Facebook mes chères, vos activités apparaissent donc dans ma timeline.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aurais récupéré jeune fille.  
 **Shunrei Xin** aime ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : En tout cas, vous avez plus de mansuétude que mes amies.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** aime ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Hey !

 **Shunre Xin** : Bah quoi !

 **Ariel** : Mmm, m'est avis que vous n'auriez pas fait ça de façon totalement désintéressée Seigneur.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Moi ? Agir aussi machiavéliquement ? Tu me blesses profondément Thétis.

 **Ariel** : Sauf votre respect Seigneur, votre petit jeu ne prend pas.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Pour une fois que j'étais prêt à faire quelque chose dans un but complètement désintéressé, on ne me croit pas ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être sympathique.

 **Perséphone Blossom** : Ne bougonne pas Pos' enfin ! Avoue que Thétis a en partie vrai…  
 **Ariel** aime ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : En partie. Tu fais bien de préciser.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi content de quitter un bâteau.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Mais oui, cette pauvre mamie avait l'air trop mal punaise

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Quelle idée de prendre le bâteau aussi

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Bah tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer l'avion/le courage de le prendre…

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Oui enfin bon, là on est pas sur une barque, c'est un paquebot, on sent quasiment pas le roulis

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Chacun sa sensibilité ^^

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Le douanier à Newhaven m'a dit « Good-morning miss ». La tronche qu'il a fait en voyant le « M » dans la ligne « sexe » de mon passeport valait son pesant d'armures d'or.  
 **85 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Junie Brogniart** : Je crois que j'ai jamais autant fourni d'effort de ma vie pour retenir un fou-rire

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Clair que hurler de rire en faisant la queue à un poste de douane, surtout si tu te fous de la gueule du douanier, c'est statistiquement pas une bonne idée.  
 **Junie Brogniart** , **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Le pire c'est que le mec ne semblait pas croire mon passeport, genre « c'est pas possible, il y a erreur sur la personne ».

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Qu'il est con ce mec, si on était sur Twitter ça sera parti en chasse aux sorcières useless avec des Hashtag genre #Transphobie #Préjugés #ManSplaining #MâleCisHétéroBlancDominateurPrivilégié  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **54 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je donne pas cher de la peau des SJW qui croiseront ton chemin Deathmask.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non mais y'en a marre des casses-couilles là, au lieu de péter un scandale sur Twitter, qu'ils se bougent en vrai punaise, ces chevaliers de la bien-pensance de mon cul sur la commode.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ah non mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, ça m'énerve horriblement ce genre de personnes là, heureusement qu'on les croise moins dans la vraie vie sinon…

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Sinon quoi chérie ?

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Sinon on risquerait de retrouver un nid de rapace anormalement chargé en carcasses humaines.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : J'aurais pas dit mieux Shaina !  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Yes ! Enfin arrivées à l'hôtel !  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ariel** : Aller, maintenant, go à la plage !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Mais on y était déjà hier à la plage ! On peut varier un peu !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oui ! Je veux éviter de bronzer moi, je veux garder ma peau parfaitement pâle et sans défaut !

 **Ariel** : Pffff

 **Seika Kido** : Go faire un tour dans le petit train

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Le petit train ?

 **Seika Kido** : Oui, le Volk Electric machin chose là

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Volk's Electric Railway **Seika**

 **Seika Kido** : Pareil

 **Shunrei Xin** : Super ! On y va alors !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : GO GO GO

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Vous oubliez un truc fondamental les filles

 **Shunrei Xin** : Quoi donc ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : trois fois rien, genre peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, ACHETER DES TICKETS PAR EXEMPLE

 **Shunrei Xin** : Ah

 **Shunrei Xin** : Oui

 **Shunrei Xin** : C'est vrai

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Tu peux tout écrire en un seul message Shunrei tu sais

 **.**

 **Ariel** a partagé un lien et des photos sur son mur :

Lana Del Rey – Off to the races.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Violate du Béhémoth** et **24 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUHOOOOOUUUUU  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : La tronche de Violate qui se rend compte que son chapeau s'envole est juste hilarante  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** n'aime pas ça.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Chut toi.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Ah ouais t'écoutes Lana Del Rey toi !

 **Ariel** : Bah oui, ça pose un problème ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Du tout, ne te met pas en mode piranhas !

 **Ariel** : En mode piranha xD

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Boy you're so crazy, baby, I need you to come here and save me ~  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : J'arrive mon coeur !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Aiolia, on a dit aucun d'entre vous ne s'incruste !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais je veux être avec toi :(

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : L'attente et l'absence ne rendront les retrouvailles que plus appréciables mon coeur !  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pour comparer c'est comme quand t'es obligé de calmer ta libido quand Marine a ses règles, quand vous pouvez baiser de nouveau c'est encore plus jouissif

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Euh, je crois qu'on se serait passé de cette comparaison DM.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bah quoi, je parle au chat de salon avec des trucs qu'il peut comprendre c'est tout  
 **Aiolia du Lion** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : TG toi !

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je dirais même mieux : WheeeeeeeeeeeeeeL

 **Junie Brogniart** : N'empêche la vue qu'on a depuis la grande roue !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Ah désolée mais personnellement je préfère la vue qu'on a depuis la grande tour !

 **Pandore Brightblack** : La British Airways i360 Violate, fais un effort pour retenir les noms !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : C'est pareil, de toute façon on avait compris que je parlais de ça roh

 **Junie Brogniart** : Vous auriez dû venir avec nous **Pandore Violate**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Tu déconnes, jamais je monte dans une grande roue, ça bouge, c'est pas stable, sous tes pieds c'est du verre transparent… Non quitte à prendre de la hauteur je préfère que ce soit depuis une tour panoramique, c'est déjà moins anxyogène…

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : La terrible et impitoyable Violate aurait-elle le vertige ?  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** n'aime pas ça.

 **Junie Brogniart** : On connaît enfin sa faiblesse !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je vous emmerde toutes.

 **Seika Kido** : Nous aussi on t'aime chériz

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Need manger un fish and chips sur le bord de mer, je meurs de faim après avoir crapahuté toute la journée

 **Shunrei Xin** : J'approuve !

 **Ariel** : Pfff, je mange déjà assez de poissons quand je suis chez le Seigneur Poséidon !

 **Seika Kido** : Bah tu prendras autre chose !

 **Ariel** : Ouais sauf que y'a pas beaucoup de trucs mangeables dans la bouffe anglaise…

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : C'est faux.

 **Ariel** : Tiens, une Wyverne sauvage apparaît ! Rhadamanthe, tu suis nos aventures de près ? Non parce que là, personne ne t'as identifié, tu n'as pas commenté nos autres statuts, et là paf, dès qu'on critique les anglais, tu te ramènes !

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : On ne va quand même pas me repprocher de défendre ma patrie.

 **Ariel** : Loin de moi cette idée…

 **.**

 **Conversation privée : Deathmask du Cancer – Shura du Capricorne.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mec, j'suis en manque là

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Désolé de le savoir, mais je ne vais pas te servir d'exutoire sexuel DM, je suis fidèle et hétéro.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je sais du con, je voulais juste partager ma galère avec un type dans la même situation que moi, vu que ton serpent s'est aussi tiré pour le week end.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Merci d'enfoncer le clou DM

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais j'enfonce le clou, à défaut d'enfoncer autre chose.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Je suis ravi que tu me partages cette pensée…

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je sais

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bon, j'ai quand même sacrément envie de m'incruster et de récupérer Aphro

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Tu ne ferais qu'agraver les choses, Aphro te bouderais pour avoir désobéi à sa demande.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Mais je suis Deathmask du Cancer ! Je m'en bats les couilles de désobéir !

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Même à Aphro… ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** :….

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : JE SAIS ! Si tu viens avec moi, tu peux te retrouver avec ton serpent, et peut-être qu'elles nous en voudront moins d'avoir débarqué

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Pour ça, il faudrait que d'autres mecs concernés se joignent à nous.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Putain non pas le chat de salon stp

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Prend sur toi DM, si tu veux que ton plan marche va falloir faire une ou deux concessions. Et tant qu'on y est autant inviter l'autre juge là.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Pas Shun, Ikki ou Shiryu ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Bah on peut, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient autant la dalle que toi en fait

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : TG toi, tu caches ton jeu, mais t'es pareil actuellement

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Au lieu de dire des bêtises, crée une conversation de groupe.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer a créé un groupe de conversation.**

 **Shura du Capricorne, Eaque du Garuda et Aiolia du Lion rejoignent la conversation.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Putain

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ce que tu me fais pas faire Shura

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Genre c'est de ma faute

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Bonjour Deathmask, c'est très aimable à toi d'inaugurer une conversation de groupe comme ça. Je vais bien, merci de poser la question. Sur-ce, je peux partir ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Rah pinaille pas le chat de salon ! Et non, tu laisses ton cul de matou ici

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Demande-le plus poliment, peut-être que tu auras une chance de me donner l'idée de changer d'avis.

 **Aiolia du Lion** a quitté la conversation.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Deathmask, laisse-moi faire, tu t'y prends mal.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Puis-je savoir ce que je viens faire ici ?

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Une seconde Garuda.

 **Shura du Capricorne** a ajouté **Aiolia du Lion** à la conversation.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais putain Shura ! Pourquoi en plus sur Messenger on peut pas simplement être invité et avoir la possibilité de refuser ?! Genre non on t'ajoute donc tu ramènes ta fraise de force.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Aiolia, calme-toi, on a une très bonne raison pour t'ajouter à cette conversation…

 **.**

 **Aiolia du Lion** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : J'ai la dalle punaise  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Moi aussi

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Eh bien faites-vous à manger ! Tu es doué pour les pizzas et autres plats italiens DM ! Ou bien faites-vous une soirée barbecue !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais mais nan, je parlais pas de cette faim là

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Oh

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je vois

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Deathmask du Cancer n'y pense même pas !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Penser à quoi ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Lui ? Penser ? Tu présumes de ses capacités Aphro.  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je t'ai pas sonné !

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Pas besoin que tu me sonnes pour donner mon avis, en plus c'est MON statut au départ.

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié des photos sur son mur.  
 **Shunrei Xin** , **Seika Kido** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seika Kido** : C'était génial !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Grave, j'ai adoré le Pier ! Faudra y retourner demain soir, là on a juste fait un tour rapide

 **Junie Brogniart** : MDR et Thétis qui bouffe son Kebab parce que madame ne voulait pas de poisson  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** n'aime pas ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Mais c'est très bien le poisson !

 **Ariel** : Oui ! Mais au bout d'un moment ça devient un peu lassant de ne manger QUE ça !

 **Ariel** : Et puis le Kebab c'est la vie

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Grec is love, Grec is life  
 **Aiolia du Lion** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Junie Brogniart** quelque chose sur le mur de **Seika Kido** : Marmotte va.  
 **Seika Kido** et **Aphrodite des Poissons** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Seika Kido** : Ta gueule toi, t'étais obligée de me réveiller à 6h ?!

 **Junie Brogniart** : C t draul

 **Seika Kido** : Nan

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Je confirme, ça n'était pas drôle.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Il se passe quoi ?

 **Seika Kido** : Oh rien, juste que cette connasse de June s'est réveillé plus tôt que nous et a décidé de venir nous réveiller Aphro et moi

 **Junie Borgniart** : J'suis pas une connasse !

 **Seika Kido** : Si !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ça va faire deux fois que tu te fais traiter de connasse sur Facebook à intervalle aussi restreint June, fais gaffe…

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié une vidéo sur son mur :

We are young  
We rungreen  
Keep our teeth nice and clean  
See our friends, see the sights  
Feeeeeeel aaaaaalright ~  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Shunrei Xin** et **26 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Junie Brogniart** : YEAAAAAAAH

 **Junie Brogniart** : J'adore cette chanson de Supergrass !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Le traditionnel tour en bus touristique !

 **Seika Kido** : Punaise j'adore le concept du bus décapotable

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : « Le bus décapotable », **Seika Kido**.

 **Seika Kido** : Roh ça va vous avez compris, le bus à étage quoi !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je crois que le moment que je préfère c'est quand Thétis frôle de se prendre un pigeon dans la gueule alors qu'elle prend en photo la Brighton Clocktower

 **Ariel** : Ce con volait trop bas punaise !

 **Ariel** : Sympathique petite horloge au passage

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Petite ?!

 **Pandore Brightblack** : J'étais morte de rire

 **Shunrei Xin** : Ouais on a vu ça, je t'ai jamais vu autant rire, une première !

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Vous n'avez rien vu.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Oh que si on a vu !

 **.**

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** a changé sa photo de profil :

Un palace de toute beauté pour une rose de toute beauté – était à Royal Pavilion of Brighton.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Seika Kido** et **158 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Une si belle perle a droit à un écrin extraordinaire

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Wouaw Deathy, ça va ? Tu es malade ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Roh mais quoi ! Même quand je fais un effort je me prend des réflexions…

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Non ! C'est juste que c'est inhabituel que tu dises ça en public…

 **Mû du Bélier** : Attend, ça veut dire que Deathmask fait le chevalier romantique en privé ?  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu déconnes le mouton, jamais je deviens aussi mou et niais  
 **Mû du Bélier** n'aime pas ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Disons que Deathmask a de multiples facettes qu'il n'expose que dans des circonstances bien particulières…

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ouais, en gros avec toi c'est le mec pervers amoureux grave mordu, mais avec nous c'est un gros rustre. On se tappe que la mauvais partie quoi  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Retourne à tes frivolités, femme.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : O.O O.O WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK

 **Aioros du Sagittaire** : Deathmask a rembarré quelqu'un de façon polie et mesurée, ça devient une habitude, c'est bizarre…

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ouais enfin « polie » son message fait un peu macho quand même…

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Oui mais bon c'est Deathmask Shaina…

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oui c'est vrai, ne lui en demandons pas trop !  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Je vous hais.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ah ouais au fait, à tous les daleux qui ont aimé la photo, ça va se payer cher bande de charo.

 **.**

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** a publié quelque chose sur son mur.

Par pitié, que quelqu'un assome Eaque sinon je vais le faire moi-même.  
 **Kagaho du Bénou** , **Minos du Griffon** et **51 autres personnes** aiment ça.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Excuse-moi d'être sur les nerfs parce que j'ai quelqu'un qui me manque.

 **Minos du Griffon** : Tu peux tout de suite dire que c'est Violate hein, pas la peine d'essayer de faire des mystères.  
 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** aime ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Vous pouvez pas comprendre ! Minos, toi Albafica est toujours là, et toi Rhada ta vie sentimentale est aussi vide que l'était le temple du Sagittaire durant ces 15 dernières années !  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Aioros du Sagittaire** et **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** : Mon pauvre petit Eaque, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** n'aime pas ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Moi qui espérait avoir un minimum de soutien de votre part, merci mes frères !

 **Minos du Griffon** : Toujours là quand il faut !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : MDR Voir **Aphrodite** se prendre la tête avec le jardinier du Pavilion à propos des roses qu'il avait dans la main pour la photo : Fait !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais il m'a accusé d'avoir cueilli des roses dans les parterres de fleurs alors que ce sont MES roses ! J'allais pas me laisser sermoner pour un truc que je n'ai pas, fait !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oui, sauf que ce monsieur ne sait pas que tu es chevalier, ne sait pas que tu te bats avec des roses, ne sait pas que c'est possible de les faire apparaître de nulle part et ne sait pas que tu peux le priver de ses cinq sens avec, voire même le tuer ! Sinon, je pense qu'il ne se la serait pas autant ramené.  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : En puis un de plus qui m'a pris pour une fille !

 **Shunrei Xin** : Oublie ce looser Aphro et go à la plage !

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Mais je veux pas bronzer !

 **Shunrei Xin** : J'ai des parasols :3

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : D'où viennent ces parasols ?

 **Shunrei Xin** : Shhhht tu veux pas savoir.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Shunrei Xin** : Je savais bien que quelqu'un avait chouré les parasols du treizième temple.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Saori !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Mais oui bien sûr. Je suppose que c'est Dokhô qui t'as fait rentrer dans le local du mobilier de jardin !

 **Shunrei Xin** : ...J'ai promis de ne rien dire !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Je prend ça pour un oui !

 **Saori Kido Athéna** : Tu sais, tu aurais tout simplement pu me demander si tu pouvais les prendre, Shunrei, je n'aurais pas refusé.

 **Shunrei Xin** : Je voulais voir si l'un de vous allait s'en apercevoir à un moment !

 **.**

 **Pandore Brightblack** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Violate du Béhémoth** : Merci pour ce magnifique spectacle, mais je crois que les poissons volants ont eut bien plus peur que toi.  
 **Violate du Béhémoth** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Shaina du Serpentaire** , **Ariel** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Il se passe quoi ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Pandore, pour ta survie je te conseille de te taire.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Ta belle a été prise au milieu d'un banc de poissons volants, du coup elle criait comme une fillette à chaque fois qu'un poisson la frôlait.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Non mais oh ! C'était des cris de surprise, pas de peur ! Si tu étais à ma place tu aurais agit de la même façon ! Et puis depuis quand les poissons volants nagent si près du bord ?!

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Non.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Ouais, c'est ça !

 **.**

 **Ariel** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Retour au Pier !  
 **26 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : On apprécie la géolocalisation

 **Ariel** : Pourquoi ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bah parce que je veux savoir où est Aphro moi  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : J'veux pas qu'il traîne dans des endroits où des fdp vont le matter comme un bout de viande  
 **Aphrodite des Poissons** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Deathy c'est trop mignon ! Mais je ne suis pas seul !

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Ouais t'es pas seul, mais t'es pas avec moi, donc je m'inquiète quand même

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Oh DM a pas pu pratiquer le sexe pendant deux jours, il est à cran  
 **Deathmask du** **C** **ancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Tu vas regretter tes paroles toi

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Ah ouais ? Genre

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Bah ouais

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : T'es à des milliers de kilomètres, genre je vais flipper

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Retourne toi sale insolente

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : OOOOH si je me retourne je vais me retrouver face au grand méchant qui veut me poignarder et m'enterrer dans sa cave pour faire des rites sataniques ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non, mais pas loin.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : ENFOIRÉ

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Récapitulatif des dernières minutes pour tous ceux qui ont eut la malchance de rater ce merveilleux spectacle (et ceux qui ne regardaient pas, coucou **Aiolia** et **Marine** ) :

 **Shaina** s'est rendu compte que **D** **eathmask** était derrière elle, donc a flippé pendant une demi-seconde, puis l'a provoqué en mode « T'as un problème pauvre type », du coup DM a foncé vers elle, et ils ont commencé à se battre dans un coin isolé de la jetée, puis Shaina s'est mis à fuir DM en faisant une sorte de cache cache supersonique sur le Pier, mais comme DM maîtrise mieux la vitesse de la lumière que Shaina, elle s'est fait rattraper. Elle était juste devant la rembarde du bout de la jetée et a laissé DM venir à elle, toujours à la vitesse de la lumière, et s'est décalé à la dernière miliseconde.

Résultat, notre Crabe national vient de finir la tête la première dans l'eau froide de la Manche, en ayant pété la rembarde, avec Shaina morte de rire à côté.  
 **Tout le monde** **sauf Deathmask** aime ça.

 **Shura du Capricorne** : Le plus drôle ça reste quand même Aphro qui fait la morale à Deathmask alors qu'il est encore transi de froid.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit vent frais qui doit être assez désagréable pour quelqu'un venant de faire un bon petit plongeon…

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : Tiens, tu as quand même trouvé le temps de commenter petit frère ?

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Les lèvres de **Marine** sont beaucoup trop agréables, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Je suis en couple avec un beau-parleur grande gueule.

 **Ariel** : Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Autant Marine peut être grande gueule parfois, autant belle-parleuse (je sais même pas si ça se dit) …. Mmmm, j'ai jamais vu Marine faire du charme comme ça

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Elle le réserve à moi, et elle a intérêt

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Ne fait pas ton matou possessif toi !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Une pointe de possessivité et de jalousie de temps en temps peut être assez excitante, mais en trop grosses doses, c'est un tue l'amour inévitable !  
 **Tous les couples** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Deathmask du Cancer** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Give me some tequila please

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Non en fait là tu as plutôt dit « Euuuh Guive mi somme télika pliz »  
 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : La Grande Bretagne est plutôt connue pour ses bières et son whisky, pas pour sa tequila.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : La tequila t'en trouves partout, un bar qui n'en vend pas c'est un bar de merde.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Alcoolo

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non mais LOL voyez qui parle

 **.**

 **Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

Faites-vos adieux à Violate, je crois qu'on ne va pas la revoir avant un sacré bout de temps.

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Un Minos pas content est un Minos très dangereux.

 **Gordon du Minotaure** : Minos unchained

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Il faudrait en faire une parodie de Django !

 **Ariel** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ENCORE ?! On peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes !

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Oh rien, juste qu'Eaque a traîné Violate dans les montagnes russes. Notre chère Béhémoth ayant un poil le vertige, elle n'a pas du tout apprécié, et est restée recroquevillée contre Eaque pendant toute l'attraction. En sortant, Minos a eut la bonne idée de vouloir prendre une photo de Violate complètement sonnée et tremblante. Sauf qu'encore une fois elle n'a pas du tout apprécié et a donné un coup dans le téléphone de Minos pour l'empêcher d'avoir des dossiers sur elle. Problème, elle a frappé tellement fort que Minos a laissé s'échapper son téléphone, qui a aterrit sous les rails de l'attraction. Juste avant que les wagons ne passent et écrasent le précieux appareil.

 **Ariel** : AH MERDE

 **Pandore Brightblack** : Oui bon, ça apprendra à Minos à jouer avec le feu, ce n'était vraiment pas très malin et sympathique de faire ça, surtout devant Violate. Il fallait s'attendre à un retour de bâton.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Surtout que ma chérie n'a pas fait exprès de l'envoyer sous les rails.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Et si Minos ose la toucher, il le regrettera toutes ses vies.

 **.**

 **Violate du Béhémoth** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Besoin de calme et de prendre l'air.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : J'arrive !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : J'ai dit de calme.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Mais je suis parfaitement calme.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Dois-je rappeler qui doit-on blâmer pour mon malaise actuel ?

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je saurai me faire pardonner.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Tu prends de gros risques tu sais.

 **Eaque du Garuda** : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, la vie est un challenge permanent à tes côtés.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : …

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Viens là toi.  
 **Eaque du Garuda** aime ça.

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié une photo sur son mur : JE HURLE DE RIRE

 **Ariel** : Ferme bien ta gueule toi !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non !

 **Sorrente de la Sirène** : Milo… Tu es vraiment un gamin.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Pléonasme.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : TG Aiolia !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non mais aller, c'est trop drôle !

 **Ariel** : Non.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je copie colle ce qu'a dit Thétis plus tôt parce que ça colle bien avec la situation actuelle : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ENCORE ?! On peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes !  
 **Ariel** aime ça.

 **Ariel** : Oh rien, mis à part qu'avec Sorrente on jouait au Airhockey, et à un moment, monsieur a frappé tellement fort que le palet (ne me demandez pas comment) s'est décollé de la table en disant fuck au système magnétique qui est censé TOUJOURS le relier à la table et m'a frôlé le visage, pour ensuite aterrir dans le fish and chips d'Aldébaran.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : What the fucking fuck

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Désolée mais c'est la seule réaction qui me vient actuellement

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Décidément c'est pas ton jour Thétis, entre le pigeon et le palet… Quelle sera la prochaine étape ?

 **Ariel** : Aucune idée et de toute façon j'ai pas envie de savoir !

 **.**

 **Seika Kido** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Concours de t-shirts mouillés !  
 **Tous les voyeurs** aiment ça.  
 **Tous les jaloux** n'aiment pas ça.

 **Junie Brogniart** : Bsxxx o jalooooou  
 **54 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Rondins de merde, je me suis mis juste devant je me suis pris toute l'eau punaise

 **A** **iolia du Lion** : Premier qui matte Marine j'le butte.  
 **Marine de l'Aigle** aime ça.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Oui on avait compris Aiolia, au vu de ta posture actuelle…

 **Dokhô de la Balance** : Tu sais, jeune poussin, servir de bouclier humain pour que personne ne voie le t-shirt mouillé de Marine va encore plus attirer l'attention que si tu étais resté tranquille…

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Quel est ce concours dont vous parlez ?

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Vaut mieux pas que tu sâches Shaka.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Mais j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Oh mais on en doute pas Little Bouddha, juste que tu risques d'être choqué.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Au vu du type de population que nous avons au Sanctuaire, je ne peux plus vraiment être choqué par quoique ce soit.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Non mais j'te permet pas Shaka !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Mais je n'ai mentionné personne Milo…

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Le con, il s'est senti visé haha

 **Milo du Scorpion** : La ferme sale crabe avarié.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** n'aime pas ça.

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Du coup, quelqu'un se dévoue pour expliquer à notre Vierge Nationale ce que c'est ?

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Un concours de t-shirts mouillés est un concours légèrement beauf où des femmes (le plus souvent) doivent porter un t-shirt blanc, sans soutien-gorge, et ensuite être aspergées d'eau.

 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** : Seigneur ?!

 **Ariel** : La grande classe…  
 **Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique** aime ça.  
 **Julian Solo Poséidon** n'aime pas ça.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Je ne fais que répondre à une question Thétis.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : … Mais pourquoi le t-shirt doit être blanc et mouillé ?

 **Ariel** : Parce que lorsqu'une femme a froid, ses tétons ressortent genre… beaucoup quoi.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Oh…

 **Mû du Bélier** : Laisse, tu n'as rien lu Shaka…

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Que personne ne rejette la faute sur moi !

 **Mû du Bélier** : Mais je n'ai rien dit Kanon !

 **Kanon du Dragon des Mers** : Mouais !

 **Ariel** : Après là, on parle des femmes, mais le concours peut tout aussi bien se faire avec des hommes, après tout, vous aussi vous avez des tétons

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : Tu parles en connaissance de cause **Ariel**

 **Ariel** : Pas besoin de coucher avec qui que ce soit pour le savoir !

 **.**

 **Mû du Bélier** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Mû du Bélier** a identifié **Shaka de la Vierge** sur sa photo de profil.  
 **Aldébaran du Taureau** , **Marine de l'Aigle** et **34 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Mû du Bélier** : Merci **Aldébaran** pour la photo !  
 **Aldébaran du Taureau** aime ça.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** : De rien **Mû** !  
 **Mû du Bélier** aime ça.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Votre photo est la définition du mot pipou !

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Pipou ?

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Pipou = mignon, attendrissant, chou, dégoulinant de guimauve.

 **Shaka de la Vierge** : Ah, c'est quelque chose de positif alors.

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas !  
 **Shaka de la Vierge** et **Mû du Bélier** aime ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Ah mais je AAAAAAAAH Je le savais ! Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Félicitations les garçons !

 **Mû du Bélier** : Merci Aphrodite, même si ton enthousiasme est quelque peu… gênant.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Désolé, juste que vous iradiez de guimauve ! Et que je suis content pour vous !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Plagiat ! La photo de dos face au soleil couchant c'est la même que la nôtre !

 **Camus du Verseau** : Milo ne fais pas l'enfant, Shaka et Mû ont l'air très heureux sur cette photo et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oui tu as raison mon Camus, même si nous on est plus beaux sur notre photo.  
 **Camus du Verseau** aime ça.

 **Camus du Verseau** : C'est ton point de vue.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Soumis va.

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Oh la ferme toi !

 **Junie Brogniart** : Interdiction de pourrir une photo aussi mignone avec vos commentaires immatures !  
 **Mû du Bélier** , **Shaka de la Vierge** et **25 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **.**

 **Sorrente de la Sirène** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : JE-RÊVE.

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Quoi donc ?

 **Sorrente de la Sirène** : Mais regarde notre Seigneur !

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Je ne le vois pas.

 **Sorrente de la Sirène** : Justement ! Il s'est éclipsé.

 **Isaak du Kraken** : Et donc ? Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

 **Sorrente de la Sirène** : Mis à part Eaque et Violate qui sont toujours dans leur coin, qui parmis tout ceux qui étaient là il y a quelques minutes s'est aussi volatilisé ?

 **Isaak du Kraken** : …

 **Isaak du Kraken** : OH

 **Isaak du Kraken** : MY

 **Isaak du Kraken** : POSEIDON

 **Ariel** : C'est le cas de le dire…

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : What's happening ?

 **Ariel** : MP.

 **.**

 **Conversation privée Ariel – Violate du Béhémoth :**

 **Ariel** : Le Seigneur Poséidon a disparu, et Pandore aussi.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Elle est peut-être juste partie aux toilettes.

 **Ariel** : Oh non j'en doute.

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez mais vous faites erreur.

 **Ariel** : Et pourquoi on ferait erreur ?

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Vous faites des conclusions hâtives c'es tout !

 **Ariel** : …

 **Ariel** : Violate du Béhémoth tu me caches quelque chose !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Absolument.

 **Ariel** : Bah crache le morceau !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Ce n'est pas à moi de parler !

 **Ariel** : Pffff tu es la pire des amies !

 **Violate du Béhémoth** : Je sais, c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime ;)

 **Ariel** : Sale gosse !

 **.**

 **Milo du Scorpion** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : Need fish and chips, now.

 **Aldébaran du Taureau** , **Deathmask du Cancer** et **tous les morfales** aiment ça.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Mais tu viens de manger un kebab !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : M'en fous !

 **Marine de l'Aigle** : Tu es un ventre ambulant !

 **Milo du Scorpion** : Je sais !

 **.**

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** a publié quelque chose sur son mur : **Shunrei** tu es officiellement ma déesse.  
 **Aldébaran du Taureau** , **Shunrei Xin** , **Shiryu du Dragon** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Shunrei Xin** : N'exagérons rien.

 **Shiryu du Dragon** : Il n'empêche que tu as un sacré répondant ma chérie.  
 **Shunrei Xin** et **Shaina du Serpentaire** aiment ça.

 **Aphrodite des Poissons** : Racontez-moi !

 **Shaina du Serpentaire** : En fait on était au bar en train de commander tous les fish and chips avec Aldébaran, Shunrei, Marine et Aiolia, quand un mec bourré a vu Aldé et lui a balancé en anglais « A mon avis, tu devrais perdre tu poids toi ». Ce à quoi Shunrei a aussi répondu en anglais « A mon avis, tu ferais juste mieux de fermer ta sale gueule ».

 **Seika Kido** : Tu me voles mon travail **Shunrei**!

 **Shunrei Xin** : Bah t'étais pas là, fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse l'intérim mdr

 **.**

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** a publié quelque chose sur son mur :

La Vitamine C…

Mais ne dira rien.  
 **Saga des Gémeaux** , **Aiolia du Lion** et **28 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Saga des Gémeaux** : Ton humour est étrange 'Los… Mais j'ai rigolé, j'ai honte.

 **.**

 **Saori Kido Athéna** a changé sa photo de couverture.  
 **Saori Kido Athéna** a identifié **Marine de l'Aigle** , **Shaina du Serpentaire** et **30 autres personnes.  
** **30 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : BC BG

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Tu parles de toi ?

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : De moi et d'Aphro.

 **Aiolia du Lion** : Toi, Bon Chic Bon Genre ?!

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Non, Beau Cul Belle Gueule.

 **Aiolos du Sagittaire** : C'était … bien.

 **Deathmask du Cancer** : Rah, recommence pas toi !

 **.**

 **Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A dans 1 an !**


End file.
